Where I Belong
by morbidbirdy
Summary: In the year AC 205 the status of the Earth-Sphere remains peaceful thanks to the efforts of the ESUN and it's peacekeeping organization Preventer. Despite their new roles in this world, Heero and Trowa struggle to establish a comfortable place in it. In the process of finding themselves they eventually realize that their place is with each other.1x3 co-written by Black-Haired Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

This started out as an ongoing RP between Black-Haired Girl and myself. We saw that the 1x3 fandom needed more love, so after 300+ pages of writing, we've decided to start turning the RP into a fic. Originally, we began the story with the content in Chapter 2, but decided that we needed to add some context in the beginning if we were going to turn the story into a fic, so we went back and wrote this chapter.

A huge thank you to Black-Haired Girl for being a positive light in my creative life, encouraging me to finally share my writing, and for being the most amazing RP partner I could ever ask for!

This is an ongoing story. For progress updates, reference material and related artwork please follow us on tumblr at hiiroyui and preventeragenttrowabloom

* * *

 **AC 201 January | Cinq Kingdom**

"What is your occupation?"

Heero blinked at the question. It was the third such question he had encountered that night, and he was growing tired of having to explain himself. It was times like these that reminded him why he hated formal political functions. Nobody cared to ask about you as a person. They didn't want to hear stories about your life experiences or how you came to form your beliefs. All they cared about was where you got your formal education, who you worked for, how much you made working for them or how far your personal realm of influence reached. Sadly Heero had none of the things that these people inquired about, and he retreated from these conversations, made lame excuses for why he wasn't employed at the moment, or had to be bailed out from the awkward questioning by Relena, who was ever the gregarious stateswoman.

"Oh, Heero's my personal attaché, aren't you?" Relena had saved him once again. He could feel his face become warm with embarrassment. The reality was that he could have had a job by now, but he couldn't find anything that seemed to fit. He had considered joining up with the recently formed Preventer organization in Copenhagen, but the idea of running off to fight more faceless enemies wasn't something he was comfortable with yet. The man who had asked the question wrinkled his nose at him and proceeded to talk about himself, as Heero found most overstuffed suits at these parties tended to do. Heero could have cared less about this man's Fortune 500 investments. He decided a retreat was in order. He slipped his arm carefully from Relena's delicately pale one and muttered a polite apology before vanishing into the crowd behind her.

It was the 5th Anniversary of the Eve War and the Earth Sphere Unified Nations was throwing what they jokingly referred to as a 'Peace Party' at Relena's rebuilt Peacecraft family home in Cinq. This party had been all Relena had talked about for three months. Now that it had finally happened she was thriving in her element, surrounded by aristocrats and senators discussing the fate of the world and their shallow hopes for Total Pacifism.

Heero wove through the ballroom as it shifted with tailored suits and glittering gowns. He ducked through a pair of intricately carved wooden French doors and ducked out onto the rear garden veranda and into the cold, night air. He knew this mansion like the back of his hand, and getting around the crowds and other party guests wouldn't be a problem. He slipped immediately to the right where a hidden gardener's path wove through yellow rose covered trellises and eventually opened up to a secluded ivy-covered white painted gazebo that overlooked the vast manicured expanse of the mansion's historic gardens. He leaned against the railing and looked up at the black night sky. He could see the familiar faint glow of L1 Colony floating static amongst the winking and shimmering stars.

* * *

There must have been a couple hundred people crowding the ballroom, and a third of those were currently standing around the heir of WEI, trying to squeeze in some conversation. It was stifling and Trowa felt like he couldn't breath. Quatre was good at playing this game, always cordial and patient, taking his time to talk with everyone who vied for his attention. Trowa was neither of those things, which meant that he ended up just standing around looking bored, usually perceived as the blonde's arm candy. They'd been in this particular corner of the room for what felt like 2 hours, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Trowa's lips hovered next to Quatre's ear. The blond nodded in his direction but said nothing. He was busy politely listening to the lady in front of him ramble on about the lack of decent shopping malls on L2. Such an important conversation.

The estate was huge and Trowa had no idea where he was going, but he remembered seeing a door in the hall that lead outside, so he headed in that direction. The form-fitting designer suit Quatre had insisted he wear tonight was strangling him. It probably wouldn't be acceptable to strip out of his uncomfortable clothes and walk around in his underwear for the rest of the night, so Trowa settled with reaching up and undoing the top button of his shirt once he was outside. The crisp winter air felt amazing against his skin. Trowa headed down the steps and into what looked like the estate's garden.

He had been walking around for nearly half an hour, letting himself get lost in the maze of shrubbery and flowers. Up ahead he could see a gazebo, and Trowa's curiosity guided his feet in that direction. As he got closer he noticed that the area wasn't as isolated as he had thought. There was someone standing inside, looking up at the sky. Trowa wasn't feeling very social right now, the introvert inside of him was exhausted and screaming to stay away, but the silhouette of the man looked familiar. Trowa ducked into the gazebo and put his hands in his pockets.

Heero's innate soldier instincts immediately detected movement nearby. He could hear footsteps approaching despite their quiet nature. He decided to wait and see if whoever was passing by detected him. Unfortunately they had. He assumed it was some random party guest who had taken the opportunity to snoop around the estate. As the figure entered the gazebo he straightened to a stand. He wanted to be alone, and he was prepared to lie to the intruder and tell them they weren't allowed to be there but his words evaporated from his mouth as soon as he formed them. He immediately recognized the tall, slim figure of Trowa Barton, a former comrade in arms. Heero's eyes widened as he took in the other man's fancy suit, a look that mirrored his own.

"Trowa..." he murmured the other man's name, both in acknowledgement and verification. He knew that Trowa and Quatre had been invited to the party, but he hadn't encountered either men the entire night. His shocked expression shifted to that of warm recognition. He stepped quickly across the gazebo and offered it to the former Heavyarms pilot. "It's nice to see you," he said quietly. For the first time that night he meant it.

"Heero." Trowa gave a nod of acknowledgement, shook his hand and stepped over to the railing and looked up at the clear view of the stars. He assumed the other man was out here for the same reason that he was: to get some fresh air and get away from the crowd inside. It seemed that the two young men were still very alike in many ways.

"I was hoping I'd run into you at some point tonight." Trowa couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Heero. He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out, feeling the muscles relax in his shoulders and neck. He hadn't realized he'd been so tense.

Heero returned to the railing and leaned his forearms against it. He clasped his hands together and matched Trowa's deep breath with his own.

"How are you enjoying the party?" It was a practiced question, and he was pretty sure he knew the answer to it.

The question earned a short chuckle from the taller man and a sarcastic response. "Having the time of my life."

Trowa looked to his right and studied his friend leaning next to him. Heero looked tired, and Trowa thought he could read sadness on the other man's attractive features. "How are you holding up?"

"I hate this shit." Heero confided with a smirk. He reached up to loosen his tie and yanked the knot down to the center of his chest before he thumbed open the top button of his collar. "There is no way anyone in that room is genuinely happy."

"I just don't fit in here." Trowa looked around at the well-manicured lawn and back at the large estate, which he had been told told had over 10 rooms. Who needed that many rooms? His green eyes landed their gaze back on Heero. "You seem out of place here, too." He knew Heero had been dating Relena on and off for over 5 years. That was a relationship Trowa didn't understand, and never took the time to try.

Heero glanced up at him and shrugged a shoulder before turning his eyes back up to the sky to study the ghostly dot that was L1 Colony just overhead. "I don't belong anywhere." He hadn't spoken this freely to anyone in a long time, and for a moment he pursed his lips to stop himself from continuing. He hadn't seen Trowa in a long while, but it seemed as if that stretch of time made no difference to his level of comfort around the other former pilot. He had spent a lot of time with Trowa during Operation Meteor and had spoken to him candidly in the past about many things, and tonight he felt just as comfortable as any previous night spent in greasy mobile suit hangars talking over circuit changes and minor repairs.

"I just don't understand the need to celebrate this day in this way," he confided plainly. "I feel like this entire event, the money that went into throwing this party- all of it. It could have been used better than this." He gestured to the gardens with a careless wave.

"It is a waste." Trowa replied bluntly. Even Quatre had agreed it was a bit over the top. He flipped himself around to lean with his back facing the railing and perched his hands behind him on both sides of his body. Trowa studied Heero as a comfortable silence fell over them.

"How have you been? It's been a while." Heero ran his hand through his messy hair to get it out of his face and looked up at him with interest. "How's Quatre? I'm sorry I haven't been by L4..."

He had had the opportunity a few times but opted not to go with Relena. He had decided that she would be busy with WIP and that he would have just been wandering the colony without a purpose. Though now he felt guilty for not calling in to visit his old friend.

"Quatre's schedule grows busier by the day." Trowa shrugged, a hint of bitterness in his tone. "Nothing else is really new. I'm headed back to the circus next week." He'd spent the last 3 years dating Quatre, but hadn't moved in with the blond yet. Trowa wasn't ready to leave his circus family, and Quatre was traveling all over the place for his company and exercising his budding influence in world politics.

"Ah." Heero straightened again and turned to lean his back against the railing beside him as he crossed his arms over his fitted suit. "I didn't know you were still with that. I thought it was just a cover." He recalled being kept with the circus after his incident detonating Wing. The corner of his mouth perked slightly at the memory of Catherine force feeding him once he had regained consciousness. Her nursing skills were top notch. "How's your sister?"

"She's doing well. Still sassy and overprotective." Trowa's lips curled up into a fond smile at the mention of his sister. Normally he wasn't one for small talk, but he didn't mind it with Heero. And this by far beat standing in that stuffy ballroom. "What about you? How are things?"

"Boring." Heero admitted coldly. He closed his eyes and involuntarily clenched his jaw. He didn't mind being completely honest with Trowa. "I envy you having the circus. It must be nice having something to go back to, and to identify with."

"If you're bored, why don't you change things up?" Trowa watched Heero frown at that advice.

It wasn't the advice that had made Heero frown so much as the fact that he had tried before and with little success. Every attempt to try something new or different had always ended the same way. He found himself quickly bored with whatever he tried. Everything felt shallow and meaningless. He felt like a junkie looking for his next dangerous adrenaline high and sadly in this new peaceful world he had yet to find it.

Heero opened his eyes and studied the crawling ivy that engulfed nearly half of the gazebo. He could see movement high within one of the eaves as a bright yellow orb waver spider busied herself with repairs to her web. He sighed and watched as his breath hung like a specter in the air in front of his face before dissipating into the darkness. For the first time since he had come outside he realized how cold it was. January was normally a bitter month in Cinq, and they had been lucky not to have any snow yet. That didn't keep the ice from forming nightly. He could make out faint frosty crystals forming on some of the withering ivy.

"I've tried," he replied. He tightened his arms across his chest and tucked his chilled fingers under his arms. "It seems that there isn't an appropriate place for me." He was going to leave it at that, but when he glanced to the side he saw what appeared to be pure understanding reflected in the taller man's eyes. Heero frowned again and looked away for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. He hadn't spoken to anyone about this, about how he felt. He supposed that if anyone could understand where he was coming from Trowa could. They both were stuck in similar situations, with romantic interests who came from parallel worlds. Worlds that they didn't belong in. "I don't know how to make myself fit. Here... anywhere. Every time I try to find myself and explore new things I end up feeling like none of it's worthwhile. Like none of it matters." He looked up from examining his fine Italian leather shoes and held Trowa's now intense gaze. "I feel like shit, because I fought so hard to make this world the way it is now, but I can't find it in myself to enjoy it."

Trowa's heart clenched in his chest as he listened to the other man openly confess his feelings. Heero's words resonated deep within him. More than anyone, he understood what Heero was going through. They had always shared a special mutual understanding and innate ability to detect the other's intentions without every having to voice them. But here Heero was, vocally opening up to him, showing his rare vulnerable and confused side that Trowa doubted anyone else got to see.

The taller ex-pilot was an adrenaline junky, too, which was why he'd accepted the offer to join Preventer on a case-by-case basis. Being an acrobat and aerialist at the circus helped to feed his adrenaline addiction, but it was nothing like being out on a mission. He needed the thrill of the risk, needed to let the soldier within come out and play once in a while.

After the war Trowa finally had a place to go back to, a place to call home. The circus. That was his 'appropriate place', where he fit in when the life of a solider was no longer needed. Maybe Heero just hadn't found his place yet. Trowa didn't think this stuffy estate, or being on call 24 hours a day for Relena was Heero's place.

"Remember when you once told me that there's nothing wrong with acting on your emotions? Maybe yours are telling you to change things up… Have you given more thought to joining Preventer?"

Heero raised an eyebrow at the mention of the ESUN's personal weapons and war prevention agency. The truth was he didn't know whether he would be a good fit for that place, either. At the end of the Eve War he had sworn to never take another life, and in that promise he had tentatively included using force. He hadn't held a gun since the day he had dropped his last pistol at Mariemaia's feet.

"I have thought about it," he admitted faintly. He turned his face away from Trowa and settled his gaze upon the orb waver, who now hung in the center of her perfect circular webbing. "I don't know if I am a good fit for them, either." He hadn't told anyone about his vow to never kill again. Relena had heard him say it, but she hadn't brought it up since. When Wufei and Une inquired upon him the first time as to whether he would consider joining Preventer he hadn't given them a reason why he wouldn't, mainly because he wasn't sure himself whether he really meant it or not.

"I vowed never to kill again," Heero explained, the words rolling past his hardened lips as if it ached to say them. He hadn't vocalized this sentiment since that day in the bunker. "When I broke into Mariemaia's stronghold. I ... my gun wasn't loaded, but I had to go through the motions. I had to kill her, to finish my mission. I had to release her from Treize Khushrenada's ghost..." He knew he sounded crazy, but it all seemed to make sense at the time. "And after I pulled the trigger I felt relieved. It was finally over, and I made the promise to myself then that I wouldn't kill anyone ever again."

He shifted his weight and dropped his arms from his chest to shove them into his pockets. The tip of his nose began to sting from the cold and his cheeks glowed pink from the dry, chilled air and his embarrassment from relaying the memory. "I'm worried if I join Preventer I won't be able to do the job the way I need to. To be effective. To be a good agent, with this mental block I now have."

"You don't have to kill to be effective." The statement was obvious, but Heero needed to hear those words anyway. Trowa pushed off the rail and took a step closer, green eyes still studying Heero's face. He could understand the vow to never kill again. It was a something he'd struggled with on his own after the war, but getting involved with Preventer had helped him come to the conclusion that sometimes the only way to keep peace was to use force.

"You're right," Heero replied slowly as he watched him move closer. He continued his heavy lean against the railing, shrugged his shoulders and sighed. His breath hung for a moment in the air between them before it fell away to the ground. "I just worry that I'll hesitate. That one of my comrades will be in trouble and that I'll have to make a choice of whether to use lethal violence or not, and my hesitation will cause someone else to die." He lifted a hand from his pocket to rub the side of his neck. It felt strange forming these thoughts into words.

"That's always a risk." Trowa thought Heero had been hanging around Relena too much. He smirked and looked away, back out at the stars. It was starting to get colder with every passing minute, but the chill didn't bother him. "I guess you'll just have to think about it. No one at Preventer would force you to give up your vow never to kill again. There's work to be done that doesn't require the use of weapons."

"I will think about it," Heero replied flatly, though he genuinely appreciated Trowa's concern. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time with the only the muffled sounds of the ballroom's waltzes drifting outside. He crossed his arms again and shrank into his suit jacket. He was used to the cold of space, so the ambient chill of Earth affected him very little in comparison. It was nice to have someone he could just be around and not feel obligated to fill the silence with pointless banter. It seemed very little had changed with their friendship since Operation Meteor and the Eve War. Heero had spent many silent hours with Trowa on reconnaissance or simply side-by-side wrenching on their mobile suits. He glanced over at the handsome figure studying the sky beside him. Trowa had always been one of the few people he considered a friend. The guy had helped him out countless times during Operation Meteor and Heero would never forget that he owed the former Heavyarms pilot his very life. He recalled waking up in the circus trailer with his sister waiting at his bedside and the look on Trowa's face as he walked in.

"Were you worried that I wouldn't ever wake up?" Heero vocalized his thoughts. "After I self-detonated, when you walked into the trailer you seemed surprised." Heero had been unconscious for a month, and when Trowa had told him how much time had lapsed his initial thoughts had nothing to do with his mission or the events he had missed, but that Trowa had saw to him for such an extended length of time. He had felt guilty in that moment because he knew he wouldn't have wasted his own mission time to do the same for him.

"Yes. You were unconscious for a long time. I was worried we'd have a comatose body lying in our trailer for however long, and we'd have to make the decision to take your life and throw you out. Catherine would have been upset. Had you not woken up…" Trowa would have been upset too. He looked back over at Heero. "But you woke up." And he was glad for that. He had looked up to the other pilot during the war and had admired him for portraying the role of a 'perfect soldier', as he willingly accepted all orders to carry out the mission. Of course Heero Yuy had been far from perfect, and Trowa knew that now. They were all flawed.

"Had I not, I know you would have done the right thing." The idea of Trowa having to kill him didn't bother him. If anything he would have rather had a fellow Gundam pilot end his suffering over anyone else. An icy breeze rushed through the gazebo and caught his body by surprise. It forced him to catch his breath for a moment before speaking again. "I never really thanked you for doing that for me. I had been in a bad place before then, and I had acted out of desperation. If you and your sister had not taken the time to revive me ... " Well he wouldn't have been able to finish his mission and save the Earth, though he suspected that any one of the other four young Gundam pilots would have been able to do as he had done. Another long silence passed before he spoke again, "I really owe you more than anyone."

Trowa shook his head. "You don't owe me anything." There was no need to outwardly thank him. He'd already received the unspoken gratitude years ago, and wouldn't hesitate if he had to save Heero all over again. "You gave me advice back then that changed my outlook on life." That was better than any formal acknowledgement.

Heero nodded. "Now if only I could take my own advice..."

Heero had been told by Doctor J to act on his emotions and that he should let those feelings dictate his actions during his assignment. He had applied that thinking to Relena as well, and had used that logic to save her many times. So when the Eve War ended and things began to calm down he decided to try and explore those feelings for Relena. He loved her, there was no doubt about that, but the WAY he loved her had recently come into question.

He hadn't spoken to her about this yet, but it was something that he had been considering for a long time. He loved her, but he felt like his physical attraction with her was lukewarm at best. He hadn't explored his sexuality before Operation Meteor. There had been no opportunity to, but he always had an undeniable attraction towards the same sex. Relena had been the first woman he had felt a strong connection with, but it wasn't the same brand of attraction he had for other men. He had decided to ignore that difference, but recently their relationship had started becoming more physical and he was finding his interactions with her felt unnatural. He wasn't sure if she had noticed.

He pursed his lips and turned to study Trowa, who was looking down at the gardens with his eyes narrowed in thought. Trowa and Quatre had been together for a while, and Heero felt that they were a handsome couple. He could detect some of the other man's frustration with their differences in status, but overall it was clear that Trowa loved the Winner heir. He felt like he could talk to Trowa about anything and began to wonder if this was a topic he could openly communicate with him about. He hadn't told anyone any of this, not even Duo, who he considered one of his closest friends. He didn't know how to approach this topic aside from being completely open and straightforward.

"I'm having relationship trouble, and I'm wondering if you could maybe answer a few questions I have... regarding sexuality."

Trowa turned towards his friend again, his expression flat but nonjudgmental. "Of course." The two had never spoken about such personal topics such as these before, and now he was really curious what Heero would ask regarding sexuality.

Heero hesitated and had just gathered the nerve to speak again when the sound of nearby laughter broke through the tall boxy brush nearby. He looked out from the gazebo and saw a small cluster of clearly intoxicated partygoers wandering the garden with boisterous laughter and wine bottles in hand. He sighed. Suddenly the cold seemed unbearable.

"Do you want to come inside?" He asked casually as he pushed himself from the railing to a full stand. He caught Trowa's affirmative nod and led him through a series of paths to a side door. It was locked. He rummaged through his pocket for the estate servant's key he had been given, unlocked the door and led Trowa inside to one of the small private family libraries. He slid through the maze of antique furniture and desks and found the light switch, which illuminated the cozy, shelf-lined room. Despite the distinct scent of old paper text, the room itself was tidy, well dusted and much warmer than the icy garden outside. He gestured to the antique couch beside the unlit fireplace before he sat down himself.

Heero ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh before finally just coming out with it. "I think I'm gay, or... maybe bisexual... but I don't know which."

Trowa took a seat next to Heero. "Oh?" To be honest, he wasn't really surprised to hear it. Trowa had always been curious about Heero's sexuality and had questioned it but never intruded upon the other ex-pilot's personal life. Duo used to tease that Heero was a closeted gay. Just look at those tight spandex he used to wear. "What makes you say that?" He lifted his right arm up and draped it over the back of the couch while he gave the shorter man his full attention. What a curious conversation…

"I've always felt attracted to men, though I suppose I haven't ever really acted on it. I love Relena, but I'm finding that... I just can't connect to her physically. She's beautiful," he said almost breathlessly, "it isn't her. It's me. Any time anything starts getting more serious aside from kissing or simple touching I start feeling uncomfortable. Like I am lying to her, or I have to try to get into it... " This all sounded horrible once he had put it to words. He felt his face grow warm with embarrassment, and he immediately regretted bringing it up. What a shitbag he must come off as. Here he was in her family home, sitting a room away questioning his feelings for her. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed into his palm before crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "I guess I'm just confused."

"It's ok to feel confused." Trowa could see the guilt and shame written across the other man's face. Heero had made it clear he'd never messed around with a man before, and Trowa was pretty sure Relena was the only person he'd been intimate with. Maybe Heero was bisexual? Trowa was, and had been so for as long as he could remember. Unfortunately, the only way to explore his sexuality was to put a hold on his relationship with Relena. "Like me, you didn't have a normal childhood, didn't experience what most teenagers experience. It makes sense that you don't fully understand your sexuality. You shouldn't feel bad about that…"

"I just don't know what I should do. Continue on as we are, or... " or break it off, which he knew would absolutely crush Relena. "What if I'm not gay? What if I'm not bi? What if this is just some sort of convoluted, fucked up side effect from such an unusual childhood? I don't know if hurting Relena would be worth finding this out. The idea seems so selfish." He grabbed his tie and loosened it further with a frown. He felt stifled but more than anything restricted. He couldn't find himself, even in this way. The notion had become acid in his throat, constantly eating away at him every chance it got. Every time she touched him, even in a gentle embrace, he began to analyze his own thoughts and feelings. Did he like her touch because she was a girl, or because she was Relena Peacecraft, the idol of Total Pacifism? "I'm sorry, I don't mean to ramble on about this. This isn't really the appropriate time to talk about this..."

"It's fine." Trowa studied Heero's sad face and tried to think of something to say that would ease his friend's fears and anxieties. Before he realized what he was doing his body seemed to move on its own accord. He reached out to touch Heero, and his knuckles brushed across his cheek. Trowa held his breath as he waited to see what the smaller man would do. He was curious. He wanted to know how he'd respond to having another man touch him this way. It was a crazy thing to do , and Trowa was fully aware that he might get punched for invading Heero's personal space. "How does… that feel?"

Heero's eyes immediately widened as Trowa's hand came at his face. He was caught off guard, and his body automatically tensed in response, prepared to protect itself. His hand shot up just as Trowa's knuckles grazed his cheek, and he roughly snatched the other man's narrow wrist. His automatic instinct was to pull away and so he began to tilt the taller man's hand away from his face. His eyes met Trowa's. He could feel the muscles in the former Heavyarms pilot's wrist tense within his hand and felt the heavy throb of his pulse beneath his fingertips. The place where Trowa's knuckles touched his flesh tingled. His lips reflexively parted and his eyebrows lifted to accommodate his wide, Prussian blue stare.

He couldn't believe what Trowa had just done to him, and he couldn't believe how electrified he suddenly felt at having been touched like that by his friend. He frowned and looked away for a second before he turned to lock his his gaze upon him once again, only this time with determination.

Heero needed to know what this meant and he realized that Trowa was trying to show him. He eased the back of Trowa's hand carefully against his cheek and let it rest against his face once again. He loosened his grip on the other man's arm and dropped his hand into his lap. "I... don't know..." he murmured.

Trowa felt encouraged to continue. He curiously trailed the tip of his index finger across Heero's strong jawline and studied its masculine curve. His finger ran down to the underside of Heero's chin where he grabbed it firmly. Trowa tilted the shorter man's face up towards his own, and slowly leaned in until their lips were inches apart. "What about this?" He felt the heat radiating off his friend's body.

Heero blinked as his chin was grabbed and tilted. He stared up at Trowa with a look of deep concentration, surprised that the other man was being so forward with him. Was there really a need to be awkward and shy around him? Heero was pretty sure that Trowa was the primary person who cared for him while he was recovering in that circus trailer and now he was certain that he was. He could still vividly recall the pressure of these same fingers against his chin manipulating his face in a similar way. Back then he had been slipping in and out of consciousness, but he could recall the occasional moment where someone was moving him, rolling him, wiping his face with a warm, moist cloth. He immediately recognized this and knew now that it had been Trowa. He recognized the other man's scent immediately, an indescribable but pleasant smell that was now accentuated by the scent of champagne.

He felt himself being drawn forward, as if Trowa's lips had their own magnetic pull. He suddenly realized he wanted to kiss him, and he felt intensely guilty for it.

"This feels nice." He replied honestly, though his words didn't quite sum up the absolute overload of sensation he was feeling in his presence. Had Trowa's face always been this gorgeous? "It makes me want to kiss you," he admitted.

Trowa was fighting the urge to kiss Heero. He couldn't let himself get caught up in the moment, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit his attraction to him. Those perfect lips were right there, practically begging to be kissed. What else would ex Wing pilot let him do?

No. He couldn't go any further. They were both in committed relationships and Trowa would never cheat on Quatre. He pulled away and let his hand carefully drop from Heero's chin. "I know you don't want to hear this, but the only way to continue exploring these feelings is to take a break from your current relationship and get out there to try stuff with new partners."

Heero frowned as Trowa's hand dropped from his face. He was suddenly thrusted back into the reality that was the party, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the former Heavyarms pilot's words. "You're right. I am just afraid of how Relena will take it."

"I know you don't want to hurt her, but it would end up hurting her even more if you continued to live this lie." Trowa straightened up and put some distance between their bodies.

Heero hadn't thought of it that way. He sighed and nodded. Was it hot in there? He freed another button from his throat and turned away to study the nearby bookshelf. "Are you gay or bisexual, Trowa?" Duo had mentioned that Trowa was bi, but Heero had only ever known of Quatre being his partner.

"I've been with both men and women." Trowa answered casually. He felt a vibration in his pocket and fished out his phone. Quatre had texted him and was wondering where he had gone off to. It seemed that their absence hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Oh," Heero breathed. He noticed Trowa checking his phone. He raised an eyebrow at it but didn't pry. Trowa's casual admission made his face grow hot. The other man had been with both sexes, and his nonchalance made it seem like it was no big deal. Heero, on the other hand, was seriously struggling with this part of him, and wondered how Trowa could be so open about these things.

The way the other man had touched him without hesitation made him wonder if Trowa was actually much more practiced than he was. What had just happened between them suddenly dominated his thoughts. He could still feel the other man's touch lingering against his chin.

It must not have been a big deal to Trowa. If he had been with as many people as his lax attitude implied then Heero blushing on a couch across from him would mean nothing. Not that it should. Trowa had Quatre, and he had Relena.

"Thanks for the talk," Heero suddenly found himself saying. He was embarrassed, and he could tell from Trowa's prompt return text and focused expression on his phone that he was probably being summoned. "We better head back."

Heero pushed himself up from the couch as Trowa nodded his head in agreement. He saw the other man slip his phone back into his pocket before pacing him to the door. As Heero pulled it open the sounds and light atmosphere of the posh party flooded into the room. He paused in the doorway before casting a glance up at his friend, gave him a parting nod and vanished into the crowded ballroom in the direction he had last seen Relena.

The party continued late into the night, and despite the fact they were in the same room and in the same house they never encountered one another again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AC 205 April | Copenhagen**

"-yeah it was insane. The whole thing. The guy jumped out of the window. Busted through the fuckin' glass and everythin', right Heero? Seriously, we were like fifteen floors up at least!" Duo exclaimed loudly to Agent Noin, who smiled cheerfully throughout Heero's partner's wild retelling of how they lost their suspect earlier that afternoon. The elevator door opened with a faint, musical beep to reveal the sleek, modern third floor of the Preventer headquarters. Duo hooked his arm casually through Noin's and led her out of the elevator and down the polished, dark wood hall in the direction of their shared office pod. Heero fell into step behind them.

"Twelve," Heero corrected flatly as he trailed along behind them with a thick file folder in hand. "It was twelve floors."

"That's what I said. Twelve," Duo replied dismissively as he turned a right corner with Noin, who stifled a laugh behind a fisted hand.

"Anyway, you know that guy was toast. Squashed like a damn bug on the hood of some rich guy's red Tesla. You shoulda seen the look on the guy's face when he came out to get in his car!" His partner said with a chuckle. He unhooked his arm from Noin, sighed loudly and dropped down into his swivel chair at his sloppy workspace beside Heero's. "Anyway what are you doin' tonight, Noin? Want to hit the bar with me and some friends? They're having movie trivia night, and I could use a film noir expert on my team!"

Heero shrugged off his Preventer uniform jacket, draped it over the back of his chair and sat at his tidy workstation. He set the thick file folder on the desktop beside his keyboard and tapped the space key. The monitor came to life. He keyed in his passcode and opened the virtual memo system to begin writing up their incident report.

"That sounds like fun. When are you going?" He heard Noin say from behind him.

"Eh, five or sixish? You know that place by the fountain square? Boscoes?"

"Yes, I've been there. Can Sally come too?"

"Hell, yeah! The more the merrier, I say. Hey, if you've got some hot single friends have them tag along too, right Heero?" Duo chuckled. He felt the other man's hand smack against his upper arm. Heero flinched, shook his head, and continued to typed up their report.

"I can't tonight," he replied. He heard Duo scoff.

"What? Come on man, why the hell not?"

"I need to file this report," Heero explained. His fingers froze against his keyboard and he glanced to his left at Duo, who was lounging with his legs splayed out in front of him in his chair with a disappointed look on his face. "And I have to correct your errors on your last report before we submit it."

Duo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "There were no errors. I wrote what I fuckin' saw."

"You can't submit a report with phrases like 'the suspect's eyes popped open like rotten grapes'. It's unprofessional." Heero said firmly. Duo rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

"Fine. Whatever. You stay here and make love to your computer, ya workaholic. I'm goin' out. Noin, you think you can give me a ride to my apartment?" Duo asked as he pushed himself to a stand. "It's rainin' out there, I think I will just leave my motorcycle in the parking garage tonight."

"Sure," Noin said. "Don't work too hard, Heero. Those reports can be a little late, I'm sure Wufei won't mind." Heero looked over his right shoulder and nodded to her as she waved goodbye, turned and vanished down the hall. He heard Duo rummaging around his desk and before he could continue typing the American had somehow managed to sneak up behind him and grabbed both of his shoulders tightly. He saw a flash of chestnut-colored hair as Duo's braid fell over his shoulder to thump to a rest against his white t-shirt. His partner's face apparated beside his own.

"You sure you won't come? I promise I'll change it in the morning. You don't gotta do it for me," Duo murmured softly, his voice filled with apology. Heero shook his head.

"It's fine. It's raining, I don't want to go out anyway. Have fun." He replied plainly. Duo sighed. His warm breath blasted against Heero's neck and forced his chest and fingers to fill with an uncomfortable tingle.

"Okay, then. If you change your mind…" Duo's voice was almost inaudible. "You call me, yeah?"

Heero felt the American's left hand slip across the top of his shoulder. It came to rest at the back of his neck and his thin, calloused fingers dug into his hair at the nape. Heero tried his best to continue typing but found his fingers tripping over themselves. Typos began to litter the screen.

"Okay. Goodnight, Duo." He said as steadily as he could, despite the fact his entire body was rapidly growing warmer. His blood pounded deafeningly in his ears.

" 'Night," Duo replied. He abruptly pushed away from him. As Duo retreated so too did his braid, which snaked up and over Heero's shoulder to follow its owner. Heero stared straight ahead and took a deep breath before tapping the backspace button on his keyboard to make adjustments to the incomprehensible sentence he had written while Duo had teased him.

It had been nearly three weeks since Heero had sex with his partner. He felt the heavy weight of his recent celibacy become more pronounced after having turned down Duo's offer. Heero knew that if he had went with Duo to the bar tonight they would have ended up messing around. Especially after Duo had touched the back of his neck. It was his quiet, covert signal that he wanted him. Heero raised his hand to the back of his neck and cupped the spot the other man had touched only a minute before and began to regret his decision.

* * *

The sound of laughter vibrated off the glass walls of Wufei's office as Duo and Noin passed by on their way out. Trowa's focus momentarily swayed, dark green eyes gazing over just in time to see a playful wave and wink from the braided man.

"…just think it over. You don't have to give an answer now." Wufei stated as he pushed an envelope with papers across the desk towards Trowa. "Une's eager to get you onboard full-time, especially after the completion of your last assignment. And I really think Preventer has a lot to offer a guy like you. Give it some thought and let me know."

 _You have so much talent, Trowa. Why waste it on the circus?_ Wufei wanted to say that last part, but thought better of it. His dark eyes watched as the other man took the envelope with his usual default stoic expression. The paper made a soft crinkling sound as it was grasped.

"Thanks, Fei." It wasn't the first time Preventer had tried recruiting him full-time, but it might be the last if he passed the opportunity up again. Truth be told, Trowa was starting to get bored with life at the circus. Traveling the world and colonies had its thrill. The young man was a natural nomad, but he missed the rush of adrenaline that accompanied the thrill of a more risky lifestyle.

"I'll check in with you when I have an answer." He wasn't sure when that would be. Could be a day or two, or it could be a month. With that Trowa stood up and excused himself from the glass office. He glided a hand through his hair, tucked the envelope into his bag and made his way over to the desk he was currently calling his own while 'freelancing' at Preventer.

Heero was still there, typing away at something that seemed important. The last time Heero and Trowa had been alone was at an Eve War Armistice Anniversary party Relena had thrown approximately four years before in the Cinq Kingdom. Their last personal interaction had included conversation topics that were deeply personal and their parting had been awkward and uncomfortable. They had seen one another in passing a few times, but hadn't had any real one-on-one conversation since then.

"Hey…" Trowa took a seat at the space to the right of agent 01. He reached for his mouse and made sure that there weren't any pressing last minute emails waiting for his response. "Headed home soon?" He asked without looking over at the other man.

Duo's text sat unanswered on Trowa's phone. He'd been invited to go out to some bar after work, but wasn't sure he was interested. Drinking at 5pm seemed a bit early, plus he owed his sister Cathy a call at some point that evening.

No new emails. Trowa powered his laptop off.

Heero dropped the last period down onto the final sentence of his report. He sent it and then closed out the window before deactivating his console. The screen went black as he swiveled to his right in his chair to face Trowa. He crossed his arms over his chest and casually shrugged a shoulder.

"I will be soon. I'm surprised you're still here," Heero replied. He turned his right wrist over and glanced down at his analogue watch. "It's Friday. Didn't Duo invite you out?"

Heero knew that his partner had. Duo never excluded Trowa from anything. He sighed, grabbed his plain white coffee mug from his desk and frowned down at the cold, milky remnants left at the bottom.

"He did. Maybe I'll catch up with him later." Trowa slid his laptop into his bag. He was sleeping on Duo's couch while he was in town, so it wasn't like he didn't see the braided man often.

"I had a meeting with Wufei, which is why I'm still here. What about you?" Trowa smoothed out the flap of his bag and looked up at Heero, noticing the slight frown on the other's brow. He could tell Heero had a lot on his mind. "Aren't you going out tonight with the others?"

Heero did have quite a bit on his mind. He had exams coming up and he wasn't as far into his neurology studies as he wanted to be. The mission with Duo today had set him back some time, too. Losing a subject in the field required nearly double the filing and paperwork, as well as a separate incident report, coroner's statement of time of death and a report from the local authorities in the principality the event took place.

Heero set his cup down and rubbed the tension from the back of his head with his hand. The mention of Wufei also brought to mind that he had to arrange a meeting with the Chinese agent to discuss changing his responsibilities for Preventer. He just couldn't find the time to run the field and come back and process. Duo was good about helping with the paperwork. He didn't shirk his duties, but he also wasn't suited for it. He was more of a 'run in with guns blazing' kind of person. Heero didn't mind picking up the slack for him.

"Not tonight. I'm just not feeling it." He refolded his arms. "If you don't mind, may I ask you something? I heard Wufei say he was going to offer you a full-time position here. What are your thoughts on that?"

Trowa wasn't surprised by the change of direction in their conversation, and even though he wasn't completely sure of his own thoughts on the situation, he found himself answering Heero's question anyway. "I'm still not certain whether I'll accept or not." He gave a light shrug of the shoulders.

The envelope Wufei had given him sat unopened in his bag, but Trowa was pretty sure he knew what was inside. A job offer with a good paying salary, some great benefits (better than any the circus provided), job security, and a chance to move up in rank if everything worked out. Since Preventers were sent all over, he'd still be able to fulfill the need for travel. Sounded like a damn good deal. So why was Trowa still hesitating?

"Before the war I had nothing. No family, no home, no name… After the war I got all three of those. I know it's not much, but it would still be hard to leave Cathy and everyone back at the circus…" But the opportunity to progress elsewhere weighed heavily on Trowa's mind, tugging him in a new direction. Maybe it was time to start a new chapter in life.

Heero nodded in understanding. "At the end of the day you have to do what makes you happiest. There is no point in living your life unless you're driven by something you're passionate about. If you like the life of a performer, then you should continue that path."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't say that we couldn't use you, though. It seems like I never leave this place anymore..."

He hadn't spent any time in his own apartment aside from coming home to sleep and shower in over four months.

"The underground arms dealing in Asia has exploded with recent activity. Wufei may have mentioned this to you. It has exhausted our resources, and as a part-time agent you will more than likely be roped into full-time assignment during the course of this investigation anyway. It may behoove you to just accept the full benefits that come with being a full-time field agent."

Heero felt like he was lecturing him. He reached down under his desk and grabbed his leather messenger bag and began packing his things. "Would you stay with Duo if you took the job, or get your own place?"

A faint smirk spread across Trowa's lips as Heero lectured him. It was clear the other man cared about him, and he wondered if Heero wanted him to stay not just because the assignment in Asia was getting out of hand, but because of something else, too. That residual tension left over from their last encounter at Relena's party in Cinq had definitely forced an awkward wedge between them.

Heero seemed slightly different. Trowa wasn't sure if he was reading the other man correctly, but there seemed to be some hints of flirtatious behavior. Very subtle. You'd miss them if you blinked. Heero seemed more confident, and Trowa began to wonder whether Heero had come to terms with his sexuality. He certainly seemed more comfortable this time around.

"I think I'd get my own place. Duo's couch isn't that comfortable, and he's up at odd hours at night. He enjoys having a roommate, but his current apartment is way too small for two people." Every time Trowa was in Copenhagen he ended up crashing at Duo's place, but if he was going to sign on to Preventer full time, it would probably be better for both of them to have their own space.

Trowa wondered if his colleagues had been discussing his potential full time position amongst each other, or if Heero even knew why Wufei had been trying to recruit Trowa for years now.

"He never sleeps. I don't get him," Heero said as he shoved the file folder into his bag. He didn't elaborate any further, but he had spent the night quite often at Duo's place ever since his partner had decided to 'experiment' with him. Heero was still self-conscious about his realization that he was gay. He had thought that he was attracted to men and women. He had always felt a strong attraction to Relena Peacecraft, then Darlian. He loved her, but he could never connect with her when it came to sex. Duo had helped him realize that he needed male companionship to be fully satisfied sexually. His partner was the only person who knew this, aside from Trowa, who he had confided his doubts to nearly four years before.

He hadn't seen Trowa since he had come to fully accept himself, and now he felt uncomfortable around him. He had fought alongside Trowa during the wars without batting an eye at him, and now he felt suddenly very aware of the other man's presence and how he was watching him. The memory of the other man gently caressing his face that night in Cinq had resurfaced and now plagued his thoughts.

"If you decide to take the position you are more than welcome to stay at my place until you find a place of your own. I have three bedrooms, you're more than welcome to one of them." Heero explained coolly. "Relena picked that apartment. It's more than I could ever need."

"I always wondered why you had such a big place." Trowa laughed softly. "Thanks… I might take you up on that offer. _If_ I decide to take the job… You heading out now? Mind if I walk with you?" He stood up and stretched his arms out, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Trowa zipped up his Preventer jacket and moved his phone from his pants to his jacket pocket. It looked like Duo had been bombarding him with texts wondering if he'd be joining them tonight.

Luckily Duo's place wasn't that far from Heero's. Trowa wouldn't admit it, but he actually welcomed the company while walking. It'd be nice to catch up some more, seeing as it had been 6 months since he was last in Copenhagen.

Heero nodded, stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket from the back of it to slide it over his arms and shoulders and didn't bother zipping it. He shouldered his own bag and led the way down the hall to the elevator. As they passed by Wufei's glass-walled office he paused and leaned inside. The stern looking Chinese man was seated at his desk reading something on his laptop with his reading glasses on.

"Yuy," Wufei acknowledged him with a glance before resuming his reading. "I got your submission. I also noticed you finished Maxwell's report for him. There is no way that man would use 'nervus opticus' when describing someone's eyeballs coming out of their head."

Heero frowned and sighed. He hadn't realized that he was using medical terminology when finishing off Duo's reports. It had become a bad habit of lately and he couldn't separate one work from the another. Especially when he was tired. "I'm sorry. Did you get a chance to look at the itemized list of the weapons we collected?"

"I'm looking at it right now," Wufei replied. "This was a good haul. Lots of assault weapons, and military grade items. Good job. Have a good weekend you two. Conference in the morning on Monday. Conference room at 8:30 am, I'll send a reminder text."

Heero nodded and pulled back into the hallway to resume his trek with Trowa to the elevator. He stepped inside, waited for his companion to do the same and then jammed the first floor button. The elevator lurched downward and opened with a loud 'ding' to an empty lobby. Beyond the glass front wall near the entrance the deepening pink dusk of Copenhagen's springtime evening was being washed out by a steady rain. Heero reached into his bag and pulled out his compact black umbrella. When they got outside beneath the narrow front awning he snapped it open and held it aloft, glanced at Trowa and lifted the umbrella higher to compensate for Trowa's slightly taller height. "Do you want to share with me, or would you rather call a ride?"

"Sharing is fine… I could use a walk. It felt like I was sitting all day between meetings and turning in paperwork." Trowa ducked under the umbrella and huddled close to Heero as they walked. He tried his best not to bump into the other agent but their arms brushed a few times while they made their way down the sidewalk. Despite the rain, it looked lovely outside with the sun setting. Having spent the last few months in space, Trowa was glad to be on Earth again.

"How's school going?" Trowa was a little envious that Heero was attending college. Part of him would have loved the option to seek higher education, but it wasn't really in the cards at the moment. "Duo tells me you are enjoying it so far, but that it's a lot of work?"

Heero nodded and took a wide step over a deep puddle. He ducked his own body out from beneath the umbrella as he did but kept his arm extended to provide uninterrupted shelter for Trowa. Once around the puddle he resumed his walk beside the other agent and allowed his shoulder to casually press into Trowa's as he did.

"It's more difficult than I thought it would be. Time consuming, mostly. The material is challenging but not too difficult, it's the case study work that takes time. That and I'm beginning clinical rotations, which means I have to use what little free time I have to shadow practicing neurosurgeons. Some of the surgeries are time intensive and can last up to twelve hours..."

Heero felt his phone buzz in his right pocket. He continued to hold the umbrella for them with his left hand and fished his phone out with his right and pressed his thumb against the recognition sensor to unlock it. A text message automatically illuminated the screen with an attachment. The attachment opened to display a picture of Noin and Duo taking a selfie. Duo was flashing his usual goofy grin with a peace sign, while Noin was holding a foamy beer glass to her lips with her eyes wide as if she hadn't expected Duo to take the picture. Heero swiped the image away and read the text below it.

\- You should come, stop being a loser, there are a bunch of hot guys here. I am workin' one for you now, 22, twink. You like twinks? I never asked. - The text read.

Heero sighed. He looked over at Trowa and frowned. "What is a 'twink'?"

"A skinny, young gay man usually with a bubbly personality and not a lot of brains." Trowa spouted out like a dictionary. "Why? Is Duo texting you about something?" He glanced down but the screen on Heero's phone had already gone dark. "Please don't tell me Duo's bringing someone home tonight." Everyone knew the American was into men, so it was no surprise when he met up with them frequently at the bar.

Trowa shook his head and decided to dig his own phone out and check his text messages. "He really wants us to stop by the bar." Duo had sent a handful of texts asking where he was. "Maybe I should go… If I don't, I have a feeling he'll come home drunk and will refuse to leave me alone all night. Or he'll bring someone home. Either way, Duo will be keeping me up all night." Trowa shoved the phone back in his pocket and looked over at his friend, eyes questioning.

Heero frowned at the description of a 'twink' and quickly typed 'no twinks' as a reply with his thumb, sent it and shoved the phone into his jacket pocket.

"Duo's on a personal mission to find me a boyfriend," Heero said with a sigh. "He thinks it will help me get over Relena. I don't know if I want that right now. I don't think I am ready for another relationship..."

Heero's break-up with Relena had been no secret. They had parted cordially enough, but it had been the favorite subject of office gossip for months now. He had taken it pretty hard, mostly because he felt like he had let her down by telling her he was gay. Nobody in the office knew why they had broken up except for Duo. Heero wasn't going to say, and luckily the American had enough tact not to spread his business. As far as the rumor went, all anyone knew was that Heero had fucked up badly and hurt Relena somehow. He had made no attempt to correct that.

He stopped at the corner and waited for the crosswalk to signal they could cross. "And you're right, he will probably bring someone home." Saying that fact aloud made Heero feel strangely jealous. He shrugged his shoulder to force the feeling away. He hadn't wanted to go to the bar tonight. He was tired, and he had a mountain of studying to finish this weekend but he knew he should try harder to be more sociable. Trowa appeared eager to have his company, and he didn't want to leave him alone with a drunk Duo. Duo Maxwell was a handful enough sober.

"I'll go with you."

"Wait, Duo is trying to find you a boyfriend?" Trowa asked as he changed their course for the bar. After sidestepping a puddle Trowa looked over at Heero and his eyes searched the other man's face. He didn't want to intrude on his privacy, so he bit his tongue and held back on outright asking if Heero had finally decided that he was gay. Instead he waited for his friend to explain what was going on.

Heero nodded and stared down at the wet cement sidewalk as they walked. "Yes. I... " his Prussian blue eyes narrowed with intensity. The last time he had spoken to Trowa about his sexuality things had gotten rather intense. Whenever he and had Duo discussed it his partner would fill in the gaps for him. He would be the one to make comments exploring his sexual preference, and Heero would reply with an affirmative or no. Heero had let Duo take control for him in the same way he had let Trowa take control back in Cinq.

Trowa had confided in him before that he was bisexual, as were many of the people that they knew. Heero had always assumed that perhaps he was the same way, until Duo pointed out after the break-up that his experience was only limited to Relena, and that what he felt for her wasn't exactly the same brand of attraction. For as obnoxious as Duo Maxwell could sometimes be, he was particularly profound about things like this.

"I have come to realize that I exclusively like men," Heero forced the words out. They sounded colder than he intended them to be. He didn't look up as they walked. "Duo's been ... helping me figure this out." He cut a sideways glance at Trowa to gauge his reaction.

Trowa's face was calm, his expression not showing any surprise. It didn't shock him to find out Heero was interested in men. He'd always thought that might be the case, especially after Heero's reaction to him when he had touched him in Cinq. He had seen the shift of the other pilot's expression from shock to clear recognition. He had liked his touch and had even admitted to wanting his kiss. They hadn't done anything at the time, but it was clear that Heero desired the touch of another man, whether he knew that at the time or not.

Heero was a handsome young man, and Trowa had seen him get hit on several times in the past when they'd hit up some of the bars and clubs in the Copenhagen. Duo was always awfully flirtatious with his partner, too, though for the most part Heero just put up with it or brushed it off, especially during the time he'd been dating Relena. That entire relationship started to make a lot more sense to Trowa now that he knew the brunette was into men.

"I'm glad to hear that Duo's been helping you." Trowa offered softly, giving Heero an encouraging smile. "Have you been dating anyone?"

"Duo's been helpful enough, though sometimes I think he tries too hard," Heero explained casually. The corner bar materialized in the distance. He could see a small group of people smoking cigarettes by the front door and hear the distinct, unrestrained laughter of that particular mutual friend echo from the surrounding buildings of the narrow cobblestone street. The rain had slowed to a light sprinkle.

"He arranged two blind dates for me. I went to both. They didn't end well..." Heero said flatly. "They seemed to only want one-night stands anyway."

It was a problem Heero kept encountering in the gay community. Duo had explained that there were plenty of gay men seeking committed relationships, but Heero hadn't found one yet. Not that he was actively looking for anything serious.

"He made me a GRINDR account without telling me," he confided. "I don't know how that works."

"If you aren't looking for one night stands, I would suggest staying off GRINDR." Trowa advised. He wasn't terribly fond of the app either. Some of the guys at the circus used it to pick up cheap thrills whenever they toured in new cities. Trowa found it off-putting. He wasn't really into that kind of thing, and often heard 'horror stories' after people returned from their dates. "I think online dating is overrated, anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached the bar Trowa put his hands in his pockets and Heero folded the umbrella and tucked it into his work bag. He scanned the small crowd of people outside and spotted Duo pretty quickly. The braided man was chatting away happily with some stranger from the bar. Definitely not a twink, but more of an otter. The smell of smoke wafted around them and Trowa had to fight the urge to ask for a cigarette. He'd picked up the nasty habit a few years back and was trying to kick it.

Heero considered Trowa's explanation about the GRINDR app and narrowed his eyes. He would have to talk to Duo about his 'help' later. He knew that the American meant well, but it was becoming clear that his methods weren't meshing with Heero's preferences. He saw Duo chatting with someone outside the door, stealing puffs of the stranger's cigarette and when he glanced over and saw them his face illuminated with excitement.

"Hell yes! I knew you two would come!" He exclaimed happily as he shoved the cigarette into the stranger's hand and bounced over to greet them. He smelled faintly of beer and heavily of cigarettes. Heero braced himself to the inevitable glomp the other man would bestow upon him. He wasn't disappointed. Duo tossed himself heavily against him for a bear hug, pat his back hard with an open hand and then turned to jump on Trowa to greet him the same way. "Come on in! You missed the triva game. We lost, but only by one point. Somethin' about Back to the Future, I can't remember. 'Make like a tree and leaf?'"

"No, it is 'make like a tree, and get outta here'," the otter said from behind Duo. Heero shifted his eyes from his slightly inebriated friend and narrowed them on the stranger.

"Yeah, that's the one! Man, I haven't seen that movie in forever. So, Tro, you're a clown AND a magician, gettin' this dork to come out here with you," Duo teased as he elbowed Heero playfully in the ribs. Heero sighed but didn't fight back.

"I didn't do anything special. We just decided we were tired of your onslaught of texts, and the only way to shut you up was to come. That and I need to get some sleep tonight…" Trowa explained as he steadied Duo, who was clumsily untangling his arms from around Trowa's shoulders. "It's not quite 6 and you are already drunk?" Oh boy.

Trowa looked around to see if Noin or Sally were still there, but he didn't spot them. They must be inside if they hadn't left already.

"Who's your friend?" Trowa gave a nod towards the otter after noticing the direction of Heero's glare. The guy was kind of cute, he supposed, but not cute enough to come home with Duo and deprive Trowa of his beauty sleep.

Duo grinned and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the scruffy, muscular brunette behind him. "That's Sven. He's cool," he said casually. He leaned in close to Heero, winked wickedly and waggled his eyebrows. "Soooo?"

Sven was smiling at Duo's back. His dark eyes were clearly checking him out from behind, which for some reason got Heero's hackles up. His eyes narrowed more intensely on the man and he felt suddenly extremely possessive of his partner. He tightened his arms over his chest and shifted his polished black leather shoes against the cobblestoned ground uncomfortably.

"No," Heero grumbled. Duo laughed in response and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, your loss then," he said jokingly. Or maybe he wasn't joking. Heero couldn't tell anymore with him. Duo grabbed his arm and began roughly dragging him through the crowd and past the door and into the bar. Heero glanced over his shoulder at Trowa as he was abducted to see if he was coming, too before Duo forced him down into an empty barstool. He waved down the bartender, who approached with a cordial smile.

"Bourbon," Heero ordered plainly.

Trowa tried to keep up as he pushed through the crowd outside the bar doors. Duo tended to move fast when he was drunk and on a mission to obtain more alcohol, and the temptation coming from the smokers outside was making the tall ex-pilot move a little slower than usual.

Once he reached the bar, Trowa slid into the stood bdeside Heero and ordered some whiskey. He pulled his phone out to text Cathy.

-Sorry I haven't called. Things came up after work. I'll call in the morning. -

"I don't think I've seen you here before," the bartender said as he slid Trowa his drink. When he realized the man was talking to him Trowa pocketed his phone and looked up.

"It's been awhile since I've been back," he said as he wrapped his fingers around the cool glass and brought the whisky up to his lips. He took a long sip of the smooth, amber liquid.

"So anyway, Sally and Noin left to go to see a movie. They said somethin' about Wonder Woman'? I dunno, I was kinda bummed that they left but then you guys came!" Duo said as he took a few chugs of his regional ale from its bottle. He wedged himself between Trowa and Heero and wrapped an arm around each of their necks as he casually hung onto them both.

Heero's body shrunk a little under Duo's arm. He didn't know why, but he was annoyed tonight. Maybe it was all of that talk about twinks and GRINDR that had put him in an uncomfortable mood. He normally didn't care that Duo was so touchy with him, but after seeing the guy outside eye rape him, and knowing that Duo probably would take the guy with him, he just wasn't feeling Duo's affection tonight.

Duo seemed to sense his shift in mood. The former Deathscythe pilot was adept at reading him. Heero felt his arm retreat as Duo pulled away. He looked over his right shoulder and saw that his partner had fixed his hard, mask-like smile on his face. The fact Duo was forcing his smile made him immediately feel like shit.

"Well, I'm gonna go have another cigarette and I'll be back. Have another beer waitin' for me, will ya Trowa?" Duo requested brightly before he retreated out the door. Once Duo had left, Heero released a long, heavy sigh and threw back every finger of his bourbon in one gulp.

Trowa watched the tense interaction between the two. He picked up on Heero's body language and the way he shrank away from the American's touches. Something was going on that he didn't know about. It almost seemed like Heero was jealous of the man who was flirting outside with his partner.

As soon as Duo left, Trowa set his drink down on the table and looked at Heero with a serious expression. "I know it's not any of my business, but do you have a crush on Duo?" Blunt and straight to the point, just the way Trowa liked it.

Heero straightened in his seat and gestured for another bourbon. He avoided looking at Trowa as he waited for the bartender to pour the golden, amber liquid over his ice. He grabbed the glass up as soon as it was given back and threw its contents down his throat without so much as a grimace before tilting his head toward Trowa.

"No. I mean... " he gestured for another drink and sighed. He hadn't really thought about it like that before. Did he care about Duo like that? He spent a lot of time with him. They messed around a lot. He was the only other person that he had ever confided his personal sexual things to, aside from Trowa. He swallowed dryly and crossed his arms over his chest again. "... I have never thought of it that way," he admitted. This was all really confusing.

He dropped his arms from their crossed and defensive position over his chest and felt the warmth of his two drinks begin to permeate throughout his chest. He knew he could be honest with Trowa.

"Duo and I started messing around right before Relena and I broke up." He confided. "I told him that I was having trouble in my relationship, and he decided to personally help me to figure out how I felt about the same sex. So... that's all."

Once again, Trowa seemed unphased by this news. "And you've continued to sleep with him, even after breaking things off with Relena." It wasn't a question but more like an observation. Trowa finished off his drink, ordered a second and pretended not to notice the sexy smile the bartender gave him as he poured his drink.

"If you have feelings for Duo, other than just friends with benefits, then why not tell him?" Trowa wasn't so sure being in a relationship with Duo was a good thing for Heero, especially since this would be his first homosexual relationship, but he wasn't one to make decisions for his friends. He leaned back on the stool and relaxed his shoulders to open up his posture. The bar was starting to fill up fast with people heading in after a long week of work.

"Duo's a good friend," Heero replied quietly. The bartender handed him another drink. This time he sipped it casually before holding it cupped between both hands. "But he's not my type. I would have to kill him," he said as he looked over his shoulder at Trowa. A smirk tickled the corner of his mouth. He could feel his legs and arms growing gradually heavier as the bourbon did it's work. "What about you? What are you doing now? Is there anyone? Do you still talk to Quatre?"

"I'm not seeing anyone. It's kind of hard maintaining a serious relationship when you are traveling all over the place. And yes, I still talk to Quatre." Trowa swished some whiskey around his mouth before swallowing. "We're still close… We just aren't dating anymore." He shrugged and set the empty glass down and looked away from Heero.

Quatre and Trowa had tried to make a serious relationship work, but the blonde owner of L4's most profitable company led an extremely busy life, and Trowa was never in the same place for more than a couple of days at a time. They decided to put things on hold for the time being, and while that was a hard pill to swallow, Trowa's broken heart had finally mended a long time ago.

Heero turned in his seat and watched as Trowa seemed to deflate at the mention of the handsome, blonde Winner heir. He had always just assumed that they would alway be together, but he understood how much Trowa would have had to sacrifice to make that kind of relationship work. He considered how hard of a decision that had to have been for him to make. Heero had felt the same struggle with Relena many times in the past. She was always going from place to place touting her Total Pacifism, and he conversely was busy running around with Preventer trying to enforce her ideals. In the end it had broken up for an entirely different reason, but it was probably doomed from the start anyway.

Heero nodded and finished his third drink. When the bartender came over to offer him another he shook his head, but ordered a beer for Duo. He set it on the bar between them for his partner whenever he decided to return.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," Heero added. He sighed and reached out to grasp Trowa's shoulder firmly. His expression softened some. He hadn't ever considered Trowa's personal struggles before. The former Heavyarms pilot always seemed as if he had it all together when it came to relationships. Heero knew that he managed his family life with the circus with his sister well. It had never occurred to him that Trowa would have trouble with Quatre. Their exchange always seemed so perfectly balanced from an outsider's perspective.

The warmth that soaked into Trowa's shoulder from Heero's hand was welcomed. "If you'd brought it up within the first year after Quatre and I broke up, I might have punched you, but it's ok now. I'm over it." Trowa offered the slightest glimpse of a smile, sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. He _was_ over it, and he wasn't just telling himself that to get by.

"I wonder if Duo's outside getting himself into trouble?" Trowa tried to change the subject and ordered one more drink for good measure. Three wouldn't obliterate him. He gave the sexy bartender a decent tip but opted not to leave his phone number on the receipt.

As if by magic said stealthy pilot appeared out of thin air from behind them. Duo reeked of cigarettes and his usual dopey walk now had a pronounced sway to it. Heero raised an eyebrow at him as he lunged for the beer on the counter but didn't stop him.

"How many is that?" Heero asked. Duo blinked, grinned, and reached into his pocket to pull out a handful of bottle tops. They clattered to the floor. Heero counted over ten, but couldn't know for sure. They began to scatter beneath the stool and passing bar patron's feet.

"I dunno, howwwwmany is that?" Duo peered down at the floor and then appeared to regret having done so. Heero frowned and looked over at Trowa before he reached out to snatch Duo's drink from him. The American scowled and tried to take it back, but his reflexes were delayed from the alcohol.

Heero was feeling buzzed but it did little to affect his movement and reflex. When Duo snatched for the bottle again he stood up from the barstool and sidestepped him. The American fell forward and stumbled against the bar before he turned around to shoot an icy glare at him.

"Fuck you, Heero!" Duo hissed. Heero grabbed the front of his shirt and before Duo could protest he shoved him down to a sit on the bar stool.

"You need to take a break," Heero growled into his ear. His partner tried to shove him back but Heero held firm. Duo sighed and tried to change his tactic. His eyes widened and he put forth his best pouty puppy face. Heero narrowed his eyes at him.

"No." He said mildly. He took a drink of Duo's beer, set it on the counter and released the front of his partner's shirt. He fished his wallet out of his jacket pocket and paid for both his and Duo's drinks before he turned his back to him. "They're not going to give you anymore, so don't even try. Go home, Duo."

Duo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Pshh, gimmmee a few hours and I'll be fine. Iyyymmmm not goinn anywhere. Me an Sven are gonna play poker at my place."

Heero sighed and considered just leaving Duo here to sober up and do whatever it was he was going to do with that guy, but he was worried about how sloshed he was. He felt his own head swim slightly as the adrenaline from scuffling with his partner mixed with the three glasses of bourbon he had ingested in less than an hour. He knew his metabolism would burn it off quickly, but he would have to wait it out. He glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Duo as he wriggled off of the bar stool, half-heartedly flicked his middle finger at him and sauntered off through the now packed, tiny bar and made his way out onto the street again. The seat that Duo had vacated was quickly occupied by a woman in a red mini skirt and low cut, shimmering top. She eyed him with a smile. He chose to simply ignore her in favor of his handsome companion.

The room grew louder as its occupants became more drunken with every passing minute. He filled the space between the woman and Trowa's stools and rested a hand on the other pilot's shoulder to steady himself. He leaned in to speak plainly into his ear rather than try and yell over the deafening din that now filled the bar.

"I don't know whether to leave or not," Heero admitted candidly. His eyes appeared tired. "Do you think you can help me force him into a cab? Even if it is with his new friend..." Heero's voice trailed off for a moment before it returned to its usual matter-of-fact presentation. "You can stay at my place tonight if you'd like."

Heero could only imagine Duo having someone over while Trowa crashed on his couch, and he wouldn't wish that brand of chaos on anyone.

It was obvious that the situation would get worse if they stayed. Trowa could tell Heero was tired and ready to leave, and Duo couldn't be left to his own devices. Not with all the predatory glances he was getting from other men and women at the bar. Thank god his friend had left his Preventer jacket at the office. Duo was looking real sloppy right now in public.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Trowa said as he slid off the stool in one graceful, catlike movement. "And yes, I think I can help wrangle Duo into a cab. I wouldn't want to leave him here by himself. I don't trust that Sven guy…"

Now, how to get the drunk and randy American home safely? This might be a challenging mission. Force was probably going to be necessary, Trowa thought while they squeezed their way through the crowd that had gathered at the bar. He made sure to stay close to Heero just in case the other man needed any physical support. Heero seemed put together and composed, but Trowa had noticed the first telltale signs that his friend was feeling the effects his three or four strong drinks. It was a good thing he'd only had a few drinks himself. His mind was a little fuzzy, but for the most part Trowa was alert and focused.

They headed out of the bar and out under a dark, starry night. At first glance Trowa didn't see Duo. "Let's check the alley," he said as he again tried to ignore the tempting cigarette smoke as best as he could.

Heero followed suit behind Trowa. He was thankful for his help. He hoped that Duo would respond more positively to Trowa than he had to him. Heero had a complicated past with the other pilot. They were good friends, but Duo didn't necessarily care for Heero exerting any form authority over him. It had come up plenty of times while they were at work. Heero would make a decision, Duo would disagree, and the next thing he knew the American was throwing it in his face that he thought he had control over him. Heero didn't feel that way at all, but then sometimes he wondered if maybe he was controlling Duo subconsciously. Just like with the drink at the bar. Duo was a grown man, he didn't need anyone to babysit him.

Heero slung the strap of his work bag across his chest and slid it behind his body to rest against his lower back just in case he needed to maneuver uninhibited.

* * *

As Trowa moved into the alley Heero followed close behind. He could hear Duo's loud, rambunctious laughter from somewhere within the dimly lit corridor. When they drew closer to the origin of the sound he could see his that partner was pinned against a white-painted brick wall by his otter friend, Sven. He couldn't make out what they were doing, but he knew that they had walked in on something in progress.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doin' here?" Duo's voice broke through the darkness as he spied his friends approaching. He glared over his plaything's shoulder.

"Looking for you. So we can take you home." Trowa said as he padded calmly over to the two men. He kept back a safe distance with hands shoved in his pockets. "Are you going to be long? Heero and I are ready to jet."

"Does it look like we're finished?" The otter spoke as he back slightly from Duo. "We came out here for some privacy. Do you mind?"

Trowa didn't like the sound of the otter's voice. He sounded like a priss, to be honest. "Yea, I mind. Our friend here is out past his bedtime." He remained calm and unphased despite the asshole's tone.

"It's not even 8 o'clock!" Duo interjected. He pushed off the wall and gave Trowa an irritated look. "You guys are being such a buzz kill. What gives? Can't you go home and entertain yourselves without me?" Trowa was starting to understand Heero's frustration with having to babysit his partner so often.

"You wanted us to come out here in the first place," Heero reminded the American firmly. _And then you ignore us_ , Heero thought irritably as he stood just behind Trowa's right shoulder and glared daggers at the back of Sven's head.

Duo couldn't argue with that logic. He frowned and sighed loudly in defeat. "Yeah, okay. Fine. Whatever. It's the last time I invite you two out anywhere with me," he grumbled before looking at Sven with an apologetic smile. "Sorry but-"

Heero saw the otter bristle as Duo attempted to apologize. The man grabbed his partner's shoulder and roughly pinned him against the wall to keep him from leaving. "What the fuck? Who the hell are these two assholes that they can tell you what to fucking do? You're not going anywhere. You two leave, I'll take care of him. He doesn't need you."

Something within Heero snapped. Maybe it was the sight of someone manhandling his friend, or maybe it was the last statement about not being needed. Whatever it was, that along with being exhausted, drunk and maybe slightly sexually frustrated, pushed Heero past the limits of self-control. He lunged with lightning speed around Trowa and snatched Sven by the collar of his shirt, yanked him off of Duo, spun him around and pinned HIM against the wall beside his partner. He held him effortlessly against the wall with his forearm pressed into his throat, accentuated by a dark, menacing stare.

Sven tried not to look like he was about to piss his pants, but Trowa had been right. The guy was a wuss. A smile spread across Trowa's lips as he watched Heero dominate the otter. It was kind of hot.

"Let me go!" Sven struggled to say. "What the hell, man? Who the hell are you?" It was like he was staring into the eyes of a killer or something. Heero was not playing around. "This your boyfriend or something?" Sven nodded in the direction of the braided man. He thought Heero was being really protective for just a 'friend'. "He told me he was single! And that you're just a being cockblocker!"

Trowa noticed the overt protectiveness Heero demonstrated as well, and while it wasn't really a new thing between the two partners, it seemed a bit more heated tonight. Like Heero's feelings were hurt each time Duo flirted with someone else. Just how attached was he?

Duo smacked his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. "Heero, stop. I've got this." He was already starting to sober up, slowly but surely. "C'mon, I'll go home! Just let him go and don't start anything."

"Looks like something's already started." Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and wondered if he'd have to pry the shorter man off the otter. Heero wasn't letting up yet and his glare still burned intensely. Sven came to know quickly who was alpha male in this situation was.

Heero didn't much care for being a called a 'cockblocker' but Duo wasn't necessarily wrong about that in this situation. Heero happily would block this undeserving piece of cock from his partner. He knew his friend could do better than this. He leaned his forearm into the otter's throat to give him a silent warning and stared placidly into the now saucer-wide eyes and terrified face with a cool stare. A few long, tense moments passed before he abruptly released the other man and took a step back.

Sven dropped to his knees and gasped hoarsely. He clutched at his throat with both hands. "W-who the fuck is this guy?! Is he crazy?"

Duo chuckled and pushed himself off of the wall. "Heh, you have no idea," he said with a sigh. "Okay-okay, I'm comin'. See ya later, Sven! Thanks for the smokes," Duo said cheerfully as he made his way out of the alley. Heero gave the cowering man one final parting glare before following him.

Trowa had already dialed up a Lyft so it wouldn't be long before their ride was there. It looked like he wouldn't have to stay at Heero's place tonight after all. He was surprised at how easy it had been to get Duo to agree to come home. Surprised, but also thankful it hadn't been much of an ordeal.

The car ride back to Duo's apartment was awkwardly tense. Nobody spoke. Trowa looked out the window and tried to ignore all the squirming Duo was doing as he tried to get comfortable. The braided man was sandwiched between the two Preventer agents in the back seat of the car. Eventually the American gave in and just sprawled his limbs out over both Heero and Trowa.

Trowa dug his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. Quatre had text him asking how things were in Copenhagen.

Heero stared out of the opposite window with his arms crossed over his chest and glared out at the passing city as if it owed him money. Duo finally broke the silence with a loud, unhappy sigh.

"Ya really gotta cut that shit out, Heero. You were in Preventer uniform and everything," Duo said exasperation. "And I know what you're thinkin', and yeah. I did. I did call you a cockblocker, because thet's what you fuckin' are, okay? If you want to be with me why won't you just come out and say it?"

Heero tensed and shook his head. "What makes you think I want that," he asked coldly.

Duo's laugh filled the cabin of the car. This guy WAS insane. "Are you hearin' this shit, Trowa? Jesus Christ. What a fuckin' mess. I shoulda never done it. I should have never fucked you," the American said irritably, his usual happy tone laced with anger. "I'm not your boyfriend. Stop being such a fucking creep, okay? If you're not going to actually fucking date me, then just lay off!"

Heero was uncomfortable. He didn't like having this conversation in front of the driver, and he certainly hadn't anticipated Trowa being caught in the middle of it. He thanked every God he could remember the name of that the Duo's ride was over as the car pulled up to the curb in front of the American's apartment complex. Duo leaned over him, gripped the car door, shoved it open, pressed his open hand against Heero's face and used that arm to lever himself out of the car.

"Fuck off and just leave me alone," Duo exclaimed loudly as he stormed away drunken and angry up the steps to the complex. "Everyone just leave me the hell alone!"

Heero had flinched but didn't respond to Duo's rough shove against his face. He knew his partner was drunk, and he knew he had crossed the line at the bar, but there was no use discussing it at this point. He grabbed the door and closed it to block out Duo's retreating tirade of curses and looked at Trowa with a sincere expression of apology.

"I am sorry you ended up in the middle of this," he said slowly. "Maybe you should stay with me tonight..." He didn't want Trowa to have to suffer through Duo's angry, drunken rants.

"Trowa! Get your skinny ass out of the car, will ya?" Duo called impatiently from the steps of the building. Even though he'd said it, he hadn't really meant that he wanted to be left completely alone.

Trowa looked back and forth between Heero who sat quietly in the car, and Duo who was fidgeting in his pockets for his keys up on the steps. "Yea… I'll stay with you tonight. Just to be safe," he finally said.

The heated conversation between the two Preventer partners hung heavy in the air. Trowa thought the braided man had acted like a complete ass for calling Heero out and having such a sensitive conversation in public. It was clear that his intention had been to embarrass him.

Trowa rolled the window down and gave Duo a steely look. "I'm crashing at Heero's tonight. I want to make sure he gets home ok," he lied. Heero was more than capable of taking care of himself, but Trowa really wanted some rest and he knew that it would take the next few hours for Duo to sober up before he would inevitably feel horrible for his actions towards his partner, and then would want to sit and discuss it until the early hours of the morning. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Duo grumbled something under his breath, swatted a hand at him dismissively and dropped his keys. "Fuck! Fine, go! Whatever!" He snarled, upset. He was angry at Heero, he was pissed off Trowa was taking his side, he was horny, he was drunk and he wanted a snack. He managed to jab the key into the lock, turned it and slammed the door behind him.

Heero leaned forward to tell the now very confused and uncomfortable-looking Lyft driver his address before he leaned back to rest against the seat. He couldn't believe Duo had done that in front of everyone, but he supposed he had it coming. He felt like shit. He didn't say anything the entire ride to his fancy apartment complex. He paid the driver, slipped out and led the other agent up to his place. As they passed the doorman the man greeted Heero by name and smiled warmly at Trowa as he passed.

"Your dry cleaning arrived, Mister Yuy. I had it sent up," the doorman said.

"Thank you," Heero replied as he passed through the gilt, marble-lined lobby and to the elevators. He said nothing as they made their way up to the seventh floor. His door was immediately to the right. He fished in his pocket for the keys and opened the door. The inside automatically illuminated as he entered a small, inset wooden entryway. He toed off his shoes, set them neatly against the wall next to his boots, hung his bag on a peg by the door and stepped out of the way to allow Trowa room to come in.

Heero made his way across the golden brown polished wooden floors on his socked feet, pulled his Preventer jacket off and draped it over the back of the white sectional couch that stood in the center of the vast, open space. The apartment had nothing hanging from the walls, though there were various hooks and wires left over as evidence that something had hung here and there once upon a time. He reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his phone. He didn't bother to check it for messages. He was pretty sure there were a few angry, drunken texts from his partner waiting for him, but he didn't feel like dealing with it now. He turned to his right and set the blinking phone on the black marble island counter of the open kitchen before he began to fill a clear glass electric tea kettle with water from a pitcher he had dug out of his enormous stainless steel refrigerator. He looked as out of place as he felt here. He sighed, set the kettle on its base and flicked the switch to the on position.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee... tea?" He asked casually as he turned around to shove a stack of open books away from the edge of the bar side of the island in case Trowa wanted to sit there. There was hardly anything in the apartment. He had gone with Relena to purchase the sectional when they had first moved in and after they broke up she had insisted that he keep it. He didn't care about it either way. The far wall was covered with a line of picture windows which were draped over with thin, sheer white curtains. A plain wooden desk was against one of the windows with a closed laptop and a neatly stacked pile of papers. On the floor beside the sectional was three towers of textbooks. The only touch of personality in the room aside from paperwork and laptop was a single potted plant on the desk. It was a squat cactus Quatre had given him as a gift for Christmas three years before.

Heero leaned against the corner of the refrigerator and rubbed the back of his neck with a frown. "I'm sorry, I don't have any other beds right now in the other two rooms. Everything was Relena's," he explained faintly. "You can sleep in my room tonight, I'll take the couch."

Trowa shook his head while he looked around the sparsely furnished apartment. "Thanks for being hospitable, but I'm ok to crash on the couch." He'd been couch surfing for a while now and was used to it. "Your place is almost as nice as Quatre's," he mentioned as he realized that he hadn't actually visited Heero's home before. Evidence of the other man's failed relationship was all over the place and Trowa made sure not to bring Relena up.

He turned back to Heero, walked over and took a seat on one of the bar stools. "I'll have some tea." Trowa took his bag off his shoulder and set it down on the floor. He unzipped his Preventer jacket and let it slide off his shoulders. The white t-shirt he had been wearing underneath clung to his chest and highlighted the curve of his lithe but toned body. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

Heero nodded and found himself staring at Trowa's chest. For some reason the vivid imagery of that body lying on its back on a bed filled his thoughts. He blinked in surprise and turned around quickly to prepare his French press for a cup of coffee for himself, and grabbed two plain mugs from the cabinet and a container of loose tea with a round, silver tea infuser. He packed it casually with green tea and poured the now hot water over it and filled his press. Once he had finished all of the prep work he turned back around crossed his arms over his chest. "It's no problem. I don't mind the couch, I normally sleep on it. It wouldn't be a problem," he explained. He hadn't slept in his own bedroom in quite some time. "Sometimes it is easier after studying late to just sleep there."

He pulled out the infuser and set it in the sink before he approached Trowa with his cup. He slid it across the island to him. "Listen, I want to apologize again for tonight. I'm sorry you got dragged into all of that. I ... don't know what happened, to be honest."

He pressed out his coffee grounds and poured himself a cup of coffee and then walked around the counter to take a seat on the stool to Trowa's left. "That whole situation just spiraled out of control. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"No need for an apology." Trowa took a sip of the tea. The warm liquid slid down his throat and instantly warmed his body. "And I can take the bed if it will make you feel more comfortable." Trowa held the warm mug between both hands and looked over at Heero, his green eyes locked with blue ones. What went on between Duo and his partner wasn't any of Trowa's business, and even though he was curious about it, he wasn't going to press.

"Have you thought about getting a pet? This place seems a little sterile, Heero." He changed the subject for his friend's sake, Trowa took another sip of the tea as his eyes still studied Heero's stunning, brooding face.

Heero nodded and looked down to study the black contents of his cup. He took a long sip and sighed against the edge of the mug before he set it down and turned to face him. "Yes, but I'm never here. I worry it would be neglected, especially when I take missions in space or overseas," he explained. He gestured at the massive, empty apartment with a casual wave of his hand. "This place is too big. I have been too busy to really look for something else. I thought about renting out a room, but I don't feel comfortable living with strangers."

He rubbed the back of his neck again. The muscle between his shoulder blades was rock hard from the tension that had gathered there from the day's events. The loss of his mission subject had stressed him out along with being overloaded with work. Then there was the thing at the bar... he rolled his tightly muscled, defined shoulders and tilted his head in an attempt to stretch it out and relieve the pressure. "This place is ridiculous. I have a doorman, Trowa."

Trowa laughed at that confession. "Heero Yuy has a doorman. Never thought I'd hear that." He set his cup down and straightened his back as well. "Have you thought about getting a smaller place? I can't imagine the rent here is cheap." Trowa looked around again and knew that he'd feel awfully lonely if he lived here by himself. The building was also too fancy for his personal tastes. That was something he'd always struggled with when visiting Quatre on L4. Trowa wasn't used to luxury.

He reached for one of the discarded books on the counter, pulled it open and flipped through the chapters. Medical terminology flooded the pages. Trowa wasn't stupid by any means. Even though he lacked a traditional education, he was quite smart by normal standards, but biology never interested him. He preferred engineering, or zoology. With an effortless flick of the wrist Trowa closed the book and pushed it aside again. He looked back up to study Heero's face.

"I hate this place," Heero confided with a frown. "I just haven't had the time to move. Or even think about it." He took another sip of his coffee and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the island's glossy, marble surface while he held his warm cup with both hands. "I think I would be happier living in a tent."

Heero blinked at his own words, raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to look at Trowa. The corner of his mouth perked with a hidden smile. "No offense."

"I live in a trailer. I only work in a tent," Trowa corrected as he smiled back at him. He finished his cup of tea and slid off the stool to go rinse the mug out.

The clock on the stove read 9:25PM. It wasn't terribly late, but Trowa wasn't sure how much longer Heero would be up. It was obvious that they both had a long day. Trowa set the clean mug on the drying rack and wiped his hands with the towel hanging on the stove handle. He turned back to his host and walked over to the bar where he leaned against it casually with his usual brand of feline grace. "Let me know if you're tired and want to retire for the night. I've got a book in my bag that'll entertain me until I fall asleep." Trowa gave Heero and out if he wanted it, if he was too exhausted. He waited to see what the other man would say next.

"Actually, if you don't mind I have some studying to do. You can keep me company if you'd like," Heero replied before finishing off his own coffee to do the same with his mug. "Do you need to borrow some clothes?"

He eyed Trowa and tried to figure out what he had that would fit him. Pants were probably out of the question, he was too tall for any of Heero's. "I have some shorts and a shirt you can borrow if you need to."

"That works." It would be nice to finally get out of his work uniform. Trowa thought about running up to Duo's apartment to grab a change of clothes when they had dropped the L2 native off, but it wasn't worth the risk of dealing with an angry drunk. There was a good chance he'd get trapped and cornered by the feisty braided man, and then guilt tripped into staying.

Trowa followed Heero down the hall to the other man's room and leaned on the door frame while he waited outside it politely. He watched as Heero dug through some dresser drawers for spare shorts and a shirt.

Heero found a navy blue V-neck t-shirt that he hardly ever wore because it was a little too loose, and a pair of black basketball shorts. He fished them out of his dresser and slipped out into the hallway and handed them to him. "The bathroom is over there," he said as he gestured to the door at the end of the hall. He waited until Trowa came back from changing and gave him a quick, appraising look. He realized as he looked him over that it has been a long time since he had seen him at this level of dress. Normally he was covered from head to toe in uniform, and now that he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt Heero got a chance to really have look at him.

He wasn't disappointed with what he saw. Trowa was gorgeous. Heero felt his eyes involuntarily widen as he came to this sudden realization. He had been so distracted by Duo and his drama at the bar, as well as his own internal monologue, that he hadn't really had this level of contemplation about Trowa. Now that Heero was more comfortable with himself and had accepted the definition of his own sexuality he had found himself more openly checking out other men. He couldn't help but direct this level of focus on the former Heavyarm's pilot. He involuntarily bit the corner of his lip and cleared his throat.

"Does it fit alright?"

"Fits just fine, thank you." Trowa draped his folded white t-shirt and slacks across his arm. Heero's lingering gaze didn't go unnoticed, and Trowa wondered what the blue-eyed man was thinking. Did he like what he saw?

He headed back to the living room while Heero went to change into something more comfortable. Trowa discarded his clothes into his bag and pulled out his book, and curled up on the end of the massive sectional. He grabbed his phone while he waited for Heero, and quickly texted Quatre back.

-Finished the assignment a few days before deadline. Going to stick around for a while longer. Wufei offered me a full time position again. I'm seriously thinking about accepting this time…-

Heero wasn't used to having company over. Whenever he and Duo fooled around it had always been at the American's place. Despite having lived here for over two years, four months without Relena, he still didn't feel comfortable. Maybe Trowa was right. Maybe he needed to get out of here. He had told the other agent that he hadn't moved because he was too busy. He could have easily hired an agency to find a new place for him but he was having trouble moving on. It was only within the last few months that Duo begun to help him along with that. He was finally beginning to feel more confident about himself and what he wanted in life as far as partnership with someone else.

He paused in the middle of rummaging through his dresser for some clothes and held a crisp, white cotton tank top in his hand. Why hadn't he given Trowa this to wear instead of that t-shirt? He imagined the other pilot clad in this shirt instead of the one he had given him and felt a thick, heavy heat begin to spread across his torso.

 _What am I thinking? I'm such a fucking pervert,_ he thought with irritation as he yanked the white tank, blue shorts and white ankle socks out of his dresser and changed into them. He discarded his uniform on a hangar in the closet with plans to drop it off at the dry cleaners sometime next week before he ducked into the bathroom, brushed his hand through his hair and eyed himself in the mirror. He looked worn out. It was strange seeing himself like this. Normally he had limitless energy but all of his personal drama, school and work was really starting to get to him. He pressed his finger experimentally against the shadow of a dark circle that was forming under his eye against the bridge of his nose and frowned. He brushed his teeth, ran his hands through his perpetually messy hair and sighed before he made his way out into the living room. He grabbed a thick medical terminology book off of the island in the kitchen before he rounded the couch and sat in the center of it only a couple of feet away from Trowa. He spread the textbook open on his lap and saw out of the corner of his eye that Trowa was texting someone. He waited until he was done before he spoke.

"What are you reading?" He asked conversationally.

Trowa held his book up so Heero could see the cover. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I know these books are intended for a younger audience, but Cathy read them all a few months ago and won't stop talking about them. She insisted I read them." So here he was, 6 books in and sucked into them like everyone else who'd ever touched the famous series. Trowa still wasn't sure which house he'd be sorted into...

"Maybe not as educational as that," the auburn haired man added as he nodded in the direction of Heero's big textbook.

"This?" Heero stared down at the dry Latin and science in his lap and frowned. The truth was, aside from the odd short story or poem, he hadn't read anything purely fictional before. He had heard of Trowa's book series. Adults and children alike all enjoyed it's story and characters from what he understood. He wished he had time to indulge in things like that. Maybe it would help ease some of his building stress.

He snapped his book closed and leaned down to put it on top of one of his towers before he pulled himself back into the couch. He hesitated and wondered if Trowa cared if he invaded his space. He hadn't ever thought about these things with the other ex-pilot before. He decided that Trowa was an upfront and honest person and that if he didn't like something he would say it. So he slid over until his exposed shoulder pressed into the taller man's arm and leaned in to examine the book.

"I've heard of this series. What is it about?" He said in a low, quiet voice. Outside on the city street below the open air cafe was playing jazz, and the occasional clink of plates and silverware mixed with the sound of its dining patrons. The din outside permeated through the apartment's closed windows.

Trowa was pretty laid back when it came to the intrusion of his personal space, unless he was in battle, of course. He'd grown up with a group of mercenaries, which meant there was no such thing as privacy or personal space. His circus family was a touchy-feely group of people, too.

"It's about a bunch of kids who go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry, the main character, has to battle a Dark Lord who murdered his parents when he was born." Trowa flipped through some of the pages. There were little illustrations here and there at the start of each chapter. "It's kind of silly, but it used to be a big pop culture phenomenon when it first came out."

Who would have ever guessed ex-gundam pilots Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton would be sitting on a couch discussing a children's book series? Trowa glanced over at Heero's exposed shoulder. He bit the inside of his lip as his eyes traveled down and followed the curve of muscle that disappeared beneath the white tank top. Heero's physique was much different than Quatre's.

Heero was built like a damn professional swimmer. When he wasn't working, studying or sleeping he was working out. It was something that Duo always poked fun at him about. The American always accused him of trying to look like a porn star, but that wasn't the motivation for Heero's obsessive workout regime at all. His entire life he had trained for something: an operation, a mission, an assassination. It was just old habit. The work he was doing now didn't involve nearly as much physical prowess that being a Gundam pilot or full-time assassin had, but he still maintained his body as if he were still doing those things. Who knew when he would need to jump from a catwalk and propel himself via hookshot into some crawlspace to bend some bars and save a city?

He studied the illustration with interest. "I find it fascinating that people ridiculed the fact that we were only children when we did what we did for Operation Meteor, and yet they glorify these fantasy stories about children around the same age as we were fighting forces of evil," Heero pointed out plainly as he reached out to turn the page himself. As he did his hand brushed against Trowa's en route to the page and his weight pressed through his shoulder into Trowa's arm. "It makes me wonder what would happen if someone wrote the things we did as a fantasy story. Would people believe it, or think it was even as exciting as this?"

He gestured to a picture of Harry, Hermoine and Ron clustered together with wands in their hands. "Replace those sticks with guns..." he speculated.

"Wands and magic are more exciting than guns and Gundams. Also, they're more forgiving when it comes to casualties... At least to most people, anyway." Trowa responded, although the idea of a book about their personal pilot adventures sounded rather amusing. It would have to be rated R, though. An adult book series, not for children.

Trowa shifted his weight back against the arm of the sectional which caused Heero to slide further against his shoulder and side. "I'm sure the local library has copies of these books, if you ever wanted to read them." He closed the book and set it down and his eyes fixed on Heero's once more. It didn't look like the other man was going to get much studying done tonight. Trowa knew that he was a distraction, but he couldn't help himself. He was really curious now that he'd found out that Heero was officially into men. He wanted to know what the other agent was thinking right now. Those blue eyes looked like a turbulent ocean.

A jolt of electricity shot through his skin when Heero's arm brushed against his again, but Trowa wasn't about to make any sort of move. The brunette was new to all of this and he wondered if he was still confused about what he wanted in a relationship, or if he even wanted one at all after the Relena incident. There was also the problem of Duo. Trowa wasn't about to get personally involved in that strange relationship – whatever it was. But damn, he found Heero really attractive right now. That loose tank top exposed those toned shoulders, and the sight made him shiver.

Heero sighed as Trowa put the book away. "I don't think I would ever find the time. Preventer has become overwhelmed. I don't know what has caused this influx of weapons manufacture but I suspect that at the end of the trail we're going to find something much bigger than gang wars of small rural village clashes," he explained. He stopped speaking and pursed his lips for a moment and straightened his posture. As he did his weight came off of Trowa. He stood up and walked across the room to the window and peered out at the darkened street through the curtain.

He was talking about work again. It was his life, especially since Relena had left. She had used to force him to take a break and get out of the house. She MADE him stop. Without her around he had allowed it to consume him. He was disappointed in himself.

He turned around and crossed his arms tightly over his chest and eyed Trowa with a cool gaze. It was nice to see someone sitting in his apartment. It was nice to have the company. He hadn't realized how much he needed it until now.

"If you accept Wufei's offer and decide to stay here will you live with me? It's okay if you don't want to. I can understand if you need your own space," Heero suggested.

The offer sounded more like a plea, like Heero was desperate for a roommate. Trowa nodded without hesitation. "Yea… If you promise to hang some stuff up on the walls and make this place look less like a sterile doctor's office and more like a home," he teased and tossed an arm over the back of the couch casually. Even though the apartment complex was a little too fancy for his tastes, Trowa was thankful for the quick arrangement. Apartment hunting was never his favorite pastime.

That reminded him, Trowa needed to pull out the envelope in his bag and actually read it before going back into the office on Monday. He was sure Wufei would be anxious for an answer. The more he thought about it, which he'd been thinking about it a lot that day, the more Trowa felt like this was his opportunity to start a new chapter in his life. He was nervous about what Cathy would have to say when he called her about it tomorrow. She'd always support her little brother's decisions, but she wouldn't be happy about him moving away. And she wouldn't be happy about the job he'd be accepting, as it wasn't exactly a 'safe' occupation.

Heero paused and looked around the massive apartment. He knew he should be grateful about living in such a nice place. Relena had thrown her weight around to get the very best place with the most beautiful view on the nicest side of town close to Preventer. However, he hated it. It wasn't him. He rubbed the side of his neck with a hand and frowned.

"I don't much care for this place," he explained plainly before he returned to take a seat on the couch beside Trowa again. He looked up at the bare walls and tried to remember the gaudy, ornate floral paintings that had once been there but couldn't recall any of their detail. That was how little he had thought about them. "It isn't me. Though, I am beginning to realize lately that I don't know who 'me' is anymore... " He rubbed the side of his head and bit back a yawn. "I should probably sleep soon."

Trowa grabbed his bag, stood up and slung it over his shoulder. "You sure you don't want the bed tonight?" He tucked the book and his phone back into the side pocket of his bag next to the unopened envelope with the Preventer job offer.

"Yes, I'll sleep here tonight," Heero explained as he stood up as well. "Feel free to help yourself to anything you need," he added. He stepped past him to his bedroom, the only one with any furnishings in it, and flipped the light on for him. He grabbed his spare folded plush, white blanket from the foot of the bed and made his way back to the couch to drape it over the back of it. "Goodnight."

"Night, Heero." Trowa headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He dropped his bag onto the chair in the corner and took his shirt off. Normally he preferred to sleep nude, but he wasn't about to do that in his friend's bed, so Trowa opted to leave the shorts on. He turned down the covers, slid beneath the cool sheets, and lay there in the dark, not quite ready to fall asleep. There was suddenly a lot on his mind, most of it centered around whether or not he'd be leaving the circus for Preventer. After a good 10 minutes of not falling asleep the tall young man got back out of bed and went to retrieve the envelope from his bag. He flipped the light switch on and sat on the edge of the bed to open it up.

The letter inside, a job offer with both Wufei and Une's signatures on it, looked similar to the ones they'd given him before. This was the third time Preventer had tried recruiting him to full-time. As Trowa glanced over the letter his eyes settled on the salary offer. The number was definitely different than the last offers, substantially higher. Were they that desperate to get him on-board? Not that he was complaining about the figure. He continued to read and flipped to the second page which detailed his job title. They wanted him to be a field agent, like Heero and Duo, but there were some distinct differences in the job description.

Heero heard the door to his room close. He waited for a moment and looked around the empty apartment. He was about to grab a notebook and a textbook to get back to studying, but he couldn't bring himself to even read a single word of neurology tonight. He was a little bitter about overloading himself. He was annoyed that his life had devolved to this point; where he was living in an empty shell of a failed relationship, overworked and stressed out. He hadn't been this miserable during Operation Meteor, and people were TRYING to kill him then.

He decided to try and wear himself out so that he wouldn't have to think about this bullshit anymore. He dropped to his hands and toes and began pushing irritably against the floor. He did this for nearly ten minutes before his muscles began to scream in agony. Finally he pushed himself to a stand. He was covered in sweat, but somehow the sudden exertion had helped to calm his nerves. He was too tired to care about anything anymore.

Except now he was disgusting. His hair was damp. He reached up to slick it back out of his eyes with a hand and looked down at the blob of perspiration that had stained the center of his tank top.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He needed to change and take a shower, except Trowa was in his room. He didn't want to disturb the other man but he had to get his clothes. He padded quietly to the door and knocked on it softly. When he heard a muffled reply he cracked it open and looked in.

"I'm sorry. I need to get something..." he said in quiet apology as he entered his room and made a beeline for his cabinet. He saw that Trowa was up and the light already on. He paused as he opened a drawer and looked at him with concerned glance. "Is everything alright? Is the street outside too loud?"

Trowa folded the letter up quickly and slid it back into the envelope, not bothering to cover his bare chest from his friend. "Everything is fine. I've stayed at much noisier places before… just wrapping a few things up before sleeping." He ran a hand through his hair and then leaned back on his hands while he surveyed Heero's current state. "You must have been working out?" His eyebrow arched up as his gaze moved from Heero's sweaty tank top back up to his eyes. "I can leave if you need some privacy in here."

"No, it's fine. I'll only be a moment," Heero explained. The way Trowa was sitting on his bed immediately caught his attention. He felt his face grow even hotter than it already was from working out. He turned around quickly and dug through his things to retrieve a fresh white t-shirt, shorts and boxer-briefs and clutched all three in one hand. "Sometimes exercise helps me sleep," he muttered as he turned back around to face him. He had seen the letter get shoved away and Trowa didn't seem interested in talking about it so he wouldn't ask. He made no attempt to hide the fact he was studying Trowa's exposed torso. It seemed as if he was a lot less hard and muscular as he had been during the Eve War (or maybe it was just the light, Heero couldn't be sure). "You look different," Heero blurted in his usual blunt, straightforward way.

"Different?" Trowa chuckled. "How so?" What the hell was that supposed to mean? Should he be self-conscious right now? His left eyebrow arched once more in a questioning look, but he didn't change his posture.

To be fair, everyone looked 'different' after the Eve War. That was over eight years ago. They'd all grown up and their their bodies were more mature. Heero didn't exactly look the same has he had back then, either. Although he was still short… Trowa smirked at that thought.

"I'm sorry," heero apologized as he realized his comment may have been taken in a negative way. He hadn't really thought that whole thing through. The mental image he had hours before of Trowa's body sprawled out on his back returned and blazed through his mind to block out all of his other thoughts. He wasn't having a deja vous, this Trowa sitting on his bed was the same one he had envisioned earlier. Heero was practical in his beliefs, but in this moment he was pretty sure he had been psychic. Either that, or he had hoped that this would happen.

The realization struck him like a meteor. He swallowed hard and his eyes involuntarily widened as he realized he wanted to fuck Trowa. His face flushed and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you look bad. You don't. It's better. You look... " he needed to retreat before he dug himself into a deeper hole. "Goodnight," he mumbled as he retreated out into the hallway and ducked to hide in the bathroom.

Trowa's lips parted like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. He watched Heero's retreating form and noticed the slight stumble as the shorter man made his way down the hallway. Trowa went over that awkward encounter in his head to try and understand it. Was Heero flirting with him? How did he feel about that?

It was a turn on to have someone like Heero Yuy acting all awkward around him like that. It was endearing. Trowa chuckled softly and got up to shut the bedroom door all the way. He grabbed the envelope off the sheets and put it back into his back, pulled his phone out and checked his messages. "Still not tired..." He mumbled to himself when he got into the bed again. There was a new message from Quatre.

-Another offer? Wow, they really want you working there. You should take it! That would be really exciting… Wish I could freelance more with Preventer, but they won't even let me do any field missions anymore. Some bullshit about not wanting to put a 'politically important' person into direct conflict zones… -

Trowa smirked at the last sentence.

-You know your safety is important. Unlike us, you aren't disposable. You're a public figure now.-

He texted back quickly and then put his phone on Heero's nightstand.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Heero jumped into the shower and pelted himself with the coldest water he could manage.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He seethed as he lathered himself with soap and forced shampoo into his thick, messy hair. He couldn't believe he had done that, but damn if Trowa Barton didn't look like sex on legs. He had always found Trowa attractive, but at the time he had been committed to Quatre, and so Heero had labeled him 'forbidden' in his mind. He hadn't considered anything sexual about him before. Now he couldn't stop thinking about that body thrown down on his bed, and all of the horrible, disgusting, satisfying things he would do to it.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. ANYTHING ELSE. He focused on his Gundam, and tried to recall all of the battle damage Wing Zero has sustained during his last battle. The optical sensors had been fried by atmosphere, and the wings had fallen apart. He started to calm down as he imagined trying to fix those things. If he hadn't sacrificed being a Gundam pilot in exchange for Total Pacifism those things could have been repaired. His mind shifted to Trowa and how talented he had been as a mechanic. He recalled many times he had seen the other ex-pilot in coveralls, covered in sealant and grease, working on his old Heavyarms Kai.

Heero opened his eyes and stared up at the bathroom ceiling as his mind betrayed him and started going over all of the missed moments he could have had his way with the tightly muscled performer in Mobile Suit hangars.

"I'm disgusting," he said aloud as he rinsed off, got out of the shower and wrapped a plain clean white towel around his waist. He dried his hair off with a separate one and then stared at himself in the mirror, narrowed his eyes and glared. "I shouldn't." He tried to convince himself.

Except he was going to. Heero's motto in life had always been to act on his emotions, and he wasn't going to stop now. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got in there, but he walked back to his room and knocked on the door anyway. He didn't wait for an answer. He walked in and stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry. I don't know why things are this uncomfortable between us. I don't want there to be any awkwardness here."

"I'm not uncomfortable." As Trowa sat up in bed the sheets slid down to expose his body and his hair was slightly ruffled from the pillow. "Are you?" That was a stupid question. Of course Heero was uncomfortable. It was obvious. Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, almost mirroring the shorter man's posture.

He could understand the awkwardness, though. Heero was still fresh out of a long-term relationship, and now he was dealing with whatever his feelings were for Duo. "How can I help make things more comfortable?"

Heero was playing the honesty card at this point. "I'm attracted to you. I haven't felt this way about you before," he said plainly. "I don't know why... it isn't anything against you. It's just..." why couldn't he express himself? He could give long tirades about who the enemy was in the midst of heated battles, and yet here was in the calm of his own home with someone he trusted and he couldn't get the words out.

He didn't know how else to explain himself aside from action. He abruptly dropped his arms to his sides, stepped onto the foot of the bed and hauled himself up so that he was standing his full height by Trowa's feet before he walked up the length of the other man's body. He dropped onto his knees to straddle his waist and grabbed his friend's naked shoulders and leaned in to close the distance between his and Trowa's surprised face. He paused just before their lips met. "Let me show you how I feel?" He asked softly, his dark Prussian blue eyes locked onto Trowa's exposed emerald eye as he waited for permission.

Trowa's initial reaction was to instantly nod his head in approval, but he hesitated. Was he sure he wanted to open this door with the other man? Was Heero using him to get over Relena or Duo or, Was HE about to use Heero to move past his failed relationship with Quatre (even though he'd told himself he was over that long ago…)? Would this sway his decision about accepting the job at Preventer? Would this be a one night stand or something more?

Screw it. This probably wasn't a good idea, but Trowa wanted it. Getting lost in Heero's smoldering blue eyes was easy all of a sudden, and he pushed all his questions aside for now. Strange how you could know someone for nine years, maintain a distant and mostly professional friendship, and then one day be romantically and intensely interested in them.

"If you're sure you won't regret this in the morning… then sure. Show me." Trowa's voice was clear and confident. The statement sounded almost like a challenge. He knotted his long fingers in the sheets and kept his eyes locked onto the Prussian blue ones mere centimeters away from his own. Trowa's lips tingled in anticipation and his impatience grew as they awaited contact.

Your move, Heero.

Heero's right hand lifted from it's hold on Trowa's shoulder. He grabbed the back of Trowa's neck and simultaneously closed the distance between them as he pressed his cool lips against the other man's roughly. Trowa's mouth was much different from Relena's and Duo's. Relena's mouth was rounder, softer. Duo's was always fucking smiling at him, even through kissing. Trowa's perfectly matched the shape and expression of his own. He tilted his head so that his nose cleared Trowa's and parted his lips to encourage him to deepen his kiss if he desired. His left hand slipped down Trowa's shoulder to explore his collarbone and chest with the flat of his hand. He pressed his palm against Trowa's right pectoral and shoved him back to lie flat on the bed. In doing so he moved with him so that the seal of their mouths never broke. He removed his right hand from Trowa's neck to brace himself over his body and settled to a sit on the other man's taut abdomen.

To say that he was aroused was an understatement. Heero hadn't messed around with Duo in weeks, and in that time he had only pleasured himself twice. He had been too tired, or too disinterested, to do anything more. He slid his hips back so that they were even with Trowa's and pressed the front of his crotch against his through the towel and blanket. He had no idea what he was doing, or what he planned to do, but he had no intention of stopping.

Trowa gasped and closed his eyes. Holy shit Heero was a fierce kisser (and that really didn't surprise him). His lips felt swollen and achy after the sudden attack on his mouth, but he was ready for more. His tongue was ready to duel for dominance once again. Trowa reached up and put his big hands on Heero's narrow hips. His lips parted in another gasp when the shorter man rocked their growing erections together.

He wondered if he'd find out whether Heero was a top or a bottom. Even if they didn't go that far tonight he was already starting to piece together the alpha traits Heero had in bed. It was fascinating and hot, and his body was already reacting to it.

Trowa's fingers toyed with the rough edge of the towel as it started to slide down Heero's hips. He opened his eyes and looked up at the him, and tuged at the towel with a questioning look on his face. He wanted to take the unneeded white cloth off and toss it to the floor. His other hand massaged Heero's hip while he waited for approval.

Heero lifted his hand from Trowa's chest and snatched his towel off of his own waist, tossed it and grabbed Trowa's right wrist and encouraged him to slide it forward. Heero was pretty open about these things once he got started. Duo had laughed at him whenever he did things like that, but Heero figured that humans weren't mind readers and if he wanted someone to jack him off, then damn it he wasn't going to beat around the bush once they had already consented to have sex with him. He broke their kiss, dropped his face to the other man's neck and exhaled a shaken breath as Trowa's hand came in contact with his very apparent erection. He slipped his now free hand down Trowa's chest and plunged it under the blanket to grab the former Heavyarms pilot back. He wrapped his fingers around the length of his cock firmly and gave it an experimental stroke before he caught the base of Trowa's throat with a light nip and suck against his skin. His own breathing was getting heavy and his body felt like it was going to melt from the searing hot core that the other man had ignited within him.

Trowa arched his back gracefully off the mattress as his body responded favorably to the nipping and sucking on his neck and as Heero's skilled finger's teased his erection. The neck had always been his sweet spot, and he tilted his head to the side even more to give Heero better access. "Uhnn," he moaned.

He found Heero's 'guidance' hot and gave his new partner's dick a firm squeeze before he removed his hand, but only for a few seconds. He wasn't about to rub the other while dry. The lusty sound of his own voice caressed Heero's ear. "Do you have lube?" That or he was just going to spit in his hand. It'd get the job done.

Heero growled against his neck and shifted his weight to the side to keep from lying on him as he used the right arm he had been using to hold himself up to grab the small hidden bottle that he always kept wedged between the head of the mattress and the wall. He dropped his touch from Trowa's cock and pushed himself up to sit fully over him. He flicked the cap off, squirt some of the cool, clear liquid onto his own palm and reached down to stroke himself once. The entire time he never broke eye contact with him. Once he was covered he leaned forward and caught Trowa's mouth again with his own and plunged his now slippery hand back between them and under the blanket to grasp him gently and began a steady, careful slippery rhythm. He licked Trowa's lower lip slowly and closed his eyes.

Trowa's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he was touched. He closed them and wrapped long fingers back around his partner's member and stroked in rhythm with Heero. With a soft moan Trowa gripped Heero's hip with his free hand and gave it a squeeze. He bucked up into the touches and let his tongue peak out to play with his partners as they kissed.

Trowa wondered what would happen if he switched things up and tried to take control. The kiss became more forceful all of a sudden as his tongue pushed past Heero's lips and barged inside. It was his turn to claim the him. The hand that gripped Heero's hip moved around to his backside where he cupped his firm ass before he gave it a playful slap. The sound it made delighted Trowa, and before the other man could protest he quickly flipped them around so that he was on top. He pressed Heero down firmly into the mattress.

Heero's former "mission mode" serious expression as he handled Trowa shattered as he was slapped. He stared down at him in surprise. He had never had anyone slap his ass. EVER. He was so distracted that he hadn't fought back when Trowa flipped him and pinned him to the bed. He gawked up at him for a moment before his eyes shimmered with amusement. He grit his teeth, grinned, grabbed the back of Trowa's neck again and wrenched him down so he could latch onto the soft flesh of his neck like vicious leech. He sucked in a mouthful of his skin, bit and applied firm pressure as he rocked his naked frame up against Trowa's with a moan.

"Shit!" Trowa hissed as the pain mixed with pleasure. He had no doubt there would be a mark on his neck. He rocked his hips down again, more forcefully this time, and reached for Heero's arms. After struggling a bit, Trowa managed to encircle his partner's wrists with a hand and bring his hands up above his head. He pinned Heero to the mattress and reached in between their bodies to grab his new lover's dick and stroked it before he took both of their erections in one hand and rubbing them together. The sensations from the friction made him moan and his toes curled as waves of pleasure started to shoot through his body.

Heero panted against his neck and when he pulled back there was a pretty sizeable half-circle bruise against Trowa's throat. He ran his tongue across the battered skin before he tilted and leaned his head up to breathe harshly into Trowa's ear. He left a lingering moan there and pulled half-heartedly at his pinned arms but didn't try to fight him. He rocked his hips against Trowa's hand and erection and bit hard on his own lower lip as his groans echoed off of the ceiling. He was getting close. He wasn't going to last much longer, he had been too pent up and Trowa dominating him was probably the single most exciting sexual thing that had ever happened to him. He tried to catch his breath and looked up at him with half-lidded, lusty eyes. "I'm going to cum," he forced his strangely wea- sounding voice through gritted teeth.

"You and me both…" Trowa breathed. He stared into those Prussian blues for a few more moments before crushing Heero's lips with his own in a possessive kiss. It was too much, he was going to cum. His hand worked relentlessly around their members, rubbing skillfully and with unhindered focus. The jolts of orgasm suddenly shook his body and Trowa had to break the kiss to let out a loud moan. He felt hot fluid rush over his fingers and an extra layer of lubrication added to the quick movements of his hand.

Heero lost it control. He dug his heels and the tops of his shoulders into the bed as he rocked up into Trowa's hand and met his own climax. His ejaculate mixed with Trowa's and pooled on his abdomen. He fell limp against the bed and stared up at the gorgeous former Heavyarms pilot.

He felt a wave of guilt accompany the tingling retreat of his orgasm. What had he done? He had crossed a line, hadn't he? For some reason he felt like he betrayed Quatre. They weren't together, were they? He groaned in pleasure and irritation with himself and wrenched his wrists away from Trowa's hands so he could grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to lie across his own body. He kissed him gently, almost apologetically.

He didn't want to explore that guilty feeling. He was happy that Trowa had done that with him, and was even more impressed that he had fought back and took control of him. He pulled away and smiled faintly. "Thanks," he said barely audibly.

"Yea… no problem." Trowa murmured. His breathing had finally begun to slow down and his thighs tingled as the last lingering sensations from his orgasm washed over him. He closed his eyes and felt completely exhausted.

Similar questions were running through Trowa's foggy mind. Was he somehow betraying Duo? Fucking around with Heero had been amazing, but would they do it again? Were things going to be awkward as all get out Monday at work? Did he have a scarf to cover these love bites on his throat?!

"Are you still planning on moving back onto the couch for the night?" Trowa lifted his head up and looked down at Heero.

"No. Not unless you want me to," Heero replied softly. He made no attempt to get up and move, despite the fact they were both sticky and disgusting. He slipped his arms around Trowa's shoulders and pulled him down to lie beside him and ran his fingers through his hair to move it out of his eyes. "I'm sorry about your neck. I've never done that to anyone before."

"Really? You've never given someone a hickey?" Trowa was amused by the thought. Not even Duo, he wondered? Or Relena? "I'm glad to be your first, then." He closed his eyes again and felt sleep begin to take over his body. Trowa was glad Heero was sharing the bed but wondered what he'd wake up to in the morning. Hopefully their friendship wouldn't be negatively affected by the night's unexpected events.

Heero sighed and closed his eyes. He heard Trowa's breathing slow and gradually deepen as he fell asleep. It was nice to be back in his bed again, and nice to have someone to share it with. He let himself drift away to sleep with that thought still floating at the forefront of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Heero woke in nearly the exact same position he had fallen asleep. He was sprawled on his back, naked and on top of the covers. His semen from the night before had dried against his stomach. When he eased himself up into a sitting position, it flaked away from his skin and fell onto the covers. He saw Trowa curled on his side beside him with his back facing him. As far as Heero could tell he was still asleep.

He was absolutely beautiful bathed in the dim early morning light. He took the opportunity to allow himself to really get a good look at the other man as he slept. Trowa's physique varied slightly from his own. Heero was shorter than Trowa by a couple of inches at least. The other man had the body of a performer. He was muscular, but his muscles were rounded and appeared softer than Heero's. Trowa's shoulders were broad and his trapezius muscles tight and well-formed. Heero could appreciate how he was built, and how it served a dual purpose. He had seen Trowa perform amazing feats of agility and physical ability. The actions far surpassed Heero's own abilities. He wondered how someone who looked like Trowa - so casually handsome and adequate but not over the top muscular- could even do those acrobatic feats.

He slid off of the bed and silently worked his way around the foot of it to leave him to rest while he took a shower. He made quick work of cleaning himself up and hadn't bothered to get dressed. He didn't want to enter the room and wake the other man until he was ready to get up. He grabbed a thin, blue kimono style bathrobe from the hook on the back of his door and wrapped himself casually within it before he made his way to the kitchen, made coffee, poured himself a cup and grabbed a green apple from a bowl of fruit in the center of the kitchen island. He sat down at his desk, set his coffee beside his laptop and opened it and checked his e-mails and work queue while he crunched away hungrily at his apple.

Trowa woke shortly after Heero had gotten up, sometime around 8:30am. It took him a second to remember where he was – the comfortable bed of Heero Yuy and not the overstuffed couch of Duo Maxewell. The events from last night flooded back into Trowa's conscious while he rolled over on his back to stretch his limbs out. Was today going to be awkward? He reached up and put his hand on his neck, feeling the swell there. Great. Duo was definitely going to see this, and was most definitely going to say something about it. Speaking of the braided man, Trowa wondered when he'd be awake. The guy was going to have a hangover for sure. Trowa needed to go back over there today to get some fresh clothes. He also wasn't sure what Duo had planned for the weekend.

Trowa would be sticking around Copenhagen for another week to finish up paperwork from his last assignment and help out here and there with smaller cases. Even if he accepted the full time position, he'd have to go back home and talk it over with his manager at the circus. He'd at least have to finish out the season before leaving…

Trowa didn't want to think about that right now, but he needed to call Cathy this morning like he'd promised, and he'd have to tell her about the offer. Sitting up in bed, he untangled the sheets from his long legs and slid of the mattress. Dried sweat and other fluids caked his skin and he REALLY needed a shower. Grabbing the shorts he'd been wearing the night before, Trowa slid them on in one fluid motion and then headed out of the bedroom and made a beeline for the bathroom. He was sure he looked gross, his hair probably a mess, and he didn't want Heero seeing him until he was showered.

The sound of the shower coming on in the bathroom alerted Heero to the fact that Trowa was up. He finished his apple and got up to throw its remains away. He began preparing another batch of fresh coffee in case Trowa wanted any when he got out. He wondered if he should cook something. He wasn't the best cook in the world, but he wasn't the worst. He got by with the basics at least. He checked his refrigerator. There wasn't much in there at the moment. He had become a casual vegetarian shortly after the end of the Eve Wars, and so he didn't have much in the way of breakfast foods. He decided to make tamago gohan for two. He had no idea what Trowa preferred to eat, but he felt it was the polite thing to do. He checked his rice cooker and saw that there was still plenty of rice left in there from the day before. He spooned out rice into two short brown and blue ceramic bowls and broke an egg into each one, added splashes of soy sauce, mirin and seasonings that included small flecks of dried seaweed and roasted sesame seeds and used a set of chopsticks to vigorously mix each one.

Heero was vaguely attached to his Japanese heritage. He had faint memories of his mother making this for him for breakfast as a young child, along with egg omelets and miso soup. After leaving his occupation as Gundam Pilot he and Relena had traveled to Japan and spent more time on L1 trying to trace his mother and father's past, but found very little he could learn.

This food was comfort food for him. He stared down at the mixture, frowned and began to wonder what happens next. Trowa was awake, and he had thought when he first awoke that things were going to be awkward. Aside from Duo, Heero had never had any random sexual encounters with anyone. Somehow what happened last night seemed natural to him. Trowa Barton was a good friend, and a trusted colleague. Why should he feel bad about sharing in mutual satisfaction with him?

His main concern was everyone else. They didn't have to know, but Heero didn't feel the need to be extremely deceptive about it, either. If someone asked, he would tell them. He wasn't ashamed of what happened at all. He just worried about the feelings of others: namely Quatre and Duo. If they were to find out, he knew there would be some significant issue.

Trowa stepped into the fancy shower and let the hot water wash over his body. It felt so good, the water pressure was just right. He pushed his bangs back and grabbed Hero's shampoo, squirting a drop into his hand before lathering his hair up. It smelt like Heero. His mind drifted back to the night before, to how intense the chemistry had been between the two ex-pilots. It made his body shiver just thinking about it. This was strange, these feelings were strange. Or maybe not? If Quatre hadn't been in the picture from the start, maybe Heero and Trowa would have hit it off a lot sooner. Who knows…

Once he was done washing himself Trowa stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel to dry off. He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed the dirty shorts off the tiled floor. Trowa cracked the bathroom door open and could hear Heero moving about in the kitchen, probably making breakfast. He padded quietly down the hallway to the bedroom to change. Since his suitcase was at Duo's, Trowa slipped his white Preventers shirt back on along with his slacks. He towel dried his hair, combing his fingers through it to get his bangs in place, and once he was sure he was presentable, headed out to the kitchen to see what Heero was up to.

Trowa found the shorter man standing there clad in a silky blue robe, staring down at something in a bowl. "Morning." He put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the counter and leaned against it. Trowa looked down at the food Heero had made for breakfast and his stomach gave a soft grumble of anticipation. "That looks good."

Heero casually slid the bowl to Trowa and gave him both a spoon and chopsticks, unsure what his preference was.

"My mother used to make this for me," he confided quietly as he slipped around the island to take a seat. "There is coffee, or I can make you tea if you want."

He found himself staring at the dark, purple-red splotchy bruise he had left on the other man's neck. He had no idea what got into him when he had done that, but not seeing the other man marked like that he found out it was definitely something he would do again. Unfortunately it presented a complication in their situation. "I'm sorry about your neck," he said as he stirred his rice. He lifted some to his mouth abound chewed it thoughtfully. "I don't know what came over me..."

Trowa picked up the chopsticks and grabbed some rice from the bowl. "It's ok. It's not my first hickey, but you did pick a very noticeable spot to leave your 'artwork'." He arched his brow and gave Heero a playful look before putting the rice in his mouth. "Maybe I'll return the favor later…" He wasn't sure if last night had been a one-time thing or if Heero wanted to continue exploring whatever was going on between them. Most of all, Trowa just wanted to make sure this wasn't turning into a rebound relationship.

Breakfast was pretty delicious. Definitely better than the toast and eggs Duo usually hurried together in the mornings. After a week of that, Trowa started offering to make breakfast so he could introduce some variety to his braided friend's diet. The performer was surprisingly a decent cook, having learned a lot under Cathy's helpful supervision. Trowa used to cook for Quatre, too.

"What are your plans for the weekend? More studying and homework?"

Heero raised an eyebrow at the insinuation that there was going to be a next time. He hadn't considered that until now. It sounded as if Trowa was alright with his casual exchange. Heero didn't know what he wanted. He didn't think he was ready for a serious relationship right now. He was also worried that this could end up the way he and Duo had, with anger and hurt feelings. He finished eating and pushed an errant grain of rice around in the bottom of his bowl with a chopstick as he considered it. He and Duo weren't in a relationship, and what they had been doing was supposed to be casual, except Heero was having a hard time separating sexual connection with his possessive feelings. The idea of Duo fucking someone else didn't necessarily bother him, but the fact that he was so careless about it did. Maybe he was just protective of his friends.

He looked up from the bowl at the question and nodded. "I have to log in a few hours tonight at the hospital," he replied plainly. His phone was still on the island flashing its green light that indicated missed messages. He grabbed it, turned it over and scrolled through the fifteen or so missed messages from Duo. They ranged from angry, to hurt, to apologetic. The last one was from almost twenty minutes ago.

"I can give you a ride back to Duo's apartment," he offered as he sipped his coffee and skimmed through the messages.

"Is he awake?" Trowa was surprised to hear that, but also relieved. He should probably head back to Duo's anyway. "Yea, that would be great." He finished his food and then got up to wash the dish. He downed his cup of coffee and washed that, too.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked at the sight of Trowa doing dishes. It was clear that the other man's sister had trained him well. For as casual their encounter last night had been, Trowa was extremely polite. There was something endearing and extremely attractive about the other man picking up after himself. Having only really hung out with Duo outside of work, Heero definitely wasn't used to this. He followed suit and cleaned up the kitchen quickly before ducking into his room to put on a pale green short-sleeved button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. He tucked his shirt, put on a belt and a pair of leather shoes and then paused to stare at himself in the mirror. Practically everything he owned outside of Preventer uniforms had been given to him by Relena. She had dressed him well, despite the jokes Duo always made that he always looked like a vacuum salesman. He kept the top three buttons of his shirt undone, ran his hand through his hair. After finishing getting dressed he grabbed his phone and car keys, waited for Trowa to gather his things and put on his shoes and led him out of the apartment and to the elevator. He punched the basement garage level button and waited until the doors opened to the darkened parking garage. He led him out to his assigned parking spot, grabbed the driver's side door handle of his gunmetal grey Mazda sports car and heard the doors automatically open as he touched it. He slid in, stomped the clutch and pressed the ignition button and waited for Trowa to situate himself before he pulled out of the parking garage and out into the cloudy early morning of Copenhagen. Heero rarely drove his car. It had been an dating-anniversary gift from Relena.

Trowa was checking out all the gadgets in Heero's car. It was a pretty sweet ride, although the auburn haired man preferred his bike to a car. If he accepted the job here, Trowa wondered if he should ship his bike down to Earth or if he should just sell it and get a new one.

He sat back in his seat and looked out the window, watching the buildings go by as they made their way to Duo's apartment in a slightly less fancy part of town. It was pretty obvious Heero's car had been a gift from Relena. Seemed like she liked showering her ex boyfriend with gifts. Quatre was the same way, although Trowa had made it a point from the start of their relationship that he didn't need anything fancy. It was so strange dating someone with an unlimited amount of money. Trowa didn't think he'd ever get used to that kind of lifestyle…

Heero pulled up to the curb in front of Duo's apartment and hesitated for a moment before he set the parking brake and turned off the car. He turned to look at him with his usual seriousness. "Do you want me to go up there with you?"

His eyes drifted down to the other man's neck. He frowned and started regretting having done that. Duo was smart, it would only be a matter of time before he figured out what happened. Heero didn't know what would happen with that. He wanted to avoid confrontation, but he wasn't going to subject Trowa to the Duo's questioning alone, not when he had been the second party to that event. He would leave it up to Trowa, though. He didn't want to impose if he wasn't wanted there.

"I can handle him on my own." Trowa said, reaching for his bag in the backseat. He wasn't scared of Duo, and he could probably distract the other for long enough to drop the subject IF it was brought up (which it was probably was). "I can make up a story. If you don't want Duo knowing about what happened last night." Trowa offered.

Heero frowned. "I don't like lying to him," he explained. "That decision is up to you. Whatever you feel comfortable doing." He explained. He and Duo had a mutual understanding that they would be completely honest with each other, even if it was something hurtful. He wasn't the one who had to deal with him, though. He trusted Trowa's judgement on the situation.

"Listen. I... don't regret anything that has happened here. I want you to know that." He said. He rested his hands on the bottom of the leather wrapped steering wheel and sighed. "I enjoyed last night."

"I did too." Trowa nodded. He gripped the strap of his bag and looked down at his lap for a second. "I can tell Duo the truth if he asks." He could sense it was what Heero wanted, and Trowa wasn't really fond of lying either. He was just worried about all the drama that might start once Heero's partner found out what they had done. "Well, I'll see you around? If not this weekend, on Monday." He put his hand on the door and opened it. "Thanks again for letting me stay over last night, and for the ride."

Heero had never really done this before: one-night stands, with someone other than his partner, who honestly took over the situation and just did what he wanted. He had no idea what was expected of him. He figured if this was going to be a thing, and they were going to start this casual exchange he could treat him a little better than a 'okay, thanks for the fuck - bye' that this was turning into. He unclasped his seatbelt and in one smooth motion he leaned across the center console, grabbed Trowa by the chin and kissed him.

That took Trowa by surprise, his eyes widened for a second as he registered what was happening. Oh, Heero was giving him a goodbye kiss. Good. The taller man closed his eyes and pressed his lips back firmly, showing his partner that this was a good move. Shit, he better not get turned on in the car.

Trowa broke the kiss after a few moments to catch his breath. He narrowed his eyes slightly, giving Heero a smoldering look. "See you." And with that, Trowa composed himself and slid out of the car gracefully.

* * *

Heero had spent the rest of Saturday cleaning his apartment, washing his blanket and sheets on his bed and then left for his clinical rotation at the hospital. The following morning he got a text from Duo asking to meet up for lunch with him and Trowa. He knew that Wufei was on the way there, so he called him and told him he would give him a ride. Heero enjoyed Wufei's company. Despite the fact that the Chinese man was technically his boss at Preventer now Heero still managed a comfortable friendship with him. They arrived at the cafe ten minutes before Duo had asked them to come. Heero went ahead and arranged a table for them and had taken the seat across from Wufei at the square wooden table that overlooked the water. The cafe was at the southern end of the tourist district of the city, so there were plenty of people wandering around the docks and various canals taking pictures of the old historic brick buildings. The afternoon sun was surprisingly warm and the sky was unusually clear for this time of year. Heero ordered a water with lemon and would wait to order food when the other men arrived. He looked up at Wufei, who was studying the menu intently and sipping an iced tea. The Chinese man's hair, which normally was pulled tightly out of his face at work, was loose around his shoulders. A stray lock slid across his cheek as he looked down at his options.

"Did Trowa mention my offer to him?" Wufei asked. Heero lifted his glass and sipped the citrusy water. He raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged a shoulder as he set the glass down.

"No, not really," he admitted. "Why?"

Wufei shook his head and set the menu down. "No reason, just asking. How is school?"

Heero nodded. "Going well enough."

Wufei and Heero weren't really the type to sit around and gossip, so the silence that fell over the table was not uncomfortable. That silence was disrupted shortly after when Duo and Trowa made their way over. "Hey guys!" Duo grinned and took the seat next to Heero before his temporary roommate could. Trowa took the seat next to Wufei and sat down quietly.

"Look, you're on time for once." Wufei said, setting his menu down. Duo was always late. It was probably Trowa who'd managed to get them there on time.

Heero looked up at the other two agents as they approached the table and gave them both a nod in greeting as they sat.

"Yeah, yeah. Traffic wasn't bad today," Duo playfully explained as he grabbed the menu from in front of Heero and began studying its contents. He always used traffic as an excuse. Wufei sighed and gave him an appraising glance. "Yo, Heero. Isn't this the place with the insane grilled cheese thing? Or was it cheese waffles? I can't remember..."

Heero reached out to touch the menu and indicated plainly with a finger the 'ultimate grilled cheese' his partner was referring to. Duo nodded and grinned widely. "YEAH THIS! Trowa, you gotta try this thing, it is insane!"

Heero's eyes lifted from the menu to rest on Trowa. He hadn't seen him since Saturday morning, and hadn't spoken to neither him nor Duo all weekend.

"What have you all been up to?" Wufei asked casually before taking another sip of his tea.

"We walked around the city for a while Saturday afternoon, and then Duo spent all night kicking my ass at video games." Trowa stated plainly. That was the short and sweet version of what they'd been up to and he didn't feel like going into details.

Duo was feeling hung over still when Trowa had arrived back at his place the other morning. He'd noticed the mark on Trowa's neck, but was too exhausted to say anything just yet. Trowa took the opportunity to go out on the balcony and call his sister. Cathy was really happy to hear from him, but her excitement dwindled when Trowa told her about the job offer. That resulted in a rather long discussion, but in the end Cathy told her younger brother that she supported his decisions and wanted him to live a more fulfilling life. If that meant taking a new job, then he should go for it. Trowa was really relieved to hear that.

The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon was spent helping Duo nurse his hangover, until the American got so restless from being inside all day that Trowa suggested they head out for some fresh air and walk around the city.

It was awkward, and the ex-Heavyarms pilot could tell his friend was feeling tense about something. Eventually when they stopped to grab some dinner at a hole in the wall taco joint, Trowa couldn't take it anymore and decided to just confront Duo about what had happened with Heero. He spilled the news, stating bluntly that they'd fooled around and that was why there was a lovely mark on his skin. Duo had suspected that already, and didn't seem outwardly unhappy about it, but Trowa knew his friend well and could tell Duo was harboring some hurt feelings.

The tenseness seemed to go away after the confrontation, however, and the two enjoyed the rest of the night on the couch playing video games and eating ice cream.

"Yeah, well, you tried. Nobody can beat me at Super Smash Bros. NOBODY. Not even Heero. Fucker plays Pikachu of all people!" Duo said playfully as he elbowed Heero hard in the ribs. Heero shrugged a shoulder and replied in a monotonous tone, "his Volt Tackle is effective."

Wufei blinked and Duo howled with laughter, amused that Heero had been listening when he taught him how to use Pikachu in the first place. The server came and took their orders. Heero ordered a lentil quinoa dish and slid the menu he was sharing with Duo back to the American so he could tell the man what he wanted. Wufei was eyeing them but hadn't said anything. Heero glanced up at Trowa and wondered what he had told Duo. As far as Heero could tell nothing seemed amiss, which was a relief. He could still see the half-circle mark he had left on Trowa's neck still violet and agitated, deeply set in the other man's flesh. He began to recall how he felt when he had done it, and immediately turned away to study the squished lemon floating in the center of his glass of water.

Trowa was wearing one of his signature turtleneck sweaters in attempt to hide the mark as best as he could, but part of it was still sticking out. At least it wasn't as obvious, but he was still conscious of it. He brought his hand up when he felt Heero's eyes on him and put his fingers briefly over his neck.

Wufei crossed his arms casually and looked from one friend to the other. Something was going on here, he could just feel it. Was there some sick love triangle going on between his subordinates? Damnit.

"Soooo, what are you guys doin' tonight? Anything fun?" Duo broke the awkward silence that had fallen between the four young men. It was Sunday, but that didn't mean it had to be a boring day just because they had work tomorrow. Sunday-Funday, right?

"Gym," Heero replied tersely as he took another sip of his water. Duo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Jesus, dude, what are you trying to train for?" Duo reached out to grab Heero's arm through his button down shirt and squeezed it. "You gonna try out for the WWE or something?! Give it a rest, why don't you guys come back to my place and hang out? Eh? Wufei?"

"And do what? Play Smash Brothers?" Wufei wasn't sure he found anything exciting about Duo's apartment.

"Uh, no? But what do you have against Smash Bros anyway?" Duo didn't understand the guy. The Chinese man probably preferred to go home and read. His friends were all a bunch of nerds. Duo gave himself a mental note that he needed more exciting people to hang with.

"I heard there is an art show across from Preventer tonight," Heero said casually. He leaned back as the server brought his plate over and waited until everyone else got their food before he took a bite. "On the docks, an open air local vendor and art show. We should go there."

Duo blinked, took a huge bite of his sandwich and shrugged a shoulder to mutely agree that would be okay with him. Wufei nodded.

"What time is it?" The Chinese man asked.

"It starts in an hour," Heero explained conversationally.

Duo gulped his bite down hard and looked over at Trowa. "So what do you want to do? You're the one visitin', you want to go see some overpriced artisan junk or come get your ass kicked at Smash?"

"I got my ass kicked at 'Smash' last night… and two nights before that. The art show sounds like a nice way to change things up." Trowa looked over at Heero and nodded. "I'm in." He actually really liked looking at 'overpriced artisan junk'. There was a special place in Trowa's heart for the arts.

"Looks like it's settled." Wufei gave Duo a look that said he was satisfied as hell to get out of playing Smash Bros.

Duo's sandwich vanished from his plate as he destroyed it. "Sheesh, fine. I could use the air. My head still feels like shit. Jesus, why did you guys let me drink so much the other night?"

Heero rolled his eyes. Wufei narrowed his on Duo with a dark expression. "Speaking of which, I got a call from our PR department. Said a concerned citizen called to complain that a Preventer agent was roughing up someone at a bar?"

"It was him." Duo quickly pointed at Heero, and Trowa found himself rolling his eyes as well. Jesus. "It only happened because we were babysitting you." The taller man calmly pointed out, trying to defend Heero.

"This is why I told you guys to take your jackets off when you're not on the clock." Wufei looked annoyed. "Seriously, don't make me have to write you up… You think I like doing that?"

"Uh, Yeah." Duo couldn't count on one hand the number of times he'd been written up for stupid shit like this.

Heero frowned and set his fork down. "It was my error. If you need to write anyone up, let it be me."

Duo groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Ooooiiii, Heero. You don't have to be a fuckin' martyr about it."

Wufei smirked and shook his head. "Next time, better discretion."

Heero nodded and looked over at Trowa. Duo and Wufei began bantering back and forth about dress codes, policy, and how Duo wished their outfits were all black. He zoned them out and sipped his water and just watched Trowa. The other night's events made him much more aware of the other agent and how he moved and behaved. He wondered what Trowa was thinking, and he vaguely wondered when the next time he was going to get to see him in private.

Trowa pulled his focus away from his bantering friends, as amusing as it was, and looked over at Heero. Their eyes locked for a moment and he felt that familiar jolt of electricity sneak over his senses. It was refreshing, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Trowa wrapped his fingers around his glass and brought it up to his lips, taking a sip of the cool liquid. He eventually had to tear his eyes away from Heero's intense ones.

Wufei looked from Trowa to Heero and then noticed Duo was doing the same thing. The American's face was smiling but it was clear the expression was a cover-up. What the hell was going on? Part of him wanted to know, but then was violently against becoming involved. If there was some sort of drama going on between those three he wanted no part of it. He had plenty of stress at work, he didn't need any in his leisure time. He attempted to ignore them and finished the last bite of his lunch. "I'll hail a ride so we can go together," Wufei suggested as he pulled out his phone and made the request.

Duo busied himself with looking at everything but Trowa and Heero. He studied his napkin, watched the water, oogled a group of pretty college girls that passed by. ANYTHING to keep from seeing how they were looking at each other. He knew he shouldn't care, but for some reason it bothered him. He felt guilty about it, like he didn't want Heero to be happy. Hell, if anyone was a good match it was probably Trowa. The guy was great. Duo considered Trowa, out of all of the other former pilots, to be his best friend. He liked Heero, sure. He got along pretty well with him. He was the first person he had encountered during Op. Meteor. The guy was fucking crazy back then, but that was something Duo found fascinating about Heero. He supposed he was feeling a little jealous because he always had Heero to himself and at his disposal, as fucked up as that sounded. He sighed and began to worry the end of his braid.

Heero knew Duo was upset. He could tell by his body language and the way he was toying with his hair. He wanted to reassure him, but what the hell could he possibly say? 'Don't worry, we only jacked off?' And why should he reassure him of anything, it wasn't like there was anything THERE between them, right? What a mess. Heero finished his water and stood up to excuse himself to wash his hands.

Trowa could tell something was wrong too, especially after Heero got up from the table. The last thing he wanted was to mess up the chemistry between his friends, and now he didn't know what to do. He definitely didn't want this to affect anything at work. They had stressful and sometimes dangerous jobs. This weird love triangle sure as hell couldn't interfere with that. What a mess. Why was he all of a sudden feeling guilty about this? Hadn't Duo made it clear he wasn't looking for anything other than an occasional fuck from Heero? Then why was he looking so distraught?

How to fix this… Trowa didn't know how to fix this but he couldn't stand the awkwardness that was growing between the three of them. Should he just back off and not encourage Heero sexually? And now Wufei was catching on. Great.

Trowa's mind was a mess right now and he could feel his mask start to crack and shatter, revealing his vulnerability. He didn't want to crumble under the gaze of his friends, so he stood up and excused himself as well. Maybe if he stood outside for a second he could clear his thoughts. What he wouldn't do for a cigarette right now…

Heero saw Trowa duck outside as he exited the restroom. Through the café window he saw Wufei and Duo discussing something. The American was waving his hands in the air and his face was illuminated with its usual happy, excited grin. He decided that he would take this opportunity to talk to Trowa in private. He slipped outside and spotted Trowa leaning on the corner of the building. He knew what was wrong, he didn't have to ask. He took up the position beside the other man against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He studied a group of tourists as they passed by before he spoke.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" He said quietly. He sighed and shifted his weight until his shoulder was pressed against Trowa's. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this was going to be such a big deal to him."

"I think you and Duo need to talk. Hash out whatever it is that's going on between you two." Trowa stated rather coldly. He was already working on building up those protective walls and distancing himself once again. "I don't want to interfere." His eyes focused on the small crowds of people moving from shop to shop across the street, on the old lady at the corner who was feeding bread to the pigeons, on anything but Heero's deep blue eyes. If he looked at those eyes, he'd break. There was too much going on in his mind and he wasn't used to feeling these things.

Heero nodded. "Understood," he replied plainly. He decided to give Trowa his space. Maybe he was pushing him. He hadn't heard Trowa use that tone of voice since he had impersonated an OZ soldier during Operation Meteor. He pushed off of the wall. Just as he did Wufei and Duo came out from the café.

"Don't worry, I paid your tabs. Consider it a bonus for all of the extra hard work you've been doing lately." Wufei explained as he approached the curb. Duo strolled beside him with his arms folded behind his head. He raised an eyebrow at Trowa's expression but didn't say anything.

"I'll meet you there," Heero said suddenly. He stepped past Trowa, Duo and Wufei and began walking to his car.

"Oi, Heero? Wufei called a ride, what're ya doing?" Duo called after him. Heero didn't respond.

Trowa felt even worse watching Heero walk away. Now he wasn't really in the mood to hang out, but he wasn't going to ruin things anymore than he already had. Time to put the poker face on, Bloom. "There's the Lyft. Let's go."

Their ride pulled up to the curb and the three young men got in. Wufei rattled off the address and the driver gave a nod before speeding off in that direction. Trowa tried his hardest to focus on anything but the confusing questions running through his head. He listened to Duo ramble about something, looked over at Wufei who was politely putting up with the braided man invading his personal space. Maybe looking at some art would help clear his head.

* * *

The ride was short, the art exhibit having been only about halfway across the city. Once they paid the Lyft Driver and got out, the boys looked around for a good place to meet Heero, assuming the other agent was still showing up.

Heero approached them from behind at the start of the dock and wordlessly stepped up between Wufei and Duo. Wufei jumped, surprised as his arrival and Duo grinned as he realized who he was.

"Damn, pal! You're almost as good at sneakin' as I am," he said with a smile. He tossed an arm around Wufei's neck and began dragging him to the first of the vendor tents. "Ooh, look! Stained glass... " the American said sarcastically.

Heero fell into step obediently behind them and slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks as he walked. It was a nice day for an outside event. The breeze off of the water was cool, but not altogether unpleasant. He took a deep breath of the crisp sea air and broke off of their little convoy to skip the stained glass vendor for the stall across the dock with various acrylic paintings.

"Have you actually ever made a piece of art before?" Wufei asked Duo curiously. The braided man wasn't really the arts and crafts type. Trowa stayed near his comrades, though his gaze followed Heero over to the acrylic stall. He knew he should give the other space, but acrylics were so much more interesting than stained glass…

Trowa walked to the adjacent stall and stood next to Heero. He noticed the man was currently studying a painting hanging to the right, and his eyes followed to see what it was all about.

Heero felt a presence apparate beside him. He glanced away from the painting he was studying and saw Trowa standing beside him. He sighed, and felt some relief in the fact that it was the former Heavyarms pilot and not Duo or Wufei. His drive over had given him some time to think. He also wanted to give Trowa some space. The fact that the other man had approached him first made him feel a little better about everything. He had a feeling Trowa was as frustrated with this as he was, and he knew that it was his responsibility to resolve whatever weirdness existed between himself and Duo. He decided that he would sit the American down and have it out with him when the time was right and they could be alone. Unlike drunk!Duo, he wasn't one to air his dirty laundry in public.

"I don't know very much about art," Heero explained. His eyes settled back on the landscape painting that had caught his attention. "I'm not sure what I am looking at here." Relena had been an avid art collector and most of what used to hang in the apartment had either been hand picked by her, or was an heirloom from her Cinq forefathers. "I like this, though."

Trowa looked over the landscape painting, admiring the artist's use of chunky brush strokes. The style was very similar to Van Gogh, a well-known artist he really liked. "I like it too. It gives off a sense of calmness. The muted colors are nice." He happened to have a preference for cool-color palettes. Trowa looked down at the artist's name: Orla Valdemar Borch. Didn't sound familiar. Must be a local guy.

"The nice thing about art is you don't really need to know much about it to still enjoy it. Although, if you are ever interested, I know of a few good art history books out there." Trowa was such a nerd. Maybe he should shut up now incase this wasn't really Heero's thing.

"I'd like to read that," Heero replied. It was nice to see Trowa speaking freely and almost excitedly about something. Especially after his coldness earlier at the café. He was interested in art. He liked learning new things. He also thought that the former Heavyarms pilot having the sensitivity for something like the arts was endearing. Trowa wasn't the most expressive person. Much like himself, he seemed rather subdued. For him to be enthusiastic about something that was, in all aspects, considered a raw form of expression was bordering adorable. The corner of his mouth perked at the thought.

"Do you own any art?" He asked as they stepped away from the stall to move on to the next. In the distance he heard Duo shout "CHOCOLATE POPCORN! THEY'VE GOT CHOCOLATE POPCORN, FEI!"

"Not much… mostly some art books." Trowa shook his head and put his hands in his back pockets, a nervous tick he had. "Trailers don't have a lot of wall space." When traveling around with the circus, Trowa always took time to stop by art museums in the area. He was a big fan of abstract art and how it allowed the viewer to come up with their own story for the piece, the colors and shapes brought out different feelings in each person who viewed it.

"They have cheesy corn too, look Duo!" Wufei said in a mock tone, watching his friend jump up and down at the site of all the different flavors of one of his favorite snacks.

Heero fell into step beside his taller companion and dropped his hands from his pockets to rest at his sides as he paced him. They both stopped in unison in front of the next vendor, who appeared to be selling glossy earth tone pottery. Heero shifted his weight and considered something for a moment before asking confidently, "if you're not busy next weekend, would you like to go to the Arken with me?"

He had lived in Copenhagen for a while, but hadn't been out much to explore it. He had read about the modern art museum online recently. It wasn't something he would do with Duo and he had been too busy to go explore on his own. He didn't know if Trowa would still be in town, but if he was Heero would clear his schedule and make time.

Trowa was flying out to L4 to meet up with the circus on Monday, so next weekend would be his last in Copenhagen for a while. "Yea. I'll be around…" So much for giving each other space, he thought.

Hopefully Heero would talk with Duo before then, so they could straighten things out and alleviate some tension. The shorter man needed to figure out where he stood with the braided man. If they for sure weren't interested in any romantic relationship, then Trowa would feel more comfortable continuing whatever it was he had with Heero.

"GUYS! Omigawd, guys! Seriously look at this!"

Heero jumped, startled, as a bag of assorted snacks was shoved between his and Trowa's faces. Duo appeared between them with a clear plastic bag filled with various local snacks and candies. "Artisan candy! Man, I love art!"

Wufei was standing close behind Duo. He nodded and popped something bright green and sticky-looking into his mouth in agreement.

"Here," Duo said excitedly as he pushed the bag against Trowa's chest. "Hold this for a minute, there's a magic show over there on the stage. Dude, if they cut someone in half that would be epic. C'mon Fei!"

Heero blinked as the sugar-high whirlwind Duo Maxwell dragged the reluctant Preventer officer away and down the dock in the direction of the performance stage.

The bag crinkled in Trowa's hands. He looked down at the brightly colored candies, spotted a green one, and stuck his hand in to grab it. He wondered what flavor it would be as it slid between his lips.

"Lime." Not his favorite, but it wasn't bad. Trowa held the bag in offering to Heero.

Heero watched Duo's retreating back as the American dragged Wufei toward the stage. He glanced at Trowa. Despite the fact that the taller agent was innocently enjoying a piece of candy Heero couldn't help but interpret the action as something more sensuous. He made a snap decision to act and grabbed the Heavyarms pilot by his arm, yanked him roughly between two nearby vendor tents, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. As their lips met he forced his tongue unceremoniously into the taller man's mouth and with a swipe of his tongue stole the candy from him.

Heero just kept surprising Trowa and he secretly loved it. The kiss was searing hot and he didn't even mind getting his candy stolen right out of his mouth. The artificial lime flavor flooded their taste buds. All that talk about taking things slow was momentarily pushed aside, and when Heero started to back away, Trowa put his hand under his chin and brought him right back. Duo's bag of candy became lost somewhere between their bodies.

Heero smiled faintly against Trowa's lips and forced the piece of candy back into the other agent's mouth as they continued their playful exchange. He pressed the entire length of his slightly shorter body against him. They carried on in this way for a few moments before he finally pulled his lips away from Trowa's just far enough to murmur, "I don't care for lime."

"Good to know." Trowa replied. He into the bag blindly and grabbed another candy. He brought it up to Heero's lips and pressed it through them. "Better?" It was purple, probably grape.

Heero rolled the sweet treat around in his mouth and began a thorough, serious assessment of the damn thing.

"I think it is raspberry," he said slowly. He looked up at Trowa and sighed at the sight of him. Heero wondered if this was how normal teenagers felt. Indeed that was how this entire exchange felt, as if he were just some stupid kids goofing off. Was this the kind of thing that he had missed out on? He raised a hesitant hand and tried to steel himself against any nagging second-thoughts that tried to prevent him from taking action. He had been taught to trust his instincts and act on his emotions. All he knew now was that he wanted to touch Trowa and explore whatever this was. He would deal with the complication that was Duo Maxwell later. He slid his fingers up to Trowa's forehead and slicked his hair back and to the side to expose his entire face and began to take full advantage of the fact that he could gaze into both intensely green eyes at once.

With his entire face exposed Trowa immediately felt vulnerable. He carefully watched Heero and wondered what this was about, but didn't pull away despite the sudden uncomfortable feeling. It didn't take long to get lost in the deep blue orbs that stared keenly back at him. Trowa felt like he was being lulled into a calming trance. He leaned forward and placed a feather soft kiss on Heero's mouth, testing the waters once more. Those warm lips were addicting and he found that he couldn't deny them anything.

Heero received the kiss and returned it with equal pressure, this time allowing his eagerness and aggression to subside slightly and permit the other agent to guide him. He slid his fingers across Trowa's scalp, traced them back down across the back of his neck and then ghosted them softly across the glaring red hickey that he had left on his neck earlier that weekend. He hadn't done anything like this with another man before. His experiences with Duo were more straightforward. They didn't kiss much, and Duo generally wasted no time getting down and dirty with him. Heero found Trowa's contrasting gentleness intriguing and felt a warm sensation begin to build within his chest as their lips tentatively explored one other.

Trowa followed suit and brought his hand up to cup Heero's cheek. His thumb ran over his angular cheekbone while his lips were busily placed little kisses along the bottom of Heero's mouth. The bag of candy had slid down their bodies and landed on the floor without either of their notice. Now that both his hands were free, Trowa wrapped them firmly around Heero's waist and pushed him against the wall behind them. He'd completely forgotten that they were in public.

Clearly Heero had broken Trowa's self-restraint and he found himself gasping against his mouth. As he was kissed and felt his face erupt with a heat that would have put a dual beam cannon blast to shame. He became lost for a moment in their passionate exchange. The sudden sound of a passing group of high school kids laughing at them abruptly snapped him out of it. His eyes opened wide and he firmly shoved his hand against Trowa's chest and pressed against it as it to signal him to stop. He managed to break his mouth away from the other agent's before he reluctantly spoke.

"You're sleeping at my place tonight," he said. It wasn't up for debate.

"I don't want to hurt Duo's feelings." Trowa said, panting slightly as he pulled away. He straightened out and ran his hands down his sweater to remove any wrinkles. He didn't want to cause any more pain for his friend, but he really wanted to sleep at Heero's again. Trowa bent down and picked up the bag of candy before Duo came back and noticed. Luckily none had spilled out.

Heero's eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists in frustration but then sighed and let his body relax as his mind accepted that Trowa was right, and that he was being selfish. He nodded in defeat and crossed his arms over his chest as he followed Trowa out from the hidden spot between the stalls.

"Yo, Trowa! Heero! You missed it, the guy swallowed a key and then made it appear in Wufei's pocket! Where the hell were you?" Duo asked as he loped up to them. Heero's tongue slipped across his lime flavored lower lip.

"Shopping," he said plainly.

"Looks like you didn't buy anything?" Duo didn't see any bags. He reached out to get his candy back from Trowa.

"We were just looking." Trowa replied. This is irritating, Trowa thought with a frown. He really really wished Heero would just hash things out with Duo sooner rather than later, so they could get on with exploring their relationship, and each others bodies. Duo looked so damn pleased with himself as he dug through the bang of candy. If the braided man had wanted Heero, he should have taken him by now. So what gives? Why did Duo look so dejected every time he saw his friends flirting with someone else?

Wufei Chang knew when people were lying. He had an innate sixth sense for it, and right now his warning alarms were deafening. He looked from the back of Duo's head to Trowa's face and saw the Heavyarm's pilot's eyebrow twitch. Yuy's expression was forced flat. He sighed loudly and turned on his heel and began to walk away in the direction of the food vendors.

"Trowa, you like ice cream, right?" He said over his shoulder in an attempt to signal for the former Heavyarms pilot to follow him.

"Sure." Trowa took the hint and followed Wufei, leaving Heero and Duo alone. They headed towards the food vendors across the way.

"Something's going on between you and Yuy." Wufei stated as they waited in the long line for ice cream. He was using his 'authoritative voice', the one that usually only came out at work, which meant he wasn't pleased. Trowa groaned inwardly and nodded, knowing he couldn't lie to his friend.

"I don't know what's going on. We fooled around the other night, and I don't know where this is going, but there is something between Heero and Duo and I really don't want to get in the middle of it," Trowa confided.

So it was some messed up love triangle. Wufei crossed his arms. His team was desperately trying to recruit Trowa right now, so he wasn't going to be harsh, but he needed to say it.

"This can't affect work. I know you haven't agreed to sign on yet, but Heero and Duo are full-time and whatever is going on between the three of you needs to be dealt with. I can't have my field agents distracted. And technically, dating your coworker is frowned upon," the Chinese agent explained.

What a humiliating conversation, Trowa thought, as he mentally turned red. On the outside he managed to keep his cool. "Understood." Fuck, what were they going to do about this?

* * *

Duo's eyes went wide and his jaw slackened as Wufei abandoned them with Trowa on his authoritative leash. He watched them go before popping another candy in his mouth. He heard Heero sigh from beside him as the Japanese man watched them go. Duo felt weird. He had been trying to keep everything casual, but Heero was acting distant and mopey and it was making it hard to get through this awkward situation. He watched as the former Wing pilot put his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably. He knew that he was going to have to say something otherwise Heero would just stand there like the big awkward weirdo he was.

"Okay, so now that our Sunday has been ruined by your shenanigans," Duo began with an exasperated sigh. "I guess we should talk. So talk."

Heero scowled and narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't know how he could say this nicely, so he just got straight to the point. "I want to date Trowa."

Duo was caught off-guard. He had expected Heero to defend fucking around with Trowa the other night, and maybe even tell him to stay the hell out of his business, but he hadn't expected an proclaimation of commitment from him. He stuttered before blurting, "then do it, why are you tellin' me?"

Heero's frown deepened. "Because Trowa is your friend. He's my friend, and this negative energy between us is really putting him off."

Duo went on the defensive. "Wait a minute," the American said, his voice climbing in pitch. "It's not my fault you guys messed around, why is his being uncomfortable my problem? Do what you want, it's your life. Whatever. I don't care, I don't own either of you."

Heero shook his head. "Duo... " He knew that this was going nowhere. He reached out to grab his friend's wrist and turned him to face him. Duo gawked but didn't protest. "I feel like our former arrangement wasn't enough for you. Once I felt like it wasn't enough for me..."

Duo sighed. "So? It doesn't matter now, you're gonna move on, so why are we talkin' about this? Just do whatever, man."

Heero squeezed his wrist gently and pulled him closer. "Stop attacking me."

"I'm not!" Duo scowled and tried to pull his arm away. "I'm not attackin' anyone, why are you making a huge deal out of this."

"I care about you. I'm sorry for acting like I did before, being overbearing. Possessive. I'm sorry. You're my best friend. I don't want you to hurt. I don't want you to feel bad about this. About what I want with Trowa. If it is going to hurt you, or force us all to lose our friendships, I won't. I need to know how you feel about it. Stop trying to brush this off..." Heero said slowly and firmly.

Duo's hand trembled and his wrist tensed beneath Heero's hand. "It's okay... " he automatically blurted. He paused and took a deep breath before finally speaking sincerely, "I just never thought you'd date someone other than me. I thought ... eventually you would want me like that."

Heero sighed and continued to hold his arm. He squeezed it reassuringly. "Is that what you want?" Duo's eyes locked with his and the American maintained a long, surprising silence.

"I used to. But I want you guys to be happy, too. I mean... Trowa's awesome." Duo finally realized his own feelings as he spoke. His arm relaxed within Heero's grasp. "Is he going to make you happy?"

Heero shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. He might."

Duo's body relaxed. Heero released his wrist and waited for his response. The American stared down into his bag of candy for a long moment before sighing loudly, as if he had come to a conclusion. He looked up, jumped on him and crushed his shoulders with a ridiculously tight hug. Heero grunted as he was glomped and stood awkwardly while Duo latched onto him.

"I just want you to be happy, man. I'm sorry."

Heero nodded and hugged him back. "It's alright."

* * *

"-so that's how Duo managed to knock down the filing cabinet in my office and spill out all the confidential files. I made him spend the next week putting all the papers back in their respective folders," Wufei was saying as they made their way back to where they'd left Heero and Duo. He had an ice cream cone in his hand with a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of coffee flavor. Trowa had a scoop of cookie dough. They'd brought some cones for their other friends, too.

As they approached, Trowa noticed the tension between his friends seemed to be melting away. Duo was smiling and laughing about something while slapping Heero on the back. Had they talked?

"Here, strawberry for you and cookies and cream for you." Trowa handed Heero a cone and Duo the other.

"This is the last sugary treat you're getting today, Duo. We are cutting you off." Wufei gave the braided man a stern look.

Duo nommed his cookies and cream cone happily and shrugged. "Eh, it's okay. What I really want is nachos. Hey, you think they have artisan nachos here? You think they serve them in little fair-trade wicker baskets, with strips of vintage newspaper as liners?"

Heero blinked, took the strawberry cone with thankful nod and licked along the edge slowly as he gave the rest of the art vendors an appraising look.

"My place needs some art," he interrupted Duo's Ode to Tortilla Chips. "Do you think you three can help me choose some?"

"I'm not sure you want Duo helping, considering his taste, but sure. We'll help." Wufei finished his ice cream and the boys started walking. Trowa was actually excited by the idea of something finally going up on Heero's sterile walls.

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around and viewing local art. Now that the awkward tension was gone between the three they were able to have some fun. It took them an hour and a half to find a piece of art Heero loved and wanted to take home. Trowa was first to point it out, an abstract piece by a young and budding artist. The large canvas had wide black brush strokes going all over the place. White and grey faded in on the sides and through the middle. It was chaotic but somehow organized. The strokes were placed organically but made a pattern. Trowa thought it was an interesting conversation piece.

Heero was satisfied with the selection his friends had helped him make. He noticed Trowa's excitement when they were shopping for it, and that made the entire hour and a half process absolutely worth it. He slid the wrapped painting into the back of his car and closed the trunk before turning to eye his friends. It was getting late in the evening and they were going to have an early day at Preventer in the morning.

Wufei caught his drift and pulled his phone out to hail a ride. "Maxwell, let me take you home. Let's get some pizza on the way. No pineapple this time... " the Chinese man grumbled. "Honestly, what sort of heathen eats pineapple on pizza?"

Trowa wondered if Heero's offer to stay at his place that night still stood. He was up for it, but needed to stop by Duo's apartment and grab his work clothes and laptop. He looked over at the brunette and tilted his head to the side slightly, giving him a questioning look. "Need someone to help hang that art up on your wall?" Trowa had no desire for pizza tonight. He was craving something more like Japanese.

"Yeah, I think I do," Heero replied plainly, though internally he was pretty satisfied that Trowa seemed so eager to come over. He said his goodbyes to Wufei and Duo once their ride came and quietly slid into his car, waited for Trowa to join him and pulled away from the art show and out onto the dusky Copenhagen street. The traffic was sparse and the ride was quiet and pleasant. "Do we need to go to Duo's first? I have a key," Heero offered.

"Yes. I'll need my work clothes and laptop." Trowa rolled the window down to let the cool breeze filter in. It teased his hair as Heero drove. "You talked to Duo, didn't you?" He asked, wanting to confirm that things were back to being cool with everyone.

"Yes," he replied plainly as he cracked his own window and upshifted his car. The engine groaned as he kicked it up a notch, gave it a little gas and deftly passed a freighter truck. "I still think it will be a little awkward at first, but he seems okay now."

"Thank you for doing that." Trowa faced Heero with a sincere look. "Wufei, uh… sends his blessings, but wants to make sure we don't let any of this distract us at work. I agree." Maybe it was a good thing Duo was still Heero's field partner.

Heero's eyes narrowed. He turned down the street that led to Duo's apartment and nodded in agreement. "Yes. We shouldn't allow this to affect our work."

He pulled up to the apartment complex and found a place to park on the street. He set the parking brake and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Does this mean you're going to take Preventer's offer?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah. I think so." He was planning on giving Wufei his signed acceptance papers tomorrow. "I miss this line of work and I think it's where I belong right now." It had taken him a few years to figure this out, but Trowa was ready for change. "I guess it also means you're getting a new roommate."

Heero opened his car door and paused at the last statement to look at him. The corner of his mouth perked. "Good. When are you going to move your things in?" he asked as he got out of the car. He fished around in his pocket for his keys, and began thumbing through them to find Duo's. He eventually found it and opened the door for them.

"That's a good question. I don't know yet." Trowa stepped into Duo's apartment and headed over to the couch to grab his things. "I need to figure out when I can leave the circus…" Cathy would be losing her partner and they'd need to line someone else up to take his place. His solo acts also needed to be filled. Trowa shoved his stuff into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Maybe a few weeks? A month?" He'd have to discuss it with Wufei and Une, too.

Heero frowned at the idea of Trowa being gone for a month, but he knew that it would be necessary for him to rearrange his life. He had a vague idea of just how complicated that task would be. Heero had relocated plenty of times in his life, but unlike Trowa, he didn't have very many personal ties to anything. The only constant and important factor in his life had been Relena. As far as he knew Trowa had an entire circle of relatives, friends and colleagues he would have to leave behind.

"I'm considering changing my apartment," Heero explained casually as they left Duo's apartment. He stopped to lock up behind them before working his way down the sidewalk beside Trowa to his car. "If it is only going to be the two of us, we won't need all of that space." He dropped into the driver's seat, pressed the clutch and jammed the ignition start button with his thumb. He waited for Trowa to get in and buckle up before he pulled out onto the main road in the direction of his apartment building.

He wondered if this was moving rather quickly. He didn't mind it, but he was surprised at how fast things had gone. Only that Friday had they messed around, and now they were moving in? He had known Trowa for a long time. It wasn't like he was trying to shack up with some random guy he met at a bar. However, from an outsider's perspective the pace at which they were evolving was insane.

He wondered what it would be like to live with Trowa long-term. The other man was quiet, and clearly very clean and considerate. He couldn't imagine there would be any problems as far as those things. Heero was courteous by nature, and it seemed as if Trowa was as well. What would he bring with him? If he lived in a small space like a trailer he probably didn't have much. Heero wondered if he needed anything. Whatever he lacked he could prepare and have ready for when he returned.

"Is there anything I can get for the apartment? Anything you need that you couldn't have before?" He hoped he didn't say he needed his own bed...

Trowa really didn't own a lot. Living a life on the road meant traveling light. Most of the stuff in the trailer was Cathy's. The biggest thing he owned was his bike. Other than that, he could fit the rest of his possessions in a couple of suitcases. Clothes and books mostly. Some of his tools and mechanical gear. A gun or three… The plants would have to stay with Cathy.

Trowa figured he'd just buy whatever else he needed once he moved. He gave his new lover a shrug. "I'm not really sure. A piano, maybe?" he said lightly as a joke. It would be nice to have more space for his hobbies, though with his new position at the Preventers Trowa wasn't sure how often he'd be home to enjoy them.

"You want to downsize to a smaller place?" he asked curiously. It may be best considering both men were minimalistic. It was true; they seemed to be moving fast, depending on how you looked at it. Trowa saw it as gaining a new roommate in a pinch and starting something casual with a longtime friend. It was practical, but it wasn't anything serious, right? Would their jobs even allow for it to form into something more? They were both so busy, and Trowa wasn't Heero's partner. When it came to work assignments, Duo would still see the other agent more than he would. Especially if Wufei and Une utilized Trowa for more undercover work like the offer letter had mentioned.

A piano? If Heero had puppy ears they would have lifted and perked at that comment. He didn't know Trowa played piano. He knew about the flute; Trowa and Quatre had performed a duet at Christmas party once, but he had never considered that people who were musically inclined would play other instruments. As his brain began running rampant with the idea of a piano purchase he was interrupted by the statement about downsizing. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded before downshifting his car deftly as he approached a red light.

"Yes. It's a nice apartment but just a little too ostentatious for me. Besides, I'm tired of having to tip the doorman every time I come and go." Not that he was expected to but he always did.

He pulled away from the light slowly and took each gear in turn with practiced ease. The apartment building was only a mile ahead. He began considering how tonight would go. He had a lot of things to organize for the meeting at Preventer in the morning. Wufei wanted him to present the findings from the arms seizure on Friday, and he wanted to make a few PowerPoint graphs. Normally he would just go home and immerse himself in work and study before passing out on his couch. Now he had to consider someone else. It wasn't an unwelcome change.

"I don't have much to eat at my place," he admitted. "I thought we could order in tonight if that is okay with you."

"Or I can make dinner tonight." Trowa offered. "I know you have stuff to work on for the meeting tomorrow. So I can swing by the grocery store and grab ingredients." He was very aware that he'd be a distraction to the shorter man if he stuck around in view all night. It was already going to be hard enough not to tackle the other man to the couch as soon as they got back to the apartment and have his way with those tempting lips. Trowa was trying his best to be accommodating.

Heero blinked and looked over at him for a moment. He hadn't expected him to offer that. "Sure," he said softly.

He pulled up to the apartment building, popped the trunk and got out of the car. After grabbing his new paper wrapped painting from the back he closed the trunk and fished the rectangular car key sensor from his pocket and offered Trowa his free hand.

Trowa grabbed his bags from the back and then shut the car door. He saw Heero's extended hand and had to refrain from blushing (if that was even possible). This was all new to the taller man, as he'd been the more dominant and aggressive partner in his previous relationships. Usually it was him holding his hand out for Quatre's smaller one.

Trowa slung his bags over his right shoulder and took Heero's hand so they could walk into the apartment building.

Heero squeezed Trowa's hand firmly as he led him through the lobby. The doorman opened the door for them and smiled warmly at Trowa as if Heero dragging him with determination by the hand through the lobby was the most natural looking thing he had ever seen.

"Mister Yuy, would you like a courier to assist you with your things?" the man asked after them as they passed. Heero shook his head.

"No, thank you. I've got it," he replied politely but flatly as he led Trowa into the elevator. He released his hand just long enough to press the button to his floor before he slipped his fingers back down Trowa's slender wrist to entangle their fingers once again. Heero decided that if he was going to have a boyfriend he wasn't going to treat him any differently than he had treated Relena.

The couple spent the rest of the evening in each other's pleasant company. The tension had disappeared now that they had a better idea of where their friendship - now relationship - was headed. Trowa helped Heero hang the new painting in the living room, and after a quick make-out session on the couch, the taller man went to the grocery store to grab some ingredients for dinner.

He wanted to make sure his new boyfriend had time to work on his presentation. Trowa took the spare key to Heero's building and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and headphones before he headed down to the lobby. It was still really nice out and the closest grocery store wasn't that far away, so he was going to walk. Before he turned his random playlist on, Trowa sent Duo a quick text to check in and gage how things were between them.

-How was pizza with Wufei?-

-turns out Wufei is allergic to banana peppers X_X - Was Duo's response over text.

\- he's okay, tongue is swollen, you should hear him cursing with it, fucking hilarious, I'll send a vid later-

* * *

Heero was having a hard time focusing on his presentation. He tapped around on his laptop for a minute putting in headers and filling in text boxes on the graph he had made for tomorrow's meeting with little interest in what he was doing. He paused, opened a tab in the browser and began casually looking up apartments within walking distance from Preventer instead.

-You better.-

Trowa would pay money to see that. It sounded like Duo wasn't mad at him, which was good. He smirked and put his phone back in his pocket, popped his headphones in, and made his way down the sidewalk towards the grocery store.

He arrived back at Heero's apartment an hour later with some fresh ingredients for a vegetarian pesto pasta dish.

"How's the presentation coming?" Trowa set the bags down on the kitchen counter and called out to Heero who was in the living room. He'd searched around the cupboards for Heero's pots and pans, grabbing what he needed and setting some water to boil on the stove.

Heero blinked and quickly closed the twenty or so open tabs he had been browsing through for apartments. He saved a couple and decided when Trowa was gone he would go look at them first to narrow down their options. He scowled down at the unfinished presentation and glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen with a sigh.

"Almost done," he said more hopefully than as a fact. He began copying and pasting the data from one program to another with quick smacks of hotkeys in attempt to just get it over with. Normally he enjoyed work and developing ideas for presentation, but there was something more more interesting going on behind him.

"Do you need any help?" He asked as he finished and saved his document.

"No, but I'll take it if you want to help." Trowa pulled out a chef's knife and a cutting board, and then started to wash the veggies. "Enjoy cutting things?" He asked, and then mentally laughed at the stupid question. Heero probably loved sticking knives in things. Trowa left the clean veggies on the board and moved on to preparing the sauce.

Heero nodded and obediently went to work chopping the vegetables for him. He narrowed his eyes down at his task and went about it with focused determination, rocking the knife down into the cutting board with loud, even strokes. He made quick work of his assignment.

"I didn't know you could cook," Heero said conversationally as he glared down at a particularly slippery and uncooperative mushroom.

"There's a lot I can do that you don't know about," Trowa said flirtatiously. Damnit, he was so cheesy. He picked up a wooden spoon and twirled it in between his fingers before stirring the sauce. "But it's not like I'm a chef or anything. Just watched Cathy cook for years." His sister was multi-talented. He wondered if she'd leave the circus once he did, and try to start a new life herself.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked at Trowa's corny, but adorable statement.

"Well, I'm looking forward to finding out more, then," he replied to match his level of cheesy. He finished his task and pushed the vegetables at him. "How did you know I was a vegetarian?" He asked as he looked over Trowa's selection, impressed. He had forgotten to mention it to him before he left. It wasn't something Heero openly discussed. It was a personal choice so he hardly ever discussed it openly.

"Observations," Trowa said. He was really good at watching people closely. "I noticed the last few times we've had food together, you got vegetarian options." Trowa took the veggies and put them in a skillet with some olive oil. "Also, Duo made some comment a few days ago about how he thought it was strange you didn't like hamburgers."

"So you've been watching me," Heero said in a flat, almost accusatory voice. His expression was cold and hard for a split second before he smiled, clearly just fucking around. "I stopped eating meat after the Eve War."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter beside the stove and tilted his head to watch him cook. "I decided that if I wasn't going to kill anymore it should apply to all living creatures. Actually, it was Quatre who brought that up to me." He hesitated and internally kicked himself for bringing their blond friend up.

"Oh?" Trowa asked curiously while he stirred the veggies and added the noodles to the boiling water. It was fine if his ex was brought up. He was used to it. Quatre was as much a part of their little 'team' as he was and even though they'd broken up almost two years before they had remained close friends.

Heero hadn't killed anyone since the Eve War? Even in Preventer missions? Interesting. Trowa wasn't exactly out there killing a bunch of people either, but his death list had earned a few new ticks on it since the Eve War. He wasn't proud of it, but it just came with the job. It was thoughts like this that made Trowa realize he could never truly be a normal person.

"It's been difficult, not dispatching people that way," Heero explained as he filled in the gaps of their conversation. He reached up to unclasp a button on his shirt to loosen his collar a little, as if the thought of having to kill someone again was strangling him. "You recall having to do some of that near the end of the Mariemaia thing, I'm sure. It takes more effort, and unfortunately that personal decision has cost me a few suspects in mission. A few have gotten away..." he sounded disappointed. "Generally Duo picks up my slack in that regard, which is why I don't mind taking responsibility for the things he doesn't like to do. It is how we pay each other back, I suppose."

Trowa understood. He didn't like killing either, but he knew another reason Fei and Une wanted him was because he was willing to do some of the things Heero wasn't. Like killing if necessary. He was still more desensitized to it than his new boyfriend, apparently. "You two make good partners," he said as he turned the stove top burners off once everything was ready. Trowa gracefully moved to grab some plates, feeling at home in Heero's kitchen now that he'd figured out where everything lived.

"He is definitely my opposite in a lot of ways," Heero replied plainly. He opened the drawer beside him to get some silverware and ducked into the refrigerator to grab a few bottles of water before he sat down on a stool. "If it wasn't for Duo, I wouldn't have made it through Operation Meteor..." which was true. "If he hadn't broken me out of that Naval hospital, I would have failed that entire operation."

There were a number of times the pilots would have failed their missions had it not been for the others. Quatre helped Trowa out several times, and Trowa had picked up Heero's discarded body after he tried self-detonating, helping him recover after he regained consciousness.

Trowa plated up the food and then went over to the stools. He put the pasta in front of Heero and then sat down to his left.

"I appreciate all of your help back then, too," Heero said. He picked up his fork and stared down at the colorful, delicious looking food. "You could have left me to die but you didn't."

"It just didn't feel right leaving you there like that… regardless if you were dead or not," Trowa explained.

Everyone had been shocked and even moved by what Heero had done. There was just no way he was going to leave a fellow soldier on the battleground. Trowa took a sip of his water. "But I'm glad you weren't dead." He looked over and caught Heero's gaze.

The corner of Heero's mouth twitched. "You know that was the first time I had ever seen you laugh, right after I woke up from that." He stabbed into a piece of zucchini and slipped it into his mouth and chewed on it with a thoughtful expression before looking up. "This is amazing."

Back then it was hard to make Trowa laugh. 8 years later, Trowa liked to think he'd opened up more. "I'm glad you like the food." He reached under the counter and put his hand on Heero's leg casually while he picked at his own pasta.

Heero paused in the middle of eating and looked up at him. This was nice, and if it wasn't for the rather violent, dark topic of their conversation this could have been mistaken for a normal dinner. He dropped his free hand down to rest on top of Trowa's hand and finished eating. He felt his face getting warm despite himself. He wasn't used to someone being so gently forward with him. Duo's brand of forward was typically blatant foreplay or signaling. He didn't feel that way about Trowa. Sure, he assumed the other man had similar thoughts, however these small exchanges felt more like comforting affection and less aggressive than Duo's had been. He rubbed his thumb appreciatively against the top of Trowa's hand.

"Are you excited to see your sister? How is she? I haven't seen her in a long time."

Trowa set his fork down and finished his glass of water in one gulp. He'd been away from the circus for the last month, working on his latest assignment. "I'm excited to see her."

Catherine was always a bright light in Trowa's often dark world. "She's doing well. We started working on a new acrobatic number and Cathy's been annoyed at me for taking so much Preventer freelance."

A few years back they'd gotten bored of the same old tricks they performed for the show, so they'd talked their manager into letting them try something new. For Cathy it was acrobatics, and she had enlisted the help of her brother as her partner. Trowa was spending a lot of time with the other gymnasts and had picked up the silks. Long gone were the days of clowning around and riding a lion.

"I'm not really sure what she'll do now that I'm leaving. She can always find another partner, but something tells me that she might want to move on and leave the circus as well."

"Hm..." Heero was giving it some thought. He finished eating and took a swig of water before he swiveled on his stool to the left to face him. He reached up to brush his fingertips over the still apparent, though now slightly faded love bite he had left on his neck. "Would you want to continue living with her if she decided to leave the circus?"

"I'm 25, Heero. I think it's about time I stopped living with family," Trowa said lightly. "I'm sure she'd like her own place, too. Some privacy for when she starts dating again. Why?" Trowa watched Heero's eyes gaze over his mark. He wondered if he'd be getting more of those later…

"I was just wondering," Heero replied casually. He dropped his hand from Trowa's neck and shrugged his shoulder. He had hoped that she wouldn't live with him but he didn't know what Trowa preferred. He wasn't familiar what it was like to have a sister, or any close family for that matter. He sighed and glanced over at his textbooks piled on the floor beside the couch in the living room before turning back to his companion. "I should probably study," he mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Probably." Trowa said, sliding off the stool and grabbing their plates. He took them to the dishwasher and started to clean up the mess from cooking. Maybe he would go for a run to get out of the house and give Heero some time to focus. It was taking a lot of restraint right now to hold back his lust for the other agent. Trowa felt like a horny teenager. It was kind of nice to feel this way again. It had been a long while.

Heero was conflicted. He knew that once their workweek started they weren't going to see much of one another, especially at Preventer. He had no idea what Trowa's assignments were going to be, but he had a feeling that whatever Une and Wufei were working on didn't involve him and Duo. He stood and rounded the counter island to help him clean. Once the last pan had been dried and put away he grabbed Trowa's hand and held it firmly. "Do you think you can help me with something?"

"I can try." Trowa wondered what it was. Heero was giving him those 'come hither' eyes and suddenly he was really interested in finding out what he could do to help.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked with faint mischievousness. He lifted Trowa's hand to his lips and pressed his lips softly against the back of it.

"I'm in need of a study partner. Human anatomy," he explained in a low voice, his lips brushing against the skin on the back of Trowa's hand as he spoke. He looked up at him with a raised eyebrow through his dark, thick bangs.

"Oh yeah, I can help with that." The taller man said confidently. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss, feather light and teasing. "Where do you want me?" Trowa's breath was hot on Heero's lips, his heartbeat starting to race in anticipation.

Heero narrowed his eyes with determination and grabbed the front of Trowa's shirt roughly and kissed him, practically pouring his sexual energy into his mouth. As he did he walked backward with his mouth still locked with the taller man's and dragged him along with him into the living room. Once he reached the couch he broke their kiss and shoved him onto his back onto the sectional and began unbuttoning his own shirt as he stood over him. "I do my best studying right here."

"Seems like a good spot." Trowa glanced up at his boyfriend who currently looked like a predator about to pounce on its prey. "I don't think we'll be needing this..." He tugged his sweater off and tossed it aside, "seeing as this is an anatomy assignment." His long fingers traced down his own abdomen and met with his jeans. Trowa kept his gaze on his lover while he started to unbutton his pants. "Or these."

Jesus. Christ. Heero's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise at Trowa's sensual behavior. He didn't think Trowa Barton could have gotten any hotter, and yet somehow he just managed to. He felt all of the blood from his face flush down his cheeks and begin to pool in his crotch. He almost winced from the sudden shift. He fumbled with the bottom button of his shirt, snarled as he couldn't manage to push it through the eyehole and simply yanked the rest of his shirt off, snapping the buttons off as he did so. He managed to kick off his pants with lightning speed and wasted no time crawling up the length of Trowa's body to prop himself on hands and knees over him until they were face to face. He slid the fingers of his left hand up the center of his lover's torso before allowing them to wander off-course to tease his nipple with the pad of his thumb. "Do you want to know more about your body?" he said asked in a low, silky voice.

"I think YOU want to know more about my body," Trowa corrected him. He ran his foot up and down Heero's right calf in a slow and teasing fashion. Maybe he'd lay back this round and let his new boyfriend take full control, just to see what he'd do. Sometimes it was nice to be the one offering yourself up.

"Hm, I do..." Heero replied coolly. He dropped his lips down and pressed a kiss to the center of Trowa's chest before he licked the skin beneath his lips and began an even, steady kissing trail up to his collarbone. "You know... " he practically purred against his skin. "What you're experiencing now is a reaction of your somatosensory system... " he said quietly as he made his way up to his lover's neck. He dropped his naked form against Trowa's body and grinded their hips together. He released a warm breath against the side of Trowa's neck before he lapped his tongue against the mottled mark he had left there a few days before. "That system is responsible for your mind's perception of touch... pressure... " he rocked his hips against him again to demonstrate, " and movement."

Holy shit Heero was hot right now. All Trowa wanted was to get fucked hard into the couch. That realization caused the butterflies in his stomach to flutter wildly.

Trowa parted his lips with a barely audible moan and brought his hands up to his lovers back. He trailed his fingertips gently up and down, eventually making their way all the way down to cup a very firm ass. Somatosensory system. That's a fancy word, he thought. "Teach me more?" He rocked his hips up to meet Heero's, annoyed that they still had cloth separating their bare skin.

Heero nuzzled his neck before his hand gracefully slipped down from Trowa's chest to his waist. He pressed his fingers beneath the open band of the other man's pants and underwear and glided his palm against the firm muscle just above Trowa's groin just below his belly button. He was taunting him, and he went no further. His fingertips tangled into the soft pubic hair just above Trowa's arousal.

"You have two major muscles here... " he said in a whisper against his ear. "Ischiocavernosus and bulbospongiosus," he said softly before he kissed his ear and shifted his weight to give himself more reach. He plunged his hand down further and let the palm of his hand slide softly against his hard-on. Suddenly he changed the subject. "Tell me what to do. Give me a mission. Any mission, I'll take it," he murmured playfully.

Anything? Trowa knew what he wanted right now, but he wasn't sure Heero was ready for it. He knew that the other man had no experience doing it, apparently. But, damnit, he wanted it so bad. What the hell was wrong with him right now?

"Fuck me…." There, he said it. Trowa felt so wanton. He closed his eyes and waited to see what his partner would do. His cheeks became uncharacteristically flushed.

Heero was surprised, but pleased. He had never done that to anyone but Relena, but he wasn't new to it entirely. He knew the mechanics of it would be different with Trowa, but he also trusted that the other pilot would show him what to do. He knew this was going to require more space. He pulled back and stared down into his face and studied those closed eyes and that flushed skin with a smirk. He kissed the corner of Trowa's mouth and pulled his hand back from beneath his pants to caress his cheek slowly with the back of his hand.

"You're sure... ?" Heero gave him an out if he wanted it.

"Yeah… If you're game." Trowa opened his eyes and looked up at the gorgeous man straddling him. He definitely wanted to experience what it'd be like to bottom for Heero.

Heero nodded and his expression shifted to that of serious determination. He slipped off of Trowa and grabbed him by the arm, dragged him up off of the bed and hauled his sexy ass into his room to the foot of his bed. He ran his fingers down his sides, grabbed the front of his pants and pulled them carefully down for him. Once they were gone and tossed to the floor he grabbed the sides of Trowa's face and kissed him while he eased him back upon the bed. When he pulled away they were now in the same position he was in previously on the couch. He reached up to grab his hidden lube bottle from the head of the bed and grasped it tightly in hand. "What do I need to do?" He honestly had no idea.

"Prep." Trowa reached over and took the lube from Heero. He squirted some into his partner's right hand. "Start with one finger, and then slowly add another, until I'm stretched."

Trowa hadn't been a bottom in years because he was really picky about who he let top him. He knew that this was going to be a bit painful, but he didn't care. Pain mixed with pleasure was the best type of sex, and right now he was incredibly turned on by his new boyfriend.

He lay back on the covers and spread his thighs, grabbed Heero's shoulders and pulled him back down.

Heero's face reflected an intense "affirmative" expression as he slipped down to become face to face with his lover's hips and tentatively slipped his lubricated index finger down and pressed the tip slowly inside him. He decided to busy his mouth with something as well and licked the underside of Trowa's erection while he was at it. Oral sex he was familiar with, penetration was something new.

Trowa pushed his hips off the bed and moaned when Heero's warm tongue made contact with his erection. He reached down and knotted his fingers in his lover's thick brown hair, giving a gentle and encouraging tug. The finger that slowly invaded his body felt uncomfortable for a second before the sensation dissipated into a persistent pressure.

Heero paused his initial finger's intrusion, rotated it slightly and waited until Trowa's body relaxed with acceptance. Feeling emboldened he slipped the second one in to join it. As he dutifully prepared his lover he enveloped his hard-on with his mouth and applied firm suction. He thoroughly enjoyed the raspy moans from Trowa's throat with every hard swallowing suck he made.

Heero was going insane with anticipation. If he didn't fuck Trowa soon he felt like he was going to lose his mind. Finally Trowa's body relaxed around his patient fingers. He wasted no time removing them, released his lover's throbbing heat from his mouth and positioned himself between his knees. He leaned forward, pressed the tip of his arousal against Trowa's prepared opening and with an excruciatingly slow motion began to enter him.

"Shit…" Trowa hissed and bit his bottom lip at the intrusion. He willed his muscles to relax, opened his eyes and looked up at Heero. He tried to focus on those deep blue orbs and let himself become lost within them while his lover slid all the way inside him. Oh yeah, it had definitely been awhile since he'd bottomed. He was going to be sore in the morning but didn't give a damn right now. Trowa ran his fingers down Heero's back again and gently dug his nails into his back.

Heero leaned forward and hooked his left arm behind Trowa's right knee as he attempted to gain better access. He propped himself over him with his right arm and waited for a moment to allow his lover to get comfortable with his hard, weeping cock nestled deeply inside him. He pulled back slowly, paused, and then glided firmly into him again. Trowa was ridiculously hot and painfully tight inside. His entire body tingled with built up energy. He was having a hard time restraining himself from bucking the shit out of him. He moaned and hung his head in an attempt to look away from him. He couldn't keep looking into Trowa's eyes. Not while they did this. The lusty, half-lidded expression the other man was making was so uncharacteristic of him- so vulnerable and passive - that it was forcing Heero closer to his climax. He dragged himself in and out of him at a slow, sensual pace, his entire body shaking with pleasure and impending release.

Heero had finally affirmed something about himself. He was definitely gay.

Trowa could tell Heero was holding back. "Don't…" He breathed, closing his eyes again. When his lover hit that secret spot within him jolts of pleasure rushed through his veins and Trowa involuntarily arched off the bed and cried out with pure bliss. His toes curled and he clung to his partner's sweaty frame.

"Fuck!" Shit shit shit. When Heero hit that spot again Trowa felt the beginning signs of his orgasm coming.

Heero immediately figured out what was happening and decided to take advantage of it. He dropped his hand down to grasp Trowa's erection and caressed it firmly in a matching rhythm with his own body's movements. He continued to rock into him, forcing himself to penetrate deeply as he could. He continuously pressed into the spot that had caused his lover so much pleasure. He was panting. He had never imagined that this would feel so amazing, or that Trowa would be so tight. He shuddered as the pressure of his climax began to reach it's limits. His pace quickened and he began to put more force behind every thrust until he couldn't hold back any longer. He chased his orgasm down, caught it and found release. His entire body convulsed to the accompaniment of a deep, throaty moan.

Trowa threw his head back and let his moan mingle with Heero's as his climax took over his body, controlling all his senses. He dug his nails deeper into his partner's lower back and panted heavily while he came down from his high. As soon as the last waves of pleasure fizzled out, Trowa relaxed his grip on the shorter man, limbs going weak and falling to the bed.

It was several minutes before he could compose himself and gain control over his body once again. Trowa opened his green eyes and looked up at the ceiling and licked his dry lips.

Heero disengaged from his lover and dropped his face into Trowa's chest. He was embarrassed, and he was doing his damndest to hide it. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He felt the familiar wave of guilt overtake him that always seemed to accompany his orgasms. His face was on fire.

Heero had fucked Trowa. The entire realization of what he was doing, where he was, and what had happened came crashing down on him. He had a ridiculously sex former Gundam pilot boyfriend and he had fucked him in his bed. If he had told himself Thursday morning that by Sunday night he would be in this position he wouldn't have believed it. He sighed against Trowa's chest and continued to hide his face as he tried to process everything. He was so incredibly happy, it was almost unreal.

Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero and brought one hand up to play with his hair. "You ok?" His voice came out raw and throaty from all the moaning, and he wondered how his lover felt about what just happened. He really hoped that Heero was feeling as good as he was. Trowa felt amazing, like he was flying. His ass was burning a little from all the stretching and intrusion, but it was a pleasant ache that had dulled during his intense orgasm.

"... I loved that." Heero muttered into Trowa's chest, his voice sounding somehow weak. "Thank you." His entire body pulsed and tingled. He hadn't felt like that with anyone. Sure he had cum in Relena, but it wasn't nearly as pleasurable. Sex with Relena had always felt unnatural. He could never truly let himself enjoy it. He couldn't compare what had just happened to anything he had ever done in his life. He didn't know what else to say.

"Anytime." Trowa felt exhausted. Sleep began to tug at him. "You weren't too bad for your first time." With a man, that is. His fingertips danced around the skin of Heero's shoulders. With more practice, Trowa was sure the sex would be even more incredible. He couldn't wait…

"Hm... " Heero tilted his face to the side and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, and they had an early morning at Preventer in the morning. He reached out to grab the spare blanket folded on the foot of the bed, tossed it over them and let Trowa's heavy, deep throbbing heartbeat and steady breathing lull him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Wufei looked up from his paperwork as Heero and Trowa entered the boardroom. Watching them closely, he could swear he saw a glow on agent Yuy's cheeks. Agent Bloom seemed to be walking a little strange, taking each step with caution. Crossing his arms over his chest disapprovingly, Wufei gave the two an exasperated look and cleared his throat so they could start the meeting.

The meeting went like most meetings did. Everyone sat around with disinterest while Heero droned on about statistics, potential locations of more stockpiles and the status of his and Duo's particular investigation. They had lost their main suspect after the man had jumped out of a window to evade them.

"He must have been hiding something particularly incriminating to whatever organization he was involved with to sacrifice himself to keep his secret," Heero concluded flatly. He reached out to close his laptop, which was connected to the projection machine that cast his graphs and data on the pull-down screen at the far end of the conference room. When the lights came back on and the automated binds opened to let the morning sun back into the room Heero took his seat between Trowa and Duo, who was lying with his face in his folded arms snoring softly.

Trowa wasn't part of this assignment, but Wufei had wanted him there anyway incase he needed to be pulled in. He watched Heero's presentation closely, doing his best to push away the thoughts of being fucked into a mattress by the sexy presenter the night before.

"So we're back to square one then." Wufei speculated. "Our number one witness just flung himself out a window."

Heero frowned and elbowed Duo in the ribs. The American shot up to a sit, wiped the spit off of the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and looked around blearily.

"Unfortunately," Heero replied, his face clearly expressing his regret and frustration about that fact. It had been months of work thrown out the window. Literally. "We managed to trace some of the weapons to stolen weapon's reports, but the majority of the load we acquired was unmarked. I suspect that they are being made somewhere local, but I have no proof. The lab is running tests on the metal to see if they can figure out where the ore and smelting originated... " His voice trailed off. He was irritated. He hated when this happened. He spent so much time on this case, and the suspect suicide was a major setback.

Duo was rubbing his head and looking around the room. Une was sitting at the head of the table glaring at him. He winced under her gaze and cleared his throat loudly. "No worries, we'll figure it out, right Heero?"

Heero folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Wrong." Wufei said. He already knew how much time they'd spent to get this far. They needed to switch things up and try another tactic or they'd just be wasting more time. _What a headache._ "Yuy, is there no other connections?"

Heero's eyebrow twitched. He knew then that they had lost their case and Wufei was reassigning it. It was a harsh blow to his pride. His jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth to hold back a protest. Deep down he knew what his commander was doing was the right move, but it still stung.

"Until we get the metal analysis back we won't know for sure. I managed to trace it to its region, but not to smelting facility," he explained tensely. "Southeast Asia is all I can tell you."

"And when do the results from the analysis come back?" Wufei looked over some of the paperwork in front of him and frowned.

"They said another forty-eight hours," Heero replied with a frown. Duo was toying with his braid nervously and looking from Wufei to Heero and back before his hand grabbed a donut from the plate in front of him. He busied himself with munching, and avoided looking up at Commander Une altogether.

"Then we wait until the results are back to regroup and figure out our next step." Commander Une spoke up with a sharp tone. She hated waiting two full days, but they had no other option. Like Wufei, she was disappointed with the lack of progress on this case, and felt like something needed to be switched up. "Meeting adjourned."

Heero was pissed. Duo knew it, and ducked out of his seat and out of the conference room in an attempt to give him some space. Heero needed it. He had known this was about to happen, but had distracted himself all weekend to keep from dwelling on the fact their suspect had evaded, and that their investigation had come screeching to a halt. Normally he wouldn't care, but he had spent a lot of extra personal time on this case. To have this failure on his record was also a slap to the face. He didn't move. He watched as Commander Une stood, eyed him and left the room. Wufei had stayed and was looking over his paperwork while Une left. The Chinese man looked up once the room was clear except for himself, Trowa and Heero.

"I wish you wouldn't take this personal," Wufei said slowly. "These things happen."

"Not to me," Heero replied coldly.

Trowa saw the defeat and frustration in his boyfriend's eyes. It was clear this mission had become a much bigger deal than expected.

"She hasn't taken you off the case yet." Wufei reminded his comrade, shuffling the papers into the folder. "She could just swap in a new partner or divide your efforts." He knew the idea of that would rub Heero the wrong way, but it was better then getting taken off the assignment all together.

Swap a new partner? His eyes locked onto Wufei at the comment, but he didn't say anything. He knew that ultimately it wasn't Wufei's decision, but Une's. He supposed he would have to wait it out. He stood up and nodded, grabbed his laptop and left the room.

As he got to his workstation he saw Duo was frowning and poking with annoyance at his keyboard. He sat down in his own chair and tilted his head to the side and eyed him as his computer booted up.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked plainly, though he honestly wanted to know. Duo normally wasn't this apathetic about work.

"Man... just thinkin'," Duo grumbled. "I mean I'm kinda mad. I dunno. It wasn't like we PUSHED him out of the window...I just don't know if I'm cut out for it anymore…" He sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't say shit like that," Heero grumbled irritably. Duo Maxwell was an excellent field agent, it would be a serious loss for Preventer to lose him over something stupid like this.

* * *

The air was still tense from the meeting. Trowa looked over at Wufei with a stiff expression. "I left my acceptance letter on your desk this morning." He folded his arms across his chest.

The corner of Wufei's mouth perked at Trowa's statement. It was clear that he was pleased. "I'm glad to hear that. What made you change your mind? The other night in my office you still didn't seem so keen on the idea."

"I need change. And I miss the action." Trowa said vaguely. Commander Une was in a sour mood after the meeting. Maybe this news would brighten her day. "I'll need to go home and discuss things with my manager at the circus, and figure out when I can be back out here."

Wufei nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "Sure, just let us know what we can do to facilitate your move. We have resources for that sort of thing. I have to say I'm impressed you took the offer, considering..." he meant the dangers and risks involved. He was well aware of Trowa's love for his sister, and Catherine's influence on all of Trowa's decisions. He wondered if she knew the extent of those risks.

Trowa hadn't gone into detail with Cathy, nor would he. It was better that way. "I'm just another expendable soldier. And you need my help, clearly." He said flatly.

Wufei shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Humph. Nobody here is expendable, Bloom. And clearly Yuy doesn't think you are either," He added with a smirk. "I am assuming things have been made official between you two now? I hope you won't let that personal relationship affect your work."

Trowa wished Wufei would stop bringing that up. "I don't let my personal life affect my work." He assured his new boss. Wufei should know that by now. He believed in Preventer as an organization, in their mission, and in what they were doing to maintain peace. He wouldn't have accepted the position if he didn't know what he was getting into or if he didn't truly want to help. It didn't matter how dangerous a mission was, so long as he could actively keep his friends and family safe. As much as he fought it, his mind was still programed to that of a soldier and lately, despite the distraction the circus brought, he was growing restless off the field.

"Let's hope you don't," Wufei said firmly as he stood up and gathered his things. "We can't assign you to this case until we reestablish it and get that information from the lab. Until then, you can just assist other agents. Noin and Sally are out in the field now. Here," he grabbed a manila envelope from his stack in his arms. "Here is what Heero submitted on this so far, you can look this over. I have a feeling when things get reorganized it will be you who takes this head-on." The Chinese man gave him a nod before vanishing out of the conference room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AC 205 June | L4**

Heero had decided last minute that rather than spend his spring break from school laboring on his newest Preventer assignment alone in the new apartment that he would go to L4. The last time he had spoken to Trowa on the phone was two days before, and as far as Heero could tell his lover had no idea he was coming. He had avoided speaking to him over the phone since then in case he heard some background noise from the spaceport terminals or passing tourists that would give him any kind of clue what he was up to. He had texted him that morning and told him he was fine, but that had been the extent of their communication.

He shouldered his bag and carefully held the vibrant purple, red and orange bouquet of flowers he had purchased at a florist on his walk from L4's spaceport to the fairgrounds where the circus had its enormous white and red striped tent erected. The daylight simulation mirrors that redirected sunlight into the colony began to tilt and simulate dusk as he approached the dense crowd that had gathered outside the circus tent. He purchased a ticket and followed the line into the massive tent and took a seat on a bleacher near the top row of the center ring. He set his bag between his feet and rested the bouquet carefully across his lap and waited as the circus patrons began trickling in. Orchestra music was playing low and soft from a pit to the right of the ring. Heero studied the various acrobatic equipment, tightropes and bars suspended overtop the sawdust strewn ground. He had never been to a circus before, but he had heard from Duo that Trowa and his sister had some pretty intense, amazing acts. The American had went on once for an hour about Trowa riding a lion?

Heero crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to relieve some of the tension that had been building between his shoulders. He blended in well in his white button down shirt and slacks with the people of L4. L4 Colony was known for its more prosperous population. Heero eyed the people that surrounded him curiously. Everyone was dressed in what appeared to be their Sunday best, as if they were going to church and not a show. He sighed and stared up at the tightrope overhead and noticed there were no nets or signs of safety wires.

He was anxious. He hadn't seen Trowa in over a month and he missed him. He wasn't used to feeling this way. He felt guilty about it: he had never found himself missing Relena this much. There was just something about Trowa's soothing, placid calm that comforted him when he was around. Things were getting rough at work with Preventer, and school was becoming more intense. He could have used him around.

He looked down at the flowers on his lap and frowned. He knew he should have called before coming all this way, and he wasn't sure how Trowa felt about surprises, but he couldn't help himself. He had acted without really thinking when he had bought the ticket and boarded the shuttle.

He sighed, lifted his hand to the side of his neck tried not to think about whether or not this was a mistake or not.

A young blond ducked his head into the tent and followed behind Heero, undetected. He watched as the ex pilot took a seat near the top center, and carefully made his way up there. Quatre gracefully took the open seat next to his old friend and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

He'd spotted Heero near the entrance of the circus tent earlier that night, and had curiously followed him. Trowa hadn't mentioned that Heero would be here tonight. Maybe he wasn't aware?

Heero blinked and looked to his left just as Quatre settled into the seat beside him. He reflexively grabbed the flowers with one hand and widened his eyes on the former Sandrock pilot in surprise. He knew that he would probably run into the blond at some point while he was on L4, but he hadn't expected to be snuck up on. He nodded and the corner of his mouth perked in greeting.

"Hello, Quatre," he replied. He felt awkward. He wasn't that great at small talk. "How have you been?" He wasn't going to explain himself unless he had to.

"Well. It's been along time since I've seen you." Quatre was glad to see his old friend. "Trowa doesn't know you are here, does he?" He asked with a soft smile on his lips, forcing Heero to explain himself. "He didn't mention your presence on L4."

Trowa had confided in Quatre a few weeks after he'd landed on L4, coming out and telling him about his new relationship with Heero. Quatre's heart had sank as he listened to his ex talk about an unexpectedly intense connection with ex pilot 01, but the blond remained supportive and kept a smile on his lips. He hadn't seen Trowa so happy in a long while…

Heero worried the corner of his lip with his teeth and shrugged a shoulder. "No," he said awkwardly. "He doesn't know."

Now he was really worried. Having Quatre vocalize the facts of the situation had only agitated his anxiety. He found himself clenching his hands into tight fists and releasing them in nervous habit. "It has been a long time. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner..." Heero found from being around Trowa that he wasn't as thoughtful and considerate of his friends as his boyfriend was. Heero didn't text Duo casually the way Trowa did with Quatre or anyone else for that matter. It had been a topic of conversation once before. He had been accused of being aloof by many, but he honesty just never thought to do those things before now. Now he was thinking about Trowa all the time and found himself constantly checking his phone to see if he had called or texted him.

 _Man, I'm pathetic_ , he thought with a sigh as he clenched his hands again. "You look well. How are your sisters?"

Quatre gave a polite shrug. "On my case about everything as usual." He chuckled and put his hands in his lap. "You're lucky you don't have any sisters…" Before he could elaborate, the music started and the lights dimmed. The first act was about to start, but Quatre knew Trowa and Cathy wouldn't be on until the third act. So he leaned back and watched quietly, nails digging into his palms as his mind drifted to more melancholy thoughts.

The blond had seen Trowa perform a handful of times, and he was going to miss watching that lithe, graceful, cat-like body fly through the air with practically no clothes on. Trowa was so talented and it was magical watching him perform. The taller pilot looked at home in the air, suspended up high with no safety wires or nets to hold him back.

* * *

Backstage Trowa and Cathy were getting ready for their first act. Trowa slid into his tight yellow costume and fussed with his hair. His stomach was in a knot tonight and his usual emotionless face showed signs of anxiety. Tonight was his last show, a potential end to a career he'd held for almost 10 years. He'd be leaving on a shuttle for Copenhagen tomorrow evening, and saying goodbye to people he'd considered family all this time. But it was time for him to go, he kept telling himself, time to move on. His talents could be used to help save people's lives, help maintain the peace, rather than being just another pretty body flying through the air for the sake of entertainment.

"Trowa, come sit and let me finish your makeup?" Cathy patted the stool beside her while looking in the mirror and applying her lipstick.

Trowa sat down and faced Cathy, allowing her to apply the makeup. It was a bittersweet night and he could tell Cathy was feeling anxious too. She looked at her baby brother's face with a determined and focused expression, applying some blush to his cheeks. Neither one of them could speak, so they just sat there and pretended like this wasn't their last time performing together. Trowa looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"There. All done." Cathy finally spoke, pulling her makeup brush away from her brother's stunning face. She ran a knuckle down his cheek and bit the inside of her lip to keep her emotions at bay. Unable to find the words to express how so very proud she was of him, Cathy let out a sigh and put a smile on her lips.

"5 minutes until you're on!" One of the stagehands called from outside their dressing room.

"Oh, come here." Cathy finally gave in after glimpsing her brother's sad eyes. She pulled him in for a hug, careful not to mess up their makeup or hair. "Break a leg out there tonight, ok?" She was concerned about Trowa's solo performance on the silks tonight. He'd choreographed something new for his final show, and she knew he wanted to try the risky death drop. Cathy had seen him practice it several times over the last month, but it was a risky trick and she always held her breath when she watched from the sidelines, praying he didn't slip and fall. Trowa nodded and offered her a half-smile. "Always."

The siblings got up and waited outside the back curtain as the second act neared its end. Trowa put some chalk on his hands for traction and shook the pre-performance jitters away. He usually wasn't a nervous wreck. The atmosphere just felt different that night.

* * *

Heero watched the performance in silence. He felt bad. The first two acts were impressive, but they seemed to drag on forever. He had waited over a month, spent two days traveling from Earth to the Moon, and from the Moon to L4. He was exhausted, but his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He knew he shouldn't feel uncomfortable about Quatre being there. Normally he enjoyed the polite blond man's presence, but something about this entire thing felt off. He felt his own chest tighten with a deep, nagging sadness that seemed to be emanating off of the figure beside him. He wished they could talk, but with the loud music and the show going on it was hardly the place to do so. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and found himself distracted by the vast array of wires networked in the air over the performers in the ring.

The lights dimmed again as the music faded from the second act. Two bars were lowered from the ceiling of the tent and the drawl of a violin pierced the air to the start of a slow and sultry song. Trowa and Cathy walked out onto the stage at their cue and posed for the audience before grabbing their bars. They were lifted up into the air as the music started to pick up.

Quatre squealed on the inside at the site of the yellow costumes. This was his favorite act by the Bloom siblings, even though Trowa often complained about how sexualized the choreography was. It was a fun number, jam packed with tricks and teasing set to dramatic music. Even though it was awkward to perform this way with his sister, Trowa would later admit that this was one of their strongest routines, and always a crowd pleaser. So while he was hanging in the air on the bar, Trowa pretended Cathy was not his sister and put on his performance face.

Trowa hung upside down from the bar and reached over to grab Cathy with one hand. He let her gracefully swing above him while they balanced together.

Heero's entire body went limp with shock at the sight of Trowa in the skin tight yellow costume. He looked amazing and his sister looked stunning. They were beautiful. Trowa looked both like himself and yet somehow unrecognizable. The way he moved was different, and his facial expression though fixed, seemed sad to Heero. He watched as he lifted his sister from the ground and couldn't help but admire how every muscle in his body tensed and coiled, exposed and enhanced by the overhead performance lights as they both began twisting and swinging around each other gracefully. He expanded his lungs as he watched and sighed deeply in an attempt to catch the breath that Trowa's presence had taken away.

While Heero and Quatre only had eyes for Trowa, Cathy was the true star of this number. She swung around her brother, balancing herself here and there until she jumped over to her own bar for part of the song.

Quatre could not take his eyes off his ex's ass; it looked superb in those yellow spanx. He held his breath during the more daring stunts when one of the siblings would swing a long distance and get caught by the other, or when Trowa would balance Cathy so precisely with one hand or foot. The 4-minute performance was breathtaking and received a standing ovation once it was over. Aerialists had the best acts in the circus, and that was a fact. Cathy and Trowa disappeared off stage as the music faded.

Heero had no words. He had known Trowa had a reputation for being a great performer, but what he had just witnessed blew him away. When they had vanished backstage after taking their bows Heero had found himself studying the crowd and looking for a way to get to him. Unfortunately he was penned in by the audience. Was it hot in here? He reached up and absently unbuttoned his shirt.

Quatre reached for the top button of his shirt at the same time as Heero. He saw what the other was doing and laughed. "Jinx…"

The corner of Heero's mouth twitched into a smile at Quatre's comment and some of the tension was alleviated from between them. "I had no idea..." was all he could manage to say, his voice drowned out by the music from the act performing in front of them. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was starting to feel bad about all of this. He wanted Trowa, and he wanted to be with him, but he had no idea just how amazing he was as a performer. He felt like he and Preventer were killing something that the world honestly needed. There were plenty of soldiers in the world, but artists like Trowa and his sister were hard to come by.

* * *

Trowa rubbed sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm as they headed to the dressing rooms. His heart was pounding from that workout, and the staff in the back room clapped when he and Cathy passed by.

"Well done!"

"That was the BEST!"

"We're going to miss you when you leave, Trowa!"

There were three more acts before Trowa went back on stage for his solo silks performance. He had time to down a bottle of water and cool off before getting into his second costume of the night. "Quatre's here tonight? Will you two be meeting up after the show?" Cathy asked curiously from behind the changing screen in their room. "I'm not sure…" Trowa tossed the empty bottle in the recycling bin and reached for another water. "He'll probably have an early morning tomorrow."

"I see," Cathy said quietly as she changed into her usual casual crop top and slacks. She slipped her feet into her ballerina flats and stepped out from around the screen. She approached Trowa from behind and put her hands firmly on his shoulders. "You should at least say goodbye to him," she offered casually.

"I will." Trowa stood up and went to his bag to grab his blue leotard. He went behind the screen and started to change. "Did you finish packing for tomorrow?" Cathy was accompanying him to Earth for a week to help him get settled in. Trowa was pretty sure she just wanted to come snoop around, but her presence was more than welcome.

"I did! I'm all set and excited to see Heero and your new place." Cathy grabbed her makeup bag off the vanity and dug through it, searching for the colors to match Trowa's next performance.

Trowa finished squeezing into his costume, dried the sweat off his body, and sat down so Cathy could fix his makeup. "Promise me you'll be careful out there?" Cathy said sternly. "Nothing crazy just because it's your last show." Trowa smirked while his sister mothered him. "I'll behave, I promise." He flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles, his mind already focused on his final performance. "And if you feel like the trick isn't going to work out, please please PLEASE don't do the death drop. Improvise with something else…" Cathy added before getting up and letting her brother finish.

* * *

The siblings walked to the side of the stage as Trowa's number drew closer. Cathy stopped and put her finger on her brother's chest. "You go get 'em, tiger. I'm proud of you." Trowa gave his sister a genuine smile, putting his hand on her shoulder with a light squeeze. "Thanks, Sis."

He waited for his cue, watched as the two performers on stage exited, the lighting changed, and his blue silks came falling gracefully down from the top of the tent. Trowa took a couple of deep breaths and calmed himself. This was his final number and he couldn't mess up. It was his goodbye to the stage.

The sad sound of stringed instruments hummed as the music started and the lights turned blue and purple. Some mist crawled along the floor of the stage and a tall figure clad in a tight blue leotard walked solemnly out to the silks. The crowd hushed and waited.

Trowa grabbed the fabric and did a few low ground twirls before he started to pull himself up. He wrapped the blue silk around his wrists and legs as he climbed, stopping once in awhile to balance his body impressively or float about the air. With the rise and fall of the moody but beautiful music, Trowa's elegant body captivated the crowd. He slid down the fabric head first, slowing himself with his legs until he reached about halfway, then climbed back up again.

This performance was new to Quatre. The sound of the violin crying over the speakers and the look on his ex lover's face as he swirled over the stage made his heart ache in his chest. It was a beautiful and emotional performance. He brought his hand up to his chest and held it there.

 _You are sad, Trowa. I can feel it…_

The music escalated and Trowa climbed as high as he could on the two silk strands. He was feeling this performance, putting his body and soul into it. Cathy had told him to be careful with his final trick and now it was time. He was going to do it. He felt confident.

Wrapping his mid section in the silks and holding on with just one hand so that his body was parallel with the ground, Trowa waited for the first few notes that singled the songs climax. As the sad violin started to come to a rise, he let go and his body tumbled exquisitely down the entire length at an amazing speed, unraveling from the blue silk. It felt like a free-fall and his adrenaline kicked in overtime.

Heero had watched dumbstruck and in awe as Trowa seemed to effortlessly weave, twist and tangle himself in the blue silks. He couldn't move. He had never seen anything like this before, and the entire time Trowa performed suspended over the crowd all he could think was that this was it. The most beautiful thing in the world. He didn't think he could ever be moved by anything any more than his boyfriend's performance had. He couldn't breathe and he clutched the flowers so tightly in his hand that he had crushed them at the base of their stems.

When Trowa began wrapping himself with the silks at their highest point he felt tension beginning to build in his legs and when the sexy aerialist began to spin down to the floor in what appeared to be a reckless freefall Heero's feet slammed against the floorboard of the bleacher seat. He shot up to a stand from his seat. The flowers on his lap fell and scattered at his feet. He held his breath Trowa's entire fall, the only one standing in the crowd, with his jaw fixed and his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at his sides.

Cathy had been watching from side stage with her eyes fixed on her brother in nervous anticipation for his death fall. When her brother began his descent she saw someone stand up in the audience beyond him.

There were gasps as the aerialist fell, and just when Trowa was only a foot from dangerously hitting the ground, he reached up and grabbed ahold of the fabric to stop himself.

The crowd went wild, exploding with applause. Heero's lone standing figure became lost in the surrounding standing ovation.

Trowa gracefully untangled himself from the silks and stood up in tune with the last note of the song. He was panting heavily, heart beating out of his chest from the adrenaline rush. The exposed parts of his skin burned from the friction the silks created on his way down. The lights were so bright on stage that he couldn't make anyone out in the audience. Trowa bowed politely and dodged a few of the flowers that were thrown in his direction. Apparently some of his fans had found out it was his last performance.

* * *

Heero blinked once he realized what he had done. He watched as Trowa vanished backstage, gritted his teeth and bent down to pick up the flowers and shouldered his bag. He looked over at Quatre, who was still clapping and smiling brightly as he applauded. What had just happened? He didn't know why he had done that, but he was clearly embarrassed. He cleared his throat and tried to sidle past him. "Excuse me..."

Quatre moved out of the way so Heero could jolt down the steps of the bleachers. He thought about stopping the other, as he doubted Heero knew how to get behind stage (If that was even where he was heading), but decided to just give the other man space. he was clearly moved by the performance.

Heero needed to get out of there. He had noticed a few people who had been seated beside and behind him staring as he left. He felt bad for ducking out on Quatre like that but he needed some air. He hurried out of a side flap of the tent and found himself in the animal paddock.

There were very few people around. It was cool out now that the colony had shifted its artificial light to night and the only source of light came from a pair of large tripod projection lights set up beside a large barred cage and a rectangular paddock. He approached the fence and leaned his back against it with the now somewhat wilted and disheveled flowers grasped in his hand. He found himself staring up at the white and red striped tent. He knew he should be excited to see Trowa, and he was, but something about that performance had planted a dark seed in his mind. He felt morose, and he didn't know exactly what had brought that on.

He felt a warm breath against his ear and spun around to come face to face with a white horse that had been used in the first act. The horse snorted into his face before it began to tousle his messy hair with its velvety lip.

* * *

Too curious to sit there by himself, Quatre got up and made his way outside to find Heero. He found his friend over by the animals and walked up to him quietly with his hands in his pockets. "Needed some fresh air?"

Heero had made quick friends with the horse. The animal was snorting and tossing it's head as he scratched it between the ears and behind it's large, rounded jaw. Heero looked up as Quatre approached.

"Yes. Sorry..." he said lamely as he held the bouquet at arm's length to keep the horse from eating it. "I don't know why I did that," he admitted. He looked over at Quatre and sighed. "That's the first time I've ever seen him do that."

"He's a beautiful performer." Quatre bowed his head and cleared his throat before looking back up at Heero. "Trowa told me you guys are dating now. I um... I'm really glad he found someone that makes him so happy."

Heero nodded and ducked his head away from the horse who was now becoming very insistent that his hair was food. "Yes. We are dating," he replied as he locked eyes with the Winner heir. He knew that this must be hard for Quatre, and he admired how gracefully he was handling it. Unlike a certain American partner of his had. He didn't know what else to say. "I hope he is happy," he finally said. "Thank you for being so supportive."

"Of course." Quatre said softly. He leaned back against an empty cage and fidgeted with something in his pocket. There was a comfortable silence between the two men, and the blond waited a few minutes before breaking it.

"Trowa might come off hard and emotionless sometimes, but he has a heart of gold." Quatre looked back over at Heero and caught his eyes in the dim light. "I love him still. I think I'll always love him..." He admitted. "And that's why I had to let him go."

Heero frowned. He didn't know what Quatre was referring to. He and Trowa hadn't had much discussion about why he had broken up with Quatre in the first place. The way Quatre described it, it sounded like the blond had been the one who had insisted on it. The horse had decided to make Heero's shoulder a neck rest. He absently stroked its broad forehead before he spoke. "You broke up with him?" He asked curiously. "He hasn't told me much."

"Yes." Quatre couldn't hold back a small smile as he watched the horse nuzzle his friend's shoulder. "I didn't trust that I'd be able to dedicate the time needed for a healthy relationship. I felt like I was neglecting him… I just got so caught up in work." The blond slumped his shoulders. "And he was traveling all the time with the circus." They had given it a good 3 years of seeing each other off and on before calling it quits.

"I hadn't realized." Heero replied. "That is very selfless of you." He pulled away from the horse and put his hand on Quatre's shoulder and looked into his face. "You're a good person, Quatre." The blond had definitely won a lot of respect from him.

* * *

The other circus performers gathered together in the back and waited for Trowa to exit the stage before attacking him with praise. "Oh my GOD that was the BEST performance you've EVER done!"

"How am I supposed to follow THAT performance?"

"I can't stop crying!"

Trowa thanked his fellow performers, looking down at the ground as he made his way back to his dressing room. He needed some space after that performance, and he needed to take this tight fitting costume off so he could breath. His seemingly calm demeanor was about to break as emotions swam through his system.

Cathy knew something was wrong by the way Trowa moved and avoided meeting the other performer's gazes as he rushed back into the dressing room. She trailed behind him a few paces behind and waited outside the dressing room door for a few minutes before giving it a tentative knock. The noisy din of the circus's aftershow drowned out any sound she could have heard from inside. She paused before pushing her way through the door.

Trowa was sitting down in front of the mirror, costume half way off and face in his hands. He sucked air into his lungs and forced his body to calm down.

The day before he'd left Copenhagen, Wufei had pulled him aside to discuss his onboard to their current assignment, the one Heero and Duo were struggling with. They'd shared a serious talk about the risks of the case, and Wufei wanted to make sure that Trowa knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Trowa was very aware that he might not come back from his upcoming assignment, that he might not see his circus family again, or Heero... but he needed to do this for himself. Up until now he had lived for other people, verified his existence for others. He tried to fill their roles. For Catherine he tried to be a good brother. For Quatre, the perfect boyfriend. Who was he? What did HE want in life? He wanted to push himself to his limits. He wanted to feel the thrill of a mission again. To verify that the person he had once been was still there, alive, thriving beneath the mask.

The young man straightened up and pushed the melancholy thoughts aside when he heard his sister come in.

Cathy's eyes widened in concern. She had seen him with his face in his hands as she first barged in, and the last time she had seen him in that position had been traumatic. He had lost his memories. She began to panic. "Trowa? Trowa... please... tell me what's wrong?" She demanded as she approach him.

Trowa quickly composed himself. "Nothing's wrong. Just exhausted from the performances tonight." He turned to look at his sister and gave her a slight shrug of the shoulders. "I'll feel better after I shower, I think."

 _Please don't press me, Cathy. I can't tell you what's wrong… I can't worry you._

Catherine frowned but knew that if Trowa wasn't willing to offer up information there was no way to force him. Of course she didn't believe him, but what else could she do? "Okay," she conceded defeat. "I'm going to go check on Leo," she explained. She cast another worried glance in his direction before trudging off to go feed the lion.

Trowa slid off the stool and finished taking his sweaty costume off. He stepped into the small bathroom of the dressing room and started to shower.

* * *

Catherine came around the corner and spotted Quatre's familiar figure immediately. He was standing with a darker figure that she couldn't make out well in the dim light. She paused just inside the tent flap and watched them. The darker figure's back was facing her but she could see it had a hand on the blond's shoulder. She frowned and wondered if he was in trouble.

"You're a good person, Quatre."

"And so are you, Heero." Quatre perked up a little for his friend's sake. "Out of all the people in this world, or on the colonies, I'd pick you for Trowa." If Quatre couldn't have the tall handsome aerialist, then Heero was the only other person he trusted.

Heero blinked at Quatre's compliment and stared at him for a long moment, studying his genuinely beautiful face. He couldn't believe he was acting this nice to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle something like this with as much grace and tact as he was. He knew that he was hurting inside but he continued to project as much kindness and happiness as he could to try and make Heero feel better. The sight of it made his heart ache for him, and for a moment he wished that things couldn't be so complicated between them. Trowa deserved someone better than him. He honestly deserved Quatre, and it was cruel fate that they couldn't be together.

"Thank you," was all he could manage to say. Once again Quatre was attempting to care for him. Heero would never forget what Quatre had done for him during the war, and how his kind spirit had mended his own. He felt intensely close to him in this moment and he acted on his impulse, reached out to gently grab his arm and pulled him into a friendly hug.

In the darkness all Cathy could see as a strange figure pulling a very surprised looking Quatre into a restrictive hold. She threw the tent flap back and stomped over to grab Heero by the back of his shirt collar and yanked him off of Quatre roughly. The horse snorted angrily as Heero stumbled back and landed hard against the fence. Cathy turned to face him with her mouth open and finger raised and ready to scold this stranger who thought he could put his dirty paws on Quatre. She froze as she recognized Heero's wide-eyed, stunned expression now illuminated in the overhead lights. "Oh my God, Heero!"

Quatre went to Heero's aid, making sure he was ok. "He came to surprise Trowa. Your brother doesn't know he's here." He explained, although that might have been the sweetest thing he'd ever seen-Cathy trying to protect him from a potential creeper. It made Quatre suddenly start to laugh.

"Oh my god I am SO sorry, Heero!" Cathy walked over to him and examined him. Great, she had just shoved Trowa's new boyfriend into the horse cage. She'd never hear the last of it from her little brother if he found out. She stood back and got a good look at the man in front of her. Cathy hadn't seen Heero is over 9 years. Damn, he'd grown up into an even handsomer young man! "You came to surprise Trowa? That's so cute! Want me to show you to the dressing rooms? He should be showered and out by now. They are just wrapping up the show and his last performance was on the silks, so he's done for the night."

Heero cleared his throat and nodded mutely. "Uh... here," he said in an uncharacteristically weak voice as he extended the now slightly battered bouquet at her. "These are for you..."

Cathy's face went white. She took Heero's offering and turned it over in her hands before throwing her own arms around him to squeeze him in a body-crushing hug. "This is so sweet! Gosh, okay." She swatted at the horse who had managed to steal a bite of the greenery from the bouquet. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him through the backstage area of the tent. Quatre followed along behind them with an amused smile.

* * *

Trowa had just changed into some clean clothes and was towel drying his hair when he hard some loud people outside his dressing room door. He frowned in annoyance, but then froze when all of the familiar voices registered. Cathy, Quatre, and…. Heero? Was his boyfriend here? How? Trowa tossed the towel onto the counter and gave himself a quick one-over to make sure he looked ok.

"No, no you first, shhhh... okay. Yes! We'll wait over here," Catherine was whispering loudly on the opposite side of the door. Heero watched as Cathy hooked an arm through Quatre's and vanished around the corner. He turned to face the door, shrugged the strap of his bag higher up his shoulder and opened the door. As he slipped inside the door automatically clicked closed behind him and he stood awkwardly just inside it. He locked eyes with Trowa but he couldn't figure out what to say. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, I should have called..."

Trowa's ears hadn't deceived him, his boyfriend was really here. "Heero…" His eyebrows raised in surprise. "When did you… How long have you been on L4?" He moved over to gave him a hug, happy to see him. A month without the other had felt like an eternity.

"This morning," Heero explained. He dropped his bag to the floor and wrapped his arms around Trowa with a sigh. Finally he could touch him, he had wanted to since he had first walked out on that stage. His entire body tingled as it came in contact with the taller man. "I couldn't wait. I saw," he didn't know how to describe it. An 'act' didn't do it justice. 'Performance' felt like a weak word. "You were ..." amazing, beautiful, stunning, breathtaking. He was just stunned to be so close to him.

Trowa searched his boyfriend's deep blue eyes before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was beyond sweet that Heero had taken time off school and work to come up here and visit him on his last night at the circus. No one had ever done anything like that for him before, and his heart swelled in his chest. "Thank you… for coming." He breathed when their lips parted. His melancholy mood was quickly lifting away.

Heero nodded, reached up with his right hand and ran his fingers through Trowa's hair to push it out of his eyes so he could better study his face. Now that he had witnessed his lover's artistic, performer side he didn't think he would ever see him the same way again. He wanted to tell him he needed to stay. He wanted to tell him that joining Preventer was a mistake and that he didn't belong there, but he knew that opening a discussion like that would ruin the moment. He decided he would bring it up later.

"I had to come," he explained as he retrieved a small object from his pocket. He grabbed Trowa's right hand with his left, rotated it so that the other man's palm faced up and pressed a key into his hand. It was the key to their new apartment with an emerald green ribbon laced through its eyelet and tied into a bow.

Trowa looked down at the small key in his palm and instantly realized what it meant. Heero had come all the way to L4 just to give him this tiny token. Despite the simplicity of the gift he could feel the weight of it's meaning in his hand.

The key symbolized change. He was starting a real, committed relationship with Heero. He was going to start over in a new city. It was time to explore himself in a new way. No more running. No more drifting along on the breeze. He was going to try and define himself again, and this key - this commitment - was just the first line of that new definition.

Trowa closed his fingers around the key and squeezed it's jagged edge against his palm. He pressed his warm forehead against his lover's and found himself staring down into his serious, intense blue eyes as they bore into his, waiting for his answer.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**AC 205 June | Copenhagen**

"There is a roof garden? Wow, did you hear that Trowa? We can start that herb garden we always talked about planting," Catherine said with excitement as she dug one of her bags out of the back of the shuttle sedan they had taken from the Copenhagen airport. It was a pleasant spring day, slightly overcast, but unusually warm for this time of year. Heero took a deep breath of the faintly salty air. It was nice to be back on Earth. He enjoyed being by the sea, and it was a refreshing change from being cooped up in space shuttles and the stagnant, artificial atmosphere of the colonies and Lunar Spaceport.

He offered to lend Catherine a hand and immediately regretted it. He found himself covered from head to toe with two enormous duffle bags, and three suitcases. He cast a questioning glance at Trowa, silently expressing 'are you sure she isn't moving in?' Trowa's things had been picked up by contracted movers on L4 and would arrive within the week. Heero had spent the month alone in the new apartment preparing it for their arrival. He had moved all of his things into the new apartment with the help of Wufei, Duo and Sally. Relena had come by to see it once he had unpacked, helped him set up Catherine's room and had given him a housewarming gift in the form of an enormous white ceramic potted floor fern which had been placed within the front entry.

Heero nearly fell over from the sudden weight of Catherine's bags. He braced himself and grunted. What the hell was in these things? The bag on his right shoulder felt like it was filled with lead. As if she had heard his thoughts she frowned at him in apology.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if there would be a suitable gym nearby so I brought a few weights..." she explained as she tried to take the bag from him. Heero shook his head stubbornly.

"I've got it. It's fine," he lied as he stumbled toward the apartment building.

The trio headed into the building and Trowa pointed out that there wasn't a doorman, which was a good sign. He grabbed one of Cathy's bags from Heero when the other wasn't looking and slung it over his shoulder. Trowa knew how heavy his sister packed. "So which floor are we on?" He asked his boyfriend while they summoned an elevator down to the lobby.

"Third," Heero replied, grateful for Trowa's help with the bag. He rolled his shoulder as he entered the elevator and punched the third floor button with his thumb.

The apartment building was located a block away from the water and the local market pier. It wasn't in the most affluent neighborhood, but it wasn't the worst either. Heero had managed to find through rumor and local opinion the spot in Copenhagen where the native locals lived. It was a fifteen minute walk south from Preventer Headquarters.

As the elevator opened he turned left and led them a few doors down the hall to number 313, opening the door with his key to lead them inside.

Cathy pushed past Heero, toed off her shoes and dropped her bag on the couch and immediately began exploring the apartment. "Oh my gosh, Heero, this place is so cute! I would have never thought you'd live in a house like this!" She said happily as she ducked into the first bedroom. She frowned, it was pretty utilitarian with a simple queen sized bed, dressers and floor length mirror. She skipped down to the next door and poked her head inside and gasped. "Is that a vanity?! Is this my room?"

Heero followed her down the hall with her things. The corner of his mouth perked at her excitement. It had been a good call to have Relena set up the guest room for her. "Yes," he replied.

Trowa poked his head over Heero's shoulder to survey the room. The white walls paired with two big windows to make the atmosphere bright and welcoming. "Nice." He watched Cathy walk in and sit down on the bed with a happy bounce. "Heero can really pick a place out!" She was impressed, and thought it was rather touching that he'd gone through so much trouble to make her comfortable during her stay.

Much like anything Heero did he had treated the apartment as an assignment and personal mission. He was glad Catherine liked the guest room. He had consulted a few people and tried to make it appropriate. He stepped inside and set her belongings on the floor beside her bed before turning to eye Trowa. He drew closer to him, slipped his index finger down his wrist into his hand and hooked it around his as he walked past him and led him into the living room. The layout of the apartment was basic enough. The front door opened into the main living space. To the left was a short hall with the two bedrooms and a full bathroom. To the right of the living room was a wall set with built in bookcases. They stood empty at the moment, except for Heero's textbooks and his cactus plant Quatre had given him. He walked up to the left side of the bookcase and pressed his hand against the white wall. He slid it to the right to reveal a hidden room and tugged Trowa inside.

Heero had found the used piano at a shop downtown. He hadn't been looking for it initially. Wufei had been looking for something for his own apartment and had invited Heero along to browse. Heero had made an attempt to look for more items for his own space, though he was having trouble defining his personal aesthetic. The piano had been in the back of the shop, covered in paintings and folded curtains. Heero recalled Trowa mentioning that he wanted one. The man was eager to get rid of it. It had needed work. After having it professionally tuned and spending two days with Duo dusting it and polishing it out it finally appeared presentable. Heero had no idea how to play it, but the tuner had assured it that being used, it had potential for a richer, more worn in sound.

He stepped to the right, released Trowa's finger and crossed his arms over his chest and watched for his reaction.

His breath caught in his throat and Trowa's eyes widened at the site of a piano in their apartment. He couldn't believe it. He walked closer and reached a hand out to run his finger gently over the worn keys, the realization that his boyfriend had listened to him and bought him a piano was sinking in.

Trowa hadn't played since the last time he'd visited Quatre's place. That was almost a year ago. The instrument drew him in, begging to be played, so Trowa slowly sank down onto the stool in front of it. He put his long fingers in position atop the keys and played a few notes from one of the songs Quatre had taught him. He was rusty, but he continued to play and in no time it came back to him just like riding a bike. The gentle melody bounced off the walls of the room as the piano came to life.

Cathy had wanted to give them space, but once she heard someone playing the piano her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She ducked out of her room, crossed the living space and saw that what had once appeared to be a solid wall was now slid open. She poked her head inside and saw her baby brother caressing the keys of a piano with a serene expression on his face. Her jaw dropped. He had mentioned that Quatre had taught him, but she hadn't realized how well he could play. She turned to her right and saw Heero standing against the wall of the hidden room behind him watching with a sad expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. She liked Heero well enough. He appeared to be trying really hard to make both of them happy. However, he was hard to read sometimes. He hadn't changed much since the war in that respect. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, which was disconcerting. Trowa seemed to get him, so she didn't mind it too much, but the way his expressions shifted made her nervous. Was he happy or sad right now? She couldn't really tell. She knew her brother's subtle expressions, but Heero was still a mystery to her.

She slid up behind Trowa as he played, rested her chin on his shoulder and hugged him from behind.

Heero sighed as he listened to Trowa play. The way Trowa played piano was different from how Relena used to. Relena was classically trained, much like Quatre, and her playing was perfect and even. His boyfriend's playing differed in that he was new and not as practiced, however once he got started he seemed to improvise the notes. He played with feeling, rather than measure. He tightened his arms over his chest and felt the heavy emotion that was reverberating from the piano slam into his body. He could do nothing but stand there and absorb it.

The song eventually dwindled to a stop. Trowa straightened and pressed his back against Cathy's chest. He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and furrowed his brows, trying to find the words to express how much this meant to him. "Thank you…" Heero just kept surprising him.

Catherine smiled and kissed Trowa's cheek before she unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and winked at Heero. "I'm going to go check out that garden! We should go to the store so I can get some seeds, I can start some seedlings for you, Trowa!" She said excitedly as she vanished out of the room.

Heero heard the front door open and then shut as Catherine vanished from the apartment. He walked up to Trowa and pressed his hands against his shoulders before he leaned down to kiss him. He held his lips against his own for a long moment before pulling away just far enough to speak. "I just want you to be happy," he said quietly. His eyes probed Trowa's. He knew that something was wrong. He had seen it in Trowa's performance at the circus, and he had felt it just now when he played. He didn't know how to ask, or if the other man even wanted - or could - talk about it.

"I am happy." Trowa whispered, putting his finger under Heero's chin and drawing him in for another kiss. He couldn't talk about what he was feeling right now, so he tried to cover it up. "Thank you for this." Trowa put his hand on the keys again and gave the piano an affectionate stroke. He rest his forehead against Heero's, feeling tired from all the travel.

"It's no problem," Heero replied. "You should have been here when we brought it up. When you see Duo at work on Monday with a cast on his foot, you'll know why." The corner of Heero's mouth perked as he spoke before his entire face erupted with a smile.

"He seriously has a cast?" Trowa pulled back a little. Of course Maxwell would injure himself moving a big piece of furniture. "How did that happen? Did he drop the damn thing on his foot?"

"He actually stubbed his toe and fractured it," Heero explained with a smirk. "But he insisted he needed a full foot cast. I suspect it is to keep Une off of his back. He's been wearing it in the office for two weeks now, and I have a feeling she suspects he's faking." He casually ran his fingers through Trowa's hair and sighed. "I'm glad you like it. I found it at a shop with Wufei a few weeks ago..." He swiveled his body to the left and sat casually across his lap so he could see him face to face rather than speak down to him. "I was hoping you could actually play... and that the statement you made a month ago wasn't a joke..." That would have been embarrassing, Heero thought.

Trowa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Quatre can play the piano so beautifully… He'd use it as a form of expression, putting his heart and soul into each note. I was so mesmerized that I asked him to teach me years ago. Good thing he's a patient man." Trowa chuckled at the memories. "I didn't catch on as quickly as I would have liked, but he stuck with me and eventually I picked it up." He ran his fingers across Heero's thigh, drumming them like he was playing the piano.

Heero raised an eyebrow at the drumming and leaned against him casually as heh was held. "You're good. I really enjoy all of your performances. This, and the acrobatics..." which reminded him. He grabbed the hand Trowa had used to drum on his thigh and held it firmly. "I don't think you should give that up entirely. I found... some places you could continue to perform here. If you want to..." He had become obsessed with the idea the entire trip home, and had managed to find three performing arts venues who featured similar artists. "I loved it..." he murmured against Trowa's ear. "Watching you."

"You could always hang some silks in the bedroom." Trowa smirked. "I can perform for you whenever you want." He teased his boyfriend, but was curious about continuing his art here in Copenhagen. Maybe he'd look into it after he was done with his new assignment.

Heero's face hardened with seriousness. "I don't think there is a support beam capable of sustaining that weight over our bed..."

"Darn." Trowa laughed, wondering if Heero had seriously entertained the idea.

Heero was dead fucking serious. He blinked and narrowed his eyes at him. "I think there is a major support beam in the living room... by the television..." He was trying to remember what the outside structure of the building was like, and where the major support beams would be. "I could ask maintenance for the building's schematics."

"I don't think the ceilings are high enough." Trowa couldn't believe they were having this discussion, but it was amusing as hell.

Heero pursed his lips and stared at him. "How high do they have to be?" He wondered if he could get his security deposit back.

That earned another chuckle. "I think we are both tired from the flight… want to go lay down for a while?" Trowa could use a nap.

Heero frowned at his chuckle and shrugged a shoulder. "If you think you're going to get any rest lying down with me..."

"It's worth the risk." Trowa's green eyes sparkled. They hadn't had sex in over a month, not since he'd left Copenhagen to go back to the circus. Trowa wondered how long Cathy would be up on the roof checking out the garden.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked and he stood up, grabbed Trowa roughly by the upper arm and dragged him to their room. He closed and locked the door behind him and immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. "She has been gone for thirteen minutes, and it takes approximately seven minutes to descend the stairs from the garden to the third floor," he informed him flatly.

"Then we better act fast." Trowa stood in front of Heero and started to strip, sliding his jacket off followed by his shirt. He reached over and helped his boyfriend with his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down past those sexy hips.

The couple had thought about fucking the night Heero showed up at the circus, but didn't want to risk it in the small trailer with Cathy only a few feet away. Now she was out of the bulidng and Trowa saw his chance to strike. Who knew how much alone time they would get over the next few days.

Heero felt his entire body erupt with lusty heat as he was disrobed by his lover. He returned the favor, toed off his shoes and socks and wasted no time shoving Trowa onto the bed. He dropped down to lie on top of him and immediately began assaulting his neck. His arousal became blatantly obvious. He grinded against Trowa's warm body and found himself envisioning the sensual movements of these same muscles only two days before on L4, suspended high over an audience, illuminated by blue lights. He was finding great satisfaction in the fact that this body was his.

Trowa gave submission as Heero dominated and ground him into the mattress. He could tell his lover wanted to top this time around, and he was just fine with that. Knowing they had to hurry, Trowa kept the foreplay to a minimum. He spread his thighs so Heero could settle between them, and pushed his hips off the bed to rub up against his partners. His hands wandered over Heero's toned arms, up his shoulders and down his back. Soft moans escaped his lips while he threw his head back into the pillow.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked as Trowa grew docile beneath him and appeared willing to let him do as he pleased. He reached up to the head of the bed and dug around for a moment to fish out his bottle of lubrication and squirt the thick, slippery clear liquid over his hand. He rubbed his slick palm across his own arousal and then poured a copious amount over Trowa's before tossing the bottle aside. He appeared as if he was going to prepare him but then stopped short and with a very determined expression he pressed his lover's legs down into the mattress and climbed over them to straddle his hips. He rocked his ass against Trowa's hard-on and looked down at him with a stony, serious expression.

"You don't need to prepare me. I.." he narrowed his dark blue eyes. "I've conditioned myself." You couldn't tell Heero anything without him taking it seriously. The piano hadn't been the only thing he had remembered. Trowa's comment to him at the club had cemented in his mind, and since then he had researched how to condition himself. He had taken the liberty of doing so while Trowa was gone.

Slim fingers ran up Heero's thighs and came to rest on his hips. Trowa looked up at his partner, watching his face for a moment to make sure he wanted this. "You haven't done this before…. Are you sure?"

"I trust you," Heero said plainly, his expression reflecting his determination. He shifted his body so that Trowa's erection pressed against him.

Trowa gave a nod and tightened his grip on Heero's hips. He pushed up until the tip of his erection found the entrance. "Relax your muscles." He instructed before pushing up and into Heero's heat, just half an inch to start. Green eyes looked up to make sure everything was ok before he pushed in further. It felt amazingly tight, and Trowa couldn't stop the moans that burst from his mouth. _Fuck, Cathy better not come back any time soon and ruin this for me…._

Heero could handle pain. It was something he had been trained for. He had explored that discomfort with his fingers when Trowa was gone, but naturally the actual act was nothing like his practice. For one, his entire body was tense with anticipation. As he was penetrated his hands tightened into fists and his eyes closed as he tried to force his body to relax. It was easier said than done. He bit back a groan, felt his body slowly grow accustomed to his boyfriend's intrusion. He felt Trowa entering him at an excruciatingly slow pace. He grit his teeth, opened his eyes and decided that the slow intrusion was only prolonging his discomfort. He dropped his weight down onto him until he was seated completely against him. He hung his head and panted as his body reacted with automatic shock at being intruded upon. His face began to glow faintly pink and his chest heaved with heavy, shaken breaths.

Trowa wanted to pick Heero up, lay him on his back on the mattress and plow into him, but knew he had to be gentler the first time around. He swallowed back another moan and waited a few seconds for Heero's body to completely adjust before thrusting. Trowa opened his eyes and watched his partner, making sure he didn't look like he was in too much pain. One of his hands left Heero's hip, choosing to wrap around his erection and give it some loving strokes.

The moment Trowa's hand wrapped around his aching erection the door to the apartment opened. Heero heard it through his own hoarse, ragged breathing. He bit his lip and stifled a groan as he heard Catherine walk in the opposite direction towards the piano room and office. He looked down questioningly at his partner, who appeared irritated but showed no sign that he wanted to stop. Heero felt Trowa's hips rock up against him roughly before they both froze as his sister's footsteps grew louder. They approached the door and stopped. Heero held his breath as she knocked. He stared at the door and pleaded silently that she would take the hint.

"Huh, they must have went to sleep…" he could hear her say aloud as she continued down the hallway and to the bathroom. Heero heard the door open and shut. He released a loud gasp as Trowa rocked up against him, forcing himself to set deeply inside. He could hear the water beginning to run in the bathroom, followed by Catherine leaving, crossing the hall and then going into her own room. He swallowed a long-held moan, closed his eyes and pushed his knees into the mattress to raise his body with the guidance of one of his lover's firm hands on his hip. He dropped just as quickly and finally felt his body beginning to grow numb against the intrusion. He felt nothing now except a vague pressure in his pelvis. Each intrusion felt as if it forced every ounce of blood in his body to gather in his now weeping hard-on. He wanted to moan and cry out. He stared down in silence at his lover whose face appeared somewhat amused, and intensely adamant that this was going to happen regardless of his sister's presence.

Which was both so very wrong and ridiculously hot. Heero gasped as their exchange became more heated and forceful. He became lost in the heavy, throbbing waves of pleasure that began to batter his safewall and force his climax closer to the edge of his self-control. He found himself rocking up against Trowa's hand, seeking out equal friction. His lover understood what he wanted and began to match his hand's pace with their now rough, accelerated pace.

Heero was seeing spots. He couldn't hold back anymore and despite his attempts at being silent he moaned, stifled it with his own hand and doubled over as the convulsions of his orgasm took him over. His cum shot into Trowa's waiting hand and dripped hotly down his lover's wrist. His vision was practically tunnelling as he felt Trowa's sticky hand grab his hips to match his other one. His lover pushed into him a couple more times before meeting his own release. Heero felt the sudden deposit of warmth begin to spread throughout his pelvis.

He buried his face into Trowa's chest and tried to calm the now uncontrollable post-orgasm seizing his body had fallen victim to.

* * *

The following morning was a workday. Catherine had woken shortly before them, and when Heero had finished showering and dressing in his Preventer uniform he was met in the kitchen by the cheerful woman. She had thrust an enormous bowl of oatmeal with various fruits, granolas and nuts against his chest and had insisted that he eat the whole thing. Trowa had been waiting for him already dressed and ready to go. Heero had forced every bite down under the smiling watchful eye of his lover's well-meaning sister before bidding her goodbye and hurrying to his car. His ass was sore and the insides of his thighs were mildly bruised, so he decided to drive into work so as not to exacerbate his after sex injuries. He made a mental note to avoid any dead-lift exercises at the gym as well.

They rode to Preventer Headquarters with mild, casual conversation that avoided all work-related topics. Heero had a feeling Trowa's occasional negative energy had something to do with Preventer, but the other man had failed to offer up any information. Heero wasn't going to put him on the spot. He was very familiar with confidentiality policies, and he knew that if he was supposed to be privy to the information he would have been briefed by Une or Wufei. That fact didn't stop him from worrying about his lover. He was beginning to realize just how intense his attachment to Trowa was, especially when they parted ways after the morning meeting. He watched his boyfriend drift down the hallway beside Sally and vanish around a corner.

Something is going on, Heero decided with a frown. He made his way to his desk and took his seat at his workstation. He booted up his computer and got to work organizing the satellite images of the mining facility that provided the ore for the weapons they had seized over a month ago. Finally after the analysis had been run, and the chemists had traced the origins of the gunpowder used within the seized bullet casings, they had a lead. Indeed it was in South Asia- specifically Manila- that their mystery organization was manufacturing pistols, rifles and explosive canisters. Now the question was: who was behind it?

* * *

"You'll be spending the week training and compiling research for your assignment." Sally said as she strolled down the hall with the tall and handsome agent. "Then it's off to Asian you go!" She slipped her keycard out of her pocket once they stopped in front of her office, and then motioned for Trowa to go in.

"I know a lot of the training will be redundant and easy for you, but it's Preventer protocol." Sally took a seat at her desk and gathered his assignment file. It contained all of the work agents Yuy and Maxwell had gathered thus far. "You're already familiar with pieces of this case, but you should take some time to catch up on all the details." She handed Trowa the file. "We'll be keeping Yuy and Maxwell on the case for now, but we'll only be sending you over to Asia to do the undercover work. So their involvement is coming to a halt until further notice."

Trowa opened the file and fingered through some of the papers. He glanced over the assignment's objectives. He'd be sent to Manila next week where he'd work on infiltrating the organization (exact location still unknown). After he'd spent sufficient time gathering information from the inside, Trowa would work with Preventer to come up with a strategy to stop the organization, arrest those involved, and confiscate the weapons. On the day of the takeover, they would send out a support team while Trowa focused on arresting the leader.

Seemed pretty straightforward.

"Here's your training schedule." Sally handed him another piece of paper. "We'll work on getting all your fake documents ready for Asia." She leaned back in the chair and looked her comrade over. Sally knew this assignment was hard, so much so that Heero and Duo were at a standstill. But she had full faith that Trowa could pull this off. He was top of the list when it came to infiltrating and undercover investigations, and he was an outstanding soldier with a high mission success rate. "Welcome to the Special Ops."


	8. Chapter 8

Heero narrowed his eyes to focus on the sights of his compact Preventer standard issue .45 Glock 38 pistol and with even pressure squeezed the trigger. With a strike of the firing pin against the bullet's primer the gun recoiled firmly against the palm of his hand as the bullet flew downrange and struck the paper target center mass. He paused, steadied his arms and with three consecutive squeezes sent a rapid trio to cluster around his first shot.

With the extended magazine this pistol could hold ten rounds. He had six more to go. He released them from his pistol in two sets of three before he released the now empty magazine and set it on the raised bench in front of him. He rested his pistol barrel pointed downrange and slide open beside and proceeded to load his three empty magazines.

All ten stalls of the basement training range were full. He had managed to get a spot in the farthest stall on the firing line. Duo had ducked into the third stall from the front door. He could hear the faint rapid ticking of all ten shots being slammed out at once. He glanced to his right and saw Duo's target downrange at fifteen yards shaking violently as it was being riddled with holes.

He thumbed the last bullet into his third magazine, rolled his shoulders and pushed his clear eyepro up his nose. He felt the air in the range shift as the main entry opened. The vents that cleared the gunpowder from the air began to suck harder behind him to compensate for the pressure change as a figure walked in. He tilted his head and saw Trowa had entered with his gear. He took a step back out of his stall and checked the range. Nobody was leaving. He made eye contact with his lover and tilted his head at his own stall to invite Trowa to join him.

Trowa walked over to Heero's stall and set his bag down. He slipped his noise canceling headphones on and reached into the bag to pull out the gun Sally had issued him. It was a SIG P226, used by Special Ops only. Trowa spent a few minutes loading it, making sure to stay out of Heero's space so the other could continue his target practice. Through the corner of his eyes, he watched his boyfriend handle his own gun, noticing what a turn on it was. Heero looked hot as hell right now.

Heero finished his practice and reached out to flick the switch that brought the paper target back. He unclipped it and put a fresh target up for Trowa before sending it downrange. He moved his things out of the way and stepped to his left to make room for him. Heero noticed Trowa's new pistol immediately. It wasn't the usual Preventer standard issue that the rest of them had. It was an immediate signal to him that whatever Une had offered Trowa it was clearly more involved than typical field agent work.

Heero was all too familiar with Trowa's track record during the wars. He had been on the receiving end of the other man's gun during his infiltration of OZ. The sight of the P226 was a clear sign that Trowa was on special assignment, and while Heero agreed that his lover was more than qualified to handle such an assignment, his personal feelings nagged at him. The idea of his boyfriend going alone into something formed a tight, anxious knot in his stomach.

As Trowa stepped beside him to ready his weapon he reached up to turn the dial on the other man's noise cancelling headphones so his voice could be picked up through the surrounding din of the firing range.

"They made you Special Ops," he stated the fact flatly, his face placid. He reached out to press his hand against his lover's side, his actions completely blocked by the separating wall of their booth.

"They did." Trowa replied, getting into formation. He held his gun up and steadied it, aligning its aim with the center of the target. Their headphones muffled the loud noise of the gunshot as the bullet flew through the air and hit the target dead center.

He wasn't sure what Heero was thinking right now. He knew the other had the opportunity to join Special Ops at one point during his career with Preventer, but had a feeling he knew why Heero turned the offer down. You couldn't always avoid killing in Special Ops. And it was a higher risk position. Trowa didn't mind the risk. The thrill of it was like a drug and his system needed it.

The taller man steadied his hand again and aimed at a different area of the target, the head. His finger pulled the trigger and he watched the bullet pierce the paper, almost ripping it in half. _Nice gun._

Heero stepped back and stood behind Trowa's left shoulder and watched as the other man got to know his new sidearm. He saw the spent shell casings bounce from the right partition wall as he discharged the pistol and scattered on the floor at their feet. He spotted a hot casing bounce from the wall to land within the collar of Trowa's Preventer jacket. As the other man finished his first magazine and dropped it to exchange for a full second Heero reached up to casually pick the rogue casing from its hideaway against his lover's neck.

"I'm excited for you," Heero admitted honestly.

The support took Trowa by surprise. He expected to get lectured on how risky the role was. "Thanks." He gave his partner a soft look, holding himself back from kissing his boyfriend in the workplace. Sally had given him shit earlier about his new relationship. Apparently Duo had a big mouth.

Trowa slipped the second magazine into his gun and made sure it was properly loaded before repositioning himself to shoot off the second round. The gun felt good in his hand, the vibration bullets releasing felt therapeutic, almost. He'd missed this.

Despite what Heero's personal feelings were about the risks he would never speak those concerns openly. Trowa Barton was an excellent soldier, and he knew he was the best candidate for Special Operations. Heero was genuinely proud of him. He waited until he had finished his second magazine before inching between the left wall and his lover's body. He eyed Trowa's new pistol, touched the taller man's abdomen with the flat of his hand and smirked. "I think your slide is loose. Let me try it."

He was such a fucking liar.

Trowa was sure his slide was not loose, but he handed the gun over to his boyfriend anyway. "Sure. Have fun." He moved out of the way and crossed his arms over his chest to watch Heero play with the new toy.

Heero resisted the urge to smile like an idiot, took Trowa's place at the bench, loaded a magazine, slammed it inside, racked the slide to chamber a round and rapidly slung all twelve rounds downrange. He dropped the empty magazine and rested the open pistol back on the bench pointed downrange, dusted his hands off and stepped aside to let Trowa have it back. "I was wrong, it's fine," he said plainly. The acrid scent of spent gunpowder hung in the air momentarily around them. As they exchanged places he grabbed the front of Trowa's uniform jacket and smashed a rough kiss against his lips.

Trowa moaned into Heero's mouth, felt his legs go weak. He pressed his lips back with equal force, slipping his tongue inside for the hell of it. No one could see them anyway. He reminded himself that it was definitely a good thing they weren't partners out on the field. Heero was a distraction.

Heero continued to distract him by yanking his body against his to force Trowa to pin his back against the booth's bench. As he pulled him closer their feet shuffled and slipped over the spent brass that littered the floor. Heero bit into Trowa's lower lip roughly, growled into his mouth and then reluctantly pulled away just far enough to glare through his clear protective eyepro into his face. "Just because you now outrank me... don't think I can't control you," he said in a low, silky voice. He tugged against the other man's jacket for emphasis.

Trowa had to use the booth's wall for support after the kiss took his breath away. His green eyes locked on Heero's, lower lip sore from the fierce lovers bite. "Understood." Was it time to go home yet? While he enjoyed playing with guns, it took all of Trowa's willpower not to grab Heero by the arm and drag him off to the car for a 'late afternoon break'. _Get a hold of yourself, Bloom._ He shook his head and snapped out of the lovesick trance, refocusing.

Heero nodded and had just pulled away from him when the familiar grinning face of his American partner rounded the partition. Duo materialized beside him and draped and casually around his shoulders. He leaned forward, dragging Heero with him, and smiled at Trowa before yelling, "hey, yo Tro! Congrats!"

Heero wondered how Duo always managed to know all of the interoffice gossip.

Trowa had started packing his gun up when Duo came over. He took the magazine out and emptied any unused bullets. "Thanks." He gave his friend a quick nod, also wondering how the hell the braided man had found out so quickly. "Who told you?" He looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Eh, nobody, I just figured it out. I mean, why wouldn't they make you Special Ops? You're the best! Besides, Wufei may have slipped at the water cooler..." Duo grinned widely. He had overheard Wufei ask Une in their office floor break room that Trowa was going to need undercover papers. He had just put two and two together. "Does this mean you get all the cool toys? I see you got the SIG already, man... lucky fucker."

He squeezed Heero's shoulder roughly and shook him. "See, you two coulda been Spec. Ops partners, but you have to go and become a damn bleedin' heart Liberal," Duo yelled playfully. "Anyway, meet me in the lunchroom, huh? They're serving borscht today. Man, I love that shit." Duo pushed off of Heero and slipped away and back to his own booth.

Heero sighed and gathered all of his things and slipped them into his olive green range bag. He had decided that he would take his Preventer issue Glock home tonight to clean and oil it himself. He didn't trust the new quartermaster. He held his bag open to offer to carry Trowa's weapon for him if he wanted. Around the office they weren't allowed to wear their sidearms, which was ridiculous, but a policy issued by Preventer under pressure by the local Copenhagen authority. That never kept Heero from wearing his personal ultra compact Colt in an ankle holster at work. He zipped the bag shouldered it and followed Trowa out of the range. He took his headphones and eyepro off once they stepped outside of the soundproofed door and onto the elevator and tucked his and Trowa's gear in his bag.

"When do you leave for assignment," Heero asked casually as he hit the first floor button where the cafeteria was.

"Next Tuesday." Trowa responded, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the elevator wall. He watched the floor numbers rise. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." They had one week together before he was gone again.

That was one of the cons of accepting a position with Special Ops. Sometimes you were never home, although on months when things were slow, you could have a lot of downtime. Trowa had really picked up on Heero's interest to keep up with his aerialist acts. Maybe he could do so in-between missions.

It was going to suck being away from his partner for however long he was in Asia. Trowa averted his lover's gaze and kept his eyes on the digital floor number mounted above the buttons.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked. He wasn't happy about being apart, but it was the nature of their job. He slipped closer and pressed his shoulder into Trowa's in an attempt to reassure him. The elevator opened to the first floor and they stepped out side by side and made their way to the cafeteria. Heero spotted Wufei already seated at a table alone, face first in a book as usual. He went through the line, got a vegetable soup and bowl of rice and approached the Chinese man. He used his toe to pull his own chair out and took a seat to Wufei's right. He tucked his range bag under the table at his feet. Wufei looked up at them and narrowed his dark eyes on Heero as he realized what he had just stowed beneath the table.

"Why do you have that up here?" Wufei asked with a frown. "No, wait. Let me guess. You don't trust the new guy."

Heero shrugged a shoulder and tasted his soup. Wufei rolled his eyes. "That's against policy, Yuy."

"You don't know about it," Heero replied coolly.

"What Bag?" Trowa played stupid and sat down next to his boyfriend. Wufei rolled his eyes and shook his head, deciding to forget about it. Normally he would have made a fuss, but he trusted Heero, Duo, and Trowa more than most people at Preventer. Which meant turning his head in the other direction from time to time.

"So how has training been?" The Chinese man made conversation with his new full time agent. Trowa set his water down and gave Wufei his attention. "It's been fine. Lots of paperwork, and I had to sit in on that 'New Training and Protocols' meeting that everyone has to go through when they start." Even though he'd been working freelance with Preventer for years, it was procedure that all new full time staff attending the boring meetings. "Testing out the new gun was fun." Trowa glanced over at Heero and gave him a knowing look.

The corner of Heero's mouth ghosted over with a smile before he turned his focus on his food. Wufei blinked but didn't address the exchange.

"You know how any organization is, everything has to be done by the books. I'm sure it is boring, but you'll have plenty of excitement soon enough. Might as well enjoy the quiet and calm while you can," the authoritative Chinese man replied. He closed his book and sat to a full sit to give them both his undivided attention. "It is rather ridiculous, though, that they expect Gundam pilots to sit through gun safety briefs."

Heero smirked and sat up from his soup. "I was told my my instructor the first year I was here that I have poor range manners," he said plainly as he took a sip of his tea. "He didn't think it was funny when I pointed my pistol in his face."

Wufei's eyes widened and his lips parted slack in shock. "You did no such thing!"

Heero sighed and stooped over to take another bite of his soup. "You're right, I didn't."

Duo bounced up to the table and saw Wufei's exasperated face. "What did I miss? It must be something good. Wufei looks like he just saw a ghost." He took a seat next to the Chinese man and started digging into his food.

"We were just giving Wufei shit." Trowa commented, looking around at his group of friends. It felt good to have all the former Gundam pilots together again. Except they were missing Quatre…

"What? Doling out the shit without me? What a crime," Duo said playfully as he munched on his sandwich. "So, Fei, when you gonna come down to the range with us? Don't you big shot desk jockeys have to still qualify on your pistols?"

Wufei's eyebrow twitched. Heero finished eating and straightened in his seat again. He lifted his cup to his lips and sipped his tea slowly before replying flatly, "you only shot a 214 today."

Duo paused mid-bite and gawked at him. "Huh? What did you say?"

Heero set his cup down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I saw your target. Your highest score was only a 214. Sounds like it is you who needs more practice."

The targets were graded on a scale of 1-500, and while anything 210 to 219 was considered decent, Duo normally shot around a 230.

"Ok, seriously?" Duo looked offended. Did Heero always have to steal his good vibes? He put his hand out to surrender. "Sorry my shooting tactics aren't as precise as yours, Mr. Perfect Soldier. But they work."

The group chuckled at that response as they finished their food. Trowa reached under the table to put his hand on Heero's thigh and give it a playful squeeze.

* * *

It had felt like a short week. Monday came and went, work was slow and yet somehow the time seemed to slip by faster than usual. They had stopped at a Mediterranean restaurant on the way home, ate dinner in mutual, comfortable silence and gone back to the apartment so Trowa could get ready for his deployment the following day.

Heero knew there wasn't much he could say or do to help him. Mission preparation was a very personal thing, and required focus and attentiveness. He had taken residence on the couch, seated sideways with his laptop propped onto his lap, out of the way of Trowa's third pre-mission layout. Tactical gear, supplies, weapons, and regional undercover clothing were spread neatly across the room. He looked up from the chaos strewn across the living room floor at Trowa, who was standing in the middle of all of it looking thoughtful.

"Missing anything?" He asked casually. He pulled up all of the information he had on Trowa's upcoming mission and began keying through the data for the tenth time that night.

"I actually think I have everything laid out this time." Trowa surveyed the spread once more. "Yea. I think I'm good." His nerves were a bit frayed but he wouldn't admit that to his lover. In the morning he'd be on a flight headed to Manila, unsure of when he'd return. Trowa bent down and started to gather everything up so he could actually pack it away in his bags. Keeping busy was a good distraction tactic.

Heero nodded and would have offered to help him, but it seemed like Trowa had a system. He knew that his packing was something to distract himself. He considered distracting him with other things... but then thought better of it. Maybe later. He stared down at the satellite image of the manufacturing plant for the thousandth time. He didn't know why, but something about the place seemed familiar. Sure, he had witnessed plenty of Earth from an aerial view, and he couldn't remember the last time he had been anywhere near Manila. There was just something here that was begging to be noticed. What the hell was it?

Heero decided to try and distract Trowa with small talk, something they honestly rarely did. "Your sister called me while you were in the shower earlier," he began as he stared down at the aerial image. "She tried to call your phone, and when you didn't answer she panicked. I told her that while you're gone she can call me anytime for updates if I had them. Was... that a mistake?" Heero wasn't sure if opening that door to Cathy was going to help things, or make his life miserable with frantic 2am phone calls.

Trowa was usually pretty secretive about his work for the Preventer. He didn't go into detail with his sister, and she probably had no idea exactly what he did for the organization. "It's fine, but I'd stick to vague discussion. She can work herself up really quick." Trowa rolled his clothes tightly and used them to line the bag. "I can call her tomorrow when I'm at the airport." He glanced up at his lover on the couch.

"I understand." Heero locked eyes with him for a moment before closing his laptop. He slipped off of the couch and crossed the room to crouch down beside him and pressed his hands against the rolls of clothing he was using to line his bag to held hold them in place. "You won't have to worry about her," he said softly as he stared down at his hands. "I'll take care of her..." if something happens to you.

"Thank you…" Trowa paused for a second as he registered Heero's words. He could sense a hint of sadness. "I'll be fine. You'll see me in no time at all." He had to keep repeating those words to himself if he wanted to get through this. In his entire life, Trowa hadn't ever become this attached to someone so quickly. But he was very much attached to Heero Yuy, and the thought of never seeing him again just wasn't something he could accept. Trowa reached for another one of his belongings and put it into the bag.

The corner of his mouth perked as he registered the fact that Trowa was trying to comfort him. He reached out to grab a few items and helped him to turn and twist them to tightly pack them. He shifted onto his knees and became very focused on this task. If Trowa was going to go, then damn it, he was going to have a perfectly packed bag. "You don't have to reassure me," he said plainly without looking up. "You are the most capable person I know. I know you'll be fine." He was trying to be reassuring, and he honestly believed that as far as this mission went Trowa could handle himself. The man had amazing tactical, strategic and physical ability. However, nobody could outrun a bullet.

The thought made a sourness jump into the back of his throat. He scowled and tried to swallow the tension and irritation that he felt from the notion back down into his stomach.

Trowa gave a nod and together the two young men finished packing the bags. "There. I think I'm set." He stood up and carried them over to the hall, setting them just outside the bedroom door before returning back to the living room. Trowa really didn't want to spend his last night home fretting over the mission, especially when that was all that would be on his mind for the next days to come.

Heero eyed him as he moved around the apartment. He noticed his entire body moved tightly, tense and less graceful than usual. He didn't know what to do for him. Heero's personal solution to stress was to work out until he couldn't keep his eyes open, or work himself into the ground. What did Trowa need?

He crossed the room to meet him in the middle and grabbed him into a tight hug. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Trowa hadn't been aware that his tension was so exposed. He was starting to become less effective with masking his emotions. He wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend and rest his cheek against his lover's neck. Inhaling Heero's unique scent calmed his nerves and helped him relax. The thick brown hair at the base of Heero's neck tickled Trowa's nose and made him smile.

Heero shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just go."

He dragged him out of the apartment and just picked a random direction to walk down the sidewalk. It was 18:45 and the sun was nearly complete in tucking itself down below the old city's jagged horizon. A cool night breeze kicked up from over the Baltic Sea and licked at their bodies as they walked. Eventually they ended up by the ocean. Heero always found himself drawn to the piers. He slipped his hand into Trowa's and walked beside him for a while without saying anything for nearly half an hour until Heero finally spoke. "I really... care about you." It sounded lame, but he didn't know how else to describe it.

Trowa wondered where this conversation was going. He glanced to his side at his lover and squeezed his hand. "I care about you too." It was obvious to everyone around them that the two young men had fallen for each other fast. They had created a strong connection that most never experienced in a lifetime. Trowa looked back out at the sun setting over the water, thinking it was so beautiful. The colonies didn't even come close to comparing to Earth's beauty.

That wasn't right. None of this felt right. Heero mentally cursed himself. Why was he so fucking awkward? He stopped short and yanked Trowa's hand and forced him to turn to face him, and dug his feet into the ground as if the word he planned to say would knock him over.

"Trowa Bloom, I am in love with you." He said firmly, his eyes glistening with anxiety. It almost hurt to verbalize it. He hadn't told anyone that, not even Relena. His fists clenched. The words forced the floodgates of his anxiety for him open as he finally accepted the fact that yes, he loved this man, and now he may never come back. He grabbed Trowa's stunned face with both hands and peered at him in the dark. "You have to come back."

Trowa's heartbeat sped up, the butterflies returned in his stomach to wreak havoc. Heero had just used the 'L' word. The capital 'L' word. He could see a plethora of emotions swimming around the dark blue orbs that stared up at him in confession, and Trowa knew it was true. Heero Yuy loved him.

The realization moved Trowa to his core and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt exposed and vulnerable, opening himself completely to his lover. His mask slipped off his face and shattered upon hitting the ground. "I'll come back." He said firmly, not breaking their eye contact. "I will." It was a promise.

Heero was glaring at him. "I'm not stupid. I know you can't promise me that," he growled, his eyes never leaving his. He recalled Relena asking him to stay alive many times before. He felt foolish for saying something so similar. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes on him. "What I mean is... if you don't come back, I don't know how I am going to continue living." Over the past month he had spent every waking moment working on something for Trowa. The apartment, the piano, himself. That form of obsessive behavior was his curse, and how he had been conditioned to be. First it was his mission, and then Relena, and now his focus was Trowa, only this time he loved his target. If Trowa died on this mission he wouldn't be able to keep going. There would be no reason to.

"Don't say that." Trowa didn't want to think about that. He tried to pull his face away but Heero's fingers held him perfectly still, his only option to either look down or continue gazing into those emotional eyes. The thought of Heero not being able to move on without him was heart wrenching. He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment.

Trowa Bloom was still learning how to value himself, still learning that he wasn't disposable in the eyes of his friends and loved ones. Being a solider was a selfless thing, but now Trowa was starting to realize that in a way it was also a selfish thing. He'd always had trouble taking into consideration what would happen to his loved ones if he suddenly wasn't there anymore. Cathy had tried punching this realization into him back during the war, but somewhere along the line his old habits had won and he'd regressed back into devaluing himself. Soldier mode would take over and all he'd think about was completing the mission, regardless of the risk factors, regardless of what happened to him.

Heero noticed his closed eyes and knew he may have pushed him further than he was comfortable going. He released his face and hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. "You're the most important person in my world, Trowa. I don't mean to tell you that to make it harder for you to leave, but if I didn't tell you that and you never came back... you would have never known."

Trowa let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He tucked his face against Heero's neck and kept his eyes closed, anxiety swarming his mind. "Thank you for telling me…"

Did he love Heero? Undeniably yes. But it was hard to say those words. The last and only person he'd ever said those words too had broken his heart. And somehow it felt as though he'd be putting himself at even more of a risk if he voiced his love. Like it would somehow jinx his mission and he really wouldn't come back.

Heero nodded mutely and hugged him tightly against himself in an attempt to hold him together. He knew Trowa had a hard time with expression, it was something they had in common. Heero at least at at young age had been secretly encouraged by Doctor J to act on his emotions. It was what motivated him to make this confession in the first place. He knew the risks for this mission, he wasn't naive. Anything could happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**AC 205 July | Manila, Philippines**

Trowa rubbed his eyes as he waited for his laptop to boot. He stretched his legs out on his cot and pulled the computer onto his lap. Once it was up and running he logged into a secure chat and waited for Wufei to respond. It was midnight in Manila and only 6pm over in Copenhagen. Trowa was exhausted.

Three weeks ago he landed in Manila where his mission officially started. It had taken a few days to secure a mechanical job at Maytipan Metal Company, the alias for the New Battle Republic rebellion, an organization that was manufacturing weapons. Since he began working undercover there Trowa had been able to send Preventer the names of the key leaders in the rebellion, as well as confirmation on what types of weapons they were making. He had hacked into Maytipan's data systems and dug up where the weapons were being sent, too. It was clear that NBR was up to no good and gearing up to start conflict with ESUN to threaten the peace of the Earth and Colonies.

 **-Eternal Shenron here-**

Trowa looked at his screen as some text flashed across it. It was Wufei at Preventer. He quickly typed back.

 **-Heavy Arms here. Ready for my nightly report.-**

 **-What news do you have?-**

Trowa stretched his fingers across the keyboard while he gathered his thoughts. He had some shocking new information to report but he was dreading having to report it. His fingers moved in a flash over the keys as he typed.

After his shift that night Trowa had lingered at the factory. He'd gotten a lead that Maytipan was working on some 'secret project' in the lower levels of the building so he had snuck down to investigate. What had found something unexpected, and they may have gotten in over their heads with this one.

 **-NBR is manufacturing mobile armor in the basement.-**

 **\- Are you certain it's mobile armor and not some sort of industrial addition? -** Wufei stared down at the monitor with widened eyes as he reread Trowa's last message. He could feel Heero leaning closer over his shoulder and heard the other agent suck his teeth as he came to the same realization that he had. That this went way deeper than they had originally thought.

"Ask him how many units?" Heero growled over his shoulder. Wufei tensed. Normally he would have reminded Heero that he wasn't involved in the case and that he needed to keep out of it, but he was too preoccupied with the notion that there were bigger problems stewing in Manila. It was a question he wanted to ask Trowa himself.

 **\- How many units did you count? –**

 **-At least 100. Maybe 150-**

Trowa frowned as he went over the numbers in his head. The overhead light flickered in his shitty rental room. He shivered and pulled his blanket up over his shoulders.

Wufei sighed. Heero was practically crushing him between his chair and his desk.

 **\- Did you get any photographs? –** Wufei asked.

 **-Sending them now-** Trowa plugged a small micro SD card into the side of his laptop and pulled images off of it. He zipped them up into a single file and sent the transfer to Wufei.

Wufei received the images and quickly opened them. Three different models flashed across the screen. The images were surprisingly clear, which meant that Trowa had risked a lot to get close to even take them.

"Ask him if they're simply armor or do they have capabilities for shoulder mounted Vulcan guns and missiles..." Heero demanded. Wufei scowled over his shoulder and glowered at him.

"Yuy..."

"Just ask him," Heero said coolly. Wufei sighed and decided it wasn't worth the argument.

 **\- Do they already have weapons mounted? –**

 **-Some of them have weapons mounted. Preventer is going to have to take action sooner rather than later. They are shipping guns and ammunition out to third parties in space and on Earth. But it doesn't look like they've started to move the mobile armor.-**

Trowa typed his recommendation and then leaned back and waited for a response.

 **\- Understood. We will begin assembling units and forming teams for interception. How close are you to locating the leader of the group?-**

 **\- His name is Antonio Mendoza -**

Trowa had just found that out that day when talking casually with one of the other mechanics.

Wufei wrote that down on a piece of paper beside the keyboard and began to type out **-very good, report in tomo-** when Heero grabbed his chair, flung it backwards with the Chinese man still seated in it and sent him rolling across the room.

"YUY!" Wufei barked angrily as he hit the far wall. Heero leaned down and quickly typed a message to Trowa.

 **\- You're sexy when you talk mission. Come home in one piece. –**

Trowa blinked at the message at first, wondering why the hell Wufei was saying that to him. But then his eyes narrowed as he typed back.

 **-Heero?-**

 **\- Affirmative. gtg, I love you. -**

Heero managed to type and send before Wufei punched him in the back of the head. He chuckled despite the blast of pain that emanated through his skull and doubled over to rub the side of his head. It was totally worth it.

 **\- You're going to come home to a dead man –**

A laugh broke out in the tiny rental room, bouncing off the walls and causing the flickering light to turn back on. Trowa smirked and typed quickly, **-Tell Heero I miss him.-** He suddenly flushed once he realized that he was flirting with his boyfriend over a secure Preventer communication line. So much for not mixing work with pleasure.

Wufei sighed. He felt Heero's eyes probing over his shoulder. "Did you get that?" he snarled at the other agent.

"Hn. Yes." Heero replied. The Chinese man nodded and typed back.

 **\- Done. We will begin mobilizing units to your area. We've decided to call in 04 to assist. Will send you mission details in 6-8 hours. –**

 **-Roger. Signing off.-**

Trowa's eyes grew heavier by the moment. He shoved his laptop aside and flopped down onto his back on his stiff cot. The floor would have been more comfortable, but Trowa had slept in worse places. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

Duo felt his cell phone vibrate faintly in the pocket of his Preventer uniform beneath his Kevlar vest. He knew it was probably Heero. The guy had been blowin' up his phone all afternoon asking questions he had no answers for. He would probably kill him for it, but Duo began ignoring him three or four hours ago. He had forgotten to turn the phone off completely and now he was regretting it. He felt it tickle against his ribs as it pulsed with an incoming call. Heero really had it bad for Trowa apparently, and the guy was going insane back in Copenhagen. Duo thought it was pretty shitty of Une and Wufei to tell Heero he couldn't come. The guy needed to do something or he was going to crack, but they had insisted that he stay back in Europe. Duo had been secretly sending him updates despite direct orders stating that they weren't allowed to contact him. He felt bad. Heero was one of his best friends, and he knew the guy would have done the same for him.

He shifted his weight against a tree as he continued to crouch within the treeline outside of the factory. He saw Noin move slightly beside him. She was peering through a pair of binoculars at a guard who was smoking a cigarette on the roof with his back facing them, unaware of the massive operation coiling tightly around him.

"Fifteen minutes, guys." Quatre's voice spoke calmly in his ear. Duo reached up to tap his earpiece.

"Gotcha," the American replied. "We're locked and loaded, Q. You just say when."

Quatre stared down at the aerial display monitors that the silent camera drones were broadcasting. He could see Duo smirking up at the camera. The other agent flashed him a peace sign for good measure. Quatre couldn't help but smile at Duo's antics. Leave it to agent 02 to lighten the mood and break some of the stress. He glanced over his shoulder at Wufei and Une who were busy commanding the infiltration forces that had gathered on the opposite side of the compound. He sighed and clicked his communications over to Trowa before speaking, "Fifteen minutes."

 **-Roger. Mendoza is on the top floor.-**

Trowa was inside the building keeping tabs on NBR's leader. His mission was to make sure the guy didn't get away. Right now he was in the stairwell on level 8, and needed to make his way up to level 12 where Mendoza's office was.

* * *

Heero tapped the screen of his phone to ring Duo again. The speaker buzzed as it rang but there was no answer. He watched as his computer monitor burst to life as it attempted to trace their location. He had been ringing Duo constantly for nearly an hour in an attempt to trace his partner's exact location. He finally managed to lock onto him and then hijacked the signal of the nearest electronic device. He knew it would have to be a drone. Quatre was supposed to be observing the mission from a remote location. Eventually Heero got a hit and locked the signature of one of Preventer's stealth camera drones. He stole it's feed and soon a small window in the corner of his monitor filled with the blurry, distorted image from the drone's camera.

The corner of his mouth perked with accomplishment. _Visuals, check._ Now he needed some audio. That would be easier. He rang Duo's phone again, locked his location and used the Preventer communication satellite to pick up the mission's broadcast. He knew all of the codes to access the secure frequencies that his agency used. Soon the bluetooth earpiece in his left ear burst to life with the sound of Quatre's voice speaking smoothly, **_"fifteen minutes."_**

He heard a familiar, hard and low voice reply. **_"Roger. Mendoza is on the top floor."_**

Heero released a long-held sigh, maximized the visuals and saw two blurry humanoid blobs in the center of the monitor. They were located outside the building. He assumed it was Duo and Noin, since they were the primary first line of infiltration for this mission.

 _So I haven't missed it yet_ , he thought anxiously. He glanced up at his and Trowa's darkened apartment, sighed and waited.

* * *

Duo was ready. He hadn't been out in the field on a real military-style operation in a long time. Chasing low-level perps in Europe didn't count. This was the big leagues. Weapons manufacture. Mobile suit enhancement. Mobile armor? Jesus, this was big. He was suddenly aware of the fact that his chest was no longer vibrating. _I guess Heero finally gave up_ , he thought sadly. _Poor guy, he must be going bananas._ He checked his watch, shrugged his shoulders and gripped the stock of his rifle tightly and waited.

* * *

"Trowa, you can start heading up to level 12. There are two men patrolling that floor, and another two outside Mendoza's office door." Quatre had hacked into the Maytipan security cameras so he could see where the guards patrolled. "If you head in through the east stairwell you'll be able to take them off guard. They are headed towards the west wing now."

"Roger." Trowa reached inside his jacket and checked that his gun was in place. His fingers traced over the cold metal.

The plan was to sneak up to the 12th floor, take out the patrolling guards on their way back to the east wing, and then make his way to the main office where he'd take those guards out before surprising Mendoza with an arrest. Under Noin's supervision, Preventer backup was tasked with securing the building and making sure that no one got out. Duo's would aid in securing the area and then hunt down and arrest NBR's second in command, Abian Reyes.

Agent Bloom made his way up the stairs headed for the 12th floor. Once there he opened the heavy steel door slowly and peaked around and verified that it was as clear as Quatre had said. He closed it quietly and made his way down the hall in a casual manner, hands in his pockets. The sound of the two patrolling guard's voices echoed in the distance. They had reached the west wing and were on their way back down the hall towards the Preventer agent.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? No one is supposed to be up here without an escort." The guards stopped when they spotted Trowa.

"Oh, sorry, I must be lost." Trowa played dumb and shrugged his shoulders. He removed his hands from his pockets when the guards approached him suspiciously, holding them up in mock surrender.

"The elevator doesn't even reach this level without a key card. How'd you get-"

The guard was cut off by a foot to the head as Trowa swung his right leg upward and hit the man just below the jaw. The force sent him flying into the wall where he slid down unconscious.

Guard number 2 had no time to react. Trowa moved with lightning speed and punched the guard's temple with his fist, causing the man's brain to swing violently against his skull lining, resulting in a blackout.

"Patrolling guards are down." Trowa updated Quatre.

Wufei was watching the security camera footage with Quatre as Trowa dispatched each guard. He nodded and glanced up at Une, who stood beside him with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed on the monitor. Despite how well things were going Une seemed perturbed. Wufei didn't blame her. After researching Mendoza and his past they had come up with some disturbing details about the man. He was wanted in more than ten countries under various aliases for a variety of extremely violent crimes. Wufei hoped this would go smoothly and that they could arrest the man quickly and be done with this entire thing. Months of preparation and research had come down to this.

* * *

Duo could hear what was being said through Trowa and Quatre's connection. He narrowed his eyes and watched the exit doors while while Noin peered at the main entrance gate through her binoculars.

* * *

Heero stared down at the grainy external video feed from the surveillance drone with a frown. He hated this. He needed to be there. He was going crazy just sitting there in the apartment alone, helplessly watching the entire plan unfold.

* * *

Trowa's lithe figure made its way down the hallway on the video feed, headed towards the main office doors. Quatre watched nervously, but he had full faith in Trowa's abilities to complete this mission. He glanced at the clock and then tuned in to Duo and Noin's feed. "5 minutes."

Trowa rounded the corner and came face to face with the main office doors. Guards number 3 and 4 were standing outside, leaning against the wall looking bored. This felt too easy, something didn't seem right, but the security cameras hadn't displayed anyone going up or leaving the 12th floor in over an hour. Mendoza should be in his office alone. Trowa focused on the two guards at hand. They needed to be taken out as quickly and quietly as possible.

One of the guards heard footsteps rounding the corner and had assumed it was Guard 1 and 2 patrolling. He was shocked when he saw a stranger standing there. His lips formed the word 'who' but nothing came out. Trowa raced towards them and made quick work of knocking them both unconscious with a quick uppercut and punch to the nose. The bodies fell to the floor at his feet and he pushed them aside with the toe of his shoe. He reached into his jacket for his gun, placed his hands on the office doors and them open.

* * *

Duo watched the seconds tick down on his watch. As the second hand met up with the twelve his aloof expression immediately transformed into that of maniacal wickedness. He pulled his black skull-print bandanna over his nose, jumped to his feet and began to sneak up toward the front of the building with Noin as his shadow. He gestured with a pointed finger to the guard on the roof, who appeared thoroughly engrossed in his cell phone game. Noin nodded, raised her rifle and shot. A dart smacked into the side of the man's neck. He fell forward and vanished on the rooftop. Once the man was incapacitated Duo skirted the shadows of the trees and made a mad dash for the now exposed door. It was now or never. Someone was going to see him on the surveillance cameras as soon as he exposed himself. Sure enough a high-pitched wailing alarm sounded as he touched the doorknob. He chuckled, turned the knob and kicked the door open.

Hey, yo, I'm sorry I'm late!" BANG! BANG! "You've met my lady friend, Lucrezia, I see."

* * *

Wufei checked his watch. Duo was on schedule. He frowned and glanced over at Quatre, whose wide blue eyes were locked onto the camera feed that showed Trowa preparing to enter his target's office.

* * *

Heero watched Duo and Noin enter the building. Now he had nothing to go on aside from the audio feed. He could hear shots being fired over the sound of his American partner's unique, excited battle cackle. **_"Come on, boys! We're over here! Yeah, that's right! Seriously, you didn't even TRY to aim at me just now!"_**

The doors swung open to reveal a large and rather luxurious office with floor to ceiling windows displaying a panoramic view of the city of Manila. Trowa strode in while steadying his gun in his hand. There was a desk in the middle of the room occupied by a burly man who looked to be in his mid 40's. Dark brown eyes narrowed and glanced up at the sudden intrusion.

"Antonio Mendoza. You're under arrest." Trowa pointed his gun at the guy and gave him a steely look. He was confused when the man's lips spread into a sinister looking smile.

"I knew Preventer would catch up with me one of these days. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon." Mendoza stood up, his fingers steepled against on the surface of his desk. He studied the agent in front of him and thought that he looked familiar. Hadn't he seen him working in the factory? So Preventer had sent an undercover agent to scope the place out. He could hear the faint sound of gunshots and commotion from the floors below. It was clear that they were being invaded.

* * *

"Oi, Quatre! Three floors clear!" Duo yelled into his earpiece as he ran up the staircase with Noin, Sally and a handful of other special operations agents in tow. He hopped lightly onto the landing, nodded to Sally and waited for her to check the hall for targets. As she did bullets whizzed past them from a pair of men huddled at the end of the hall. Duo smirked and tapped his earpiece again. "Looks like we got a couple of douschebags slowin' things up. It's gonna be a minute."

* * *

Heero couldn't hear anything being said between Quatre and Trowa. He tried to clear the channel and reset it but all he could manage to pick up was Duo, Sally, Noin and their team. He cursed under his breath and began working irritably to fix it.

* * *

Quatre wasn't able to give Trowa any more strategic direction. Mendoza's office wasn't covered by the surveillance cameras. Agent Bloom was on his own and all Quatre could do was listen.

Mendoza got up from his leather office chair and slowly made his way around his desk, hands clasped behind his back. "What am I under arrest for this time?" He looked amused and Trowa was annoyed by that.

"Manufacturing and supplying weapons, including illegal mobile armor. And leading a rebellion against the ESUN." He said coolly, gun still pointed at Mendoza.

Mendoza laughed. Damn Preventer always had to get in the way. The NBR was planning on taking care of Preventer as soon as their mobile armor was up and running. "So you think arresting me will dissolve the New Battle Republic rebellion? How naive." He wasn't sure if he should be insulted that Preventer had sent only one kid to take him down.

"Funny," Mendoza said in a low voice, his tone betraying his attempt to keep cool by reflecting his anger. "This new generation thinks it can make Total Pacifism work, and yet here you are with a gun in my face." He walked around his desk and came within a yard of Trowa's and glared down the barrel of his gun at him. "You're all just like us, even if you want to deny it."

"Are you done talking now?" Trowa wasn't entertained by this conversation. Sometimes you had to use force in order to gain Total Pacifism. He didn't back down, flinch, or move an inch when the older man came closer, trying to intimidate him.

Mendoza laughed before he peered menacingly into his face. " Preventer isn't the only group who thinks they have the world figured out. You think you can just wipe us out as easily as erasing a slate, but it isn't that simple. There are more of us than you can ever imagine."

"Save the speech for your trial." Trowa said apathetically. His finger was perched firmly against his trigger.

Mendoza wasn't going to let Preventer take him in this easily. He gave Trowa one last threatening smirk before reaching out to try and knock the kid's gun out of his hand. _Let's test his reflexes, shall we?_

Trowa shifted to the side and just barely dodged the attack to his right hand. With his peripheral vision, he saw Mendoza strike out with his other hand, and Trowa swirled around to evade the flying fist.

"Not so bad!" Mendoza chimed, then reached into his tailored jacket to pull out a knife with a 6 inch blade. _Enough fucking around._ He lunged at the tall Preventer agent, jabbing through the air and pushing the young man further back into the office.

Trowa ducked and moved out of the way with each jab, light on his feet as he countered the attacks. He used his gun to block the knife blows that came too close for comfort, noticing how Mendoza was trying to keep him busy and within bad range to use his gun.

The two men moved across the room as they fought, Mendoza landed a punch to the side of Trowa's face that sent him staggering. The leader of the NBR was trying to tire him out, trying to slow down his reflexes. Trowa panted as he straightened up and re-focused, wiping sweat that had started to form on his forehead with his forearm.

Mendoza launched again, trying to use force to overpower him. He grabbed Trowa's arm and pulled it tightly against his back, twisted it into an unnatural and painful position. It appeared as if he was getting pleasure out of making the Preventer agent cry out in pain.

Quatre was listening to all of this and with each passing second he was becoming more and more concerned. When he heard Trowa hiss in pain his chest tightened. He dug his nails into his palms, frustrated that he could only listen and couldn't see anything.

Mendoza yanked on Trowa's arm again and laughed when he heard a popping sound. He knew he had successfully dislocated the agent's shoulder.

Pain seared through Trowa's body and he bit down on his lip so he wouldn't cry out. His adrenaline started to kick in, and he used force to stomp down on Mendoza's foot before swirling around to punch him in the gut with his uninjured arm.

The older man groaned and stumbled back, but wasn't deferred for long. He gripped his long knife tightly and lunged at the agent one more time with all of the strength he had left. He grabbed Trowa by the front of his shirt and thrust him forward.

As he was backed up against the large scenic windows, Trowa suddenly had a feeling he knew where this was going. He kept his composure and narrowed his eyes on the older man's.

Mendoza shoved him hard against the glass. Trowa's head bounced off the shiny surface while the other leaned in close to snarl in his face. Trowa looked into those dark eyes and could tell Mendoza was one crazy motherfucker, as if all the reports he'd read hadn't been proof enough.

"Seriously, why did Preventer think a kid could take me down?"

The next thing Trowa felt was the stab of a sharp blade piercing deeply into his left side, all 6 lovely inches of it. He tasted copper in his mouth and bit down on his lip again, refusing to cry out in pain. His fingers trembled as he tried to regain a firm grip on his gun.

Mendoza looked like a cat that was suddenly done playing with its prey. He lifted Trowa off the ground by his shirt, pulled him back, and then shoved him with brute force against the window again.

As the glass cracked and shattered around his body, Trowa reflexively raised his pistol and aimed. He was halfway out of the window when he pulled the trigger. Now that there was enough space between them he had managed to shoot Mendoza square in the center of the forehead.

He fell backwards.

The last thing Trowa heard before everything went black was the sound of Quatre's frantic voice, calling out his name in his ear. "Trowa? TROWA?!"

* * *

Duo tripped over his own feet at the sound of a gunshot from above them, followed by the sound of Quatre's voice yelling Trowa's name over their shared connection. They were on the eleventh floor and still had one more to go. He had already managed to knock out and cuff the second in command, who was lying in a heap at the end of the hallway by the stairwell. He snarled under his breath and broke away from the team as they struggled to take out and arrest the remaining organization members, ran down the hall and jumped over the man lying unconscious by the stairwell and began to take the steps three at a time. He bounded as fast as he could to the twelfth floor, skidded around the corner and saw the unconscious bodies Trowa had left behind in the hall. He followed the trail of bodies to the office and immediately saw the broken window and a body hanging limply out of it. He raised his rifle and trained it on the back of the figure lying across the shattered glass of the window frame and slowly approached and scanned the room for Trowa.

"Trowa? Hey... " he said loudly as he neared the still figure in the window. As he grew closer he could smell blood and saw that the back of the hunched figure's head had been blown completely open. Bright red and grey chunks of brain and skull littered the ground around it. It wasn't Trowa. He leaned out the window and looked down. His breath hitched in his throat and his body tensed. He tapped his earpiece and said in an unusually shaken voice, "02 here, 03 is down. We need a medevac, NOW!"

* * *

Heero's eyes widened as he heard Duo's wavering voice fill his ear. His entire body went cold and his fingers began to burn and tingle. His body began to act of it's own accord. He snapped to a stand. The laptop clattered to the floor but he made no attempt to catch it or pick it up. Instead he walked to the front door, grabbed his keys and the emergency backpack he had kept packed beside the door, shoved his feet into his shoes and left.


	10. Chapter 10

They found Trowa's body in the back loading area of the building, lying on his side on top of the filthy cement. A pool of blood spread out under him and he looked like a broken doll. Noin rushed up to the body and knelt down to inspect the damage, but wouldn't touch him until the medic got there.

"Did you find him? Is he dead?" Quatre asked through the earpiece.

"No, he has a pulse. He's losing a lot of blood," Noin sad hurriedly. She could hear the helicopter they had on standby chopping the air as it approached. Sally, a doctor herself, rushed over and grabbed Trowa's head and gently held it firm. She directed Noin to assist her in straightening his body and gently rolling Trowa's shattered form onto its back in preparation for the medevac team.

Sally knew what she was looking at, and it was bad, but she didn't want to get everyone worked up. She didn't have answers. She could tell he sustained broken bones from the fall and she spotted his stab wound immediately. She yanked her own jacket off, pulled her black undershirt off and folded it square, pressing it firmly against his wound to slow the bleeding.

"Trowa?" Noin asked hesitantly as she peered into his face. The helicopter landed in a nearby field and the team were running across the grass with a flatbed clutched between them ready to airlift.

Duo tumbled down the stairs and frantically dug around under his now unstrapped Kevlar vest to try to get his phone out. He managed to yank it free and dialed Heero with a trembling finger as he exited the building. He saw Trowa's prone form lying on the cement, surrounded by a crimson blossom of blood and the entire team hovered hopefully over him, attempting to help.

"Come on, Heero. Answer the damn phone..." Duo hissed as he listened to the call ring five times before going to his partner's voicemail.

Quatre paced the control room, pushing Wufei's hand off his shoulder as the other tried to console him. This was bad. Something was seriously wrong with Trowa. The empathic connection they shared was closed and he wasn't reading anything off his ex boyfriend. Noin said he had a pulse, but to Quatre it felt like Trowa was dead. "Where are you taking him?" His voice sounded more frantic than he would have liked.

"Antigua Regional," Noin finally replied. The sound of the helicopter lifting off filled the connection. "Quatre... he doesn't look good."

"I'm on my way." Quatre took the earpiece out and turned to Wufei. "I'm going to the hospital." He grabbed his Preventer jacket off the back of his chair and rushed out of the room and down the hall, the Chinese man chasing after him. "I'll drive you." He wasn't letting his distraught friend do this alone.

They climbed into one of the rental vehicles and Wufei punched the hospital name into the GPS on the dash. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking space then sped off into the city streets.

* * *

The drive was quiet. Quatre refused to talk and Wufei didn't press him. The blond leaned his head against the cool glass of the car window and closed his eyes, trying once again to reach out and connect with Trowa.

Nothing. No sense of feelings. It was like the time he'd blown 03 out of his mobile suit and into outer space.

What was he going to do if Trowa didn't pull through? What would they say to Heero? There was a time once when Quatre had to imagine life without the handsome auburn haired man in it, and now he was reliving that horrible feeling again. Gentle, sweet, talented Trowa. He still had so much life to live… Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and Quatre brought his sleeve up to wipe at them before Wufei noticed.

* * *

Heero jumped the security fence that surrounded the spaceport easily. He stalked across the grass and tarmac, feeling completely numb. He didn't think he would have to do this, but he had this planned out ever since Trowa had left. If he had to get to Manila quickly he had a way of doing it. Preventer had a small hangar at the Copenhagen spaceport/airport with a few shuttles and small prop planes they often used for surveillance and recon. He approached the door and saw the civilian guard sleeping in his guard station. A radio broadcast of a baseball game drowned out the man's snores. Heero frowned. He made a mental note to write this man up at a later date, but now he would use his negligence to his advantage. He slipped undetected into the hangar, grabbed a flight suit out of a gear locker and pulled it on over his casual grey track pants and t-shirt. He hadn't even bothered getting properly dressed before he left the house.

He didn't feel anything. He knew he should be upset, or beside himself with worry, but there was no time for that. Not now. He couldn't waste his energy on fretting for his lover, not until he knew for sure what the situation was. He zipped the front of his flight suit all the way up and tugged at the neck before he crossed the hangar to one of the trans-atmospheric space shuttles. The small orbitals were often used for business runs to the Lunar Base operations center. He knew that the fastest way to get to the other side of the planet was to leave it's surface and gravity entirely. He would launch into space, use the orbital pull to sling him to the Pacific Ocean and then drop to the planet once again.

Heero knew he would have no problem getting clearance from the runway, he knew all of the protocols. Technically he was a Preventer still, even if he was on administrative leave. He wasn't breaking any laws, merely disobeying orders. He climbed inside the shuttle, slid into the flight deck and began strapping himself down with the five-point restraints. He felt empty and hollow, the same way he had felt so many years before on his descent to the planet for the first time.

He snapped the controls that opened the massive double hangar doors. Lights beside the doors began to flash as the huge doors slide aside to make way for the shuttle's exit. He saw the guard from the outpost running out onto the tarmac with his arms waving wildly in protest. He sighed, narrowed his eyes and punched in his clearance codes for launch.

* * *

Quatre and Wufei got to the hospital an hour after the medevac had delivered Trowa. Traffic had been horrible, and the blond man was on edge with anxiety. Experiencing Wufei's traffic induced road rage on the way over might have heightened that.

They rushed to the emergency wing and looked around for any familiar faces. Sally flagged them down from the waiting area. She stood up and rushed over to greet them. She set a hand encouragingly on Wufei's arm and smiled hopefully at Quatre. "There you are. We were getting worried about you."

Duo was pacing up and down the hallway glaring down at his now dying phone. He couldn't believe Heero wasn't answering his damn phone. After blowing him up for hours during the mission NOW he decided to take a nap or something? He snarled as his phone died in his hand and threw it angrily against the floor. It shattered and skipped across the hall and vanished under the desk at the nurse's station.

They had been there for what felt like forever and nobody had told him anything. He knew that once Heero found out what happened he was going to show up there. He shuddered at the thought. _What if Trowa fucking dies? What the hell am I going to say to him?_ He hadn't seen his partner get this attached to anyone ever since Relena, and they all saw what happened the last time SHE was in trouble. The psycho motherfucker blew himself and everyone else up boring a hole in Mariemaia's bunker. "Shit... shit shit shit!" Duo growled under his breath as he stalked the hall beside the waiting area.

* * *

Heero looked out the Preventer shuttle's front viewport and took in the sight of the Planet swirling and drifting in the eerie silence of space below him. He glanced at his projected trajectory. The path was glowing and blinking red. There was a high pressure area and storm over the Philippines which made his window for descent dangerous. Normally he would wait it out but he didn't have the time. Open window or not, he was dropping this thing. He gripped the shuttle's yoke and began to tip it's nose down into the atmosphere, despite the control panel's alarms that blared at him in protest.

* * *

"Any news?" Quatre asked, having no patience for casual conversation. "Sally, please, tell me what's going on. He fell out the window, didn't he?" Quatre had heard the sound of glass breaking, and the whoosh of air through his earpiece earlier. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar braided man throw his phone at the ground. "Has no one contacted Heero? Is Trowa still alive?" The questions wouldn't stop flying from his lips.

Wufei left Quatre alone to interrogate Sally. The blond man was capable of taking care of himself. He walked down the hallway to where Duo stood. "Heero is going to kill me." His tone was serious as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh? Why is he gonna kill you? Shit, if Trowa dies, he may kill everyone..." Duo grumbled irritably. He knew he was being a little overdramatic, but he was stressed out. They had completed their mission, and the rest of the team had hung back to secure the area for the pick-up team to come in and start clearing the weapons and mobile armor and evidence. However, all of that progress was overshadowed by the fact that their friend could be dying in the next room. Duo would have traded every gun in the world to the bad guys if it meant keeping Trowa alive.

Wufei sighed and shook his head before he crossed his arms and stared at his feet. "Yuy tried to stop Bloom from going on this mission. The airport, the day he left, Heero was acting ... well... insane. I thought he was just acting like some lovesick schoolgirl. He didn't have a good reason why he was holding him back."

Duo blinked and sighed. "Oh great. Yep. Yeah. We're all dead."

One of the surgeons stepped out of the surgery unit and scanned the room. He spotted Sally and approached before she could answer Quatre's questions.

"Miss Po," the fair-haired, older man said softly. His demeanor was serious. He cast a curious look at Quatre. Sally nodded and placed a hand gently on the blond agent's shoulder to signal to the surgeon that Quatre was with her. The man nodded. "Your agent is in critical condition. We are in the process of putting a few pins in his left elbow, which sustained a severe compound comminuted fracture. He sustained an impact fracture to his right humerus. He has a dislocated arm, fractures in various places on his spine and his left scapula. He also has some severe bleeding in his brain and so to alleviate the pressure we are placing a stent to drain the bleeding and access fluid..." he looked down at Quatre and sighed. "He also received a stab wound to the stomach, which pierced his intestines. We are removing the damaged length of small intestine as well."

Sally nodded. She knew Trowa was lucky to be alive.

The surgeon forced a smile. "It will be another hour before he is out of surgery, and then we will move him to the critical care unit. I'll have my nurse come get you when it is over," he bowed his head and vanished back through the surgery door. Sally glanced over at Quatre and raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what else to say.

All of the medical terms the doctor was spewing went right over the young blond's head. He was just relieved to hear that Trowa was alive and on the mend. "Thank you."

* * *

The front viewport of the Preventer shuttle glowed red the atmosphere ripped at the orbital's tile surface. The entire shuttle shook violently and every screen on the control panel blinked with warning messages as Heero descended through the stratosphere and entered the mesosphere. He gripped the yoke tightly with his gloved hands, closed his eyes and hung his head. If he was going to die, he was going to leave this world trying to reach the person who made his.

* * *

It was an hour and a half before the surgery was done and anyone was allowed to go back and see the patient. Quatre was selected to go first. Apparently Trowa still had him listed as his 'in case of emergency' contact.

He followed a nurse out of the waiting room and into critical care. Quatre's tired eyes barely focused as he followed, the overly bright lights and sterile atmosphere of the hospital blurred while he walked by. The overpowering smell that came with hospitals stung his nostrils. It smelt like cleaning supplies and medicine.

They walked up to room number 103 and the nurse carefully opened the door for Quatre. He slipped in and stood there for a moment, looking over at the fragile figure lying in the hospital bed. "Trowa…" The door closed behind him and the nurse left him in privacy.

The blond quickly walked to the side of the bed to survey the scene. His ex's left hand was lying on top of the bed sheets, palm facing up. Quatre reached out and trailed his fingers along that familiar hand, ever so gently. "Trowa." He said again, voice breaking. It killed him to see the man he still loved like this.

* * *

To say that the shuttle crash was spectacular was an understatement. It was fucking spectacular. The shuttle slammed hard onto the runway on it's singed belly, tipped and to the right, caught its wing in the dirt, lurched around into a semi-circle and ground to a stop with it's nose deep in the ground. Heero had just climbed out of the smoking rubble when the Manila airport authority security forces descended upon him with rifles drawn and helicopter spotlight illuminating him from overhead. He raised his gloved hands casually to his helmet, slid it from his head and dropped it to the grass before he held his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Wufei gawked as he held his phone against his head. "He what?!" His face began to turn bright red and his sleek eyebrows tilted down with anger. A vein in his forehead was definitely throbbing. Duo blinked at him from across the waiting area, his violet eyes wide in surprise. Wufei jumped up from his seat and began pacing the room while he listened to someone on the other end of his call. "Yes. YES. Yes, he is an agent. NO. I didn't give him clearance to ... no. Yes, we will handle the damages. I apologize."

Duo stood up and hovered behind Wufei hopefully as he finished his call and shoved his phone angrily into his pocket. "Damn him!"

* * *

Three hours later and Quatre was sound asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed. The wounded agent's fingers started to twitch as he slowly regained consciousness. He rubbed them against something warm… someone's hand? Someone was holding his hand. Trowa opened his eyes halfway and saw a white ceiling above him, dim lights casting shadows across it.

Where was he? He turned his head slightly to the left and saw with his blurry vision what looked like a blond angel asleep in a chair next to him. Was he in heaven? Oh shit, did that mean god was real?

* * *

"Heero. You're aggro as fuck, you know that, right?" Duo said with amusement as he stepped lightly through the hospital entry doors and into the first floor lobby with his friend in tow. The scattered patrons in the waiting area all stared wide-eyed and shocked as Heero followed close behind Duo, flanked by two armed Manila PD officers. Duo grinned at their reaction. They should be fucking scared, this wack-o just stole a space shuttle and crash-landed at the airport.

He was honestly surprised that they let him out at all. Wufei had managed to convince them that Heero was HIS problem, so the local PD were delivering him to Wufei personally. Duo had gone to basically escort the process. When he had arrived at the jail Heero was sleeping. SLEEPING! He was wearing a white t-shirt and pajamas and they had given him a pair of black flops instead of the flight boots he had been wearing when they had first arrested him.

Duo knew Heero was fucked. The dark, glowering look on Wufei's face as they approached only verified that suspicion. The Chinese man stalked across the waiting room at him, came within a centimeter of his face and growled. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Yuy?"

Heero's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Duo stepped back and watched as Wufei exchanged a few words with the police, who handed him some paperwork, exchanged some words and started taking off Heero's handcuffs.

"No. Leave those on," Wufei said coldly. He glared at Heero, who surprisingly didn't return the look. The police, confused, simply nodded and left. Duo kept out of the way, he didn't want to be in the line of fire between those two. He watched as Heero shifted his weight, rested his cuffed hands against his own stomach and sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Recovering."

Heero's eyes narrowed slightly. "Let me see him."

Wufei's jaw tightened. "You steal a shuttle, CRASH land it here, and have to be brought in here like a wild dog. Who the hell do you think you are to be making requests of me?"

Heero frowned, his face placid. "I love him, Wufei. I did what I had to do."

Duo's eyes widened and his jaw slackened at his partner's statement. What the...

Wufei's eyebrow twitched. They stared at each other for a solid minute before the Chinese man threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine! But the cuffs stay on."

Heero nodded, cast a sideways glance at Duo and followed Wufei to the critical care unit.

* * *

Quatre jolted out of his sleep at the sound of a loud voice coming down the hospital hallway. It sounded like Duo. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Trowa, and jumped yet again. His ex was awake and looking up at him with a confused expression on his face, his green eyes questioning. "Trowa? You're awake!"

The auburn haired man had been staring up at the sleeping blond for the last 30 minutes. The angel was talking to him now. This was weird.

"Huh? One at a time?" Duo blurted as he stared at the nurse, who was bodily blocking their path. The woman, an older African-American lady in bright pink and purple floral scrubs, was taking no shit from anyone. Least of all Duo. Heero stepped back as she gave him a once-over.

"What's with the cuffs? This guy a criminal? No way. He's not going in to see my patient. Mister Bloom doesn't need any more stress right now," the nurse insisted sternly. She put her hands on her hips and seemed to grow five times larger as she filled the doorway and refused to let them pass. Heero frowned and looked down at his handcuffs. He knew he must have looked insane with his hair a mess, wearing night clothes and plastic disposable sandals, handcuffed and escorted by people dressed like law enforcement. He watched Wufei bristle with annoyance and Duo just stare on incredulously before he slipped between them and the nurse and held his hands away from himself, palms turned upward.

"I appreciate you taking such good care of him. You're right. He doesn't need this stress. Please..." he was speaking in earnest, his voice calm and expression sincere. "Forgive my friends. They're just looking out for me. For us. I haven't seen my lover in over a month. I stole a space shuttle, crashed it into the airport and was dropped off here by the police. I thought... nothing could stop me from getting to him. Yet, here you are." He dropped his arms limply in front of him and hung his head, his eyes cast down to the floor. "I know this looks bad, and I know your job is to make sure he gets the best care and recovers well. You're doing your job to the best of your ability. Thank you. Just knowing that makes me feel better."

He turned to leave back the way they had come. Duo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and Wufei just stood beside him gawking at Heero's retreating back. The nurse watched him go, her expression conflicted.

"Honey? Honey, wait. Come here. Lord, have mercy," the woman said in exasperation. She hurried over and grabbed Heero's shoulder and turned him around. "I didn't know about you, I thought that pretty blond boy was his significant other. Unless of course you're both..." She made a face, though it didn't appear judgmental.

Heero sighed. "It's complicated," he breathed. The woman shrugged.

"Well, apparently. Listen, it is against the rules... but... I like your face. You better promise not to get him all riled up, you hear me?" She said in a threatening tone. Heero stared her in the eyes and slowly nodded an affirmative. The nurse appeared satisfied with his answer and stepped aside to let him in. He cast a quick glance at thoroughly stunned Wufei and his grinning American partner before ducking into room 103.

Heero slipped into the room and immediately spotted Quatre seated on the right side of Trowa's hospital bed. He had his hand resting on his lover's upturned palm and appeared to have been facing away from the door before he had entered. The blond turned around in surprise as he came through the threshold and immediately cast a questioning look at him once he spotted the handcuffs. Heero frowned. The emptiness he had felt up until now began to fill with anxiety and pain at the sight of Trowa laid out in traction, covered in tubes and wires looking particularly confused, weak and feeble on the hospital bed. He didn't know what happened. He hadn't asked anyone. It didn't honestly matter now. What mattered most was that Trowa was alive, and relatively okay.

He crossed the room without addressing Quatre and approached the opposite side of the bed. He saw Trowa's eyes following him, his gaze reflecting lack of recognition. Heero glanced up at the I.V. pole above his bed and saw that he was receiving a steady morphine supply through it. He sighed and carefully stepped over the cords and bundles of tubes that littered the left side of the bed. Trowa's right arm was suspended up in traction, bent at the elbow with his fingers flat and pointed to the ceiling. There wasn't a lot of room for Heero to maneuver, but he didn't have the heart to force Quatre to move for his sake. He dropped the lower side rail of the bed and leaned on the edge just beside the traction and locked gazes with Trowa's tired, bleary-looking green eyes.

"You hadn't come back to me like you promised," Heero said slowly, his voice even despite the rush of emotion he was feeling. "So I came to you."

Quatre sat back in the chair, sensing that he should leave to give Heero some private time with his boyfriend. But it was so hard to let go of Trowa's hand, and his ex's cold fingers were currently entwined with his own warm ones. He remained seated for the time being, averting Heero's gaze. Had anyone told the other what had happened? And how the hell had Heero gotten there so fast?

Trowa's attention was affixed on the handsome brunette peering around his suspended arm. He watched the other's lips move, but was having trouble comprehending what was being said. The morphine was dulling his senses and making him sleepy, and he still had no idea what was going on or what had happened. Trowa closed his eyes momentarily, trying his hardest to recall. He remembered the sensation of falling, the cool breeze of air rushing along his skin as gravity pulled him down at an accelerated rate. So he was in the hospital after sustaining injuries from a fall. But what came before that? His mind was too hazy right now to remember.

Heero had a feeling that Trowa was still in shock. He had been the same after his near-death experience with Wing, when Trowa and Catherine had taken care of him. He hadn't had the morphine, but he had suffered a pretty bad concussion that forced his brain to say some pretty ridiculous things. (Dying hurts like hell... ) The open, confused expressions on Trowa's face were enough to signal him that he wasn't ready to talk, which was fine by him. The nurse's statement about not overwhelming and stressing him echoed in his head. As Trowa closed his eyes and appeared to struggle with his own thoughts Heero stood, turned to face him, propped a knee onto the mattress and leaned over to press his palms against the mattress over the other man's head, being careful not to apply any of his weight against him or to jostle any of his various medical attachments. He kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth while his eyes were still closed.

It was all he could think to do. He had come all this way, and if words weren't going to get his message across then he hoped his actions would.

Trowa noticed the beds weight shift, felt someone hover over him and press soft lips to his own chapped ones. He opened his green eyes in time to see the brunette pull back slightly to gaze down at him in concern. Now that he was getting a closer look at the other, he was starting to recognize him. _Heero._

Trowa carefully untangled his fingers from Quatre's and slowly moved his left hand up to the soft fluffy hair at the back of Heero's neck. This felt familiar. He continued to gaze up at his lover, familiarizing himself again with the features of his face.

Quatre stood up and slid out of the room unnoticed, wanting to give them time alone. That and it was tugging at his heart to see his ex respond to someone else.

Heero heard Quatre leave the room behind him. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for kissing Trowa in front of him, but he hadn't really considered Quatre's feelings until now. He paused and saw the familiar recognition return to Trowa's eyes and felt his fingers slip through the hair at the nape of his neck. He was glad Trowa was alive, and that feeling suppressed his anger and frustration with Preventer for the moment. He would deal with Wufei and Une later. Now all that mattered was his lover. His eyes narrowed with determination and he bent his elbows to close the distance between them again only this time he covered Trowa's bruised, dry mouth completely with his own.

Trowa's body started to respond to the kiss, despite the influence of the morphine. Heero was here. He had no idea how that was even possible, but his boyfriend was here with him in Asia, in this cold hospital room. He wasn't able to move most of his body, but his left hand was still functioning. His fingers played in the soft hair and moved lower to trail over the skin at Heero's neck before sliding down to his defined jaw where Trowa's knuckles grazed over the smooth expanse.

Heero's body was satisfied with Trowa's recognition of him. He reluctantly broke off their kiss once he heard the beeping of Trowa's heart monitor beside the bed quicken its pace. He would have kissed him forever, but he didn't want to get him worked up. Especially after he promised that nurse he wouldn't cause him anymore stress. He pulled away and walked around to the right side of the bed and took the seat Quatre had previously occupied, grabbed Trowa's free hand and lifted the back of it to his mouth to press a reassuring kiss on it before speaking low and serious against it, "I hope you killed whoever did this." Because if not, I will, he thought darkly.

"I think I did…" Trowa found his voice, but it sounded strained and foreign. He wished he could sit up in the bed, but wasn't going to attempt that feat right now. At least his mind was starting to clear, his short-term memory coming back. Yes, he had killed Mendoza. Shot the bastard right in the head before his feet left the floor and his body had flown backwards into the open air. Trowa remembered seeing the blood explode from the NBR leader's skull. Lips spread into a satisfied smile as Trowa remembered his sweet victory.

Heero nodded at Trowa's statement. He frowned as Trowa inexplicably smiled. "... what?" He asked for clarification.

"Just remembering that I shot Mendoza in the head before I fell out the window…" Trowa murmured.

Heero raised an eyebrow at the statement. It was a blatant reminder of something he had always suspected: Trowa's inner soldier and ruthless killing instinct was alive and well. Heero's personal feelings on killing were convoluted. He had always felt hesitant about taking lives, but it was after being with Relena that he had come to truly loathe the thought. Duo had been right about one thing: Heero was a bleeding heart now. He was glad that Trowa had gotten his own revenge on the man who had harmed him. Heero would have dispatched him had he still lived, but he knew after the fact it would have haunted him. It was clear that Trowa wasn't as conflicted about this aspect of their lives as Heero was. He cradled his lover's chilled hand within both of his own, pressing both of his palms against the other man's fingers in attempt to warm them. It wasn't working. He shifted his arms to try to make himself more comfortable, but the sharp edges of the handcuffs were digging into his wrists.

"I'm glad you killed him," he admitted honestly. "I don't know the details of what your mission was... " He sounded irritated. "They wouldn't tell me anything. All I know is you finished your mission. I am proud of you."

"I was supposed to arrest him…but clearly that didn't happen." Trowa let his head roll to the side gently and glanced over at his lover's hands, just now noticing the cuffs around his wrists. "Why are those on you?" His voice was starting to sound less strained the more he used it.

Heero blinked and looked down at his wrists and sighed. "I stole the Preventer shuttle Allegiant and crashed it at the Manila airport," he explained plainly. "Wufei's not very happy about it."

Trowa's eyes widened as he imagined Heero doing such a thing. "…Seriously?" Wait, why was he questioning this? Of course that sounded like something Heero would do. That explained how the other had gotten here so fast. "Heero…" He looked down at those handcuffs again and wanted them off his boyfriend's wrists. _Dammit Wufei..._

Heero raised an eyebrow before he narrowed his dark blue gaze. "I needed to get here quickly. I wouldn't have had to resort to such methods had they simply allowed me to stay on the case." He was a little bitter about it. Not because of the fact he felt something about the location, but because he had spent months tracking down this organization personally. To be ripped off of it because of a small outburst at the airport was ridiculous. He squeezed Trowa's hand reassuringly. "It's alright. It's not my first time being under arrest..." he grit his teeth as he traced the heart line of Trowa's palm with an index finger. "I would do it again if I had to."

Trowa knew this to be true. Even in his drugged up state, he could recognize how much his boyfriend cared for him. "Thank you…" He closed his eyes to rest for a moment, focusing on the feeling of Heero's finger running along his palm. The morphine was starting to kick in again and he knew he'd be losing consciousness soon. "You'll stay?"

Heero nodded and shifted the chair closer to the bed and made himself comfortable. "I'm staying," he said as he gently stroked his finger across his palm and up to his wrist, across the bandages and around the IV catheter taped to the inside of his arm. "Sleep." They would have to kill him before he moved from that spot.

"Kay…" Came the barely audible response from Trowa's lips. It only took a few minutes for sleep to overtake him once again.

* * *

Duo blinked and looked up from studying his bootlaces as Quatre ducked out of the room and down the hallway without addressing any of them. He cast a worried glance at Wufei, who only shrugged and turned his face back down to a tablet he had been working on. The Chinese man was working remotely with Director Une, who had stayed at the operation site to manage the stockpile and evidence collection. Sally had noticed Quatre duck out as well, and gave Duo a questioning look as if to say 'should we go see if he is okay?' Duo shook his head. He knew Quatre probably needed space, but if anyone was going to see if he was okay it should be him.

He hopped up to his feet, tugged his uniform jacket closed, zipped it and stuffed his hands into his pockets before sauntering casually off in the direction the blond had fled.

Duo found Quatre in an abandoned hallway just outside of the E.R. ward, leaning against the wall, looking particularly glum. He leaned against the wall next to him, fished out a piece of gum and began chomping on it noisily before speaking. "Had to go to the jail and pick up Heero earlier. Wufei's pretty pissed. The guy hijacked the Allegiant and crash-landed it at the airport..."

Duo couldn't help but chuckle. Heero Yuy may have grown up since Operation Meteor, but not much had changed about the guy. He was a fucking lunatic. "I wouldn't be surprised if he gets fired for this one. Seriously... who does that? If it were me, I woulda flown first class with one of those Preventer vouchers. That German airline. The one that gives you a beer every hour... man, I love that airline..."

Quatre's sweaty palms were flat against the cool wall as he stood there. He looked over at Duo and gave him a soft smile. "Heero's crazy…" But the man was obviously dedicated to Trowa, and that was a good thing.

"Yeah he is, isn't he..." Duo frowned and jingled his apartment key in the right pocket of his jacket. He loved Heero, probably more than he would have liked to admit. He always admired him, ever since Operation Meteor. At some point while they were messing around during their work at Preventer Duo found himself getting a little more attached than he would have liked to admit. He was pretty happy that Heero and Trowa had hooked up. Heero needed someone to focus on, and Duo was kind of glad it wasn't him. The guy was overbearing and needy as fuck, and Duo just didn't have time for that. Trowa, however, seemed okay with it. Hell, he hadn't seen that guy look that happy at work since he and Quatre had broken it off. Duo recalled the look on Trowa's face as he came around the corner on them at the firing range at Preventer. The former Heavyarms pilot was fuckin' blushing. There was no doubt Heero was responsible for that.

The corner of his mouth perked at the thought. He knew that Heero could be emotionally aggressive. The guy didn't hold anything back. It had been a problem for them as partners once Duo had opened that door of casual sex with him. Heero didn't casually DO anything. He was all or nothing.

That was evident by his psychotic entrance here at the hospital. He was almost envious that Trowa had someone who loved him that much. He grinned and sighed loudly before looking over at Quatre. He nudged him gently with his shoulder to get his attention. "You gonna be okay? You did good out there today, commanding. You should do that kind of stuff for us more often, seriously. You're fuckin' amazing."

"Thanks, Duo." Quatre ran a hand through his light blond locks and let out a soft sigh. "I help out Preventer when I can… But you know how busy I am." He looked off into the distance, as if distracted. His mind kept going back to the scene just a few minutes ago, of Heero crawling over Trowa and giving him a kiss. His fingers curled into loose fists; surprised he was so affected by this.

Quatre and Trowa broke up years ago, and yet the blond hadn't completely gotten over it, even though the breakup had been his doing. He'd willingly broken the taller man's heart, thinking it was what was best at the time. Now Quatre felt foolish, and he wouldn't be able to get his ex lover back now that Heero was in the picture. He'd felt the connection the two ex gundam pilots had, and it was rather intense. What hurt most of all was that Trowa and Heero actually looked amazing together, both seeming so happy with their relationship. It was like they were meant for each other, and there was confusion as to why they hadn't hooked up in the first place all those years ago.

"Ya know... " Duo reached up to rub the side of his head casually and tilted his face up to study the bright red EXIT sign across the hall from them in thought. "I know you're busy... but do you ever wonder... why? Like..." Duo wasn't the best at expressing deeper thoughts. Sure, he had plenty, but he normally didn't share these kinds of sentiments with people. It was easier to just smile and joke about things. It made things more comfortable for everyone in the long run. Now he wanted to ask him a question, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it without hurting Quatre. However, he felt like it needed to be said. "You work too hard for other people. You sacrifice too much for other people. Don't you think it is time you started ... I dunno, doin' you?"

"I have too much responsibility." Quatre started, but stopped himself as he thought about it. Duo had put it so simply. Why wasn't he doing things for himself?

"Yeah, I guess you do. But... I mean, I dunno..." Duo stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and shrugged his shoulder as he leaned heavily into the wall. "I guess I couldn't understand. I wasn't born with any responsibilities other than to try and stay alive. I guess... I guess, what I mean is, why burden yourself with the world, when you're free to move around in it? Make your own path? Some people don't have that option." He looked down at the scuffed toes of his black combat boots and sighed loudly. That was thing that Heero had taught him after spending some time alone with him during Operation Meteor. When Duo had first descended he thought he had to be the God of Death and seek revenge for the people who had died on L2, specifically the people he had once known on Maxwell Church. It was that linear way of thought that kept him from enjoying anything else. Heero had pointed that out to him once. Reminded him he was alive, and that he only had this one chance at life and he should make the most of it.

He glanced over at Quatre and forced a smile. It was a heavy topic, perhaps for another day. "You wanna go get something to eat, or... are you gonna stick around here? I'm gonna bounce soon. I hate these places, gives me the creeps."

"I'm game to get some food. I need a break from this place, and Heero is here now to watch over Trowa." Quatre pushed off the wall and straightened himself up. He ran a hand down his shirt to smooth out the wrinkles from sleeping in the chair.

Duo grinned and wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulder. "Awesome! C'mon, I got the rental car outside. We can go get some ... shit, what do people eat around here. Ooh, JollyBee! Have you ever eaten there? They have spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it... so good..." he said cheerfully as he led the blond down the hallway and to the parking lot.

"Sure, sounds better than hospital food." Quatre thought it would do him some good to hang out with his bubbly best friend for a while. Maybe it would take his mind off of his ex.

* * *

Once they were in the car Duo hauled ass to the nearest Jollibee and insisted that he order Quatre the "best thing on the menu" which consisted of a mysterious plate of noodles with red sauce, a burger and a piece of fried chicken. He managed to get a lychee boba tea for himself, and a coffee milk tea for his friend before he ushered Quatre into a booth at the fast food restaurant. They stuck out like sore thumbs in their dark uniforms, surrounded by children and brightly colored garbed locals. Duo didn't seem to notice. He shoved a forkful of noodles into his mouth and moaned with happiness before smiling brightly at Quatre. "You ever been here before? To Manila I mean? I came here once with the Sweepers, they've got the best nightlife."

"I've never been here." Quatre glanced down at his odd looking food, picking at it with a fork. "What are these noodles?" The burger and chicken he understood, but not these noodles.

"Yeah, weird, right? They're delicious though, try 'em!" Duo said as he finished off his own noodles and began munching on his chicken. He licked his greasy fingers and took a sip of his boba tea, chewed on the squishy tapioca balls and rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a finger. "I wonder if we should bring some back for the other guys. You goin' back to the hospital, or... ?"

Quatre had just put some noodles into his mouth and was chewing them thoughtfully. They weren't bad, just strange looking. He looked down at all the food on his plate and wasn't sure he could eat it all. "I don't know… Now that Heero is here there really isn't a need for me to hover over Trowa…" Duo's words from earlier that night filtered back into his head. _Start doing things for myself, huh?_

"I'll see if the nurse is ok with sticking another chair in the room. Then I might stay. Just incase…" He knew he'd sleep better tonight if he were close to his ex.

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I mean, couldn't hurt. You guys could take turns, ya know?" He finished off his burger and dabbed at the corner of his mouth thoughtfully before balling the napkin in his hand. "I don't think Heero'll mind. He's pretty laid back. Besides, I am sure Tro will be happy to see you tomorrow."

The American agent was just talking without really thinking now. He ran his fingers through his own bangs and yawned loudly. "I don't wanna go back, but I kinda wanna see what Wufei is going to say to Heero..." He grinned mischievously.

"Hopefully he'll go easy on him? Can you really blame Heero for doing something crazy after finding out his boyfriend was injured during a mission?" Quatre set his fork down when he was done eating. He offered the leftover stuff to Duo. "You'll need to drop me off at the hospital. Maybe we should bring some food back to the others."

"Hey yeah, good idea." Duo casually finished off Quatre's food and hopped up to order some to go. Once he acquired two huge bags of noms he handed one to Quatre and made their way back to the hospital.

* * *

Wufei looked up from the inventory Une had sent in to see Duo loping along beside Quatre. The lobby immediately smelled of fried chicken. His stomach growled irritably as they approached. Duo thrust a Styrofoam box and a fork into his hand. He opened the box, glanced up questioningly at the American and decided he was too hungry to question it.

"So, Heero still in there?" Duo asked casually as he fell into the seat beside him. Wufei saw Quatre drop gently into the chair across from them. Sally had left to their hotel for the night, and Wufei had plans to follow her with Heero. Technically Yuy was in custody of Preventer for stealing a space shuttle and breaking orders, causing property damage to the airport and general offense. He nodded as he took a bite of his food, chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"Yes. It's going to be a chore getting him out," he said darkly. He wasn't looking forward to this. It had been one of the reasons why he kept the cuffs on Yuy in the first place. He hoped it would give them an advantage if he decided to resist. He looked up at Quatre with a frown. "When we drag him out, will you stay in there with Bloom? Or do we need to assign another agent to monitor him?" Wufei had no intentions of sleeping in a hospital.

"I was planning on staying." Quatre offered. It was getting late and everyone was exhausted from the long day. "We should get this settled if any of use wants a decent nights sleep." He watched as Wufei stuck the food and his tablet on the chair before standing up. "Let's go take care of this."

Duo frowned and watched Wufei walk back into the critical care unit. He shadowed both Wufei and Quatre, though kept back a few paces. He didn't necessarily agree with any of this, but he wasn't going to not go just in case either party needed him. He watched as Wufei paused outside Trowa's door to talk to the nurse. She frowned at him, cast a glance at Quatre and then shook her head before saying something quietly to the Chinese man. They were arguing. Duo shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and shifted uncomfortably. Eventually Wufei looked like he won her over. He pressed his hand against Trowa's door and stepped inside.

Heero heard people talking behind him. He straightened in his chair but didn't move. He continued to watch Trowa lying peacefully in front of him, his lips slightly parted and face relaxed in sleep. He knew they were going to try and take him out, but he wasn't leaving. He promised Trowa he would stay. He wasn't going to break that promise. As Wufei entered the room he ignored him.

Wufei approached Heero from behind and put his hands on his hips. "Okay, time to go. You can come back in the morning."

Heero straightened. "You really think I came all this way just to leave him here?"

The Chinese man sighed. "Yuy, this isn't personal, okay? This is protocol. You did what you did, knowing there are consequences for your actions. It's time that you act like an adult and stop abusing the fact that we're friends by making me make you a special exception all the ti-"

Heero jumped from his chair so fast that it startled the shit out of the nurse, who jumped and yelled "OH LORD!" as she watched the stoic, handsome man jump on the Chinese man. Before she could register what was happening the loverboy had the bossman pressed against the wall at the foot of her patient's bed with his forearm pressed against his throat to pin him there. She heard the kid with the long hair mutter "fucking shit..." behind her.

"Guys, come on!" Quatre hated it when his friends fought. "Heero, put Wufei down." How they'd all managed to fit in that tiny hospital room was beyond him, and the blond was afraid they'd wake Trowa with all the commotion.

Wufei gripped Heero's forearm and dug his nails in, eyes narrowing into a murderous glare. "Yuy." He hissed, his patience gone. "Step. Down. Now." He gritted his teeth and held Heero's gaze with his own.

Trowa started to stir, frowning in his sleep and turned his head away from all the commotion. His fingers gripped the sheets but his eyes didn't open. He was on the verge of waking up. Quatre noticed this and went over to the side of the bed, to the chair Heero had just leapt out of.

Heero was seething. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept in days, and what little sleep he had gotten was pretty shitty considering. He had fallen to the atmosphere, almost died in a fiery crash, gotten the shit kicked out of him by the police, and now he had finally made it here they were going to just drag him away? Not without a fight. He pressed his arm firmly into Wufei and narrowed his eyes menacingly at him.

"Had you stepped down in the airport... he wouldn't be lying here right now." His voice was icy, and his expression murderous. Duo cleared his throat and inched past the stunned nurse to approach Heero carefully with his hands raised and palms up.

"Hey, buddy. Come on, you're lookin' insane.. well... more insane than usual. Stop choking out Wufei, he's your boss, remember? He's just tryin' to do his job. You don't wanna wake up poor Tro, do ya? Quatre'll watch him tonight, he'll be fine, you can come get him in the-"

"Duo," Heero said flatly. "Shut up."

The nurse stood back in the entrance of the room, surveying all the crazy that was going on. She put her hands on her hips, about to kick them all out if they didn't hush and simmer down.

"Let go of me!" Wufei snarled. It was an order and he was done fucking around. The sharp command sliced through the air and Trowa was once again disturbed from his sleep. Green eyes opened and focus on all the blurry figures around his room. What the hell was going on? He looked across from the bed and saw his boyfriend pinning their boss to the wall. "Heero?" Trowa called out softly, confusion and exhaustion written all over his face. He ignored Quatre when the other tried taking hold of his left hand, untangling it from it's grip on the sheets.

Heero blinked at Trowa's voice and dropped his guard for a moment. It was just long enough for Wufei to gather himself up against the wall, lean hard against his back and kick both feet against Yuy's stomach. Heero was tossed backwards, hit his back against the foot of the bed and slumped to the ground. Wufei was beyond pissed. He was livid. Heero was out of control and he blamed himself for allowing him so much leniency all these years. He respected Heero for what he did saving the Colonies and Earth, but he could only give the man so much. He was being walked all over, and he clearly had no authority over him. Enough was enough. Wufei tackled him on the floor, and luckily Heero was tired and at a disadvantage with his hands shackled together by the cuffs.

"Maxwell, now!" Wufei barked at Duo, who was standing over them gawking, clearly stunned. Wufei had managed to get Heero rolled over onto his face, pinned down against his arms with his knee pressed into his shoulders to keep him from lifting himself. The other agent was struggling desperately beneath him. Duo had stumbled over and was trying to help, but managed only to get a swift kick in the chest from Yuy, who wasn't going down easily.

"Stop resisting," Wufei said coldly. "You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Heero finally stopped. It was no use. Wufei was bigger and stronger than him, he had a disadvantage of being in handcuffs and he was running on empty. He hadn't eaten in 48 hours, he hadn't slept in days. He was done. He went limp on the floor and closed his eyes as Wufei and Duo hauled him up by each arm to his feet.

"Please… Let him stay?" Trowa's voice was barely audible over all the commotion. In his morphine-induced haze, he made the mistake of trying to sit up so he better could see what the hell was going on, but it caused sharp pains to shoot down his body and he fell back against the bed with a hiss, teeth gritting in misery. "Ahh!"

Quatre was starting to lose his patience, tired and emotionally drained. When he saw Trowa struggling like this it set him off. "Guys! Either get him out of here quickly or leave him be." His voice was firm and full of authority.

Over by the door the nurse was also starting to get annoyed. She had told them to cut it out with the drama so that they didn't disturb her patient. Trowa was clearly being disturbed right now.

Heero was pissed, but there was honestly not much he could do. Quatre was right, and the fact that Trowa moaned in anguish aloud only verified that he was really bad off. He sighed and just went limp in Duo and Wufei's grasp. He wouldn't fight it anymore, as much as the thought of leaving this room sickened him. He had traveled over six thousand miles to be here, and if all he had was an hour with Trowa then he supposed that was all he really deserved.

Duo was pissed. This wasn't right. Heero was Trowa's fucking lover. There had to be another way. He glanced around desperately before it came to him. "Fei, you're worried about the rules. He has to be in custody until he gets a hearing at Preventer, right?"

Wufei growled under his breath and nodded. Duo grinned.

"Quatre is still an agent. Leave him with Quatre. He's gonna be in here anyway." He motioned with his free hand to the opposite side of the bed where Trowa's intricate traction system was. "Handcuff him to that. He's not going anywhere. You can come pick him up in the morning."

Wufei blinked before he glared reflexively at Duo. That was the stupidest idea... but then he sighed. Trowa's voice had sounded desperate, and even he wasn't completely heartless.

"Fine," he said quickly. With Duo's help they dropped Heero into a spare chair on the opposite side of the bed and using a second pair of cuffs they snapped him to the siderail.

These boys be crazy, the nurse thought as she watched the agents cuff their friend to the bed. Whatever, as long as Mister Bloom got some peace and quiet and they stopped beating on each other she didn't care. She ducked out of the room, grabbed some spare pillows and blankets and handed the blond one set before she rounded the bed and carefully approached the angry looking one. He was slumped over awkwardly against the railing, his cheek resting against the top rail, staring silently at her patient. He was the most pathetic looking thing she had ever seen. She draped a blanket over his shoulders before turning to the other two. "ALRIGHT, OUT!" She said as she herded them from the room.

Once Wufei and Duo had left the room and there was more space to move around, the nurse went over to fuss with her patient. "Don't try sitting up again." She pulled back the covers and gently pushed the bed gown aside so she could check the knife wound on Trowa's left side, making sure he hadn't pulled a stitch. Trowa's exposed skin was bruised, causing Quatre to look away for a second. In his emotional state he didn't trust himself not to get upset at the site of his ex lovers bruised and broken body.

Trowa hissed while the nurse checked on him. He hated having so many people fussing over him, hated being immobilized in a damn hospital bed, unable to move anything really besides his left arm. This sucked. "When can I get out of here?" He asked, earning a chuckle from the nurse. "Honey, have you seen your injuries?" The kid would be crazy to think he could leave anytime soon. Trowa mentally rolled his eyes, irritated. "No one has gone over the list of injuries with me yet..." He pointed out.

The nurse nodded and gestured to his right arm in traction. "Well for one thing you fractured your scapula on this arm, dislocated it and cracked your humerus all up. You got a six inch deep stab wound, we had to take our pieces of your intestines they were all cut up. You got pins in your other elbow there, and your spine has a few hairline fractures. Your poor brain is swollen. You're just not going anywhere."

Heero's eyebrow twitched at the laundry list of injury. He clenched his hands under the blanket and felt his chest tighten as he realized just how extensive his lover's injuries were. All he wanted to do was hold him. He tugged irritably at his restraints and continued to sulk at the foot of the bed.

"Great. So I'll be out of here in 3 days?" Trowa said flatly, although he was teasing. The morphine was kicking in for the third time that evening and he was fighting back sleep. The nurse shook her head. "Nice try." She covered his side back up and checked on everything else before leaving the room and 'the three boyfriends' some privacy.

"Don't tell Cathy…" Trowa looked up at the ceiling realizing the mess he'd gotten his body into. Hopefully there wouldn't be any outstanding issues that would keep him from work after recovery. _Dammit, why did this have to happen on his first case after accepting full time?_ Trowa had a feeling Heero was going to put up a fight once he tried going back to work after this.


	11. Chapter 11

**AC 205 July | Copenhagen**

If Trowa picked up another damn bag, Heero would kill him. He glared heatedly at his lover and snatched the grocery bag the other man had picked out of the car from his hand and looped it through his arm with the other five he was attempting to carry. It had only been two weeks since Trowa's injury and only that morning had they arrived back home in Copenhagen. It was a bright, sunny Summer afternoon, and windy. Heero scowled through his windswept hair at Trowa and gestured to his right arm, which was pressed tightly against the taller man's body in a sling. "They said no lifting for another two weeks, Trowa..." he reminded him coldly. Why wasn't his lover taking his recovery more seriously!?

"The bag has eggs and bread in it, Heero." Trowa shot back. They were both rather irritable. "I can help. I'm not completely useless." Although he sure as hell felt that way. His boyfriend wouldn't let him do ANYTHING. The wind pushed his bangs from his face and he used both green eyes to glare at his lover. "Eggs and bread." He snatched it up and walked ahead of his lover into their apartment building. If Heero wanted to be stubborn and carry the rest of the bags, then so be it.

Once they were inside the apartment Trowa carried his bag to the kitchen. "Are you going to let me help put this stuff away? Or should I sit on the stool and watch?" He only had one functioning arm right now, but he could still help.

Heero didn't say anything. He knew he was being overbearing, but he couldn't help himself. He ignored his statement, not wanting to get into it, and simply began putting everything away. He knew Trowa was frustrated. He should be, what he went through was difficult for anyone, let alone someone who was so used to being self-sufficient. Heero recalled feeling the same helplessness and irritation when Trowa had been taking care of him after his self-destruction. He shoved the bread roughly into a cabinet, squishing it.

 _Did he seriously just squash the bread?!_ Trowa would have folded his arms across his chest had he been able too. He picked up the eggs with his left hand and put them carefully into the fridge before exiting the kitchen and making his way to the bedroom.

Trowa wasn't one to express this much emotion, but he was feeling REALLY pissy today. The combination of being limited in his movements, having been cooped up in a hospital for two weeks, and now being babied by Heero was driving the poor man nuts. It also didn't help that his sister was texting him every hour demanding a status update. Trowa had shut his phone off for the afternoon.

Heero sighed after Trowa left for their room and finished picking up everything in the apartment. It was still in the same state he had left it in before he had dashed out to steal that shuttle. You know, the one he fucking crashed for TROWA? He slammed the coffee mug he had been washing in the sink down loudly and then cursed under his breath as he stared down at the shattered pieces. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was trying his best, but nothing seemed to be working.

He didn't bother picking the glass out of the sink. Heero stalked out into the living room and sat heavily down onto the couch and stared at the bookcase filled with Trowa's artbooks and his own textbooks. He hadn't been to school in over a month. He couldn't focus on anything. He was a fucking mess, and now his career with Preventer was in question. In three days he would have his disciplinary hearing. He leaned back against the couch and draped his arm over his eyes and frowned. "What is wrong with me... " he whispered into the air.

Trowa sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. He just needed some space. Everyone had been hovering over him since the accident and it was becoming too much for an introvert to handle. Quatre had insisted on sticking around Copenhagen to help out for a week or so, but Trowa didn't want to waste his ex's precious time. He knew the other had better things to take care of.

He lay on his back and stared up at the white textured ceiling. Trowa really wanted to curl up on his side, as he was naturally a side sleeper, but he couldn't do that, either. On his right side was his injured arm and on his left was the knife wound. So he was trapped in one position when sleeping. The young man closed his eyes, thinking a short nap might ease his grumpy moody. It felt good to be back in their bed, his boyfriend's scent surrounding him.

* * *

Heero had fallen asleep on the couch for an undetermined amount of time. It was dusk outside, so he assumed he had been out for a few hours. He groaned as he forced his body to sit and tried to ease his tight neck muscles. It was probably the worst position he could have ever slept in. He eased himself up to a stand and felt his pocket pulse. He pulled out his cell phone and saw there were forty-eight missed calls from Catherine Bloom.

"Shit," he muttered as he scrolled through them. He sighed, hesitated but then called her back.

"OH MY GOD YOU BOTH ARE DEAD MEN! WHERE IS TROWA!?" Catherine's voice filled his ear. He held the phone away from his head a few feet as she ranted. Once she seemed satisfied she got her message across he pressed it back against his ear.

"He's fine. We're home. Sorry we didn't call you," he tried to placate the woman but to no avail. She was pissed, and clearly had been beside herself with worry. He frowned as she lectured him, and now began to realize that if he thought HE was being overprotective of Trowa, he had nothing on his lover's sister. Five minutes into her rant he cleared his throat to interject.

"Catherine, he's fine. He was just sleeping," he assumed. If he had knocked out so easily Trowa most certainly must have. "Yes. Okay, sure... when he wakes up I'll have him call you." He lied.

Heero hung up and tossed his phone on the couch, ignoring the missed texts from Wufei and Duo. He didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. He needed a shower. He shuffled across the now dimming living room and showered before slipping his navy blue robe on. He paused at their closed bedroom door. He wanted to check on Trowa, but he knew he needed his space. His fingers glided over the knob anyway, and he decided he wouldn't disturb him. He would just sneak in to grab some clothes. He slid silently through the door and paused by the dresser to glance over his shoulder at Trowa, laid out on their bed in the dark, his face barely visible. It appeared contorted with discomfort even in his sleep.

It triggered him. Heero didn't know why, but he felt like if he didn't touch him he was going to explode. He slipped across the room and slid into the bed beside his boyfriend beneath the covers, inched as close to him as he could despite his slinged arm and bandaged side and carefully pressed his hand against his chest.

Trowa was a light sleeper and opened his eyes when he felt the shift in the bed and a warm hand on his chest. He turned his head to the side and caught Heero's eyes watching him. "…What time is it?" He didn't know how long he'd been napping, but however long it had been had cured his grumpiness for now. Trowa brought his left hand up to place on top of Heero's.

"No idea," Heero replied. He had forgotten to check the time when he made the call to Catherine. "Dusk," he informed him. He caressed Trowa's chest through his shirt with his thumb, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry. About earlier," he admitted quietly. He felt it needed to be said. "I know you were frustrated with me. With everyone. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault... I know you're just trying to take care of me. I'm sorry I got snappy at you." Trowa hoped his lover realized he was beyond thankful to have a partner who cared for him so deeply, enough to crash a billion dollar shuttle. He'd have to make it up to Heero somehow, show him how much he appreciated his time and care. But for now he was still feeling like a useless bag of bones. He wasn't even able to use his right hand normally.

Heero cracked open his eyes and studied the side of Trowa's face as he apologized. Why was this man so fucking adorable? He sighed and tried to creep closer to him. He couldn't help himself. He knew he was injured, and he knew he was being selfish, but it had been forever since they had lain in this bed together, and seeing him resting there only reminded Heero of the last time that they had been under the covers together. It was a good memory.

He slipped his hand out from beneath Trowa's, and moved it up the center of his chest until his fingers came in contact lightly with his lover's neck. He traced the slight indentation there with his index finger.

"I haven't been in this bed for over a month," he admitted. "It just didn't feel right without you here."

"The couch can't be that comfortable." Trowa knew his lover had trouble sleeping in the bed without him. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Heero's finger moving along his neck. Fuck the sling on his right arm, and fuck being practically useless. Trowa wanted to crawl on top of his boyfriend and have his way. He curled his toes under the sheets and tried to calm himself, but images of those kissable lips ran through his mind.

"It's fucking horrible," Heero replied plainly. He rolled his body to prop himself over his injured body with one arm and continued stroking the side of his neck. He trailed the finger down over what little of his collarbone was exposed and leaned down to kiss his jawline slowly. "Tell me to stop..." he murmured. He could feel his own body electrifying with excitement. He knew he shouldn't fuck with Trowa right now, he was against orders to pick up anything, bend, squat, breathe... the only way he would stop was if Trowa asked him to.

"No." Trowa had practically no willpower when it came to intimacy with Heero. "Keep going... touch me." He reached his left hand up to clutch the front of his lovers robe, pulling that desirable body closer, fingers then slipping under the silk to touch heated skin. This was dangerous, and Trowa didn't give a shit. The nurse wasn't here anymore to hen-peck at them every time they tried something...

"Mission accepted," Heero said with a smirk. He leaned his face into Trowa's ear and breathed a warm breath softly against it before saying, "let me. Don't move."

He kissed and licked his way down from Trowa's neck, paused at the collar of his shirt and shifted his body down to face his waist, being careful not to jostle or press into him in any way as he tossed the blanket down to the foot of their bed. He slid his fingertips beneath his lover's shirt to pull it up to the center of his chest to move it out of the way, avoiding tugging or pulling on his bandages, and then pressed his hot lips across all of the exposed skin of his torso left unmarred by the attack. His fingers deftly unfastened Trowa's pants and he tugged his slacks down and off of his hips to completely expose his arousal.

Heero was familiar with oral sex, it was something Duo had introduced him to. Relena hadn't been very keen on trying it on Heero, but now that Duo had shown him a few things he was rather confident in his abilities. He nuzzled the soft, dark auburn-tinted hair above Trowa's erection before slipping his tongue across the underside, swirling the flat of his tongue against the tip and then plunging him into his mouth. He pressed both of his hands firmly against Trowa's hips to keep him from involuntarily moving.

"Oh, FUCK!" Trowa called out before biting his bottom lip to silence himself. Clearly they needed to make up for a month gone by with no sex. Long fingers reached for Heero's hair and tangled in it, giving an approving yank. The moon peaked in through the opaque grey curtains covering the large window next to the bed. It was a good thing Heero was holding his hips down. Trowa was fighting urges to buck up into that hot, welcoming mouth, or roll his lover over and fuck him into the mattress.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked in response before he closed his eyes, released one of Trowa's hips to free a hand and began the excruciatingly slow process of worshipping his lover's cock with his mouth. His free hand grasped him at the base and began to follow the lead of his lips, and he applied a steady, firm suction around him while lapping and pressing his tongue softly against him from inside. The sound of Trowa's panting and the wet, sticky noises coming from his own mouth forced a moan out of his own throat. Its deep, throaty sound reverberated against his lover's cock. He pinned Trowa's eager hips down into their soft bed to keep him from shifting too much. He was worried about his surgical incision. He opened his eyes just enough to peer at Trowa's tense abdomen.

The sight of his boyfriend sucking him off was one of the most erotic things he's seen. That alone caused a cry of pleasure to leave his lips. "Heero..." Fuck he was getting close. He tugged at his lover's hair again and arched the small of his back off the bed, suddenly eager to have that hot mouth on his own, those narrow hips between his thighs. "Heero... uhn!" His hand left the soft brown locks to float down Heero's neck, pushing the silk robe that hung from his lover's shoulders until it slipped off. He wanted, no needed that naked body on his.

Of everyone who has yelled his name (and there have been many...) Trowa's voice uttering it was by far the hottest. He knew what he wanted, and he definitely wanted to give it to him, but his lover's injured body glared up at him like a sexual stop sign. No, he couldn't fuck him. Not because he didn't think he could take it, but because he knew if he got started he would probably lose control. He may hurt him in the process. He sighed around his cock, shook his head slightly and began to apply his determination to his work sucking him off. He paused, dropped him from his mouth, spit on his index finger and began to gradually penetrate Trowa's tense body as he resumed his persistent licking and forceful sucking. He involuntarily grinded his own painfully throbbing arousal against the mattress and moaned, frustrated that he couldn't have free reign to do as he truly pleased.

"Heero... please!?" This was the only time you'd hear Trowa Bloom beg. What his partner was doing to him now felt beyond amazing, but he wanted more, needed to feel Heero inside of him. He didn't give a damn about his broken body. "Please..." He dug his nails into Heero's back.

Oh. My. God. He was begging. His eyes widened and he stared up at him in shock. As he felt his nails digging into his skin he dropped him from his mouth, practically leapt for the head of the bed, lubed the shit out of his hand, transferred it to his now dripping cock and dropped between his legs. Heero Yuy would deny Trowa Bloom nothing. Especially if he begged. He grabbed Trowa by his hips, eased them up and began pressing firmly inside him with a frustrated growl.

Success never felt so damn delicious. Trowa wrapped his legs around his partner and pulled him in tight. Yes. This was what he wanted. To be fucked raw and hard by Heero fucking Yuy. The mix of pain and pleasure was pushing him to the brink, and Trowa had to bite down on Heero's shoulder to muffle a loud, hot, and desperate moan. His right arm lay in between their bodies, but his left was busy running all over his sexy Boyfriend's sweaty skin, fingers gripping that firm ass hard enough to leave marks. When Heero rocked into his g-spot, Trowa's hips launched off the bed. "Yes... ah! Yes like that!" He sounded like such a whore right now...

Heero rocked into him hesitantly at first, trying his best to keep his cool and focus, but the minute Trowa bit into his shoulder he lost his damn mind. Once he found that g-spot he tore into it like an animal, forcing himself violently against it, yanking his lover's hips hard against his own. He released one hand from Trowa's waist and leaned over him, dropped his mouth down to his lover's shoulder and returned the favor, biting and sucking relentlessly against his shoulder and shapely, firm pectoral muscle, painting a picture of violent pleasure against his skin. He was close, and just as he was about to verbalize that he was coming his climax struck unexpectedly. His vision erupted with pinpricks of light and his entire body tensed. He pushed his cock into his intensely hot body as far as he could and coated him from the inside with his searing, explosive release. "Oh... fuck... T..trowa... " his voice sounded uncharacteristically pathetic.

Trowa removed his legs from Heero's waist and dug his feet into the sheets to brace himself. "…. HEERO!" He cried out, his climax following right after his lovers in a heated explosion of much needed release. If his injured body was protesting from all the vigorous movements, Trowa couldn't feel it. Right now he was flying high, seeing stars as he rode out the amazing tingling sensations of his orgasm. "Uh!" His heart beat in his chest and his body suddenly slumped against the mattress in an exhausted manner. Green eyes opened and blinked into focus while Trowa looked up at his ridiculously handsome lover. His left hand shook as it ran down Heero's side. "I knew begging would get me what I want…."

Heero's head, which had been hung limply with his hair occluding his face, shot up at that statement. He fixed an icy glare on his lover, the usual menacing effect somewhat dulled by the fact that he was covered in sweat and blushing like a fucking lovesick schoolgirl. "Fuck you," he grumbled softly between breaths. He shoved his still half hard cock further into his filled body for emphasis.

Trowa hissed at the sudden jerk. "Round two?" He said lowly, narrowing his eyes right back at his lover. Maybe he'd fuck Heero this time. He could totally do that with the use of only one hand, right?

The corner of Heero's mouth perked at the statement and he dropped his face to the side of his lover's neck and began to suck softly at the skin there. "Not unless you beg," he growled into his skin.

"Is this going to become a thing?" Trowa hated begging, but he could feel Heero's cock harden again and twitch inside of his body, and the sucking on his neck was driving him insade (in a good way). Fuck. They were such horny teenagers.

"Yes," he stated plainly between nips and licks. He bit down hard against the curve of his boyfriends shoulder and chuckled. He wanted to use begging as a weapon against him? Heero was going to use it right back.

Trowa was going to get Heero back for this one of these days… He pushed his pride aside. Fine. "I want you to fuck me. Again." He emphasized it with a squeeze of his muscles around Heero's thick cock. "Unless you don't think you can manage? If you're too tired…" He rocked his hips up.

Heero scowled at him. Seriously? "You're supposed to be the expert at undercover infiltration," he said in a low, serious voice against his neck. He ran his tongue up to his ear and bit his earlobe roughly. "I thought you would be more convincing... beg me... " He began pulling out of him as if to threaten that he wasn't going to fuck him unless convinced.

Brat. Fine, I guess I'll act. "If ever speak a word of this to anyone, and I'll kill you." Trowa warned his lover, nails trailing up Heero's back and legs wrapping back around him to keep him in place. "Fuck me… please?" He tried again, voice a little more convincing. "I need it…" Fingers traced over the curve of Heero's fine ass, enjoying the smooth skin. Trowa leaned up and put his lips against Heero's ear and then whispered in his husky voice, "Fuck me like I'm yours."

Instant boner. Raging. Heero's eyes widened and his jaw dropped and before he could process what was happening his hips moved themselves back forward and he plunged himself deeply into his already sticky lover and began to fuck the hell out of him. "Better..." he purred into his ear before he dropped his face against his neck and began a full fledged assault against his neck.

Trowa wondered if he should keep up the dirty talk, it seemed to be a huge turn on for Heero, but then his eyes rolled to the back of his head once that talented cock pushed into his prostate. "Yes!" He threw his head back against the pillows and decided to not hold his moans back this time.

Heero grabbed his ass with one hand and lifted it off of the bed and tilted his hips down in an attempt to correct his angle. He began pounding down into him, continuously jamming into his prostate at an alarming rate. If Trowa wanted a second round, he would give it to him. He bit into his neck and growled, his sexual aggression completely unleashed. All thoughts of Trowa's previous injury had been completely forgotten.

* * *

Duo hopped off of his motorcycle and pulled the bungee cords off of the twelve pack of beer he had strapped to the back of the seat. He tucked it casually under his arm and hopped up to the apartment, stepped inside the lobby and waited for the elevator. He rolled his shoulders and grinned at his own reflection in the metal doors. He had been trying to call Heero and Trowa for a couple of hours but nobody was answering. He hadn't seen either of them since Manila, and he knew that they were due to be back today. He thought he would stop by and have a few beers with his friends, catch them up on work, maybe watch a movie or something. He had been to their new apartment quite a bit, especially since helping Heero set it up. He sighed at his reflection and watched as it vanished when the doors opened. He loped inside and hit the third floor button and waited for its ascent.

* * *

System overload, Trowa thought as he was pounded into oblivion. "Harder!" He called out, wanting his lover to bruise his thighs with the force from his thrusts. He leaned up and attacked Heero's lips with his own, kissing him passionately, like he was starving. The shorter man was such a spitfire in bed. For having little sexual experience with men, Heero Yuy was rising to the top of Trowa's 'best fuck' list at record speed. When Heero slammed into his prostate for the 100th time in the last 30 minutes, Trowa cried out rather loudly. "Oh FUCK! Like that… Oh! Yes… Yes! I'm yours!" Hey, it was kind of freeing being his damn loud during sex. Maybe he was on to something…

Jesus. Heero couldn't possibly GO any harder, and yet his lover was begging for more? He growled under his breath and made it his mission to fuck the living daylights out of Trowa. He was getting insanely close to his second orgasm, which was unheard of, normally he had to wait at least an hour before he could cum a second time. His cock was aching from the friction and Trowa's tightness, and his entire body was shaking from exertion. He decided that he needed to increase his workout regimen if his lover was going to make these kinds of demands on a regular basis. He bit into his shoulder, braced himself, yanked Trowa's ass up again and stabbed into him as hard as he could.

* * *

Duo knocked but nobody answered. He wondered if they had gone out? Oh well, he would just wait for them inside and raid the fridge. Heero always kept those little ice cream mochi things around. Duo fumbled with the apartment key and was just about to put it in the lock when he heard something. He paused, tilted his head and listened. Weird... he could have sworn he heard Trowa yelling something. Eh, whatever. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Holy shit, Trowa was going to be SO sore tomorrow. The bed squeaked in protest under their vigorous movements, and their sweaty bodies slid together to create sweet friction. "Yes! Fuck me until I can't walk!" He called out and leaned in to bite at Heero's shoulder. He left a nice mark on the smooth skin, and then fell back against the bed again when Heero stabbed him in the prostate hard enough to make him cum right there and then. Trowa panted as he saw stars for the second time that night, squeezing his muscles around his partner. It was Heero's turn to climax now… "Fill me up like I'm your slut!" He growled, digging nails into skin.

Yep. He lost it. Lost complete control. Trowa referring to himself as a slut MADE him want to MAKE him HIS slut. He had never fucked anyone who spoke to him like that before, and he couldn't believe it was Trowa of all people doing it. He slammed down into him one final time and dropped a second load into his body before every muscle in his body began to violently tremble. His head flopped limply forward and the arms he was now using to prop him over his lover were shaking hard, threatening to drop him onto his boyfriend's body. He groaned loudly, disengaged his now very sore and spent cock from him and flopped weakly onto his side with his eyes closed, panting.

Duo froze in the door and nearly dropped the beer. He blinked, eyes wide and stared at the left wall in the direction of the bedroom. Oh shit. OH SHIT. Was that fucking Trowa? He bit his lower lip and tried to swallow back a laugh as he realized what he had walked into. "So, Heero's finally givin' Trowa his beam cannon, huh?" It was something they had never done, or even discussed. He chuckled and decided to step back outside and lock the door. He waited for a few minutes before pounding on it loudly to announce his presence. BANG BANG BANG! "Aye, yo! Anyone home?!"

Trowa barely had any time to come down from his high. He jolted up in bed. "Why is Duo at the door?" Fuck… He slid out of bed and grabbed his boxer briefs, putting them on as quickly as he could with one hand. Looking down, Trowa saw that his t-shirt was covered in cum. He carefully slid his right arm out of its sling and used his left to pull the shirt off. Reaching into their shared dresser drawer, Trowa pulled out the first thing his fingers touched and slid it on carefully before re-slinging his injured arm.

Without even thinking about the fact that he was in boxer briefs and a baggy sweatshirt that was sliding off his shoulder and exposing his bruised, kiss-riddled skin, Trowa made his way to the living room to open the front door. "What?"

Heero didn't bother to get up. Let Trowa handle it. Jesus... his entire body was still twitching, his vision shifting with dark splotches. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes and listened to the conversation happening on the opposite side of the wall.

Duo's already formidable eyes grew five times larger at the sight of Trowa. Normally the guy was very put together, well dressed, always tucked and neat. His hair was jacked to shit, he had bite marks all over his neck and he wasn't wearing any pants. He stuttered. "Uh... uh, hey, I uh.. sorry, if you're busy I can come back some other time, I just wanted to bring you guys this..." He shoved the beer at Trowa, but then realized he only had one hand to use and clutched it tightly to his own chest. "Ya know, I figured since I haven't seen you guys in two weeks you'd want to have some company..."

When did Trowa get so hot? Duo was suddenly envious. No wonder Quatre was still lovestruck.

"Oh, yea… sure. We were just taking a nap… Come in." Trowa stepped aside so Duo could enter the apartment and closed the door behind him. He realized his hair was probably a mess, but at this point he didn't really care. It was just Duo. "Thanks for bringing the beer." Trowa showed the braided man to the living room and turned a few of the lights on.

Duo stifled a grin. NAP? Yeah, okay. Smells like sex hardcore in here, he thought as he walked into the living room and set the beer down on the couch. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you guys are tired. Here," he pulled one out for Trowa and snapped the cap open for him before handing it over. He flopped down heavily onto the couch, opened one for himself and took a long gulp to keep from laughing. "So, uh... is Heero still asleep?" He asked casually as he turned on the TV, making himself at home. "I thought you guys would wanna play some video games. I left one of my systems over here for you, ya know, while you were gone." He gestured to a nearby shelf where one of his game systems was perched. "If you get bored while you're on the mend and all..."

Heero sighed and sat up, his body finally having stopped convulsing, and began to get dressed.

Trowa hadn't noticed the game system before. How thoughtful. "Thanks." He sat down next to the other and took a sip of the beer. "Heero's awake. He'll be out in a minute." The taller man pressed his back against the arm of the couch and watched his friend. "How are things?"

Duo cleared his throat and tried not to stare at the bruises all over Trowa's thighs. He narrowed his eyes on the TV and began flipping through the channels. "You know, the usual bullshit. Work, work and more work. They reassigned me to Noin, which is pretty awesome. She's cool, fun to talk to , works her ass off... " He shrugged his shoulder before adding, "ya know, everything's just FILLING UP without you two around."

Heero pulled on his boxer briefs, navy blue track pants and a white ADIDAS t-shirt, ran his hands through his hair - which did nothing to fix it, it was perpetually a mess - and stepped out into the living room. He narrowed his eyes on Duo but said nothing.

Trowa arched his brow at the emphasis on 'filling up'. He couldn't really remember what he'd shouted out during sex, so it didn't sink in that Duo was teasing him. "Well hopefully I'll be back at work before you know it." He gulped down some beer and the put the can on the coffee table, and then tucked his legs under himself. "Any word on if they'll let Heero come back?"

"Well... " Duo frowned and got up to start setting up the game system to the TV. "Wufei's still pretty heated. Luckily he didn't mention that shit Heero did to him in the hospital to Une," he said casually as he began plugging in the wires. "Otherwise they would can the shit out of you Heero. Anyway, they don't know, keep saying that they're considering it."

Heero rounded the couch and took the spot beside Trowa and grabbed a beer. He opened it, his face clearly irritated and drank half the can on the spot.

"Eh, don't worry about it. You're the fucking 'savior of the world', buddy. They'll let you back someday. Probably when they need you to blow yourself up for something," Duo taunted as he turned on Smash and gathered three controllers. He flopped down beside Heero and handed them both controllers. "So, how you feelin' Trowa? You look... uh... a little worn out." He smirked and bit back a laugh as he thumbed through the character select screen.

Ok, now Trowa caught on. Duo must have heard them having sex. He shook his head and looked down at the controller. "We were fucking when you got here. So yes, I'm tired."

Duo nearly choked on his beer. He turned to look over at Heero, who was unaffected by Trowa's statement and was busy trying to find Pikachu on the menu screen. He selected it before glancing at Duo expectantly.

"Uh... what?" Duo asked. Heero frowned.

"Are we playing or what? Don't spam Kirby this time..." he replied plainly. Duo gawked and looked over at Trowa questioningly.

"Sorry, I mean.. if it was a bad time, you should have said so." Duo blabbered.

Heero shook his head and leaned back against the couch while taking a long gulp of his beer. He swallowed and spoke over the rim of his can. "No, it's fine. I can't cum more than twice in one night, anyway."

"And I don't think my ass can take any more pounding tonight." Trowa held the controller up to his right hand and carefully selected Link on the character screen.

Duo's face flushed and he laughed nervously before turning back to look at the screen with determination. He picked Princess Peach from the lineup and started the round. Immediately he rushed her at Trowa's Link and smacked him with a turnip. "Heh, you two... well. Everyone in the office knows now, right? I mean... can't keep it a secret since Heero hijacked the shuttle. That's the big talk at the water cooler, Yuy. Congrats, you're always in the top three for workplace discussion."

"Joy..." Heero replied blandly as he shockwaved the shit out of both of them.

Link jumped after Princess Peach and slashed at her with the Master Sword. "Oh well." Trowa was glad they didn't have to keep it a secret anymore, not that he was into a lot of PDA at work. He winced and clenched his teeth at the pain that shot up his right hand as he smashed down on the A button repeatedly. Thank god they weren't playing Street Fighter….

Heero scowled as he was smacked with Peach's frying pan and sent off screen. "I told them I would pay for the shuttle."

Duo began to laugh uncontrollably. "HAHAHA what?! You got a couple billion dollars lying around, or are you gonna pimp yourself out to Relena for some cash?"

"No to the later option." Trowa said firmly. He hid Link in the corner of the screen so he could give his right hand a rest for a minute.

The corner of Heero's lips perked at Trowa's words. So he was jealous? He shrugged his shoulder as he chased Duo's Princess Peach around the stage. "Stop floating."

Duo laughed. "Bitch, not my problem she's fuckin' Mary Poppins with the umbrella."

"Come down here so I can kill you," Heero said plainly. Duo cackled and smacked him off of the screen again with a bustle bump.

"Seriously, where are you gonna get money like that?" Duo teased. He cast a curious glance at Trowa.

"I'll write a book," Heero replied, his eyes fixed on the screen. Duo scoffed.

"Yeah, what about?"

Heero shrugged. "Kids with sticks, living in a castle school fighting evil, nefarious black magic," the Japanese man replied casually.

"He's not going to get that kind of money." Trowa spoke logically. "We're screwed." Link snuck up from the bottom and stalked Princess Peach from behind. She was too occupied trying to fight off Pikachu's advances.

Duo didn't notice Trowa's stealthy Link approaching, too busy swiping at Pikachu with her umbrella and Toad dolly. "Yeah, well, good thing they had insurance on that thing, right? Wufei was griping about it all the way back here on the plane. You know what, though, I don't think he is actually that mad. I think he just has to put up a front for Une."

Heero shrugged a shoulder and scampered Pikachu wildly across the screen. "I blow things up. I'm not sure why anyone acts surprised."

Trowa snorted at that. "It's true." He snuck his character even closer and then started slicing his sword at Beach, watching Duo's health meter go down. "Ha!"

"DAMN! SHIT FUCK!" Duo raged as his Peach was thrust off screen at Link's sudden attack. He scowled and pounded the buttons on his controller wildly. "Yeah, well, what are you two gonna do now? Trowa you can't come back to work for a while... doctor's orders?"

Heero fell off of the stage by accident and sucked his teeth in annoyance before replying, "we're going on vacation."

"We are?" This was news to Trowa. His hand wasn't able to keep up with Duo's ruthless smashing of buttons. He hissed and had to put his controller down before his fingers cramped up.

Heero crashed his Pikachu down onto Peach and began wildly shocking the fuck out of her. "Yes," he said casually before casting a meaningful look at Trowa. "Wherever you want to go. Just pick a place..."

Duo was screaming at the monitor and finally was flung from the screen. He threw his controller down and yelled in defeat as Pikachu did its little victory dance on the screen. "SHIT!" He grabbed his beer and chugged it before casting a curious look at them. "Aw isn't that sweet, Heero's trying to be romantic right now," Duo teased playfully. "Seriously you two make me sick."

"Was the sex that good?" Trowa teased his lover, but then thought seriously about it. A vacation someplace… where should they go? Stopping in and seeing Cathy at some point was definitely on his list.

Heero actually smiled. Duo gawked and then started to laugh. "Shit! Stop, you guys are grossing me out... " He got up to trudge into the kitchen and grabbed the entire hidden box of mochi from Heero's freezer, popped a green tea one into his mouth and came back to sit on the couch. He leaned over Heero to offer one to Trowa.

"You know, I taught Heero everything he knows..." Duo said playfully, which was clearly a lie, but he had to tease them. It was too funny.

"Oh is that right? I'm pretty sure you guys never had intercourse." Trowa took one of the mochi's and unwrapped it carefully. "Which I have to say you missed out. He's pretty damn good."

Heero adopted one of Duo's trademark moves and crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the couch with a hint of smugness on his face. Duo began laughing so hard he doubled over.

"Why's it so funny?" Trowa looked over at his friend and nibbled on the mochi.

Duo gasped and shook his head before he jerked a thumb at Heero, who was just sitting casually between them. "You keep sayin' shit like that, his head will get so big it won't be able to fit through the damn door..."

Heero raised an eyebrow at the comment before saying slowly, in a particularly flat voice, "you told me it was impossible to fuck someone into cumming..." he narrowed his eyes at Duo accusingly. His American partner had explained once that it was necessary to stroke someone off at the same time as intercourse. Clearly that was a lie.

Duo blinked and cackled before he realized what he was saying. "Wait a minute. What?!"

"It's called the prostate." Trowa unfolded his legs and stretched them out, putting one up on the coffee table. "Heero's fucked me into cumming several times." He almost sounded bored as the words slipped from his lips. Did Duo not know this?

"I mean... yeah, I have heard of that, but ... damn. Okay, then you're good. What aren't you good at, Heero, shit?!" Duo scoffed as he cracked open another beer and began chugging it. "I guess you guys are more compatible than I thought. Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting this... ya know... pairing."

Heero shrugged and leaned down to grab another beer, opened it and handed it casually to Trowa. "I can't help that everyone wants me."

Duo coughed, beer trickling down his nose.

"Well they can't have you anymore because you're taken." Trowa brought the can to his lips, thinking Duo was a fool for pushing the hot brunette away. He reached over and grabbed some Kleenex from the coffee table, then handed a few sheets to Duo. "Don't get that beer on the couch. It's white and Heero uses it as a second bed."

Duo mopped the beer off of his face and chuckled. "Heero, you sleepin' out here because the old lady-" he jerked a thumb at Trowa with amusement, "kicks you out of the bed, huh?"

Heero swigged his beer and shook his head. "No. He is my cuddle bunny, and I can't stand sleeping in our bed without him."

Well, there went more beer out of Duo's nose.

"Cuddle bunny?" Trowa narrowed his eyes and gave his boyfriend a confused look. Those words sounded so foreign coming from the former Gundam Pilot. Was that his new pet name now? Trowa wasn't so sure he liked it.

Heero shrugged. Yeah, it didn't fit, but he was buzzed and he was just trying to say thing to get a rise out of Duo at this point. His former partner was dabbing his upper lip desperately with a tissue and laughing. It felt nice to just fuck off and do nothing for once. They had all been so busy with work, and then with Trowa's recovery, they hadn't really had a chance to just hang out. He reached out to caress the side of Trowa's bare leg with the back of his hand as he plucked a red bean mochi from the box Duo was still clutching and popped it into his mouth.

Duo coughed and sputtered between chuckles. "You guys are fuckin' nuts," he said. "So vacation, huh? I'm jealous. You should go somewhere cool, like Tahiti or Bali, or L4." The American said with a smile as he dug into the box to eat the last two of Heero's mochi.

Heero shrugged a shoulder and cast a glance in Trowa's direction and raised an eyebrow at him before taking a long swig of his beer. Fuck, if Trowa didn't look sexy as hell, marked up and sitting around in his underwear all sexed to shit. Heero felt tingly just thinking about it.

Trowa had already spent more than enough time on L4, so that was a pass. "Where do you want to go, Heero?" Nothing was popping up in his head right away. He caught the look his boyfriend was giving him, those 'fuck me' eyes, and wondered if they'd be able to go at it one more round later tonight. Shit, he really was becoming a slut for Heero. Trowa looked away to try and clear his thoughts. Vacation, right. Where would he want to go? Having traveled around for most of his life, the taller man had already been everywhere. At least it felt that way…

Heero cleared his throat. "Where is your sister right now?" At this point Heero didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Preventer, and with all of the stress they've been under lately it would be nice to get a change of scenery.

Duo blinked and resisted the urge to grin. He had been around both Heero and Trowa enough to know that they were eyeing each other. He snorted under his breath and chugged the rest of his beer, feeling his head swimming as the alcohol began to settle in. It looked like he was crashing on their couch for the night. He dug into his jacket pocket and tossed his keys on the coffee table before shedding the leather jacket altogether and tossing it over the opposite arm of the couch.

"Earthside. In Berlin right now." Trowa stood up and reached for another beer, bending over to grab a can from the box on the coffee table. As he bent, Heero got a perfect view of his ass, the tight boxer briefs hugging each cheek like a glove. "Would you want to head over to Germany for a while?" Berlin was an awesome city full of culture, art, and amazing gay bars. Trowa always enjoyed visiting.

Heero didn't bother hiding the fact that he was checking that ass out, and Duo felt strangely warm at the thought. Shit! He chugged desperately at his drink and frowned against the rim of the can. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous and somewhat envious. He hadn't ever expected Heero to hook up with Trowa, and somehow once they had he lost BOTH opportunities at once. Not that he wanted them for sex... okay so he kind of did. He had been working on Heero, warming him up to things, but the one time he had tried to top him he had freaked out and left. Trowa was Duo's good friend, and they had fucked around a little right before they hooked up while Trowa was staying at his place. Duo's face grew hot at the memory of the crazy, lusty make out session they had on his apartment floor. Shit... shit shit shit. He crossed his legs and tried to avoid looking at them.

"Berlin's cool," he said weakly. "You guys should go."

Heero eyed Duo as he squirmed on the couch. What the hell was he making that face for? "Sounds good," he said plainly before turning to face Trowa. "We can go as soon as you want. Your sister will be happy about that. She called earlier... forty-eight times."

"I'm sorry. I had to shut my phone off because she would text me every hour to see how I was." Trowa sat back down and opened the can of beer. He took a chug and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and ask her to try and call or text maybe only once a day?" His leg rubbed against Heero's as he adjusted and got comfy on the couch again, oblivious to the faces Duo was making.

"I don't really mind if she calls a lot," Heero replied plainly. He sighed and glanced over at Duo again. "Are you okay?"

Duo coughed and nodded his head. "Y... yeah, it's fine. I'm starving, what do you got to eat, ne?" Duo asked as he jumped up and retreated into the kitchen.

Heero heard his ex partner rummaging around in the kitchen out of view. He took the opportunity to grab Trowa by the chin and redirected him from his beer to his lips and kissed him roughly.

"Hey, what the hell happened to this bread?!" Duo asked loudly from the kitchen.

Trowa couldn't answer Duo right away, as he was too busy matching Heero's rough kisses with his own. He could taste the beer on his lover's lips, and took the bottom one into his mouth to suck on.

"And there is broken glass in the sink!?" Duo was hollering. The sound of the broken cup being shuffled around in the bottom of the sink echoed loudly across the relatively empty apartment. Heero heard the perplexed American opening and closing cabinets as he looked for something to eat. Heero wasn't one for snacking, but he always bought a bag of chips to keep for when Duo came to visit. It was clear that was what the other man was looking for.

He resisted the urge the groan as Trowa taunted him. Finally he grasped the other man's chin roughly and turned his face away from his own. In doing so he broke their kiss, but then leaned in to nuzzle his ear.

"Keep that shit up and I'll make you my slut again," he breathed into his ear before pulling away just as Duo came stumbling into the living room with a now open bag of Doritos.

"Cool ranch? Heero what the hell is this shit..." he complained, but continued eating them anyway.

Trowa gave his lover a knowing look and then put some distance between them, leaning back against the armrest. He brought the beer can back to his lips and took a swig. "Don't eat all of those, Duo. I want some…" Duo looked like he'd already gone through half the bag. "I assume you're staying here tonight?" They wouldn't let their friend drink and drive.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Duo said between crunches. Heero stood up and left for the kitchen, which gave Duo open clearance to plop down in the spot where the Japanese man had once sat. He tipped the open end of the bag at Trowa and began licking the chip residue off of his fingers. He heard Heero cleaning up whatever the fuck that mess was in the sink. He glanced up at Trowa and grinned. "You feelin' okay? How is the arm?"

"Better, but obviously still in this stupid sling." Trowa reached into the bag and took a few chips. He happened to enjoy the cool ranch flavor. "I should be getting it off in a week." He glanced over at his friend and noticed the braided man was eyeing him curiously. "What?"

"Nothin', I guess I just haven't wrapped my head around all this shit. You and Heero," he said casually as he shoved chips into his mouth. He munched noisily for a minute and heard Heero washing something in the sink. The sound of the water rushing in the sink filled the open space. He grinned and shrugged a shoulder. "So what's he like? Ya know... I couldn't get him to loosen up and do jack shit. Clearly you have no problem with it," he said with a laugh as he gestured at Trowa's neck with a chip in hand.

"That's never been a problem for me." Heero always seemed up for trying something new. Maybe his chemistry with Duo had been off and he didn't feel as trusting with his sexuality. "Does it really seem that strange that I'm dating Heero?" Trowa was honestly curious what Duo thought about it. He shifted on the couch so that he could face the other and picked another chip from the bag. Green eyes settled on violet ones.

"Yeah, I guess. I dunno. I mean you don't look bad together and clearly it is goin' okay. I just ... he didn't seem like your type," Duo explained honestly. "I mean... considering your track record... "

Heero was magically at the front door slipping on some sandals with a trash bag in hand. He disappeared through the door and out of the apartment, clearly being the little domestic bitch he was. Duo grinned as he left before finally saying, "I'm not gonna lie. I'm a little fuckin' jealous. Did you top him? I tried that shit on him he tried to punch me."

"I have… we switch off on roles. And what do you mean, considering my track record? The only person you've ever seen me date is Quatre. But that doesn't mean I haven't been with others." Trowa asked curiously. "What do you think my 'type' is?"

Duo shrugged. "I dunno, man. I guess you're right, I haven't seen you with anyone else. I guess it is just the Quatre thing. Heero's just so..." He waved his hand in the air in attempt to pluck the right word from nowhere. "A fucking hardass..?"

Duo chomped another chip. "I mean... I thought I was more your type than he is."

"I don't think I have a type." Trowa smirked at his friend. It was true, he didn't really like labeling his sexuality, and he didn't like labeling his sexual interests as 'types'. "Are you jealous, Duo Maxwell?" He suddenly asked.

Duo coughed, swallowed hard and then nodded. He was always pretty honest with Trowa. "I guess yeah. I mean, shit. Shit. I had you trying to jump my nuts, and I had Heero on my dick whenever I wanted him. So yeah I guess I'm a little... ya know... " he began stuffing his mouth with chips to shut himself up.

"You didn't want anything serious with Heero." Trowa pointed out flatly. "In fact, you wanted him OFF your dick." He recalled that time in the Lyft a few months ago when a drunk Duo had made Heero feel like shit. "As for you and I, we made out while intoxicated once, and that was it. It stopped there. You didn't make an advance again after that." Trowa tilt his head to the side while he watched his friend, studying his body language and facial expressions. Had Duo really been into him romantically?

Duo frowned. Trowa was right. "Yeah I know. I was being a fucking asshole. I guess I just assumed Heero would keep chasing me around, and I ... I just liked him sorta chasing me? Is that fucked up, cuz it sounds fucked up when I say it out loud." He grabbed Heero's unattended beer and began sipping it thoughtfully. Trowa was practically his best friend, speaking to him candidly was pretty easy. "And yeah, I didn't wanna fuck our friendship by messin' around. It was really killin' me an Heero to be honest. Wouldn't take it back though, that motherfucker was a quick learner," he added with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I know." Trowa smiled back. "Have you thought about finding someone to date? Instead of all these one night stands?" It might do Duo some good to get into a committed relationship. "From my experience, the one night stand thing gets boring after a while… When you start craving something more."

"I dunno, being in a relationship is a lot of fuckin work. Like you have to TALK... ugh... and smell each other's morning breath... fuckin' gross." He teased as he nommed the crumbs from the bottom of the bag. "I just don't want to be around someone all the damn time, I need my space."

He cracked his neck and yawned. "Besides, when it doesn't work out shit gets weird," he said. "I mean at least with Heero he wasn't that into it yet, just all creepy stalky but not like he is with you. Jesus, I haven't seen him this insane in a long time. I bet you could tell him to kill someone and he'd fucking do it no questions asked."

Duo chuckled at the thought of Heero reverting into mission mode just because Trowa asked. "Heero's like... obsessed with you. It's fuckin' adorable. I can't even be upset anymore. I just wish Quatre could see it like I do."

"Quatre? What… Has Quatre said something about Heero and I?" The thought that his new relationship might hurt his ex's feelings hadn't even crossed his mind, Trowa had been so engrossed with Heero. Now he looked at Duo with a worried expression on his face. Shit. He never meant to hurt the blond. He felt selfish. Part of his heart still belonged to the other…

"Eh? No not exactly..." he said hurriedly. "Just. Well, ya know. I mean, clearly he still likes you. You have to know that, right?"

Duo shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know how he feels. He just seemed kinda out of it at the hospital in Manila."

Trowa had a feeling the other wasn't telling him the entire story. He looked down at his beer can. Of course he knew Quatre still liked him, but the blond had broken up with HIM. Not the other way around. And that was years ago. Trowa had moved on…

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I guess... " Duo didn't know how to say what he meant. He just went for it bluntly, "you know why he broke up with you, right? Like... the reason?"

"He didn't have time for a relationship." Trowa looked back up at Duo. "He was being pulled in so many directions, by work, his involvement in politics… And being in a long distance relationship wasn't ideal." He shrugged. "We were so young… It just wasn't the right time for us."

"Yeah, which is like, ya know, a hard choice to make. Choosing your life over someone else..." Duo sighed and gestured to the apartment. "I think he feels kind of shitty because of all this, ya know? I mean... " He was struggling to explain himself. "Heero's fucking nuts over you. I mean, look at this fucking place. THE GODDAMN PIANO. The shuttle crash... the guy gives up everything for whoever he loves. He's like the exact opposite. Quatre's one of those guys who tries to make everyone happy, and I think that seein' all this happening, and bein' directed at you, makes him feel kinda like he failed or something."

Duo sighed loudly, regretting having brought it up. "I think that's why he was upset at the hospital. I didn't ask though."

Duo was right. Trowa leaned forward and put his left elbow on his knee, his face resting against his palm. "I should… talk to him. I never meant to hurt his feelings…"

"Hey, look." Duo said loudly as he rubbed Trowa's shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself, it isn't like you did anything wrong. I mean, how long has it been? Two years? You shouldn't feel bad for movin' on, man. Seriously." He reached over and hugged him. Okay he was a little drunk, but he really felt bad for him. "Don't beat yourself up, you know we all are super happy you're happy, right? You ARE happy, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm happy." Trowa leaned against Duo. "Heero's a really good boyfriend. And it's been great being in a relationship again…" He was feeling a little tipsy himself, having chugged four beers. Where was his boyfriend? Trowa sighed against Duo's shoulder and then tried to blow some stray strands of the other's hair away from his nose.

Duo nodded and pat the middle of his back firmly. "Yeah, see? Don't stress about it. Quatre's a tough guy, he can handle himself. Just... ya know, you guys used to be kinda close, even after you broke up. Don't forget he's still your friend, ya know? Don't let ol Heero keep you away from your friends, right?" He hugged him tightly. "That motherfucker is possessive as shit."

* * *

Downstairs Heero found a stray cat. He was trying to lure it closer to the front steps of the apartment by crouching near the ground and wiggling a long blade of grass in an attempt to play with it.

The possessive motherfucker had managed to get the all black cat close enough to touch it's nose with his index finger. The cat blinked its enormous green eyes and decided Heero Yuy was the person who was going to feed him. It began working him over by rubbing its cheek and butt all over his lower leg.

"Hungry," Heero translated aloud. "Okay. Come eat, then." He said casually as he walked up the steps. The skinny black cat hesitated before padding close behind him into the building.

* * *

"Where is that possessive motherfucker, anyway? It doesn't take this long to toss out the trash…" Trowa straightened up when he heard a hand on the door. He looked over just in time to see his boyfriend enter the apartment with a black cat trailing behind his feet. His eyes went wide and he jolted off the couch, although he was careful not to startle the creature. "Cat…?"

Heero froze as Trowa jumped to his feet, glanced casually over his shoulder at the cat, who appeared ready to run through the still open front door.

"Yes?" Heero said slowly, confused. Why was he pointing out the obvious? He gave him a concerned look before shuffling into the kitchen. The cat trailed cautiously behind him. Heero opened the fridge and stared into it blankly. He hadn't the first clue what to feed it.

Duo pulled his legs up onto the couch and grinned as he chugged the rest of his beer and watched as Trowa freaked about the cat. Hadn't he seen Heero do this shit before? Heero was always playing with random animals. Dogs on the beach, ferrets, rattlesnakes...

Trowa headed out to the kitchen to inspect their little guest. He crouched down and held his hand out patiently, watching as the black cat slowly padded over and sniffed the ends of his fingertips. Trowa held still and didn't make a sound, not wanting to scare it off. His lips curved into a smile when a rough cat tongue pop out and licked the Dorito dust from his fingers. Looking up, Trowa saw that Heero was raiding the kitchen for something to feed their guest. "There is a can of tuna up on the second shelf of the right cupboard…" He offered.

"... yeah." Heero knew that. He found the can and opened it, dumped it out on a small plate and crouched down to the floor opposite of Trowa. He set it down and then hesitantly pushed it at the cat before recoiling his hand and rested both of his palms on his knees, his eyes wide and expectant. The cat eyed him before diving into the tuna hungrily.

Both young men stared down at the cat like proud new fathers, watching it lick up every last bit of the tuna. Trowa reached out and dared to touch it, glad the cat seemed ok with being pet while eating. That was a good sign. He used his nails to scratch the spot at the base of the cat's tail, earning a satisfied purr from the feline. The cat licked its chops and walked closer to the taller human, rubbing up against his knees. He liked this attention almost as much as the tuna.

"Can we keep it?" Trowa whispered, looking over at his boyfriend who also seemed fascinated by the creature.

Heero's lips were parted slack as he stared up at him. He had never considered "keeping" any of the animals he met. They could do that? He supposed they could. "Yeah..." he said vaguely. He watched as the cat nosed the plate for any leftovers before it hurried over to inspect his legs for more snacks.

Duo had gotten up from the couch to stagger over to the kitchen. he leaned on a nearby wall and crossed his arms over his chest with a grin. "You two are the biggest fuckin' dorks."

"I don't suppose a pet store is open at this time of night?" Trowa stood up and looked at the clock on the stove. 9pm. Nope. He guessed he could make a litter box out of some shredded paper and the top of a cardboard box. They'd have to visit the pet store in the morning for food, toys, and a real liter pan. His mind went over the preparations, suddenly really excited at the thought of having a pet. Trowa used to be in charge of taking care of the animals at the circus, and he missed his bonds with them.

Heero watched as Trowa seemed to come to life at the idea of having a pet. He wasn't opposed to having one. In fact it had come up in discussion with Trowa once before. He just didn't seem to have time for one, so he hadn't considered keeping any of the animals he had encountered on the street in his own home. Now he was definitely more available. He had stopped going to school entirely, and now that he was home more it seemed like a good idea. They were supposed to be going out of town, but Heero decided that the idea had been for Trowa's benefit. If staying here in Copenhagen with a cat was what made him happy, Heero was all for it.

Duo smirked and pushed his body off of the wall and shuffled into the living room. "Well, I'm beat. I am hittin' the hay," he announced as he trudged to the couch. Heero pushed himself up to a stand and followed him. "Go sleep in the bedroom," he said firmly before Duo could flop down onto the couch. His ex-partner blinked and hesitated.

"... your room?"

Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. "The guest room, Duo."

"Ah, yeah. Right. THAT room," the American said quickly as he gathered his things and began stumbling down the hallway. "Don't want your room anyway, 'prolly got jizz on the fuckin' walls you prostate pusher..." Duo mumbled as he made his way down the hall and ducked into the guest room. Heero glared after him and dropped his laser-guided death stare once the door to the second bedroom closed.

When he returned to the kitchen Trowa was shredding up a magazine and some ads that had come in the mail and was lining a cardboard box with it. Heero blinked and leaned against the wall to watch. The cat was hovering happily around him as he worked. The corner of Heero's mouth perked at the sight of his slightly inebriated lover tending to the little animal. He didn't think Trowa could be any more adorable. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and waited until Trowa put down a bowl of water, pet the cat and then finally stood up from his work.

"You. Bed. Now." Heero said firmly as he grabbed Trowa's wrist and began dragging him to their room.

Trowa followed his lover back to their bedroom, noticing the black cat on their heels. They would need a name…

Trowa shut the door behind them, making sure to leave it open a crack for the cat to come in and out. He walked over to the bed and carefully took the sweatshirt off, removing the sling first before pulling the warm material up over his head and tossing it to the floor. He situated his right arm back in the sling and crawled into bed, lying on his back. The night had been much more eventful than he'd originally expected.

Heero eyed the cat but said nothing. He kept his pants on but slid his shirt off and folded it neatly before setting it on the top of the dresser. When he turned around to approach the bed he saw that the cat had already jumped up onto it and was inspecting his side of the bed with intention.

"No. Move," he said plainly as he gestured to the foot of the bed. He had very little experience with cats.

The cat gave Heero a curious look, but moved over and went to curl up next to the other human's side. Trowa laughed, petting the soft fur with his left hand. "He seems so tame for a stray… I wonder if maybe he belongs to someone? Or he used to?"

Heero shrugged a shoulder and slipped into the bed next to them. He was exhausted. He folded his arms behind his head and stretched his body its full, unimpressive length and arched his back away from the mattress to stretch the muscles in his sore abdomen. Shit, coming two times in a row did a number on his muscles down there.

"I don't know. I have seen that cat around the dumpsters for a month now."

"Maybe he has a microchip…" Trowa closed his eyes and scratched under the cat's chin, feeling the deep rumble of a purr against his side. He was suddenly so exhausted. "I'll call Cathy tomorrow… see how long she is in Berlin and if she wants some company…"

"Hn. Okay... " he murmured, blinked heavily and closed his eyes. One of his arms shifted from the back of his head. He blindly reached out and caressed the side of Trowa's cheek with a finger. "Goodnight."

"Night…" Trowa passed out into a lovely sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:**

 _Just a reminder that this story started out as an RP and we both admit that it's a complete cluster fuck of crazy! The purpose was to experiment with different plot lines, so I apologize if any characters seem OCC once in awhile. We haven't been taking this story as seriously as our other projects. It's purely been for fun. And because we RPed this out to over 300 pages before even starting to transition it into a fic for AO3 (and have taken on several other projects since then), it's been hard catching up with editing. So this shit is messy. That being said, we're working on locking in a more solid story line in future installments._

 _One other note! In this chapter we are introducing some OC characters that will be popping up later on in the story line, and will play an important role when we explore Trowa's career with Catherine's newly formed troupe. Here's our inspiration board for some of these new characters, if you are interested: post/161037006911/catherines-troupe-where-i-belong-1x3-fic-cathy_

* * *

 **AC 205 August | Berlin**

Two weeks later found Trowa and Heero in Berlin for the start of their vacation. They were sitting in Cathy's dressing room while she got ready for tonight's show. She'd informed her brother that they'd found a 'replacement' to do the acrobatic number with her, Antonio, but it just wasn't the same. He wasn't as good as Trowa and the chemistry was clearly missing. Cathy wiggled into her outfit before walking over to the mirror and fussing with her hair. "You should make a guest appearance tonight… Everyone misses you."

Trowa was sitting on the stool next to the mirror, looking down at his right hand with a brooding expression on his brow. He tried flexing his fingers slowly, watching them fail at such an easy task. His hand wasn't healing properly, that or it was just taking its sweet time. "I can't do any of my old tricks anymore…"

He found he couldn't hold his gun correctly, his fingers were shaky and if he kept them flexed for a long period of time they would cramp up in pain. Which meant he couldn't jack Heero off using this hand, couldn't hold a knife when cooking, definitely couldn't do any of his aerialist stunts, could barely hold a damn pen… the list went on and on and Trowa grew more frustrated just thinking about it. He was broken, and wasn't sure if he'd ever heal back to normal. It put his job with Preventer in jeopardy, although he was pretty sure Heero was happy about that. "I'm afraid I would be of no use, Cathy."

Heero had his back turned to Catherine out of politeness while she was getting dressed and had been texting Duo back about the cat. Apparently it had managed to climb into the piano and for the past three hours Duo and Wufei had been trying to lure it out but to no avail. He raised an eyebrow at Trowa's last statement and looked up at him with a frown but said nothing. He knew that Trowa was having trouble, and he knew it was really bothering him. The taller man had always excelled in all forms of physical ability, and to have his body fail him was frustrating. He set his phone in his lap and turned around. He had been sitting on a steam trunk behind them across the dressing room. He cast a worried glance at Trowa's back. Cathy caught the look in the mirror and forced a smile.

"Are you kidding? Trowa, you don't have a stellar reputation for being the best for nothing. Come on, cheer up. You're still recovering, you're not superhuman. How about you and I do our old routine? The knives? You wouldn't have to do anything except stand there and look pretty." She reached over to run her hand through her brother's hair affectionately. "Everyone would love it."

"I suppose I could manage that." Trowa let his broken hand rest on his knee while he looked up at his sister. He could tell it would make her happy, so he'd agree to do it. Besides, a part of him missed being on stage in the spotlight.

"Good!" Cathy leaned over and hugged her baby brother. "I'm so glad you guys are here… You know, I've been thinking that the circus just isn't the same without you. And maybe it's time for me to move on, too…" She'd been apart of the circus for longer than Trowa, had stayed mostly because it was a place to call home, people to call family. But the longer Trowa was away the more Cathy realized she wanted to try something new and maybe give up the nomadic lifestyle.

Heero looked from Catherine's back to Trowa's as they both spoke facing the mirror. The fact that Catherine was going to give up the circus most certainly meant that she was missing her brother badly. He sighed as he watched them bonding, Catherine fixing her stage makeup and Trowa looking on with casual interest. He didn't know what it was like to have family or to be that close to someone. To do things like that, and have conversations about changing your life for the sake of your sibling. He frowned, kept out of their private exchange and started texting Duo back that NO they COULDN'T shove salmon into the piano to feed the cat…

"Heero, how do you like it here in Berlin? Have you been here before?" Cathy asked over her shoulder at her brother's stoic boyfriend's back. "I hope you're enjoying your visit. I promise, I won't tackle you into the pony corral this time..."

Trowa looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, both the Bloom siblings giving the brunette their attention. When you looked at them both together, you could really tell they were biological siblings. They were both tall and lean and had similar facial features. Trowa decided to slid off the stool and approach Heero. He sat down on the trunk next to him, hoping the other wasn't feeling neglected. Trowa rest his chin on Heero's shoulder and glanced down at the phone to see the thread of texts.

Heero raised an eyebrow at him and held the phone up and slowly scrolled through it so he could see their conversation. The last message was Duo asking if they should call the fire department, and [what is the damn cat's name? Maybe he will come if we call his name?] Heero felt like shit. What was that cat's name again? He just called it 'cat'.

Catherine finished primping and was grinning at their reflection in the mirror. It was nice to see Trowa with someone again. She liked Heero well enough. He was a lot different from Quatre, and his presence brought something different out of Trowa that she hadn't known was there.

"I think you should perform," Heero said quietly down into his phone. "I really enjoyed it the last time." REALLY ENJOYED IT. His face flushed slightly at the memory.

"I'll literally just be standing there while she throws knives at me." Trowa saw the flush on his boyfriend's cheeks. "It's not like last time." He reached a finger over and tucked it under Heero's chin to make the other look up at him. "But I'll do it if it makes you both happy." He searched those deep blue eyes. "And the cat's name is Cyrano." He reminded his lover. The black fluffy critter had a long nose and Trowa had thought the name fitting.

Cathy held back a comment about how cute they looked right now, still watching them through the mirror. Her brother was a little more open with his affection than he'd been when dating Quatre. She thought it was a good thing, really. Anyone who could help bring out Trowa's emotions was a winner in her book. "Stop you two…" Cathy flushed and got up to dig her knives out of a trunk in the corner.

Heero blinked, his eyes widened at mention of throwing knives. He had never heard of this before, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. His apprehension was clear on his face and his eyebrow twitched with the tension. He was a little protective. Okay he was REALLY protective, and the idea of anyone throwing ANYTHING at Trowa set him on edge. He frowned, tipped his face away from him and typed "CYRANO" into his phone to Duo before grumbling, "shouldn't you practice... that act, then?" If it had been a while since they performed it, who was to say Catherine wasn't a little rusty?

"Cathy's thrown knives at me a thousand times before… it's like second nature." Trowa wasn't concerned. He stood up and went to help his sister dig for them. "Don't worry about your boyfriend, Heero. I'll return him to you in one piece!" Cathy gave a wicked little laugh.

Heero frowned and watched them as they got all of their equipment. Cathy's laugh was a little disturbing. He decided to stop being a lump and approached them as he put his phone into his pocket. "Can I... help with something?" He hoped he wouldn't regret asking.

"Sure! You could actually help me practice while Trowa gets ready." Cathy held up her knives. "I just need to sharpen them quick. Think you can stand still?" She went over to the counter and placed the knives down, then grabbed a cloth and some polishing oil.

Heero blinked and glanced over at Trowa before nodding mutely. "Yeah, sure." He just stood there awkwardly while Catherine put a quick edge on her knives. She finally grabbed him by the shoulder and with an amused smile directed him to one of the walls of the changing room. Heero hadn't noticed the wall until now. She grabbed a shimmery blue curtain to the side to reveal a massive round wooden circle riddled with stab marks and pressed his back against it.

"Okay, just... like... no a little to the right." She muttered as she adjusted him. She grabbed his chin with her fingers and tilted his head up an ld straight before chirping brightly, "perfect!"

"Maybe you should blindfold him? It helps with the nerves." Trowa said from across the room. He was standing there naked except for his underwear, and was bending down to dig out a costume from a trunk.

"Oh, right! Don't move!" Cathy went to retrieve a blindfold from her bag.

Heero balled his fists but said nothing. Catherine had retrieved a silky black blindfold and unceremoniously forced it over his head to blind him. She grabbed his shoulders and shifted him around again to adjust his position before moving to her mark. She picked up a knife and tested its weight in his fingertips before casting a playful glance at her brother. "You want a throw?" She was clearly teasing.

"Hold still Heero," she added as she watched the half-Japanese man tense involuntarily against the board.

Trowa walked up behind Cathy and watched as she held a knife up and flung it with ease. It stabbed the board right next to Heero's right cheek, and he noticed the other man flinch ever so slightly. "Well done, Heero! See? Not so bad!" Cathy held the second knife up and set it flying. It hit the other side next to her brother's boyfriend's face. She wasn't rusty at all.

Heero had done some crazy shit in his life but for some reason this felt more intense than standing at gunpoint. It was probably the blindfold that made it worse, he couldn't anticipate what was coming. He tried to relax his body without moving against the board and reflexively bit his lower lip and took a shallow, unsteady breath.

Cathy was more than amused. Heero was adorable. She straightened her aim and let another knife fly at the clearly tense man with a smile. It stuck hard into the board next to his right upper arm. She paused to glance at Trowa. "Do you think he's had enough?"

"Yea, we can let him go." Trowa walked over to his lover and gently untied the black sink from around Heero's eyes. "Have fun?" He gave his partner a playful grin, their faces only a few inches apart.

Cathy left the room to go check on the set up and see how much time they had until the show started.

Heero was still pinned between the knives against the board. He blinked a few times at him as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light before focusing on his lover's face. "You're getting off on this, aren't you..." he murmured accusingly, though his face appeared much more relaxed.

"Maybe. It's not everyday you see a vulnerable Heero Yuy." Trowa pulled back and started removing the knives from the board so his lover could relax. Once he'd collected them all, he brought them over to the counter and set them down. "Thanks for humoring Cathy. I think she had a lot of fun just now."

Heero pushed off of the board and rubbed the tension in the back of his neck. "It's fine," he said plainly as he approached him. He glanced down at the knives on the counter. "I don't know how you can stand doing that."

"When you're not afraid of death it's easy." Trowa started. When he'd first joined the circus he didn't give a damn about his own life, and so he wasn't scared of the flying knives. "I trust Cathy and she knows what she's doing. Out of all the times we've done this, I can count on one hand the number of times she's nicked me."

Heero shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he would be able to watch his sister do this act with him. His lover's wild drop on the silks had nearly given him a heart attack last time. He reached out and grasped Trowa's weakened hand, tangling his fingers within them casually before giving it a soft squeeze. He hoped he was enjoying being there, and that seeing the circus wasn't working against his mood.

"She is an amazing woman," he added quietly. Out of all of the people he had ever met Catherine Bloom always left Heero pleasantly surprised.

"She is…" Trowa gave Heero's warm hand a squeeze back, and then pulled him into a hug. He rest his cheek against his boyfriend's hair and inhaled his comforting scent.

* * *

After the show was over that evening, Heero and Trowa headed to their hotel room to change. They'd opted to get a hotel room so as not to disturb Cathy in the trailer. There wasn't really ANY privacy in that thing. Plus, it was a vacation so they'd splurged and gotten a nice room with a king sized bed (much better than Trowa's old single mattress).

"We're meeting Cathy and some friends at the Rhein Haus for a late dinner at 9." Trowa said as he came out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. He dug through his suitcase and pulled out his skinny jeans, a white v-neck tshirt, and his jean jacket. The restaurant they were visiting that night was one of his favorites in the city. The food was delicious and Cathy loved the cocktails.

Heero was sitting on the end of the bed watching the news as it scrolled mutely across the bottom of the TV screen mounted on the opposite wall. Something about suspected human trafficking and prostitution rings being investigated by the local authorities. He ran his hands through his fluffy hair and glanced over at his lover, who was looking particularly gorgeous freshly showered and scantily clad. He gave him a blatant once-over before nodding an affirmative. He couldn't stop thinking about how intense the show had been to watch. He had never seen Catherine and Trowa perform that act before, and despite Cathy's private demonstration of skill for him he still had a hard time watching it. The act had gone off without a hitch, but Heero couldn't shake the tension from his body or forget the flat, calm expression of his lover as she stood on the opposite end against the target staring down the knives as they flew at him.

It was impressive. It was fucking hot. Heero checked his watch and tugged at the rounded collar of his soft, thick cotton long sleeve heather grey shirt. He was already dressed in fitted light indigo jeans, his long sleeve shirt and a black jersey bomber jacket. His black and white Adidas sneakers were lying together neatly by the door. He pulled out his phone and checked for any new messages. There was one from Relena, but he didn't bother to read it. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and leaned back to rest his palms against the white fluffy comforter behind him and turned back to stare at the TV.

"Your friends from the circus? Or friends from around here?" He was beginning to learn slowly that with the type of work Trowa used to do came lots of acquaintances. It seemed like he and his sister had friends everywhere they went. Heero could count on one hand how many friends he had his entire life.

"Both." Trowa let the towel drop from his waist and brought it to his head to dry his hair. "Tom is coming. You met him last time you stopped by the circus. He's the one that juggles with fire. Chris's coming too… He's one of the stage hands." He discarded the towel on the chair in the corner when he was done drying off, and walked back to the bed to pick his t-shirt up.

Chris and Tom were good friends, having worked at the circus for the last 6 years. Not a lot of people could say they were close with Trowa, aside from Cathy and the ex Gundam Pilots. But over the years he'd had bonded with the two circus men. They'd gotten into a lot of shenanigans while traveling.

"We are meeting our German friends Jan and Finn there, too. Cathy and I met them years ago here in Berlin. They are aerialists that do shows around the city." Trowa was an introvert at heart, but Cathy was very much an extrovert. Which meant they made a lot of friends when they traveled. He rather liked Jan and Finn, and had trained with them when first starting out on the silks.

Heero wasn't very social at all, and it took a second person to get him to even attempt it. Relena had always forced him to attend functions and after that it was Duo who pressured him into being around people. The reality was he didn't have much to say. He couldn't talk about work. It wasn't like he had a childhood he could reminisce about. He didn't have any hobbies aside from school, and even now that wasn't a topic available to him. He frowned and looked down at his upturned hands as he sat there. He really needed a hobby or something to define him. He had Trowa, and ... that was it. He clenched his hands and decided to ask his lover what he thought. "I don't have people to talk to about... mutual interests," he explained awkwardly. "It must be nice to have that kind of connection with others."

"You talk with Duo and Wufei all the time…" Trowa started to slide his boxer briefs on. "I think you have friends, Heero. You just don't always realize it. But don't feel pressured to be overly social tonight. Everyone's pretty laid back."

He nodded and shrugged a shoulder before standing up to turn off the TV. As he turned around he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed while Trowa got dressed. His pocket buzzed again, and he recognized the cadence of the buzzing as an incoming phone call. He wanted to ignore it but persisted. He yanked it out of his pocket with irritation and saw that it was Relena trying to call him. He narrowed his eyes at it and let his finger hover over the answer button on the screen before shaking his head and shoving it back into his pocket. He didn't know what she wanted, but if it was important she could leave a voicemail. She had an entire security team (he screened himself) to protect her, assistants and the last he heard she was dating some son of a Russian diplomat or something. She didn't need him.

"You're right," he replied slowly. "I guess I meant I need a hobby."

Trowa chuckled at that. "You have hobbies… Shooting guns, reading boring medical books, attracting stray animals, fucking me." He teased and finished getting dressed. "Who's calling?"

Heero frowned and crossed his arms over his chest as his voicemail alert buzzed in his pocket. "Nobody important." He crossed the room and hooked his fingers into the waistline of Trowa's jeans and tugged him closer by it until their chests were pressed together. "I am irritated with you..."

"Why?" Trowa locked eyes with his feisty lover. What had he done? He was drawing a blank on that.

"Making all these plans when I could be enjoying my hobby," he said flatly before beginning to nuzzle his neck. "You make me watch you perform, parade around here fucking naked and then drag me out to see these people I don't give a fuck about. I know what's going to happen..." he began dropping hot kisses across his jawline and throat. "You're going to look fucking sexy all night, and it's going to make me insane."

Trowa's lips spread into a smile. "It's dinner and a few drinks… it won't be all night. Aren't you hungry? For something other than my cock, that is…" His hand ran down his lover's side and rest on his lower back. The other man was going to get him all hot and bothered if he didn't stop those kisses.

Heero shrugged a shoulder and breathed a hot breath against his neck, pressed his palms against his lover's chest and began to lap against his favorite place to bite as if preparing it for the inevitable hickey he was about to drop hard into it. He was just about to suck his skin raw when his pocket began to buzz again between their bodies. He snarled with irritation and yanked it out of his pocket, rolled it over and saw Relena's name. "What the hell..."

"Just answer it…" Trowa used the distraction to pull away and finish getting ready. He went to the bathroom to look at the damage Heero had done to his neck. "Damn vampire…"

He frowned at Trowa's back as he left him, and if his boyfriend had turned around to witness his expression at that moment he would have seen Heero's pitiful puppy expression. The face was soon replaced by a scowl as he flicked the phone on and answered it. "What?" Such a gentleman.

"No... I am in Germany. Yes. With Trowa. Having a GREAT time. Yes. Okay. Sure, fine. Bye."

Trowa ran some product through his hair and finished up in the bathroom. He pulled his own phone from his pocket to check it and saw that Cathy was getting ready to head to the restaurant. "We should head out." He saw his grumpy looking lover as he re-entered the room. "What did she want?"

"Nothing. As I thought." He said coldly as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He was already at the door pulling on his sneakers. "She's acting really clingy lately, and I don't know why."

"Maybe she misses you?" Trowa turned the room lights off and the two headed down the hall for the elevator. "Maybe it's the same reason Quatre has been reaching out to me more lately?"

Heero raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't really considered it. He shrugged and grabbed Trowa's hand and held it as if to emphasize the fact that he really didn't care to think about anyone else right now. "She has an entire mansion of people. I don't understand why she feels like I am the one who she needs to tell about her latest soiree."

Trowa shook his head, deciding to give up on the topic. They were on vacation and he didn't want Heero stressing or worrying about something he couldn't control right now. "Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

Once outside, Trowa flagged down a taxi and they climbed in. It was a short drive to Rhein Haus and they made it there just in time. Cathy and the boys were waiting outside for them. Chris and Tom had cigarettes in between their lips and offered Trowa one as they approached. "There you are. Cathy wouldn't let us go in and grab a table until you got here. I'm starving!" Tom pat Trowa on the back and pulled him in for a hug.

Heero wasn't hugging anyone, but he offered his hand robotically at everyone in greeting. Catherine, however, was the exception. He flinched and nearly fell over as she hugged him from behind, often how she did her brother. Her long, lean body practically smothered him and he had to widen his stance to keep from tipping over.

"It's about time!" Cathy said cheerfully while giving Heero a tight squeeze. "I was worried you had tied Trowa up or something!"

"Oh, are you still practicing knot bondage?" Tom piped in, looking over at Trowa as the taller man flushed. "Uh… The traffic was bad. That's why we took so long."

"Trowa!" Jan stepped up and grabbed his old friend into a hug. "Good to see you! I hear you've left the circus! What a bummer."

"He's on to bigger and better things." Finn reached out and gave Trowa's shoulder a squeeze.

Trowa greeted both his friends and accepted the cigarette from Chris. _Old habits die hard, I guess._

Heero raised an eyebrow at the knot bondage thing. What the hell were they talking about? He blinked at the cigarette but didn't say anything in opposition. He had no idea Trowa smoked. Catherine was strangling him happily. He could smell wine on her breath, which explained the sudden clinginess.

"Guys, this is Heero. Heero, these are the guys." She said cheerfully before dismounting his back to stand beside him. She saw Trowa and the cigarette and scoffed.

"I thought you quit!" She said loudly in accusation at her baby brother. It was her job to point these things out.

"I did." Trowa said and gave her a shrug. "Guess this is a one time thing?" Tom laughed and put his lighter away. "Come on Cathy, let your brother live a little?"

Finn was checking Heero out, eyeing him from head to toe. "Hot boyfriend you've got there, Bloom. A bit short, though." He smirked and leaned against the wall.

Heero's fists clenched and he straightened his spine to it's fullest height before narrowing his eyes on the man Finn. He appeared offended.

"I have a low center of gravity," he said coldly. "And my clothes are cheaper because I can shop in the children's department."

Catherine's eyes widened and for a moment everyone was silent before she started laughing. Heero was making a joke, how cute!

Shaky laughs came from the other guys as everyone finished up their cigarettes. "He's funny…" Jan said kindly.

"I'm starving. Can we go in yet?" Chris whined and everyone straightened up and headed in to be seated. Trowa glanced over at Heero to make sure he was ok. He really hoped a drink or two would help loosen the other up tonight.

 _Shit. That was dumb._ He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as Catherine pushed him through the doorway and into the restaurant. She made certain to force herself into the booth first and insisted Heero sit next to her so that he was wedged between herself and Trowa. Once they got their menus she insisted he try the schnitzel, which he continued to decline.

"I promise, it's the BEST thing on the menu, you really should give it a try. Or how about this, I'll get it and you can try mine..."

Heero stared down at the menu and was having trouble finding something he COULD eat...

"They have some vegetarian options on the second page." Trowa leaned over and showed his boyfriend. He put his hand on his lover's thigh under the table, hoping to calm him.

"I'm ordering everyone a round of shots to start off." Tom said, flagging down a waitress.

"Vegetarian, huh? My cousin did the vegan thing for a while." Jan said casually as he took one of the newly arrived shots and looked down into it. Heero scanned the menu before dropping his own hand under the table to squeeze the top of his lover's reassuringly. He glanced up at him and gave him a small nod in an attempt to let him know he was fine.

Catherine blinked. "You're a vegetarian? Wow, I didn't know that... you should have said!" She scolded him before playfully smacking his arm. "And here I was trying to feed you animals!"

"It's fine..." Heero replied, his voice weaker than usual. He grabbed the offered shot from the table and tossed it back before the others had a chance to announce and do it together. I'm going to need like ten more of those, he thought as he cleared his throat to loosen the tightness the burn of liquor had instilled there.

"So where did you guys meet?" Chris asked curiously after they'd all placed their orders. He thought Trowa looked cute with his new boyfriend. "He's an old acquaintance." Trowa answered vaguely.

"They are so cute together. I can't wait for the wedding." It was clear Cathy had been drinking all night. "Wedding? You guys are getting married?" Finn asked, shocked.

Heero's eyes widened and he nearly choked on the beer he had just been given at Catherine's statement. He licked the heady foam from his lip and looked over at Trowa before replying casually, "not until next summer, right?" He squeezed the top of his hand, the cormer of his mouth perking playfully.

It was Catherine's turn to choke. "What?! You're kidding right?" She said as she elbowed him playfully.

"He's kidding." Trowa shook his head at his sister. "We aren't engaged." He picked his cocktail up and took a sip. "Don't get my hopes up!" Cathy sat back against the booth with a sigh.

"You seem so concerned with your brother's sex life. What about your own?" Jan asked the pretty lady across from him.

Catherine beamed. "Oh, I'm like a Navy sailor. I've got people with mattresses strapped to their backs at every port," she said before taking a long sip of her glug wine. "And I can't help it. I just want to see Trowa domesticated somewhere. You know, barefoot in a kitchen with a frilly apron..." she was drunk as fuck. Heero cut his eyes at her before taking a long swig of his beer.

"Trowa in an apron? I can't see that," Finn said with a chuckle. "Maybe the little guy."

"I do a lot of the cooking." Trowa pointed out, wishing Finn would be more careful with his words. "And no, I don't wear an apron."

"Well you'd look cute in one." Cathy could only dream.

"Why do you want to domesticate him? Why not just let the guy live his life as he sees fit?" Jan asked. He personally didn't' like the image of a domesticated Trowa. There was something mysterious about that guy, and his life of traveling around and performing seemed so attractive to Jan.

Heero didn't have much to contribute to this conversation. He was grateful when their food came. He ordered another beer and was well into his second one.

"You are a good cook," Finn recalled with a smile. "Hey, did you know that your last performance on the silks landed on youtube? Someone posted it on our forums the other day. I guess someone snuck in and took a video."

Heero's ears perked at that statement. He heard Catherine snarl beside him. "WHAT?! No wonder we're bleeding money over there, all of our acts keep getting leaked online! Ughhhh..." She slammed her glass down onto the table angrily.

Trowa frowned. That wasn't a performance he wanted recorded. It had been very personal and was meant to be a one-night thing. "Great. How many views does it have?" He finished his drink and motioned for another. So that meant Finn and Jan had seen the performance. Now he wondered what they thought seeing as they were his peers.

"Nearly eighty thousand, actually." Finn replied with a smile. "It really was moving. I don't think I saw a single slip or error, Trowa. It's a shame, really. You know, I guess they say you should always end your career at the top of your game. It is how people will remember you."

Heero didn't like any of that statement. Especially since he still felt that Trowa had it in him to perform even after his injuries. He frowned down at his food but said nothing. Catherine was still fuming beside him. "Over eighty thousand? Oh... the money..."

"Where are you living now, Trowa? Why don't you start something up and do some shows there?" Finn thought Trowa was a beautiful performer and he still had years left in his career if he wanted to continue. "Cathy, you should leave the circus and go start something with Trowa. You don't need the circus anymore." Finn pulled his phone out and text his friend the youtube video link.

Catherine sighed. "I was already considering calling the circus quits. Hey, there is an idea. We could do our own thing, Trowa, just the two of us. No overhead costs or anything." She pressed a fingertip to her lower lip and smiled down at Heero who had finished eating and was swilling the bottom of his glass. He waved down the server for another.

"What do you think, Heero? I could move to Copenhagen."

Heero nodded. "I like that idea."

"Are you sure?" Trowa looked over at his sister. "You're sure you want to leave the circus?" It had been her home for most of her life. The thought of his sister moving to Copenhagen actually made Trowa happy. He wanted to see more of her, and maybe if his damn hand would heal, he could get back into acrobatics.

"Do it! We'll come see your show!" Jan said and was quickly cut off by Chris. "But we'll miss you if you leave! It was already a HUGE bummer when Trowa packed up and went!"

"Hush. I need a change of pace. I'm getting old. Besides, I could use Heero here to help me with my knife act, huh?" She said in a syrupy, sweet voice as she pet Heero's shoulder. He tilted his head at her and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sure." There was no way in hell he was going to let her fling knives at him again.

Finn was staring at him. Heero stared back. Finally the silence broke with Finn smiling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I just feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"Highly unlikely." Trowa gave Finn a look but could see his friend was still studying Heero's face.

Heero shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze before chugging the rest of his third beer. His body as feeling heavy and though he was uncomfortable with Trowa's friend eyeballing him he felt very little anxiety or aggression about it.

"Huh, weird. I don't know, there's just... something." Finn was rubbing his chin with a hand as Jan nudged him with an elbow.

"Cut it out, you're freaking him out." Jan tried to mediate.

Heero narrowed his eyes. "I'm not freaked out."

Catherine chuckled. She wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders and reached past him to pat her brother on the arm happily. "Pass the dessert menu, Trowa."

"Wait. Wait a minute!" Finn nearly jumped out of his skin with excitement. "Were you on L4 for Trowa's silk routine?"

Heero blinked, leaned back in his seat and glared at the man. Was he following him? He suddenly became paranoid. Catherine was beside him obliviously thumbing through her cheesecake options.

"Yes." Heero said coolly. "... why?"

Finn was fumbling with his phone. "Wait... wait a sec. Let me check something." He was muttering. Jan and Chris were both rolling their eyes at him.

"What is this about?" Chris asked with irritation.

"Ah! Let me fast forward to... the end... yeah! I knew it! I thought it was you!" Finn pointed down at the paused screen in accomplishment. "This! This is you, right? I knew I've seen you somewhere before."

Finn pushed his phone at Trowa and Heero with a victorious smirk. The vantage point from which the video had been recorded was from behind the center ring, which meant that whoever recorded it was a staffer or someone working behind the scenes. Finn reached out and tapped the screen to play the video. It resumed at the point where Trowa was prepared to do his death drop, and as it began the silks shifted and Trowa tumbled down to the ground just as a single figure jumped to it's feet in the crowd beyond him.

Heero's face exploded with a heat so intense it was borderline nuclear. His drunken blush crept across his cheeks and down the side of his neck. He reached for his glass but found it empty, so grabbed Trowa's and began busying himself with sipping whatever sugary cocktail he had ordered.

Catherine was leaning past him to peer down into the screen. She smiled and squealed. "That was you!? Heero? I saw someone jump, I didn't know it was you!" She grabbed the sides of his face and squeezed his burning cheeks. "That is so sweet. Were you worried he was going to hurt himself? Were you scared? Ohmigosh," she was smooshing him like a puppy.

Heero grunted and tugged his face away from her, feeling irritated and belittled. "No... I just." He didn't know how to describe how he felt that day. He needed to escape before he could be humiliated any further. "Excuse me a moment..." he grumbled at Trowa, who politely moved out of the booth so he could stalk to the bathroom. Three beers and two shots within a little over an hour's time swam around in his bladder. He ducked inside, took a piss and then stumbled over to the sink and washed his hands. He stared down at the water as it gathered in his cupped hands and found himself becoming lost in his thoughts - specifically those pertaining to Trowa and his performance. Heero knew what it had meant, and sadly part of that melancholy and message prediction had come true. Trowa had become injured, and it was possible that the routine he had done would never be performed that way again.

Which was upsetting. Really upsetting. It was getting to Heero. He knew he was drunk, and that under normal circumstances he wouldn't feel this intensely about it, but he was having trouble pulling himself out of this pit of emotions tonight. Seeing the drop on video again, and the raw reaction he had had to it only sent him deeper.

Trowa could tell something was up. He excused himself from their table and headed for the bathrooms to find his boyfriend.

"Hey…" He found Heero by the sink in the men's room. Putting his hands in his pockets, Trowa walked over slowly. "You alright?" He hoped his friends weren't too much for his extremely introverted lover. "We're about to settle the bill. Everyone wants to go to a bar down the street, but we can head back to the hotel if you aren't feeling it." Trowa was neutral on the situation and didn't care either way. There was an unsettling look on his boyfriend's face, like the other was worried about something. "What's going on in there?" Trowa tilt his head in the direction of Heero's forehead.

"Nothing," he replied automatically as he reached around Trowa and began to pat his hands dry with a handful of paper towels. He avoided looking into his face. "I'm drunk." That part was definitely true. "Sorry..." he added lamely.

"Don't be sorry." Trowa shook his head and wrapped an arm around Heero's waist to steady him. He studied his partner's face closely. "Maybe we should head back?" He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to drag Heero to a bar in this state.

 _Shit. I am such a fucking lightweight._ Heero felt guilty. This was Trowa's night out with his friends and he was fucking it up. "No, you go. I can go back by myself." He said firmly.

"No deal." Trowa shook his head. He wasn't disserting his boyfriend tonight. "Come on, let me go pay for our portion of the bill." He reached for Heero's hand.

Heero blinked but at this point he was too muddled to fight him. He nodded in defeat and slipped his hand into Trowa's with a frown.

 _I am so fucking lame, he thought drunkenly._ _Great way to impress Trowa's friends Yuy. Make shitty jokes, blush like a fucking teenage girl and get so wasted you can't walk._

He was feeling particularly irritated when they returned to the table and Trowa began fussing over the bill. He avoided looking at any of them, silently berating himself the entire time. Where was Duo to distract the attention from him when he needed it?

"What, you are heading back to the hotel?" Jan said as everyone stuck some cash out for their halves of the bill.

"It's been a long day of travel. We're going to get some rest. But we're here for the next few days." Trowa knew they'd all get together again.

Heero made a mental note that he was going to conveniently have the stomach flu the next time they decided to get together.

Catherine had jumped up from her seat and while the boys were paying and slipped around Trowa to check on Heero, who at this point was sulky and unsteady, standing behind Trowa using him as a human shield. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It's okay, Heero. We all get drunk, don't worry. The last time Trowa was drunk he got stuck on the highwire for four hours."

"That never happened." Trowa corrected his drunk sister and shook his head.

"Most certainly did!" Tom called out. "I remember it! We kept trying to convince you to come down but you wouldn't!" Maybe it was a good idea they were heading back to the hotel, Trowa thought as his friends tried embarrassing him...

Catherine beamed as she hooked a toned arm around Heero's shoulders. "Yes, we almost called the fire department to get him. He ended up passing out on the launch platform. Had to do a show hungover the next day, it was so cute."

"Yeah until we kept finding vomit in the sawdust." Chris said with a wicked smile.

Heero frowned as he detected they were teasing Trowa. He couldn't see the other man's face to gauge his reaction. He pressed a hand against his lower back, looked around and drunkenly tried to figure out where the exit was. Escape! They needed an escape, ah there it was. He reached out to grab Trowa's arm in an attempt to drag him away but missed, grasped at open air, turned with the intention of running out the door with him but somehow got his feet tangled with Catherine's and fell over.

He landed on his hands and knees, realized he was nowhere near the door and groaned.

Mission failure, he thought.

"Oh, Heero!" Cathy called out, bending down to help him up.

Trowa was starting to get embarrassed. How many drinks had Heero had? He bent down and helped his sister with hauling his drunken boyfriend up. Once standing, Trowa wrapped an arm firmly around his side and kept him anchored to his body for support. "And with that, we should head out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

 _The image below inspired this chapter_  
 _post/159030368165/the-notorious-bhg-thegreatermassofdicks_

 _We regret nothing. Enjoy the crackpot mess._

* * *

 _Shiiiiit._ Heero didn't remember even getting into the taxi, or the ride back to the hotel. His brain began to come into focus as they approached their hotel room door. He was leaning heavily on Trowa. He blinked and swallowed dryly. "What the fuck..." he grumbled as they made their way inside. He fell heavily to a sit in the chair by the door and rubbed his face with his hands. Apparently German liquor and beer was stronger than the shitty American beer Duo always brought over.

"You alright over there?" Trowa shut the door and took his jacket off, hanging it up in the entryway of their room. "Let me get you some water…" He went over to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water then handed it to his ill looking lover. Heero looked miserable.

What happened? His head was aching and his body felt like it was on fire as it burned off the liquor in his bloodstream. He took the bottle gratefully and drank half of it before speaking. "I'm so sorry..." He really was. "I ruined dinner."

"I wouldn't go that far." Trowa squat down so that he was eye level with his boyfriend. "You did fine." He reached up to move some hair from Hero's forehead. He felt the skin there, noticing it was hot to the touch and damp with sweat. "I didn't realize you were such a lightweight." Trowa chuckled and tried to lighten the mood, aware that his boyfriend was feeling down.

The corner of Heero's mouth perked. "I feel like everyone thinks I am a little bitch."

"They might. At least you're a cute bitch." Trowa combed Heero's bangs away from his sweaty forehead again.

"This cute bitch is about to make you HIS bitch if you don't stop," he said with a slight grin. He extended his free hand to rest and cupped the back of Trowa's neck gently with a palm. "I don't like how that one guy was looking at you," he added grumpily. "He's lucky I don't have my mobile suit anymore... he would find himself on the underside of Wing's foot." He was joking. Right?

"What guy?" Trowa wasn't sure he understood who Heero was referring too. The taller man looked into his lover's hazy eyes.

"The one who mentioned 'bondage'," he didn't care to remember his name. He set the now empty water bottle aside and leaned down to peer into Trowa's eyes with curiosity. "What did he mean by that?" He wondered if Trowa had messed around with that guy, which would explain some of the looks he was receiving.

Heero caught onto everything. Trowa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Tom." He replied flatly, debating if he really wanted to get into this now with his drunken boyfriend. "We fooled around a few times… Years ago. He's into knot bondage. I gave it a try." Vagueness, that's how he'd address it.

"Hn." He grasped both of Trowa's shoulders gently before running his left hand up to run his fingers through his hair. "I guess my question is what role did you play in that?" He wasn't very familiar with knot bondage, but he knew enough about the typical type to know there was generally roleplay involved there.

"…Both?" Trowa could see the curiosity in Heero's eyes and wondered what he was thinking. He grabbed the water bottle from Heero's hand and brought it up to his partner's lips. "Drink."

Heero frowned but obediently parted his lips to accept the water, his eyes never leaving Trowa's. He wondered what else about his boyfriend he didn't know. He swallowed the offering before adding, "is that something you're into?" They honestly had never had an open discussion about preferences before.

"It can be fun from time to time." Trowa put the mostly empty water bottle on the floor. He was still crouching next to his partner, but his knees were starting to protest. His gaze went back to Heero's and he could practically see the wheels turning in his lover's head. "Why?"

Heero frowned. Was Trowa trying to avoid talking about this? He grabbed the taller man by his arms and yanked him roughly toward himself to force him to straddle him on the chair before peering up at him. "I want you to be satisfied," he explained plainly.

"Well then maybe I'll see if Tom still has some spare ropes…" Trowa gave Heero a steely look, warning him that if he yanked him around once more he was going to be in trouble. "You need some sleep." And possibly a shower. Trowa moved to unstraddle his lover's hips but Heero's grip was tight. "Yuy…" He warned.

Heero scowled as he was addressed formally. Was he fucking serious right now? He reached around with both hands and grabbed his ass roughly and refused to let go.

"Bloom," he said coldly in response as he tilted his head up to glare at him. "I don't want you talking to TOM about any of this," he said. So maybe he was a little jealous.

"Let go." Trowa's voice was defiant.

Heero pulled him down against his own lap and rocked up into his body tauntingly. "Make me."

Trowa frowned and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders giving a light shove so he could escape Heero's grip. It did nothing to break the hold.

Heero smirked and ran his hands up Trowa's sides roughly. "You really want me to let go?" Of course he wouldn't force his lover to do something he didn't want. He was sloppy as hell right now. He felt his phone buzzing between their bodies but chose to ignore it.

The buzz caught Trowa's attention and he wondered who the hell was calling this time of night. Relena? He reached down into Heero's pocket and fished the phone out then hit the answer button without checking who was on the other line. "Hello?" His voice sounded rather irritated.

Heero groaned loudly in annoyance as Trowa answered his phone. _Fuck!_ He finally shoved the other man off of him and trudged irritably into the bathroom, slamming the door. He turned on the shower, shed his clothes and decided a quick angry fap was in order.

"Bloom?! Where hell hell is Yuy!?" Wufei snarled over the line. "I have been trying to call him for hours. He had better be dead."

"He is." Trowa watched his bratty boyfriend storm off and answered Wufei with a clipped tone. "What do you need?" He picked the bottle off the floor and tossed it in the trash then made his way over to the balcony of their suite. He stepped outside, hoping the fresh air would clear his head.

Wufei ignored the dead statement. "Something's come up. I need to activate Yuy for an investigation. Duo said you were in Berlin. It is nearby. Have him call me. I'll send the details to his work email." The Chinese man said plainly, clearly also irritated.

"Sure." Trowa hung up the phone without a goodbye. Of course they'd call on Heero while he was on vacation. He sighed and put the phone into his back pocket, then leaned over the railing and took in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured the start of their vacation. Right now he would kill for a smoke.

Heero, the source of everyone's irritation, glared down angrily at his whisky dick, cursed loudly and proceeded to scrub his messy ass.

He felt a little better and more clear headed once he was showered. He towel dried his hair, wrapped a towel around his waist and stalked out into the hotel room. He spotted Trowa on the balcony, hesitated and spied his phone in his pocket.

"Who was it?" He asked from the foot of the bed, not wanting to smother him, he kept away to give him some space.

"Fei. He needs you to call him back." Trowa called out without turning to look at his partner.

Heero's eyes narrowed at the mention of Wufei. He knew the only reason that man ever called him was for work. He had been deactivated for what felt like forever and NOW they wanted to assign him to something? His hands clenched and before he could stop himself his now only slightly drunken body made it's way to the balcony, he fingered his phone from Trowa's pocket and with a spectacular heave he threw it off the balcony and into the darkness.

He then brushed his palms together and leaned on the balcony next to him before saying plainly, "Absolutely not. I'm on vacation."

Trowa's eyes widened as he watched the phone go flying down into a random alley. "Heero…" Wufei was going to be PISSED about this. "Well, I guess that's one way to handle it." He folded his arms across his chest and looked over at his lover. "Feeling better?"

"Actually, yes." He said with a smirk. Tossing the phone was rather liberating. He ran his hand through his drying hair and yawned loudly. "Come to bed with me. I promise I won't mess with you."

"I'm not afraid of you messing with me." Trowa made that point clear. But he was tired and done arguing for the night. They both needed sleep. So he nodded and followed his boyfriend back into the hotel room closing the balcony door softly behind them. Trowa walked over to the bed and started to shed his clothes.

Heero decided to take a page from Trowa's book and go for it naked. He always found it amusing that that was how his lover slept. Until recently Heero always slept with clothes on, in the event he needed to run out and do something in the middle of the night. He imagined Trowa jumping out of bed to fight some home intruder naked and found the thought particularly amusing, and somewhat hot. He wiggled into the mattress and stared up at the ceiling as his lover joined him. "Tonight kind of sucked. I'm sorry I acted like a prick. Thanks for bringing me back," he said plainly. He glanced over at him with a sigh. "I want to know more about that knot thing. You should show me."

"I don't have a rope anymore. I'll have to get one." Trowa looked up at the ceiling through his long eyelashes, waiting for sleep to overtake him. He wasn't sure if he even remembered how to tie all those intricate knots, it had been so many years ago since Tom had taught him. But it might be exciting to try it again, especially with Heero.

Heero reflexively reached for his phone to order him one, which normally was on the end table by the bed, but found himself groping the empty space blindly. He cursed under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed with himself.

The motion didn't go unnoticed by Trowa. He looked over at his lover. "Do we need to go outside and see if your phone somehow survived its attack?" He couldn't believe the other had done that. Not the most responsible thing to do.

Heero bit his lip and shook his head. "No. Because I know me. If Wufei gives me my new mission... I won't be able to focus on anything else." Which is why he threw it. He reached over to grasp Trowa's hand beneath the blanket and caressed his palm with his index finger.

"You could have just shut the thing off." Trowa pointed out. He shifted on his side to face the other and watched him through the dimly lit room. Now he was curious what the mission was. "He'll just call my phone and pester me when he can't get a hold of you."

"... I'm drunk, Trowa. You're expecting logic out of me." He said with a frown. He sighed and pushed himself up from the bed to grab a pair of shorts.

* * *

Heero trudged out of the hotel and searched for his phone. He found it beside a dumpster a street down in an alleyway, cracked but still operational. He reluctantly called Wufei back.

"Where the hell have you been, Yuy? Didn't Trowa tell you I called?"

"Yeah. I got pissed and threw my phone from the fourth story balcony," Heero replied, ever the honest one.

"... you're insane. Anyway, check your e-mail. We have a time sensitive case, pending in Germany, right outside of your location in Berlin."

Heero rolled his shoulders, irritated, as he walked back into the hotel shirtless in his shorts and socks and sneakers. The concierge gave him a strange look, but at this point he didn't care. He stepped into the elevator alone before replying. "Alright. What kind of mission." He felt what was left of the alcohol in his system burning off as the seriousness of a mission fell upon him.

"Undercover. Human trafficking." Wufei replied. "Mission details are already in your inbox. If Trowa is up to it he should assist. He's excellent at this kind of thing."

Heero frowned and shook his head. He didn't like the idea of Trowa doing anything, not in his current condition. "We'll see," he said faintly. "How soon do you need this done by?"

"Within the next few days," Wufei replied. "I know you're trying to relax, but this is big. It may be connected to Manila, which is how we got the lead. Normally we don't dabble in these sorts of things, but with human trafficking often comes weapons."

Heero stepped out of the elevator and made his way to their room. His face was hardening. "What is the name of the group?"

"They're known as the PTL." Wufei supplied.

Heero's body tensed as he opened the hotel room door. He had to sit down. "Yeah, okay..." he said faintly as he took a seat in the chair by the door. "I'll call you in the morning... after... I read the report." He hung up and stared down at his cracked screen for a moment. He hadn't heard the name PTL in years. He was VERY familiar with the organization. PTL was also known as the Personal Treatment Legion. It was the organization that had picked him up as a kid. He couldn't believe they still existed.

* * *

Heero frowned down at the pile of shimmery dark clothing Catherine had shoved into his arms. He held the silky items against his chest and picked at a particularly skimpy top with his fingers.

He'd spent the morning reading over the mission report. Like Wufei had mentioned, it was an undercover investigation of PTL's human trafficking ring here in Germany. What Wufei hadn't mentioned over the phone was that they wanted him to attend the upcoming sex slave auction and gather details on location and any names involved.

That was why Heero was standing there with a bunch of women's clothes in his arms. This was clearly a two-person mission, so Trowa had agreed to help. One of them needed to dress in drag and play the part of the slave being offered up at the auction while the other played the part of the owner. Right now they were trying to decide who would look more convincing in a dress.

"I... don't think this is my style," Heero said slowly as he inspected them. Trowa had vanished into the bathroom ten minutes before to change into whatever his sister had given him. Heero was putting up a bit of a fight. He had nothing against cross dressing for a mission. He had done it before as a child, but now he was built a lot differently. He didn't think he was even going to get this little tube top over his shoulders. he didn't want to think about what the skin tight skirt was going to do to his crotch. "Don't you have something... looser?"

Catherine was busy setting her makeup collection out onto the desk at the far side of the room. She grabbed a couple tubes of concealer and foundation, approached him and began holding them up to his face with a thoughtful expression. "Nope. Stop being such a baby, Heero. You used to wear those little shorts all the time. Why are you so scared to show some skin?"

Trowa stood in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, examining the dress that was clinging to his body. It was a cyan blue strapless mini with a tight bodice and a ruffle down the right side. The material was stretchy which meant he could move in it. It hugged his ass like a glove, but it rose up quite a ways in the back when he bent over, which was less than desirable.

"Come out, Trowa!" He could hear his sister calling from the main room. Trowa took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The dress was uncomfortable. He put his hand on the doorknob and gave it a twist before pushing it open.

Heero heard the door open which prompted him to look up from scowling down at Trowa's sister who was trying to test a lip gloss on him. He blinked and his eyes widened at the sight of his lover looking... well, fucking amazing in a dress. Catherine caught his change of expression and turned around, squealed happily and jumped onto the bed to beeline it for her brother.

"Trowa, oh my goodness! That looks amazing on you. Wow, I didn't expect it to fit this well. We won't need to use much as far as corsetry, you already have a good shape for this one." She was primping and tugging at the back of the skirt.

Heero cleared his throat and clutched his own clothes against his chest. "You... look nice," he said lamely before adding, "where are you going to put your gun?"

"I still can't hold one properly, so maybe i'll just bring a knife." Trowa's injured hand was still an issue and his aim wasn't as precise as it used to be. He would strap a knife to his thigh, as it would be better than no weapon at all. He hissed when Cathy tugged too hard on the skirt, causing it to create unwanted friction against his skin. "I think I understand how drag queens feel…" He murmured.

Heero nodded. It was clear Trowa was going to be the one to pull this off. Somehow he managed to make the entire thing look effortless, and he wasn't even done getting dressed yet. He set the feminine clothes Catherine had given him on the chair by the door before approaching Trowa to get a closer look. He let his fingers reach out to touch the side of the bodice of the form fitted dress and frowned as he considered all of the tactical disadvantages and advantages this outfit posed. He reached up to hook a finger into the top and pulled, feeling the fabric stretch and give slightly.

"You could fit one here," he offered casually as he gestured to the side seam of the bodice. "I have a thin one with a rubberized sheath. It wouldn't slip."

Catherine rolled her eyes at them. Such boys.

"I guess I could... did you bring the gun with you?" Trowa asked.

Heero raised an eyebrow at him as it to say 'did I bring my gun' before nodding his head faintly.

Cathy stopped fussing with the dress and went over to the desk. "Come over here, let me start your hair and makeup. And you'll need to shave, too!" She started pulling out her makeup bag, extremely excited to gussy her brother up. "I can't believe we haven't done this to you before. Just wait until the guys see you tonight!" They were all going out to a club that night and Cathy couldn't wait to see Finn, Jan, Tom, and Chris's reactions. "You can use tonight to practice walking in heels."

As Trowa crossed the room to his sister Heero grabbed his bag, pulled its lining back and revealed the hidden pockets in the sides with all sorts of mission goodies Heero never left home without. He gathered up a few things and brought them over to the table and laid them out beside Catherine's makeup collection for Trowa to inspect them.

"Guns and makeup. Totally a natural combination!" Cathy chuckled, grabbing Trowa's chin and yanking it in her direction so she could start. She took a hair clippie and pulled Trowa's bangs back out of his face, then started to prime his skin. Trowa was as patient as one could be with their sister fussing over their features.

"I'm serious, though. It's going to take some practice to walk in those heels." Cathy tilted her head in the direction of the bed, where crystal encrusted pumps lay. "And I'll need to paint your toenails!"

Heero had no contributions as far as makeup opinion went so he decided to leave them to their transformation work to get dressed himself. This time he decided he was going to pregame before going out, and limit himself to one drink at the bar. He didn't need a replay of dumb!drunk Heero. Especially if he was going to have to fight people off of his pretty boyfriend. He poured himself a vodka over ice from the mini fridge and sipped it before ducking into the bathroom to change.

It took Cathy about an hour and a half to do Trowa's makeup and hair. She'd given her brother smoky nude eyes with false lashes, defined brows, perfectly contoured cheeks, bright red lipstick and a small beauty mark on the right side of his mouth to balance it all out. Trowa's hair was swept back into waves curled atop his head, some short extension pieces added for volume, and the sides were slicked back into a sexy androgynous look.

"Wow." Cathy sat back and put her hands to her mouth as she took in her work of art. "You look… so good! Prettier than me. It's not fair!" Trowa blinked at her, having no access to a mirror.

Heero had been busy working on his laptop, drinking and going over mission details. He looked up, poured Trowa a drink and stepped around him to hand him the glass. He blinked and couldn't help but stare. "Wow."

His tone didn't match the sudden shock and HOLY FUCK he was feeling internally. He took his lover in with an appraising look. "Wow..." he repeated, awestruck.

"I look silly, don't I?" Trowa got up and went over to the mirror to examine Cathy's handiwork.

"Don't forget to go shave your legs!" His sister called out. "I left a razor and cream in the shower!"

Trowa approached the mirror and didn't recognize himself at all. Who was that woman staring back at him? He brought a finger up to touch his face but then thought better of it, afraid he'd smudge the makeup. The sound of Cathy's voice murmured behind him.

"What name should we give her?" She looked at Heero, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Uh... " Heero was a little overwhelmed. He shrugged and shook his head mutely at Catherine while Trowa started the water in the bathroom. "I... um... " He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and had to read the message on the screen a couple of times to process what it said. It was a message from Wufei asking for a progress report. Heero sighed and poked his head into the bathroom and saw Trowa diligently shaving his legs. He snapped a quick picture without Trowa noticing and sent it to Wufei. Catherine grabbed his shoulder and for a moment he thought he was in trouble, but Trowa's sister simply peeked at the picture on the screen before whispering. "Send it to me, too."

"What do you think about Tina? Lindsay? Jasmine? Rose?" Catherine was yelling into the bathroom at Trowa as she fussed with the collar of Heero's shirt, straightening it. She suddenly attacked his sleeve and rolled them up to his elbows, clearly enjoying herself.

"Maybe… Trina? Or Tabatha?" Trowa finished shaving his legs and washed them off, careful not to get his dress wet. He dried them with a towel and put some lotion on, having watched Cathy do this many times before. "How long until my hair grows back?" He questioned.

"Awww, Tabby would be cute. Like a cat!" Catherine exclaimed happily as she sat on the sink across from him and kicked her legs happily. "Oh, I don't know. If you're like me, maybe a week?"

Heero was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed. He frowned at the name. "Keira... " he said softly. Catherine blinked and leaned over to look at him.

"Huh, did you say something, Heero?" She asked with a grin. Heero frowned and tilted his head at Trowa.

"He looks more like a Keira."

"Works for me." Trowa didn't care either way. He eyed his handsome boyfriend as he straightened up. "You look good."

"You both look good. Now get those heels on! We've gotta get going." Cathy hopped off the counter and went back into the main room to gather her purse and phone.

"I could say the same for you," Heero said with a smirk. He slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed the heels for Trowa off of their bed and handed them to him. He wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't sure how that would work and he was scared to fuck his makeup up. He sighed and finished off his vodka, gathered his wallet and the room key and grabbed a small pistol out of his bag and slipped it into his right ankle holster. When he stood up Trowa had his heels on and he found himself feeling even smaller than usual. He craned his head to look at him before holding his arm out to offer him support and escort.

Trowa linked his arm with Heero's and stumbled as he took his first few steps. "Shit…" Cathy wasn't kidding about these heels. They were dangerous.

* * *

The group headed outside and hailed a taxi. Cathy gave the driver the name of the club and then sat back and started taking photos of Keira and Heero. She was totally going to document the evening. "You should practice a more feminine voice." Cathy chuckled until Trowa gave her a murderous look, his pretty red lips pursed. "Oh, come on!"

"She has a point," Heero said softly, the corner of his mouth perking. He crossed his arms over his chest and forced himself to look out the window and not stare at the pair of crossed legs next to him.

"I'll just be mute." Trowa looked down at his polished nails which Cathy had insisted on painting red.

They pulled up a block from the club and everyone got out of the Taxi. "The guys are already waiting for us." Cathy looked over her text messages. "Tom says he can't wait to meet Keira. This is going to be a fun night!" Cathy took her brother's hand and pulled him down the sidewalk, long legs stumbling every other step as he rushed to keep up.

Heero smirked as Trowa stumbled. It was weird seeing him out of sorts and not his usual smooth, graceful self. He slipped his hands in his pockets and trailed along in their wake, admiring his lover's details from behind.

"Holy shit TR-urrr... Keira?!" Finn yelled across the room as Catherine appeared through the front door with a ridiculously leggy, gorgeous woman following close behind. He elbowed Tom hard to get his attention and tilted his head at the pair as they approached.

"Hot damn." Tom's jaw dropped. He stepped up closer to Keira and eyed her from head to gorgeous toe. "Holy shit, what a babe! Good job, Cathy!"

"Don't try to get fresh." Trowa said, poking his friend hard on the chest with his index finger. That earned a laugh from everyone. "We should see how many times you get hit on tonight." Chris peered over Tom's shoulder to get a good look. He pulled his phone out and took a stealthy photo. "You have to dance with me." Tom said eagerly.

Heero reached out to slide his index finger along Trowa's wrist to get his attention as he slipped up beside him. He literally had to get on his toes to speak into his ear. "He touches you I'll kill him," he said with a smirk. He was dead fucking serious. "What do you want to drink?" He was offering to walk across the room and retrieve one for him.

A smirk sneaked across Trowa's painted lips. He loved it when his boyfriend threatened to kill someone. _Something fruity? What would a girl drink?_ Trowa leaned down to whisper in Heero's ear. "Surprise me."

Heero's eyes narrowed as he accepted that mission and vanished through the crowd to get him something.

Catherine was secretly taking their picture again. She grinned and shoved her phone into the side of her bra under her top as her brother looked up before poking and tugging at his dress again. "You look so adorable, I just can't get over it. You need to do this more often. Ooh, we should do an act with you dressed more androgynous, what do you think?"

Nearby a group of guys were gesturing in their direction, clearly debating whether to come over and ask Keira and Cathy to dance. Heero came back just as one had broke off from the group and was approaching his boyfriend from behind. He stepped in front of him with two pink, sugary drinks in hand. His icy glare stopped the man and spun him around faster than any words he could have spoken could. He resumed his trek and handed Trowa and Catherine their drinks, having opted not to drink tonight. He was sure his lover was going to need it.

Trowa brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the sugary pink liquid. He wrinkled his nose. "What's in this thing?"

"What does it matter, it's good!" Cathy was having the opposite reaction to the pink concoction. She downed it in record time and handed one of the boys the empty glass. "Let's go dance!"

Trowa almost choked on his drink when he felt a hand grab his ass from behind. It didn't feel like Heero's touch…

Heero saw Trowa's eyes widened as he was clearly groped, though Heero hadn't witnessed it. He saw a guy in the gathered crowd behind him smile to his friends and as they gave each other congratulatory grins. Heero's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll be back," he said plainly to Trowa before calmly stepping around him and with amazing speed grabbed the fucker by the front of his shirt and began dragging him none-to-gently across the dance floor towards one of the exits. The guy, a tall athletic college student type, began swinging at Heero, who calmly ducked his fists and continued to force him bodily to the door. Heero knew the rules. He couldn't kick this guy's ass inside, but like hell he wasn't going to out on the street. The bouncer at the door held the door open for him.

"Your boyfriend is a killer." Tom took the opportunity to stand next to Trowa.

"Literally." Trowa finished his drink and set the glass down on a table behind him.

"You always had a thing for the dangerous type… except the last blond guy you dated. He looked pretty innocent." Tom leaned against a support beam and eyed his friend.

"If you knew Quatre at all, you'd know he wasn't innocent… I was going to ask you. Do you have any extra ropes? I'm thinking about getting back into knot bondage."

Tom's eyes grew large at that. "Really? Yea, I have a few I can give you." Hot scenes flashed through his mind as he remembered all the fun he'd had with Trowa and the ropes.

Heero had dispatched the rude jerk with a couple simple disciplinary kicks and punches, which sent the guy running down the street with his tail between his legs. As he returned he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, paused to give a cold look at the guy's friends who were inching away from him, and approached Keira. He locked eyes with Tom, paused and then held his hand out to offer it to him in greeting.

"We weren't formally introduced last time," Heero said flatly as he shook the man's hand with a firm grip. "I'm Heero Yuy."

"Tom. Just call me Tom." The sandy haired man smiled and gave Heero a firm shake. "Nice to meet you." He was genuinely a really nice guy. It just so happened he had a prior sex life with Heero Yuy's current boyfriend.

Heero nodded and released the man's hand. He raised an eyebrow as he realized someone was missing. It was much too quiet and nobody was primping him. He was just about to ask where Cathy was when she magically appeared behind him and tackled him from behind. His fists clenched and it took everything in him not to swing at her in reflex.

"Come here, you!" Catherine said brightly as she began to drag Heero out onto the dance floor with her.

"No... no thank you," he attempted to protest, but he should have known better. She spun him around, grabbed him by the hands and began dragging him out into the crowd. He cast a pleading look at Trowa but knew his lover was in no condition to help him.

"I feel like I should save him." Trowa said, but made no move to claw through the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Tom chuckled softly. "Do you need another drink?" He offered, and when Trowa shrugged and then nodded, he dashed off to the bar to get something.

Heero managed to peel himself out of Trowa's sister's grasp and stumbled out of the sea of writhing bodies. He straightened the front of his shirt, which had somehow come askew in the madness. "She's crazy," he said breathlessly as he slipped beside him. He pressed a hand to the small of Trowa's back and gestured to his feet. "Do you want to sit down?" He wasn't sure about the shoes, but they didn't look comfortable.

"Yea… these are starting to hurt." They took seats at the table behind them, and Tom reappeared shortly after they'd sat down. He handed Trowa his drink and smiled at Heero. "Done dancing?"

"Yes," Heero replied. "I'm afraid she has more energy than I could ever keep up with," he admitted. He reached out to set his hand on Trowa's thigh casually. "Do you dance?" he asked Tom.

"Occasionally." Tom watched Heero's hand ghost over his boyfriend's thigh in a possessive way. He could tell the other was trying to display his alpha male traits. Trowa looked oblivious. "How long have you two been dating?" Tom asked curiously, stirring his drink before taking another sip.

"Five months," Heero replied plainly before lifting his hand from Trowa and crossing his arms loosely over his chest. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "We met almost ten years ago." _You know, when we were fighting to keep the colonies from being oppressed by the Alliance and subjected to the elitist Terran rule..._ he thought with a sigh. Oh, so much of his life he couldn't speak of. He always wondered if he seemed bland and uninteresting because of it. "How did you meet?" He tilted his head at Trowa.

"I started the circus about 6 years ago. That's how I met Trowa. He's a great guy." The two men carried on their conversation like Trowa wasn't sitting there. He didn't mind, though, it was Heero's turn to be social tonight.

"He is," Heero admitted. The corner of his mouth perked slightly and he cast a sideways glance at Trowa, who was attempting to seem disinterested. "He's ridiculously flexible too," he teased.

"Oh, believe me I know." Tom grinned and Trowa narrowed his eyes at him. _Not now, Tom. Not in front of Heero._

Heero actually smiled. He had been expecting that response. "Yes. I am aware," he said flatly.

He turned to Trowa and casually slid his hand across his thigh and down to his calf, locking his very serious Prussian blue eyes with green and before Trowa could stop him he managed to get one of his feet up and onto his lap and the shimmering shoe off and rubbed his thumb along the center arch of his lover's foot to release the muscle tension there.

Trowa let out a soft, masculine moan as pleasure spread through his foot. Heero knew he loved foot massages, and it felt extra pleasurable after walking around in those damn heels. The blue dress slid up his thigh, and Tom couldn't take his eyes off the view. He spotted some black lacy panties and a slim holster with a knife. Wait, what was with the knife?

At this point Heero didn't care what Tom saw. He finished with the one foot before slipping the shoe back on and gesturing for the second one. Just as Trowa slipped the second onto his lap Catherine materialized from the crowd. "Oooh, foot massages?! Great idea!" She dropped into the chair next to Tom, kicked off a shoe and shoved her foot in his lap.

"What's with the Bloom siblings and their love of foot massages?" Tom took hold of Cathy's foot and started to dig his thumb into the arch. "We've been wearing heels all night. We deserve it." Cathy justified the message and shut Tom up.

Heero smirked and forced his finger firmly into all of the tight places of Trowa's feet before slipping his fingers up the back of his calf to begin a gentle, calf message as well. He leaned in closer to speak over the loud music. "Having a good time?"

"Now I am." Trowa's eyes were closed. Foot massages were almost as good as sex. He started to purr, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. "Thanks…"

"Ok, enough with the feet rubbing. Let's go dance!" Cathy took Tom's hand and drug him up out of his chair, then back out to the dance floor.

Heero watched them leave before shifting closer to his lover. He slid his fingers up his thigh and touched the now exposed knife holster. "You're flashing everyone," he murmured into his ear.

"It's dark in here… no one can see." Trowa didn't care. He opened his eyes and looked at his partner. "Want me to close my legs?"

"No." Heero replied plainly. Ugh, Trowa was driving him nuts. He felt like he was made of glass all prettied up and he wasn't allowed to touch him. He sighed and leaned back into his own seat with a slight frown. "Well, I guess we can say your disguise is effective," he deduced.

"Good." Trowa could tell she was driving his boyfriend nuts so he straightened up and put his legs back together under the table. "We shouldn't have a problem tomorrow."

"No," Heero said with a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to that mission at all. He had avoided thinking about it until now. He felt the coldness that accompanied the memories of that organization, and the things that had happened to him while in their custody, that he honestly didn't want to think about right now. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck and stared out at the dance floor.

Trowa followed Heero's gaze. "Do you want to dance?" You couldn't go to a club and NOT dance at least one song. Painful heels be damned.

"Yeah," he said quickly. Anything to not have to delve into those memories right now. He stood up and helped Trowa to a stand and lead him to the dance floor. Once they got situated in a slightly open space he looked up at him and smirked. "I should be the one wearing heels."

"Maybe next time?" The music was so loud Trowa had to strain to hear his lover.

"There you guys are!" Finn and Jan moved in to stand beside them. "It's getting so crowded in here! We thought we lost you!" Jan pat Heero on the shoulder.

Heero nodded in greeting. Honestly unless he yelled nobody was going to hear him. He slipped an arm around Trowa and leaned hard against him to provide some assistance as far as support and weight transfer. He figured if needed it could help to keep the weight off of those heeled feet. Feeling Trowa's body through the tight dress caught him off guard. It was different from his usual form fitted clothes. The satiny fabric slipped against his own shirt. He could feel the definition of his lover's abs hidden beneath. He felt his face get hot at the unexpected surprise.

Trowa eventually got tired of the heels. She stepped out of them so she could be more at level with his boyfriend, dancing as close as their bodies could get in the crowded room. "You look really good tonight…" Red lips moved near Heero's ear, hands moved down his back and cupped his ass.

Oh God. Heero's eyes widened, having not expected that sudden forwardness. That wasn't very ladylike. He felt a searing heat activate the core of his body. He slipped his arms tightly and possessively around his lover and rocked effortlessly against his body. "You look fucking amazing," he admitted. He nuzzled his lover's neck and kissed him there appreciatively.

"Do I look better in a dress than say… Relena?" Trowa couldn't help himself. He rocked his hips forward and rubbed against Heero in a graceful movement.

Heero smirked. "Yes," he admitted honestly. It wasn't a lie, he definitely thought so. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as his lover rolled their bodies together. He crushed him against his own body and returned the favor, one of his hands dropping down over his lover's hips and under his skirt to grab his lacy ass. "I didn't think I was into this kind of thing." He murmured into his ear.

"What, fucking a man in a dress?" Trowa laughed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Heero was dutifully carrying Catherine on his back while Trowa carried her heels. Apparently one of the men lived only a few blocks away and someone came up with the idea of taking an evening stroll. Heero didn't mind. Catherine didn't weigh much despite her tall frame and he liked making himself useful. It kept his mind off of trying to find a back alley to fuck her brother...

He breathed in the cool night air and plodded along while Catherine chatted with Finn and Jan who matched his pace as they walked on either side of him. A few paces ahead Trowa strolled beside Tom. Heero had mixed feelings about the guy, but he couldn't hold much against him. Aside from a taunting remark or two he was rather pleasant, and he seemed to be good friends with Trowa, so he decided to let any negativity slide.

He found himself staring transfixed at the way Trowa, or rather Keira's, hips moved as they walked in front of him. How the hell was he doing that? Heero had gone undercover plenty of times, and had witnessed his lover do the same on a few occasions. The ex-Heavyarms pilot had the innate ability to blend into the scenery, and yet still somehow be a striking presence. He had never seen him completely transform like he had in the dress, though he supposed his ability to turn a performance helped that. He recalled how sensual Trowa could be on stage. He could see him concentrating that energy now as he walked.

Heero had concluded long ago that he was gay, but damn he could still appreciate a female presentation. The fact that the familiar body of his lover was beneath it all only seemed to make it more exciting...

"Hey, you okay? You feel a little hot." Catherine asked as she tightened her grip around his neck with one arm while feeling his forehead with the other.

"Yes, I'm f-" he began but was cut short by Cathy yelling over his shoulder. "Trowa! Heero's sick! He's got a fever."

Heero grumbled under his breath as the others laughed. "I'm not sick..."

"Nevermind, he says he's not sick! Is it because I'm too heavy?" Catherine asked. She was still a little drunk and it showed.

"No. You're not heavy at all."

"Aw, you're so sweet." She ruffled his hair affectionately before leaning in close to whisper into his ear. "When are you going to marry my brother?"

Heero tripped over a rock and stumbled. _What?!_ "Uh..."

"I'm just saying. You already live together. You're so cute together. I want to plan a wedding dammit," she whispered into his ear playfully before turning to discuss something about crepes and breakfast tomorrow with Finn. Heero sighed and adjusted his arms through the back of her legs and continued his ruck march forward, his mind echoing with her words.

He knew he had joked about it the day before, but he hadn't really considered it before. He studied his lover as he walked in front of him and began to seriously consider what that would mean. Did Trowa even want that? Heero had no doubt he would be okay with it. He wanted desperately to be normal. That was what normal people did to show their love and commitment, right?

He swallowed dryly as his throat tightened at the thought. He loved Trowa. He would do anything for him. He hoped that his actions proved that to him. He knew he had only told him once that he loved him. It wasn't something he just threw around or said casually. Trowa had to believe, right? Heero frowned. His lover hadn't said those words back. He knew Trowa cared about him, that much was clear, but maybe he didn't have the same level of intensity that he did? He was okay with that, he supposed, but... if he didn't love him the same way would he be shot down if he ever asked? He became preoccupied with that thought the rest of the walk to what turned out to be Tom's apartment.

Trowa looked over his shoulder to make sure Cathy wasn't harassing his lover or being a burden. She seemed pretty content atop his back, enjoying her VIP ride through the city, toes wiggling at his sides. The sight of his sister and boyfriend getting along so well warmed his heart. Heero was such a good guy beneath that tough, sometimes crazy exterior. He trusted Cathy's judgment, and the fact that she was really warming up to Heero was a positive sign.

Green eyes locked with Prussian blue one's for a second, and Trowa felt something jolt from within his body. His heart sped up at the realization that he really loved this man. He'd known it for a while, had felt something growing inside. But it was happening so quickly that it scared him and he didn't want to rush into something and repeat the same mistakes he'd made with Quatre.

Tom put a hand on Trowa's shoulder to get his attention, laughing about something. The auburn haired man tore his gaze away from his boyfriend and looked ahead.

"Did you see that look he gave you?" Cathy whispered in Heero's ear again. "He wants you, I can tell." Drunk Cathy was even more obsessed with domesticating her brother than sober Cathy was. She really wanted him to settle down and grow roots somewhere. "If you ever want help picking out a ring for him, you just let me know. Gotta make him an honest man!" She wiggled her eyebrows even though Heero couldn't see it.

Heero nodded and sighed, shifted her against his back and logged that information away for use at a later date. He didn't know how Trowa felt about 'settling down'. He didn't seem the type. He recalled his friends saying they couldn't see it happening, and he couldn't really either. Wasn't that why Trowa and Quatre had broken up in the first place? Quatre was settled into his life and work and Trowa was constantly in motion. Heero frowned and studied the brickwork that passed beneath his feet as he walked. He supposed he would have to figure out what he wanted for himself before even projecting those ideas onto his lover. What did he want? He had wanted to be a surgeon, but that idea had been set on the back burner for the time being. It had been a goal he obsessed over when he had nothing else to think about. It had been a tiresome affair and much like everything he set his sights on it had consumed all of his time and energy. Now he was focused on Trowa. He knew he was clingy and possessive and overbearing. It was something Relena had complained about many times. He had thought before with Relena it had been because she was a public figure. He always felt like she was in danger, and he would make himself available to protect her 24/7. He started to realize it was more of a character trait than a situational issue once he and Duo started messing around. Now he knew for sure it was. The idea of being away from Trowa freaked him out. The month he had been gone for his undercover mission was difficult and miserable.

What if he doesn't want me up his ass like this? Why am I like this...

They finally made their way to the apartment building. Catherine jumped off of him with a spectacular hopping dismount and snatched her shoes from her brother before taking the stairs to the second floor apartment. Heero slipped his hands into his pockets and followed the group, taking in the bohemian, casual atmosphere with quiet consideration.

"I guess we're going in?" Trowa followed everyone inside Finn's apartment. His clothes were starting to get uncomfortable, so he was hoping they didn't' stay long.

Once inside they all sat around the living room. Finn offered water to those that looked like they needed it. He pointed in the direction of the bathroom and warned everyone that they better not throw up on his carpet. "So I think I've talked Tom into moving to Copenhagen with me and being my roommate! He could totally help us if we wanted to start our own aerialist show!" Cathy went over to sit next to Trowa, draping her legs across his lap in a carefree attitude.

Trowa wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or if Catherine was really serious about moving. This was the third time she'd brought it up in the last 48 hours. "That could be interesting…" He replied, dodging her finger as Cathy leaned over to try and poke his cheek.

"Oh man, you should totally do that! We can come visit!" Finn took a seat in the antique-looking chair across from his friends.

Heero took a sip of his water and nodded. "I can give you the number to the realtor I used for our apartment," he offered casually. He had taken a seat at the end of the group, left diagonal to Trowa and his sister on the couch. He crossed his legs slowly and studied his water. "Copenhagen is really a great city with many artistic venues. They could use an act like yours..."

"I hope so!" Cathy took the glass of water from Trowa's hand and downed half of it before giving it back. Trowa shook his head. The woman did what she wanted. "We should head back to the hotel soon. I'm tired. And I want out of this dress." He gently urged his sister's legs off his lap and tried pulling the dress down. It had been riding up all night.

Heero nodded and stood up. He shook everyone's hand and thanked them and said goodnight, his face rather placid but not unpleasant, before being tackled by Catherine in a hug. "Remember what I said, okay?" She said quietly into his ear before kissing him on the cheek and waving goodbye. Heero blinked, nodded and pulled his phone out to hail a Lyft back to their hotel.

Once they got downstairs and were at the curb he spoke.

"How do you feel about your sister coming to Copenhagen. Honestly...?" He didn't really know, and he felt bad for encouraging her.

"I think it would be good to have her around again. And it might be time for her to try something new. She's tired of traveling all the time and wants to settle down." Trowa was getting the hang of the heels, but he linked arms with his boyfriend anyway for the extra stabilization. "I didn't realize she'd talked to Tom about it, though. Figures. He's her best friend." Having a roommate would be good for Cathy, and Trowa knew he didn't want her moving in with him and Heero. They needed their privacy.

"Hm." He didn't have anything else to contribute. He had already decided Tom was tolerable enough. If the man moved in to town it would be fine by him, but he wasn't going to let his sexy boyfriend anywhere around that guy alone. He looked down at Trowa's feet. "Want me to carry you?"

Trowa chuckled. "Like you did with Cathy? I'm not as drunk as she was. I'll be fine." Although the thought of Heero carrying him was kind of amusing. Could the other even pick him up? He weighed more than his scrawny sibling. Trowa gave Heero a sideways glance, a smirk still plastered to the corner of his red lips.

Heero noticed he was looking at him with an analyzing gaze. He smiled and before Trowa could protest grabbed him up princess style in his arms. "Hold on." Okay, so Trowa was build like a fucking rock, but Heero had been working out plenty and had done nothing but eat, sleep, work and gym the entire time his lover had been gone on mission. Sometimes it was useful being a genetically altered human weapon. He held him against his chest and laughed. "You didn't think I could pick you up?"

Arms shot out and reached around Heero's neck in a flash to steady himself. Trowa looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "No? I mean, yes?" The image of the two ex-gundam pilots standing there, one in a dress in the others arms, made Trowa burst into a fit of laughter. "We probably look so ridiculous right now…" He could feel the muscles in Heero's arm flex and push against his body.

Heero nodded, a smile still fixed on his face . "Yeah, well, if you had told me last week I would be standing in Berlin with you dressed as a lady in my arms I would have shot you in the face..."

"No you wouldn't. My face is the money maker." Trowa teased. "You should put me down before I break your back. I need to get this dress off. I have to pee so bad..." He admitted.

"I"ll put you down, but only if you kiss me."

"Sure." Trowa leaned up as far as he could and waited for Heero to meet him halfway. He closed his eyes, placed his red lips on his boyfriend's and pressed firmly.

Heero had been waiting for a kiss all night. Damn lipstick, he definitely wasn't a fan. He was too impulsive for his partner to be perfect with makeup, and he wasn't sure how he was going to last another day with Trowa dressed like this without stealing kisses from him. He figured now was a good time to ask, it was the end of the night anyway. He tightened his grip on him and leaned down into his face as their lips met and kissed him back. The headlights from their ride rounded the corner and slowed as they approached. He sighed against his mouth before gently, reluctantly dropping him to his feet.

As they got in the car the driver smirked at him and seemed to be focusing on his mouth. He blinked as he buckled in, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at the bright red smudge left behind on his skin and tried to rub it off with his finger, but it only managed to smudge across his lower lip and up his cheek.

"Here, let me help with that." Trowa leaned in and pretended he was about to wipe the lipstick with his finger, but instead decided to be a little shit and attack his boyfriend's face with more kisses, leaving red all over his checks, nose, and lips. He sat back and laughed when he was done, admiring his handiwork. Trowa was sure the lipstick on his own lips was smeared, too. He didn't care.

"Tsk.. shit..." Heero grumbled, though he didn't appear genuinely upset about it. He tried to wipe his face with the back of his sleeve but it was no use. He was marked. He reached out to caress the side of Trowa's face affectionately, his thumb traced his lover's now smudged lower lip softly.

* * *

The distance back to the hotel was short. Heero insisted on carrying Trowa back up to the hotel room, mostly as a show of his physical prowess. He carried him to the elevator, stepped inside and waited for Trowa to press the button. He saw his reflection in the glossy, reflective doors and scowled down at him.

"What? Sorry." Trowa grinned. "It will come off…" He poked the button again and the elevator started to move up to their floor. "I'm starting to think you like carrying me. It makes you feel masculine… Maybe I'll pick you up next." He could do it, too.

Heero narrowed his eyes down at him. "You forget who is currently wearing the pants in this relationship."

"Only because I look better in a dress." Trowa waited for Heero to put him down once they got to their room, but the other was still holding him. "I want this dress off."

Heero sighed and stuck his lip out in a fake pout. He appeared as if he were about to drop him to his feet but instead plopped him onto the bed and before the other man could react, he wrestled him onto his back and pinned his arms over his head. He laughed at the look on Trowa's face. "You should let me take it off for you..."

"Anything you want, stud." Trowa decided he could play this game a little longer. He bit his lower lip to make himself look super sexy and vulnerable, and waited to see if his boyfriend would take the bait.

Trowa's playacting made Heero laugh. The crazy, unrestrained laugh he rarely ever did. "You're good."

He kept one hand pressed against Trowa's wrists while the other palm firmly slid down the front bodice of the dress. He ghosted his palm over his lover's crotch before creeping it gently beneath the folds of fabric to gently caress his lover's cock tucked tightly within the black panties. "I like you like this... but I also miss my soldier lover, too..." he said with a smirk.

"He's still here, under all this clothes and makeup." Trowa rolled his hips up into Heero's touch. His hands wriggled in his lover's grip, trying to break free so he could touch the other. No luck.

"Hm, good. Since you're my partner for tomorrow's mission, and we have accomplished the task of making you look the part..." he tugged the underwear roughly off of his lover's hips and yanked them to his knees. "We should work on making you feel your role, too."

He forced the hand against his lover's wrists harder and pressed them firmly into the mattress, grasped the length of his lover's now hardened arousal and gave it a loose stroke. "Did you bring anything to use... or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Heero packed lube. He was prepared for anything, but he was curious if his lover had thought to.

Of course, a lady always came prepared. Trowa nodded in the direction of his bag. "It's in there." He'd thrown in a small bottle of lube just incase his partner had forgotten, but go figure, Heero never forgot anything. Trowa used his legs and toes to push the black undies off completely, and then spread his thighs for the man on top of him. "But I have to warn you. If you let go of my wrists and get up, you might have trouble pinning me down again."

Heero weighed his options. If he didn't grab their lube he was going to have a chaffed dick for the rest of the week, and poor Trowa would have even more trouble walking in his heels tomorrow. He sighed and the corner of his mouth perked playfully. He was just going to have to hope that his lover's physical abilities would be hampered by the fact he was in a dress. He jumped up with a chuckle, dove for the lube, grabbed it and then practically tackled his pretty partner on the bed and tried to wrestle him back in place.

Trowa hiked the dress up as far as it could go and wrapped his long legs around Heero. He tightened his thighs and with a quick twist of his entire body, turned the tables so that Heero was laying flat on his back looking up at him. Trowa reached for his wrists and tried to wrestle them to the bed, straddling Heero to keep him in place. "Looks like you're getting beat by a girl."

Heero was laughing so hard his face was turning red. He pulled half-heartedly at his arms before replying, "isn't it polite to always let the lady win?" His hand dropped the lube and his hips rocked up against Trowa's. "You're not going to let me fuck you with the dress on?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've been waiting for you to bend me over and fuck me hard all night, but you're taking your sweet time." Trowa's eyes traced the lines of Heero's lips, thinking they looked so handsome when they curved up into a smile. He leaned down until their faces were a few inches apart, and narrowed his smoky eyes. "If you want me, then come and get me."

"Mission accepted," Heero teased. His entire body jackknifed forward, his abdomen contracting hard and almost effortlessly as his legs shot up behind Trowa. His knees slammed into his sides, clamped against the bodice of the dress and with a strong heave he twisted his waist and twisted Trowa's body with him to knock him off balance. He used that split second where Trowa was caught off balance to wrench his wrists up and to the side to break his lover's grasp, shoved them against the mattress behind himself and launched up and at him to knock him onto the bed onto his side. He pinned him down with his body, snatched his right wrist with his own, pulled it behind his lover's back and twisted it into a rear-wrist law enforcement lock. This hold allowed him to manipulate him over and onto his stomach as he grabbed the lube and poured it onto his hand. He slipped his hand up the skirt where he taunted his ass with a sticky fingertip. Very few people could take Heero on in a hand to hand grapple. "You're going to behave... " he growled as he twisted his wrist for emphasis. "Lift your ass up."

A shiver went down Trowa's spine and he hissed lowly. Now that was more like it. "I'm going to behave? Says who?" He deliberately disobeyed, voice muffled against the sheets and hips still flush with the mattress. "Is this how you treat a lady?" His pride was a little hurt by the fact that Heero had taken control once again, and he struggled against his restraints.

"Look at what you did to my face," he said with a smile as he slipped his slippery index finger inside him. "Nobody makes kissy marks on me and gets away with it..." he said in a dead serious tone, though his face was clearly amused. He pulled the finger almost all the way out before slipping it tauntingly back inside. "You clearly have to be taught a lesson." He twisted his finger slowly before gradually forcing the second one. He kept his right hand firmly fixed to Trowa's wrist and pinned him to the bed with it shoved hard against his lower back. "You look so pretty when you're helpless..."

"Fuck... you..." Trowa breathed against the sheets and let out a quick moan as the fingers moved inside him. He raised his hips off the bed in obedience, wanting his lover to brush over his prostate. Heero's roughness was a huge turn on right now, and Trowa was ashamed to admit it. His cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. He'd definitely get the other back for this...

Heero leaned down and pressed a few gentle kisses against his lover's exposed shoulders before shoving his two fingers further inside him. He began fucking him firmly with them, his own body becoming painfully aroused at the sight of his lover writhing and squirming under his grasp. Finally he yanked his fingers out of him and unzipped his own pants to reveal his own now throbbing hard-on, shoved his skirt up over his hips to fully expose his tight ass and penetrated him roughly. He thrust as deep as he could into him, released his wrist lock to free his hands, grabbed Trowa's shoulders and forced his face down into the mattress before pulling out and then jabbing into him at what he knew would be the angle to hit the sensitive pad of prostate within him.

The loud moans coming from between Trowa's lips were muffled against the bed. He was sure the makeup was rubbing off as he bit the sheet to quiet himself, eyes closed and jaw clenched. Heero was shoving into him mercilessly, the bed squeaking in protest from the violent thrusts. Trowa felt his trapped cock rub against the sheets every time his partner thrust forward with great force. There was no way he'd last long this round.

Heero went on for almost a solid minute in this way before slowing his pace and then stopping, panting. He thought he made his point. He could take him anytime, and he wanted to demonstrate that fact. He smirked down at Trowa, grabbed him by a shoulder and eased his cock out of his body carefully. He lifted his hands from his shoulders to let him up and rolled him over onto his back and kissed him softly, a smile forming in his mouth. He broke his kiss and panted softly against his mouth before saying, "I win," against his lips. He reached blindly for the bottle of lube, flicked it open, dumped some into his hand and rubbed Trowa's cock gently with his fingertips.

"What… are you doing?" Trowa panted heavily, eyes still closed. He gripped the sheets with his fingers and tugged, body all strung up from the building pressure between his legs. He needed a release and wondered why his partner had stopped. Lips parted in a sultry, deep moan when Heero's fingers wrapped around his cock. Unable to lie there any longer, Trowa opened his eyes and gripped Heero's hips. Gaining his strength back momentarily, he pushed his lover back onto the mattress and crawled on top, yanking Heero's pants all the way off and spreading his thighs. "My turn…"

Heero's dark blue eyes widened as he was bested, and he resisted the urge to smile at his lover as he got aggressive with him in his satin blue dress. He groaned through gritted teeth and rocked his hips up at him in a willing gesture. Having a lady fuck him would be a first.


	14. Chapter 14

That morning Heero was having a tough time getting dressed. His ass hurt like hell and whenever he crouched or sat the sharp ache served as a blunt reminder that despite Trowa's ability to appear and act demure in costume he was a ravenous, rough, amazing fuck in bed.

He had woken first the morning of their mission and checked his phone for any new correspondence with Wufei but found none. He had gotten dressed in one of his more upscale casual business outfits. Thankfully Relena had always preferred he dress that way for nearly every social occasion, so he was adept at putting on cufflinks and polishing his Italian designer shoes. He checked himself over in the mirror and saw that he looked the part of the self-made, pompous business elite and hated himself for it.

He really hadn't wanted to do this mission. He had personal ties to much of it, but he felt that he needed to get this done quickly and effectively for Wufei's sake. The Chinese man had put up with a lot of bullshit from him lately, and he knew he needed to make good with him.

He ran his hand through his messy hair, frowned up at it in the mirror and dug around in a bag that Catherine had left behind for Trowa to use until he found some weird waxy pomade. He inspected it before wetting his hair and using it to slick it back. After a couple of attempts he managed to subdue his crazy locks. He blinked in the mirror. It wasn't often he saw his whole face without some form of hair slipping over his eyes. He looked older, and his expression hard and impenetrable. So this is what other people saw when they spoke to him?

He finished primping and checked his watch. It was nearly 9 am and they were set to be outside town to meet their point of contact for their qualifier interview. The contact would meet them at a bar in a small village outside Berlin and essentially check all of his paperwork, cross reference his story asked identity (in this case his fake Preventer provided one) and then inspect his "goods" he had for sale.

That would be his peacefully sleeping lover curled on his side in their massive hotel bed. He could see his auburn head poking just faintly over the top of the fluffy white down covers. He sighed at the sight, mentally cursed Preventer and the powers that be for interrupting what could have been Snuggle-Fuck Fest AC 205, and reluctantly approached Trowa's side of the bed and tapped his lover's shoulder gently to rouse him.

When it didn't work he decided to try another tactic. He inched around to the opposite side of the bed facing Trowa's back and slipped under the blanket, inched across the bed and hugged his sleeping partner from behind. He nuzzled his neck and resisted the urge to steal a nip or nibble. He had managed to get through the previous night's heated exchange without leaving a single mark on the other man's body. He deserved a fucking reward for it. He slid his arms around to Trowa's chest and pulled his naked form back against his own clothed torso and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Wake up," he murmured in a low voice. "I've got to sell you to a bunch of old, fat, rich degenerates today, remember...?"

The sheets were so soft and the bed was warm. Trowa didn't want to get up but he knew it was going to take time to get ready. He groaned softly and opened his eyes, sitting up. There was makeup and cum stains all over the white hotel sheets. "Why did I think it'd be a good idea to sleep in this?" Trowa reached his hand up and felt his face, knowing makeup was smeared all over and he probably looked like some hung over chick who'd been out all night for bachelorette party, too drunk to take her makeup off before passing out in bed. "I'm not in sellable condition." Trowa stretched his limbs out as he straightened up and swung his legs over the side of the mattress. "I need a shower… and coffee." And he needed to hurry and get his ass ready.

Heero smirked. "I'll handle the coffee," he said as he stood up and straightened his grey silk tie. He slipped his feet into his shoes and vanished down to the lobby to get coffee and breakfast pastries and when he returned Trowa was showered and working on his makeup. He slid the coffee across the bathroom vanity at him, leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to decide what our emergency plan is. If we get separated..." If he lost sight of Trowa during this mission he was liable to go postal. "I still don't like the idea of you not having your own gun..."

"I have a knife." Trowa finished up with the eye shadow before moving on to his brows. He wasn't as good as Catherine was at applying makeup, obviously, but he made it worke. "Are we going to get separated? What happens if they want to buy me? Do they just hand over a wad of cash and you surrender me?" He wanted to make sure they had a clear plan before going into this. No way in hell was Trowa going to become a sex slave overnight, although he would be offended if they didn't make an offer. A decent offer.

"Don't worry, I won't be surrendering you anytime soon. We won't be separated unless shit hits the fan and we end up in a combat situation. Then I want you to just get out of there and let me handle it." He ran a hand down his lover's back and sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this mission, Trowa..." he confided plainly, a frown crossing his face. "I have been in your upcoming role before."

Trowa put the lipstick down and looked at his boyfriend through the mirror. "How so?" Had Heero been involved in sexual trade? Or human trafficking in general, possibly in the form of a child soldier? Trowa knew what that was like, to an extent, having grown up with mercenaries since before he could remember. He waited for his partner to explain, green eyes watching the other man closely, carefully.

Heero shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I didn't know why I didn't want you to go to Manila until the other night. The organization we are infiltrating provided me to the CLO." He chewed his lower lip and stared down at his feet thoughtfully. "I ... after my father was killed I was alone, and they picked me up after that."

"Picked you up as a child soldier?" Trowa asked, wanting to clarify. If Heero had been a sex slave, he was pretty sure his life would have been much different. And the other wasn't currently experienced enough to have been a child sex slave. Not that being trafficked as a child soldier was any better…

"Thankfully." He replied. "I was taken to Manila before Doctor J purchased me." He pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck with a palm. "I don't know how objective I can be about this one."

Trowa reached out and grabbed Heero's hand, giving him an understanding look. He wasn't sure what to say. It was only normal that given Heero's past he'd have trouble staying objective on this mission. "I'll be there. I can help in whatever way you need." He offered. "Let's just get this over with so we can continue with our vacation and put this mission behind us." Trowa felt lame saying those words, unable to vocalize the comfort Heero needed right now. But he had faith the other agent would get through this alright. He'd made it through tougher missions.

Heero nodded and frowned. He wasn't sure how he as going to react to seeing that environment again, but Trowa was right. He just felt like he should warn him, in case he tried to do anything rash. He glanced down at the array of makeup spread out in front of his lover and grabbed a golden tube, opened it and twisted it, inspecting the creamy red lipstick that extended out the center thoughtfully. He grabbed his lover's chin and tilted his face toward himself and studied the shape of his mouth. "You're beautiful without this shit."

"Well… it goes with the outfit." Trowa bit his bottom lip and pulled his chin away so he could finish getting ready. Heero's smoldering look burned into his memory and he saved it for later. Red lipstick touched his lips and he slowly painted them in, the last step in transforming into Keira.

Heero left the bathroom and came back with Trowa's thigh holster and the thin, rubberized sheath and narrow knife for his bodice. While his lover was working on his hair he knelt to the ground beside him and began strapping his thigh holster high onto his thigh. His fingertips glided gently down the inside of Trowa's thigh as he adjusted it. "When we get to the bar in the village we have to talk to their external auditor, they call it. He's going to decide whether we will have access to tonight's auction."

"How is that decision made?" Where they going to make him take his clothes off or something, and inspect his body? Trowa scrunched his nose up at the thought. Heero clearly had been giving all the information on this mission, leaving Trowa to just play along and go with the flow. And if they had access to the auction, then what? Was he actually going to get bid on? "Details, Yuy. I need to know what to expect."

Heero stood up and abruptly unzipped the bodice of Trowa's dress from the back and slid his hands into the bodice to hide the second knife under his arm. "The first assessment is mainly to make sure I am who I say I am to gain access to auction. The auction is at a hidden location. It is up to me to decide whether to put you for sale or not." He finished straightening his bodice before tugging the zipper up again. "I'm not going to let anyone touch you," he said darkly. "You just stay next to me and look pretty." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small credit-card sized camera and reached around Trowa while he dressed and slipped the microcamera into the front of his bodice. "We need pictures of faces. Any faces. Preventer will analyze them later."

He pulled back and studied his lover's back for a moment. "Our mission is to collect names and faces."

"Understood." That wouldn't be hard. Trowa ran his hand down the dress and smoothed out any wrinkles. He checked to make sure there weren't any stains from the night prior. "Ready to leave when you are." Turning to face his partner, Trowa noticed a loose hair brushing Heero's forehead. He reached up and tucked it back. "Nice hairdo." He teased. Today neither of them could hide behind their fringe.

Okay, Trowa was killing him with the casual affection. Heero blinked at the comment about his hair, grabbed the hand he used to push the loose lock from his eyes and resisted the urge to kiss him. "Please don't make lipstick a regular thing," he grumbled irritably. He knew too well how stubborn that red was to get off of his mouth, and they were too strapped for time to risk it. He offered him an arm and led him out of the hotel and through the lobby.

His long-legged, stunning lover got many curious and approving glances as they made the way out to the street in the now noonday light. He called a ride, which instantly appeared on the street by the valet stand. Once inside Heero attempted in wonky German to tell the driver the address they needed. He checked his phone as soon as they got moving. A message from Duo blinked on screen. He eyed it, considered ignoring it, decided he had nothing better to do and opened it anyway. An image filled his cracked screen of their cat wearing a yellow paper V on its forehead with the words "Gundam Cyrano" typed out underneath. He smirked and handed the phone to Trowa.

"I can't believe he sat still long enough for that." Trowa smiled at the photo, thinking it was cute. Maybe he'd make that image his lock screen on his phone. "At least we know he's still alive."

* * *

The car pulled up to the address Heero had spouted off, and the driver turned towards them for payment. Trowa handed him some cash and the couple got out of the car, the brunette first and then the taller man with the heels. He grabbed Heero's arm like a polite lady and followed him over to the sidewalk. "Should I still play mute?" Trowa's voice was barely audible. He wasn't going to be able to fake a feminine voice, so he just preferred not to talk.

"I think you should talk. I feel like maybe this... um... " he honestly didn't know the proper terminology for what it was Trowa was portraying. "May work to our advantage and get us in. It's rather a unique aesthetic. Don't you think?"

Heero knew someone there had to have this kind of kink. He had seen auctions before that included pretty boys who were often dressed androgynous or in women's clothes at auctions. He hadn't understood the appeal before now...

"Alright." Trowa would go along with it, even if it felt odd.

They walked inside the restaurant and he looked around, taking everything in and checking for entrances and exits just incase. Trowa was suddenly on guard. It was early afternoon so the place wasn't very packed, a few people littered the tables here and there. The bartender looked bored, washing down the counter and stacking glasses from the night before. Trowa followed Heero in the direction of whoever they were meeting.

As they entered the bar area Heero spotted the man they were supposed to be making contact with. He had been informed that his contact would be wearing a German flag pin on his right lapel. Sure enough there he was, a slight blond mustached business type in his early thirties. He wore modern tailored slacks, a brown tweed fitted sport coat and thick framed black designer glasses. He spotted them as they approached and stood quickly as they neared. He began speaking quickly in German. Heero blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"You're early," the man said, his German clearly not his native language but adequate. "Ah, and this is your lovely merchandise?" The man held his hand out to Keira, grasped it gently and kissed the top of it before pulling her chair for her.

Heero's first instinct was to punch the motherfucker. He grit his teeth tightly, sucked in a deep breath and tried to behave himself.

"Our driver was quick," he said slowly, his German average but oddly paced. Heero could speak many languages, but Germans guttural noises always threw him off. He resisted the urge to cross his arms so as not to appear aggressive, gestured at Keira casually. "Sie ist schön, ja?" It felt weird talking about his lover with a female pronoun, but the part about him being pretty was definitely sincere.

"Very. Such a fox..." The man said, giving Keira a lecherous smile, eyes looking her over. She had this sexy androgynous look, and a toned body. Those green eyes were stunning, those lips pouty and perfect. Numbers flashed through his head as he estimated how much she'd make at the auction.

Trowa understood and spoke German at an intermediate level. He'd been here enough to pick up on the language. He offered a soft smile at the mustached man, eyes darting away in a slightly submissive behavior, but didn't say anything. So this was what it felt like when women were seen as objects and not as human beings. _Gross._

"Where'd you find her?" The man tore his gaze away from the eye candy and looked back at Heero. He talked as though Keira wasn't at the table, much to her annoyance.

Heero's eyes widened slightly as Trowa gave the man a silent performance. _How did he learn to do this?_ He cleared his throat and returned his attention to the man in front of him. He tilted his knee to the side to rub gently against Keira beneath the table in a hidden gesture of reassurance.

"Purchased her from a man in Japan," he explained slowly, trying to keep from smacking the guy's eyeballs out of his head every time he stole glances at his boyfriend. This was excruciating. He reached into the front of his own sport coat and tugged out a folded leather envelope with his fake passport and paperwork and handed it over to the man, who pulled out every document and studied each closely.

"You sell what exactly?"

"I develop security monitoring programs for high end retail companies and confidential government agencies," Heero recited his script.

"Your name?" Clearly the guy was quizzing him. Heero had a photographic memory, there was no way he could catch him in a lie.

"Takahito Masume. My birthday is August 30, AC 181." Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair. A server came to bring them coffee in a white carafe and set three matching cups in front of them. He resisted the urge to pour Keira a cup and offer, instead he played his part and gestured for her to serve them with a stern glance and a flick of his hand.

With nimble, exquisite movements, Keira picked up the carafe and poured coffee for each gentleman. She gently set a cup down in front of Heero first, and then one in front of the mustached man who had no interest in talking directly to her. After they had each taken a drink, she poured herself a cup. A red outline of her lips stained the side of the white porcelain.

"Why are you selling, Mr. Masume?" The man motioned in the lovely ladies direction with a tilt of his head. He was still studying the paperwork close, flipping through page after page. "She's clearly not Japanese…" He searched for the ownership documents to find her origin of birth.

"She's a colonist. L3 cluster, Russian descent." Heero explained plainly. He resisted the urge to gawk at Trowa performing elegantly beside him. "I just need something more... exciting. New."

The man shrugged a shoulder before he settled his eyes on his sensuous partner. "You know, you don't need to go all the way to auction to sell, I would be happy to give you an offer."

Heero frowned, sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow. "How much? I don't know if you could afford her. I paid quite a bit, I intend on making profit."

"Hm..." the man, who had failed to give his name and appeared that he wasn't going to, turned to Keira again and gave her a once over. Heero tensed as the man reached over at his lover under the table to touch him. He couldn't see what he was feeling, but he had an idea.

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ He tried to appear as careless as possible but inside he was feeling particularly murderous.

"Oh. Ohhhh..." the man's face erupted into a bright, wicked smile. "Mister Musume, it appears you are quite the deviant. This lovely creature is a rarity. I would give you 2.5 million for her..."

Heero was clutching his coffee cup so hard it threatened to shatter. "Not enough. Worth more than that. Much more. Besides, I intend on buying, so I must go. No deal."

Keira shifted uncomfortably in her chair, closing her legs tightly. She gave the man a look, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, sir." Well he already knew he had dick, so no need to disguise his voice.

Mr. Touchy-feely laughed and retreated his hand. "Lovely. Maybe I'll bid on the auction and we'll see how much she really goes for." He brought his hand up to his nose and sniffed, and Keira's cheeks turned red more from anger than from embarrassment. This guy was disgusting. "Or maybe I won't allow you admittance to the auction and you'll just have to settle with selling her to me." The man grinned.

Heero's mind was screaming. _Fuck this mission. Fuck Preventer. I am going to kill him!_

He forced a cold exterior before replying placidly, "you don't let us in, I'll just keep her for myself. She deserves a chivalrous owner with tact," he said back-handedly. He narrowed his eyes at the man and reached out to take his paperwork back. He began tucking it into his sportcoat.

"If you don't have any interest in letting us into the auction that is all very well. I am sure your competitor organization would be glad to have my business."

The man blinked and laughed loudly. "Mister Musume, wait. Wait, it is fine. If I let this beautiful opportunity pass up my boss would have me killed." He dug into his pocket and handed Heero what looked like a motel key with the number 31 stenciled on it in black. "Hamburg Hotel. Eight pm. You will be searched and blindfolded before being escorted by car to the auction."

"What's the attire… for the auction?" Keira spoke up, tired of being silent. She needed to know what she was getting herself into. The man was motioning for his coffee to be topped off, so she picked the carafe up carefully and poured the coffee into his cup, resisting the urge to dump it in his lap.

"Formal, and a masquerade." The man replied casually. Heero quirked an eyebrow at that. He had never seen such a thing before in his experience, and the idea that people were going to be masked seriously hindered their mission objective from being accomplished.

"Alright," they needed to get out of there and contact Wufei. He stood up and offered his arm to his partner. He didn't make any departing statement just simply led his lover casually out of the restaurant.

Once they got into a hailed ride he openly snarled and reached up to loosen his tie. He needed to hit something, but there was nothing nearby that wouldn't break under his fist. He simply clenched them and looked over at his partner. "You okay?"

"A little miffed, but I'm fine. You don't look ok." Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his lover, noticing the clenched fists and red knuckles. "Masquerade? That seems a bit much." He was thinking the same thing his partner was. It wouldn't be easy to get video of people's faces.

To say it would be uncomfortable watching men and women get auctioned off was an understatement. Preventer hadn't given them orders to interfere, but Trowa already felt like he should do something. He hadn't even seen the victim's faces yet but after their encounter with the perverted Mr. Touchy-feely, his skin was crawling.

He looked out his side of the window and stewed. Human trafficking was wrong on all levels, but the sex trade really made him uncomfortable. "I'll have to find something more fitting to wear tonight…" Cathy had left behind a few clubbing outfits. That wouldn't work. He needed a gown or something. What a headache…

Heero nodded mutely. He didn't trust himself to talk about how he felt. He was pretty sure the bible length torrent of curses that would have spilled from his mouth would have embarrassed their driver. Instead he leaned forward and asked the man to take them to a high end fashion district in Berlin. He was familiar with the area, Relena had dragged him through what was essentially Berlin's version of Rodeo Drive a handful of times.

Once they had arrived he escorted his leggy companion down the sidewalk until something caught his lover's eye. As they strolled he called Wufei.

"Masquerade? None of our intel said anything about that..." Wufei replied over the phone in surprise. Heero sighed. "Should we abort this mission? To be honest, Wufei, I don't have a good feeling about this..." Heero was beginning to feel like a fucking Newtype with all of this premonition he was having lately.

"What did they give you? Tell me you at least have an address?"

"No." Heero admitted. "Only a hotel room key..."

He swore he could hear Wufei's eyebrow twitch over the line. "Use your discretion. We really need you to get this location at the very least, if not the faces of the attendees..."

Heero frowned, nodded and hung up. He realized they had stopped in front of a massive picture window with live, human models posing in elegant black dresses in front of a glowing white screen. He peered through the glass at the moving display before glancing up at Trowa. "We don't have to do this. We can call it now." He was going to leave it up to him.

"We can't abort the mission. I want to help end this." Trowa was firm with his answer. Giving up on the mission wasn't an option. Human trafficking was wrong and they had to do something, even if it was as little as finding the location of the auction and gathering as much surveillance as they could. He took Heero's hand and pulled him into the store to find a dress.

Heero stared at Trowa as he slid out of the changing room with a particularly handsome, friendly and accommodating dressing assistant trailing behind him.

"This is exquisite. Truly. You look fantastic," the man was saying enthusiastically as he trailed along behind Trowa. He gestured to a massive half-moon of floor length mirrors. As Trowa stepped into them with a lacy black dress on Heero felt a shockwave of electricity pulse up his body. He straightened on the purple velvet settee the man had parked him in and stared at Trowa's long, lean exposed back.

He frowned as his lover turned to inspect himself, stood up and marched across the small shop and grabbed his hand and tugged himself back toward the dressing room. He saw Trowa's eyes cast a questioning look at him. He scowled and shook his head. "No. Not this one."

The attendant overheard him. "Heavens, why not? Does she look ravishing? I haven't seen anyone else pull this dress of the way she does..."

Heero narrowed his eyes at the man. "No."

"But why?" The man was frustrated and surprised.

He looked up at his partner and sighed. "It looks too nice. You need something... else." Like a burlap sack, he thought. Though he suspected Trowa would look amazing even in that.

This was the 4th dress Heero had said 'No' to, and Trowa's patience was starting to wain. "I'm supposed to look nice, remember?" He said in a hushed tone, lips close to his partner's cheek. "Heero… this one fits like a glove. We are running out of time and still need to find a suit for you." He was acting like this was no big deal, like they were casually shopping for a dress for a gala. "Plus, the long sleeves and the length cover up my body so I look less like a man in a dress. And I can hide a gun." Trowa hoped his boyfriend would listen to reason.

Heero sighed in defeat. Trowa's logic was hard to argue, though he still had his doubts. The man had said they would be searched before they were taken to the location. He was going to have to find some creative ways to hide a weapon. He looked down at the dress and it's long, drapey fabric at the bottom and shifted from concerned lover mode to tactician mode. He could think of quite a few ways to hide weapons in this dress.

"Alright," he finally conceded. He stepped aside and waited for Trowa and the attendant to work out the cost, accessories and all that crap before he himself was dragged off into an adjoining building where the men's department was to be fitted for a matching tuxedo. It wasn't the first time he had been subjected to such a thing. As he stood awkwardly waiting for the woman to finish measuring his inseam he began to consider more of their mission. Trowa seemed adamant on going. He already didn't care for this assignment to begin with. He thought that he could harden himself to the sick atrocities he was about to see but after seeing his lover objectified and assaulted by a stranger he was shoved back into the dark realm of his memories.

He hadn't been a sex slave, but that hadn't kept him from the same sort of sexual assault Trowa had experienced. He hadn't understood what was happening at the time. He was only a child of ten, but he had been old enough to maintain detailed memories of grown men grabbing him, pinning him against walls, rubbing themselves on him...

He glared at himself in the mirror and felt his body involuntarily tense at the formerly repressed memories. Trowa was right. They couldn't just walk away from this.

There was a soft knock on the dressing room stall. Trowa had finished paying for the dress (with his Preventer card. No way was he paying for a five thousand dollar dress out of pocket) and wanted to check in with his lover. "Let me see?" He called out. Heero opened the door and stepped aside so his lover could enter. "You look… stunning." Trowa rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes traveled over his partner's fit form in that stylish tux. He looked dashing and Trowa wanted to take him right then and there in the stall. "I might be distracted tonight." He reached out to straighten the collar on the jacket.

The corner of Heero's hard normally stern lips perked with amusement. "Nobody's ever used that word to describe me before," he said plainly. "But thank you."

Deadly. Intimidating. Angry. Short. Handsome, sure. Never stunning.

Heero swat his hair from his own eyes and sighed. The pomade or whatever it was he used had finally lost its battle with his messy mop. His bangs had begun to come back with a vengeance. It didn't matter. "Masks. We need masks," he explained. "Nothing too constrictive or obstructive." He sighed and reached up to caress the right side of his lover's face, recalling Trowa's mobile suit Heavyarms and how it, too, had once wore a mask.

"Masks… I get so tired of wearing them."


	15. Chapter 15

The couple found a mask shop a few blocks away thanks to google maps on their phone. By the time they finished shopping it was already coming close to late afternoon and they needed to head back to the hotel to prep and get ready. Trowa managed to squeeze into the new dress with his lovers help, and they figured out where to hide a gun in the train of the fabric. Once he was done with hair and makeup (Trowa was getting really tired of this part), he helped Heero get into his suit. They checked in with Wufei and refreshed themselves on the mission's information.

It was 7pm by the time they were ready. They needed to be at the auction location by 8pm. Trowa headed down to the hotel lobby on his boyfriend's arm. "Are they sending someone to pick us up or do we meet them somewhere?"

"We're supposed to go to this hotel room," Heero said as they exited the building. He showed him the key the man at the bar earlier that afternoon had given him. "Room 31," he said quietly before shoving it back into his pocket. As their ride arrived he opened the door for Trowa to help him into the black sedan before hopping in himself to give the driver directions to the Hamburg Hotel.

* * *

The ride out of the city was rough, the evening traffic congestion the roads and making their trip longer. Eventually they arrived 5 minutes before 8pm at the hotel. As they ascended to the third floor he found himself studying their surroundings, looking for someone who could be spying on them from afar.

As he got to the door he glanced at Trowa, tensed and slid the key into the door's lock.

There wasn't anyone else around and Trowa couldn't hear any commotion from the other rooms. It was eerie. He watched as Heero turned the knob on the antique door and pushed.

It opened up to a normal looking hotel room with a queen-sized bed in the middle and a vanity on the opposite end. "I guess we wait here?" Trowa stepped inside first, inspecting the room for any obvious traps. "Didn't that guy say they had to search us and blindfold us before transportation to the actual location?" He walked over to the windows to check for any tampering, pushing the curtains aside. He assumed the hotel was used as a pick up and drop off area.

Once he'd finished searching the room and was satisfied there wasn't anything amiss, Trowa sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to spread out the dresses train. He appeared calm and put together, the exact opposite of his lover who currently looked uneasy as he paced at the foot of the bed. Trowa wasn't wearing his mask yet, refusing to put it on until they got to their destination. He held it in his hand along with his empty clutch. "You look like Tuxedo Mask with that thing on." He commented on Heero's attire, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Who?" Heero wasn't very informed on pop culture or anime. He sighed and tried to calm himself, turned his back to his lover and closed his eyes and tried to assure himself that this was a mission, and that he had a job to do here. Trowa could handle himself, right?

He knew this to be true, but he still couldn't help but worry. After Trowa's last assignment and subsequent injuries he came even more protective of the other man. He had considered quitting Preventer and asking Trowa to do so many times since then, but he couldn't bring himself to insist on it. Heero knew what life was life being a former soldier, and how empty life could feel not being in that element. Preventer wasn't entirely the same, but it provided enough distraction and substitute for that part of them to make them feel settled and normal. Heero recalled the time after the Eve War but before Preventer where he didn't have this kind of challenge. He had felt incomplete. He assumed Trowa felt the same way which was why up until now he hadn't insisted that Trowa quit.

He heard voices in the hallway approaching their door. He reflexively reached for his gun but remembered he had none. There was no place for him to hide one, and so he had resigned himself to the idea that he would simply have to disarm someone at the auction and use theirs if needed. Heero was confident in his fighting abilities without a weapon but he knew that where they were going they could easily become overwhelmed. A pistol provided a comfortable safety blanket in those instances. He was going into this without that assurance.

Two men in plain brown suits entered the room. They were both tall and heavily built like club bouncers, clearly their job was to provide protected escort. Heero turned to face them and immediately noticed the bulging shoulder holsters poking against the men's jackets from beneath.

One men broke away to politely begin searching Heero's body, patting him down for weapons. The other approached Trowa, waited until he stood and politely did the same. Heero watched and waited, prepared to fight if they found his partners hidden pistol in his dress. Luckily they hadn't noticed it or it's weight through the pooled fabric.

After thorough inspection the man patting down Heero asked for the room key and then reached into his pocket to pull out a blindfold. Heero's eyebrow twitched. He was getting blindfolded much too often lately for his comfort. He pulled his masquerade mask off, took the provided blindfold and slipped it on over his fluffy hair. He spotted Trowa doing the same across the room before the world went dark.

Every other sense Heero had became hyperaware. He blindly shuffled to the side and snatched Trowa's arm tightly in a death grip before pushing his partner's forearm through his looped one and held him firmly.

One of the escorts chuckled at the site of the overprotective owner, thinking it a bit odd considering he was putting his goods up for sale. They helped guide the two out of the hotel room and to the elevator. Trowa felt the floor shift and move in a downward motion. The ride was silent except for the soft beeping signal of each floor they passed. He counted 5 in total. When they stopped, they were carefully shuffled out of the elevator.

Trowa's senses were heightened as well, and he could smell the distinct scent of gasoline and motor oil. Combined with the sound of his heels clicking on the cement floor meant they were most likely in a parking garage. He heard a beeping noise as a car was remotely unlocked, and felt one of the escorts separate him from Heero so he could walk around to the other side of the car. There was a sound of the car door opening before Trowa was gently pushed in and buckled into the seat. The smell of new leather flooded his nose. He was about to rest his hands in his lap when he felt rough fingers clasp his wrists and tie them together with a silky cloth. Trowa wondered if they were doing this to Heero as well. This seemed over the top.

Heero scowled as his hands were bound and mentally cursed. He hadn't expected them to go to such great lengths. He tensed as the man attending to him plunged his hand into the front of his jacket and took his cell phone. He must have felt it through his coat when he was patting him down. Heero's eyebrow twitched when he heard his phone slammed onto the cement and then crushed by a loud, echoing stomp.

"Sorry. No cell phones. They didn't tell you?"

Heero's scowl darkened. "No." They hadn't.

It made sense. They didn't want to be followed or traced to the secret location.

Shit, Heero's mind was racing. He waited until they started pulling out of the parking garage. The men turned on loud local grunge rock music. He could only assume to keep them from hearing any noises from outside the car to alert them of their location as they passed through the city. He tried to make a mental map of each turn they took, but he found that they were taking traffic circles and loops in dizzying patterns. It appeared purposeful.

The lengths this organization went to to keep their business secret was commendable, Heero had to admit. He knew from experience how vast this network was. He could remember men and women alike in various states of cultural dress being present at these events. He had been sold in a similar way, though his auction had been a more private affair. The CLO had contacted three separate trafficking operations with a list of specific criteria they had been looking for. Heero fit most of them. He remembered being assessed by doctors and men in suits, being shoved into a board room and stood in front of a long dark table with a council of people who discussed him as if they were investing in a house or a car. Doctor J had been the only person in that room who addressed him as "boy" and spoke to him directly.

He wondered what kind of sales were going to be the focus of tonight's event. He suspected sex servants and slaves from how quickly the assessment meeting at the bar went.

After over an hour of driving Heero felt his ears pop as the air pressure around them changed. They were gaining altitude. Soon after the car stopped and when the door opened cool, thin pine scented air filled the car. He got out and allowed himself to be led inside. He could hear Trowa walking down the driveway in his heels behind him. Finally they entered a room that was warm and smelled of burning wood. The blended sound of people speaking, laughing and clinking glasses filled the space. His escort took off his blindfold and wrist bindings. He was in an dimly lit empty all wood entryway. He could see lights and shadows of people moving around down the hall. He sighed and pulled his mask out and slipped it over his head before glancing over his shoulder at Trowa.

"Well that was fun." Trowa said blandly. He slid his mask on and took hold of Heero's arm once more, surveying the atmosphere. He saw the shadows down the hall and started pulling his boyfriend in that direction, curious to find out how many people were there.

There were at least 100 people standing around the massive ballroom. Maybe 150. Trowa's eyes darted about to locate any of the exits. He saw a stage near the back end of the room, and some doors leading to other areas of the estate. Security littered the corners of the room and all entrances. He was already sizing them up, determining who he could easily take out if it came down to it, and trying to plan an exit strategy if things got dicey. "The money you make off selling me tonight could go towards the debt you owe Preventer." Trowa teased, not feeling overly threatened by the environment. He wasn't intimidated.

It was difficult for Heero to find any humor in the idea of selling his lover off, and as far as he was concerned at the moment Preventer could go fuck itself. He paused mid step as a server approached and handed him a champagne. He frowned down at it distrustingly and handed it to Trowa, who would look prettier holding it anyway.

Around them the gathered crowd was assembled with a wide variety of people: old, young, male, female, white, brown asian. If he didn't know why they were actually there he would have assumed it was a state dinner rather than a sex slave auction. He peered at the disguised faces in the crowd and sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere with identification at this rate and they had no idea where they were. Heero's dark cobalt eyes peered through his simple mask at the bare, carved wooden walls and tried to find something he could use to identify their location. Photographs, pictures, paintings, anything. There was nothing that denoted the owner of the home or their region. He chewed the inside of his lower lip before turning to face his masked lover. "This isn't as straightforward as Preventer expected," he stated the obvious.

He blinked. In his assessment he had forgotten Trowa was dressed up, and being blindfolded and then distracted he found himself in awe again with that clingy, long black dress hanging perfectly upon his lover's dancer built body. For the first time since they had arrived he saw the eyes of other patrons openly assessing and studying his partner from behind.

"I really wish you didn't look this good," Heero grumbled as he resisted the urge to shoot laser guided death glares as the old men appreciating Trowa's backside.

"I'm sorry." Trowa lifted the champagne flute up to his lips and took a sip. It wasn't like he was use to all this attention, having old men give him carnal looks like this. He ignored it as best as he could, downing the rest of the champagne and placing the empty glass on a server's tray as he passed by. Trowa silently wondered when this shit show was going to start, and how it was supposed to work.

He wasn't feeling terribly social, so when people came up to them and tried to make small talk, he mostly let Heero lead the conversation. When his boyfriend told another gentleman that he was selling Keira because he wanted something 'new and more exciting', Trowa ghosted his heeled foot over Heero's casually and stepped down hard. He was tired of hearing that lame excuse. He sure as hell was more exciting than Relena…

Heero winced at the heel jabbing into his foot. When the next crusty old pervert approached and asked 'why in the world would he ever get rid of such an alluring and stunning creature such as this' he replied in his usual, flat and cold and serious tone, "she is insatiable. Fucks for hours. I just can't keep up with her."

 _That's more like it._ Trowa gave a soft chuckle and played coy with the older gentleman, putting his hand up to his lips and flushing. The gentleman was delighted by this and joined in on the laughter. "Well that doesn't seem like a problem to me! Maybe she needs to be with someone who can handle her stamina."

Fucker, Trowa would send you into convulsions and give you a heart attack, he thought irritably though he kept his expression flat and unaffected. "Yes, you're probably right. What about you, sir? Certainly your pacemaker and Viagra would outfit you well enough to keep up with her?"

The corner of Heero's mouth twitched as the gentleman coughed, choking on his champagne.

"Well! I…." The older gentleman didn't know how to respond to that rude comment, so he simply walked away. Even though the comment had been pretty hysterical, Trowa turned to his partner and narrowed his eyes, looking down at him. "Behave." The other was going to make them look suspicious if he kept that up.

Heero nodded and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said shit, but he honestly was frustrated with people belittling him lately. He knew it was ridiculous. He was Gundam Pilot 01, he shouldn't feel like he had to prove anything to anyone. However, much of his life had been put up for consideration by others lately. His fitness as a Preventer agent, whether he was good enough for Trowa by judgement from his sister and friends, and now some random stranger thinking he couldn't make this sexy motherfucker in a dress moan all night. Hmph. Heero reflexively crossed his arms over his chest and was about to tell Trowa how he intended on fully misbehaving with him later that night when the lights dimmed down and a woman in a sparkling golden dress and a simple matching gold mask stepped out onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our fifteenth annual private auction. Tonight we will start our sale with the Minor Products. Please prepare yourselves around the stage if you intend on making purchases. All other patrons who wish to sell in the following Adult Product lineup will need to fill out paperwork at the desk over here," she said as she gestured to a desk by a massive stone fireplace where a man with glasses sat waiting with a pen in hand.

Heero tensed as people from behind them worked their way toward the stage. The lights dimmed again and brightened to a moderate ambient glow and a short, bald skinny man with a beard walked out onto the stage beside the woman. His mask was red with horns on the top and the exposed bottom half of his mouth curled up into a smile. He pointed off stage. A short figure was shoved out into the center. Heero's shoulders stiffened as he realized it was a little girl. She was wearing a plain white dress and no shoes, with a red ribbon tied intricately around her wrists and tied in a fluffy bow on top. Despite the presentation's appearance appearing present-like it was clear she was a prisoner. Her dark brown hair hung around her face as she shuffled meekly to the center, her eyes downcast. The man in the red devil mask walked up and grabbed her chin and forced her to look out into the dark crowd. Heero saw the people lining the edge of the stage murmuring and whispering to each other as they discussed the product.

"Twelve year-old female, brunette, green eyes. Cooks, cleans, clean health no disease. Good teeth. Average build. Used by one owner, basic encounters only. Is fit for all kinds of play. A little fight left in her," the devil man read off of a card he pulled out of his pocket. The girl began to tremble beneath his hand. Heero's body trembled with her as he forced himself to stay where he was. "the bidding will begin at fifty thousand credits."

Hands shot up as the bidding began as the big began to climb to seventy, eighty thousand.

Trowa's stomach dropped as he watched, eyes focused on the trembling little girl on stage. This was disgusting, and he'd honestly hoped there wouldn't be minors here tonight. He was glad Duo wasn't partnering with Heero on this mission. Next to him, he could feel Heero tense up, and for a second Trowa thought they should maybe leave. But then he remembered that they were here to collect information, and if they didn't get anything they wouldn't be able to stop this auction from happening again. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself. "We should go sign up at that table."

Heero turned to regard the table, his eyebrow twitching. Walking away from that stage without helping the girl was the hardest thing he had done in his life. Every step moving away from her felt like a betrayal to himself. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles audibly cracked as they moved. He stood in line behind a couple of other patrons with their adult slaves for sale and waited for their turn. As they approached the table the man with the pen and a giant tome of numbers and names looked up at him through his thick glasses.

"Just one?" The man asked in a nasally voice. Heero nodded and leaned down to fill out the paperwork.

"How does this work?" Heero asked as casually as he could. "I've never sold before."

"Ah, you fill this out here and then you send her to the bullpen over there. They'll give her an assessment and decide what the bidding should start at. Then she'll go out on stage and they'll open the bid. After it's over you go to the cashier over there," the man gestured to a couch with a well dressed woman sitting in the center surrounded by books and paperwork and a laptop. "And she'll arrange for your money transfer."

Heero nodded and after he finished filling out the forms he grabbed Trowa by the wrist and dragged him to a bare corner of the room. His eyes were dark and his face unreadable. "You don't need to do this. I don't want you going back there alone."

"If I go back there I can get surveillance." Trowa's voice was hushed as he spoke to his partner. "If I don't do this, we are going to look suspicious and blow our cover. I don't think they'd take too kindly to us leaving early." He wasn't sure what to expect back in the 'bullpen', but he could handle himself. He was a grown ass man and if anyone tried to touch him inappropriately, he could play the feisty card and pop them. "And if someone buys me, I'd have the chance of unmasking them and getting their face on camera." Trowa's mind was rational as he thought it through. He wasn't terribly worried about molestation. It wasn't a huge fear of his, and if it happened, he wouldn't sit back and just take it. Why come this far if they weren't going to finish it?

Heero wasn't happy about this at all. There had been nothing in their mission description outlining this kind of involvement. He shook his head in response, his face clearly unhappy about Trowa's proposal. He didn't like the idea of separating, especially in this environment. He had no way to contact him, or to even find him. He had no weapon, no backup.

He knew what Trowa was proposing was a solid, rational plan but the emotional side of him wasn't satisfied. He didn't have a chance to protest. Behind them the auction was on its fifth child, and he didn't dare look up and see what was being paraded on the stage. One of the men who had been charged in bringing them to the event was approaching.

"Something wrong, Mister Musume?" The man asked as he eyed Trowa and Heero curiously. "Miss, it's time for you to come with me, anyway." He looked down at the form clutched tightly in Heero's hand and had made the assumption that Trowa was on his way to the bullpen. He grasped his partner with an enormous hand and guided him firmly to the door that led to the back room. It took everything in Heero's now waning self control not to chase after him.

"Ease up on the grip." Trowa said to the guard, his tone flat. No need to bruise the goods. The guard shoved him once they got to the back room, and lined him up behind other adults for sale. Trowa looked around, making sure the camera hidden in his bodice could get a good view of everything.

"This your first auction?" The lady in front of him asked, noticing how curious and calm he looked. "Uh, yea." Trowa turned his attention to her and gave a shrug.

Heero watched Trowa vanish into the back room, scowled darkly and vanished into the crowd beside the stage. He couldn't do anything else to help but watch, and when the bidding on his lover started he was going to be damn sure to force the price up as much as he could. The richer and more prevalent the person who bought Trowa was the more likely they were involved in the weapons dealing.

The woman addressing Trowa gestured to the four ladies in line in front of him. "Okay well you wait your turn here first to see the doctor. He will make sure you're clean and healthy, and then you will be put out on stage for review." She flipped through her paperwork. "Keira? Formerly owned by Musume?" She asked as she found Trowa's form Heero had filled out on him. "So you will go out on stage and this description here will be read out for the buyers. Try to play it up on stage, dear. You want a wealthy man who knows what he is doing and if you're lucky has more than one playmate. That way you won't be so lonely, okay?"

Trowa nodded. That was pretty straightforward. "What happens after a bidder wins?" He wasn't sure what to expect. At least this lady was nice enough to answer his questions. The line shifted forward as more people were processed. Trowa had about 5 people in front of him before it was his turn.

"You will go to a room to be collected," the woman explained as she thumbed through her paperwork. "From there your owner will do whatever he or she wants. Normally they're so excited about a new toy they'll take you to a sample room to test you out, or at least inspect you closer." She smirked and walked away to check on the next girl behind him.

Great, that would open the opportunity to try and get the damn mask off his 'new owner' and get his face on camera. Trowa shuffled forward until it was his turn for inspection. He made sure to get the doctor's face on camera, too, as he stood there and let the bastard touch him. Trowa zoned out while the man got into his personal space, ignoring his derogatory attitude, the bad breath that brushed across his face, the coarse hands running up under his dress to check for any injuries. He let the man roughly shove him this way and that, eyes focused on the wall off in the distance. The doctor took hold of his injured right hand and bent it in a way that caused the ex pilot to hiss in irritation.

"They're always bringing me damaged goods," the doctor said as he studied Trowa's hand and noticed the lack of range his fingers could bend and move. He scribbled something down onto his clipboard before gesturing for Trowa to move on to the next room which was nothing more than a curtained area beside the stage. A set of men in suits were waiting for him, grabbed him firmly by the arms in case he tried to run and shoved him roughly up onto the stage.

As Trowa walked out the man in the red mask read off the card that Heero had filled out. "25 year old, mystery sex, five foot eleven inches tall, good skin and teeth, slightly injured right hand." The man peered down at the card as if confused, before lifting his gaze to the crowd and scanned it in surprise. "Says here former owner wants everyone to know that this lovely creature provided 'the most exciting sex he has ever had' and that he 'was reluctant to give her up.'

"The bidding starts at 3 million for this piece," the announcer said with a confused expression.

Trowa was going to KILL Heero for adding that last part to his profile. He remained composed on stage, but wasn't going to cheese it up like that lady had suggested. Fuck it. He stood there with his hand on his hip looking pissy and confident as hell, which ended up working in his favor because Trowa happened to look drop dead gorgeous with those pouty lips and narrowed eyes.

Hands sprinkled the air as people started to bid, men and women alike. There were so many that he couldn't keep up. As the bid rose in price, Trowa thought they might actually be able to pay Preventer a good chunk back for the damaged shuttle. The man on stage asked him to turn around so he could show off the deep plunge of the dress, exposing his elegant back. The crowd cheered and Trowa wondered if people had never seen a back before. Fucking ridiculous.

Turned out Heero didn't need to up the price at all. He watched, disgusted as the old men who lined the front of the stage fought over one another trying to buy his partner. The bidding was nearly ten million dollars when it started to slow. And it stopped at 12.5. Finally the announcer made a final call and gestured to the victor, a younger man in his forties wearing a black suit. Heero narrowed his eyes on the back of the guy's head as he walked through the crowd, receiving congratulatory pats on the back from his colleagues, to retrieve his lovely new purchase.

Heero hoped that whatever intel Trowa collected would be able to ID that motherfucker because he was going to kill him.

Trowa was shown off stage and to a back room where his new owner would meet him. The man who showed up was of muscular build, a little shorter than Trowa, with a Russian accent. He watched as the man picked the paperwork up from an assistant in the room. Folding his arms across his chest, Trowa knew he could take this guy on if it came to it, but it wouldn't be as easy as one of the older men in attendance.

The man thanked the assistant and folded the paperwork, tucking it in a pocket inside his jacket before approaching his new property. "So you're Russian?" He asked in his native tongue. Trowa only knew a little of the language. He nodded, arms still folded across his chest. "Good." The man said and grabbed Trowa's arm, fingers forming a possessive grip. "I've got a room upstairs. Come."

Trowa sincerely hoped Heero was collecting payment right now. He followed the man around to the back of the property and up some stairs where a set of rooms scattered the floor. The place was seedy and Trowa felt gross just being there. He could hear noises coming from the occupied rooms and had a feeling he knew what was going on. They reached the last door on the right and the man took a key out of his pocket, shoving it into the lock and impatiently turning the knob. He opened the door and pushed Trowa inside, following after him.

"So, mystery sex? Undress." The man moved Trowa over towards the bed and turned him around so he could start unzipping the dress. "I'm a man." Trowa said in annoyance, his Russian clipped. "There is no mystery. Sorry to spoil the surprise."

* * *

Heero hurried to the cashier and stood around impatiently while they process his payment. The woman was taking her sweet ass time and he was starting to get anxious. He didn't know how he was going to get Trowa back once he was sold, but he assumed his lover had it under control. He still wasn't very happy about it.

"So... after they are purchased, where do they go?" Heero asked the cashier woman casually as she typed away at her laptop.

"Oh, more than likely to a private room to inspect. You've purchased before, right?"

Heero stiffened and shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah... but privately."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room, Trowa's new owner unzipped the dress completely and shoved his hands down the back of it to grab his ass roughly. "A man is fine." He dropped his face down to his neck and sniffed him. "So why did your old owner really get rid of you?" The man asked in a low, serious voice. "The paperwork said Musume. I have never heard of that man before." He began trying to maneuver him towards the bed.

"I don't behave." Trowa allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed on his hands and knees. He felt rough hands push the dress off his shoulders, felt it slide off his lace covered ass. "So be warned." His fingers tangled in the grey covers on the bed while he debated how long he'd let this go on. "Take your mask off. I want to see your face." He said bluntly, looking over his shoulder. Something told him the Russian man could handle a feisty slave.

"In a hurry to see who owns you, huh?" His buyer growled from behind him. The Russian yanked his lacy panties down and slapped his ass hard, leaving an angry red mark in its wake. "Shut your mouth. You'll come to know this face soon enough," the man said darkly in his native tongue. "I wonder what sort of noises you make being barebacked. Somehow I can tell you have," he said softly, his fingers casually exploring his ass.

"I moan like a bitch. Too bad you won't find out." Trowa flipped around and grabbed the mask, ripping it off the guys face. He tossed it to the side and reached for his dress. Fuck, he needed to get his face on camera without looking obvious!

* * *

Heero finally got his receipt and bolted towards the back rooms. Unfortunately there was an entire hallway of closed doors. He had no idea how he was supposed to know which one Trowa was in. A man dressed in black was standing at the end of the hall, his gun clearly exposed at his hip, watching him. It was clear he was put there to guard the doors. Heero cursed and backed out of the hall casually and began inspecting the crowd. Now that he had been paid and Trowa was no longer draped on his arm people hardly seemed to notice him. He decided if he couldn't go through the front doors he would have to try from the outside windows. He slipped along the wall of the main ballroom towards the side exits.

Heero inched his way outside without being detected. People could laugh and make fun of his height all they wanted, but it paid to be a little guy. He could slide through crowds easily without much hindrance and nobody gave him a second look. As he passed through the side door and down a hallway he realized that the house was massive and that the event was only being held in a single wing. The rest of the home was darkened, which made it easy for him to slip through it in his black tux undetected. He encountered a few servants milling around but managed to avoid their gaze by ducking behind furniture or gliding effortlessly around corners. He found the servant's entrance and snuck outside and into the darkness behind the house. He spotted a few SUVs without plates parked in a row by the treeline. He crept up to them and checked their windshields, spotting VIN numbers still printed on the plate at the bottom of the dash. He could barely make out the numbers in the dim light. After a few minutes he made out each one and scribbled them onto a slip of paper with a pen he had stolen from the registration table. He jot down their make and model, and any distinguishing features like scuffs and scrapes. He heard someone walking nearby through the gravel and ducked carefully behind one of the cars and waited for the passing footsteps to retreat. He took in the massive mansion from a distance and logged how many windows were on the outside, how many entrances he saw, what color the wood siding was, anything that could distinguish it. Once he was certain nobody was around he crept out from behind the car and approached the backside of the mansion and tried to figure out which windows led to the private sample rooms on corresponding wing of the building.

Once he found the second story row of lit, curtained windows he assessed how he could get up to look into them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Trowa's ability, but he wanted to be ready to assist him in necessary. He didn't like the idea of being apart from him on this mission. He was never a fan of solo work with Duo, either. There were too many things that could go wrong. He decided to check the windows one by one, but to do so he would have to scale the wall. He toed off his leather shoes and socks and shoved them in a bush, shrugged off his coat and rolled up his sleeves before beginning the slow and tedious process of scaling the brick and wood slatted wall.

The first room he reached was brightly lit. He could see through the slightly parted curtains a young woman being fucked missionary-style by a dark-skinned, handsome man. The woman was tossing her head around with a smile, either enjoying her new owner or was a rather good actress. Heero frowned and sidled to the side to check the next room, which was empty. The third room was lit and he could hear muffled cries coming from inside. He reached out to tightly grip the sill, dug his bare toes between two bricks and hoisted himself over. He peered through the sheer curtains and spotted a tall, muscular man holding someone by the throat. His eyes widened once his brain processed what he was seeing. The man was holding a naked teenage boy beside a bed by the throat. The boy's face was red and wet with tears and it was clear he was resisting his captor.

"Please... please no," the kid's voice was muffled through the window. The man, his new owner from the look of it, was unzipping his pants and trying to force the kid's face down against his crotch.

"Stop crying and get to work, you little piece of shit-" the man was snarling down at him. The kid tried to pull away but the larger man overwhelmed him and managed to force him to his knees.

Heero's entire body tensed. A voice within him said to stay out of it, and that by intervening he would chance ruining the mission. One kid, versus stopping the entire operation. His body began to tremble and he started to feel nauseous. He tried to force himself to the side to move on to the next window but his muscles wouldn't respond. His breathing quickened and his thoughts became dull and distant. He narrowed his eyes and tried to look away.

The kid was sobbing and still struggling. His muffled cries were becoming drowned out by the sound of his own raspy breathing. He saw the older man free his cock and try to force it into the kid's mouth. That was the moment Heero lost control. He grabbed the window and pushed it open. The man was so busy struggling to get his dick into the kid's mouth he didn't notice. He slipped into the room, walked robotically behind the man, grabbed him by the back of the neck, spun him around and began punching.

And punching. The man fell backward to the floor, his mouth filled with blood. He tried to scamper away, yelling out in alarm. Heero dropped onto him and continued swinging, dropping hit after hit square into the center of his face. He continued this until the man went limp and stopped moving, the floor filling with his blood.

He could hear the kid in the corner behind him sobbing. He stared down at his bloody fists and tried to steady his breathing.

* * *

The Russian growled and reached for Trowa, trying to grab his hips and pin him to the bed, but his new possession was too fast and slipped away. Trowa snatched up the dress and pretended to cover his body so that the bodice with the hidden camera got a clear view of the Russian's face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The man roared, grabbing the dresses train and giving it a yank. The force of the tug tore the fabric and made Trowa stumble forward, losing his balance. The Russian tangled his fingers in his new toy's hair and yanked his head up so that they were face to face. "Slut." He cursed, bringing his left hand up to smack hard against Trowa's cheek. The sound of impact rang off the room's walls. Trowa was officially done with this game.

His eyes narrowed into a murderous glare before he spat in the Russian's face, distracting him long enough to punch him in the gut and free himself. Trowa jumped off the bed and swung his leg out, shin coming in contact with the back of the Russian's skull. The force knocked the man out, his beefy body falling forward onto the mattress with a soft thud.

Panting, Trowa staggered back and leaned against the vanity while he caught his breath. He wasn't sure how long the Russian would be out, and knew he couldn't just leave him here like this. Once the man woke up he'd go alert security and then they'd have a bigger problem on their hands. Trowa walked over to the bed and grabbed the dress, quickly sliding back into it. He couldn't figure out where his underwear had gone, so he opted to go without.

Bending down and reaching into the train of the dress, Trowa retrieved the small pistol. He knew he shouldn't use it in the hotel because the noise would surely draw attention, but he pulled it out anyway, just to be safe. His back was turned towards the bed as he straightened himself out and zipped the dress back up. Now to plan his escape. If he went back through the room door and headed down the hall he'd get questioned by security for being alone without an escort. Too risky. Looking to his right Trowa saw the large window. That would have to be his escape.

He walked over and pushed the curtains aside, looking out. It was dark outside and he could see the stars up in the cloudless sky. Trowa put his hands on the window ledge and pushed up, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. He checked for a lock at the top of the latch, and as his fingers ran over it he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. The Russian was conscious again.

* * *

The teenage boy was staring at the bloody, motionless figure of his former owner in shock, his body trembling uncontrollably. It took Heero a solid minute of staring down at the dead body under him before he realized what he had done. He swallowed hard and tried to get it together. There wasn't time to freak out about having murdered someone in cold blood with his bare hands. He had to get out of there before he was detected. He straightened to a stand and wiped his bloody knuckles on the front of his shirt, leaving bright red smudges in their wake, and turned to eye the boy. He was perhaps fourteen or fifteen years old, skinny and covered in bruises. He clearly had been in this game for a while. Heero was surprised he had resisted the man who had purchased him at all.

"You don't want to stay here, do you?" Heero asked the kid coldly before glancing around the room. He found a pair of cream color pants and a thin white t-shirt crumpled in a heap on the floor beside the bed. He grabbed them up and approached the kid slowly with the items held out in offering.

"N... no..." the boy stammered through hitched breaths. Heero nodded.

"Alright. Put these on," he instructed as he handed the kid his clothes. He approached the window and peered out into the darkness before turning on his bare feet to walk to the room's door. He stepped over the supine, pulpy bloody mass that had once been the boy's attacker and grabbed the dresser and began heaving it in front of the door. He piled as much loose furniture as he could in front of the room's door to impede anyone who would try to enter before approaching the window again. The kid was standing awkwardly beside the window hugging himself.

"Ho... how are we gonna get out?" He asked Heero weakly as he peered out the window at the formidable second story drop. Heero frowned, stared out the window for a moment and gestured to it with a hand.

"Can you climb?"

"... I'll try."

"Alright," Heero replied flatly as he soundlessly climbed out the window and clutched the sill tightly. He hung there for a moment and assessed the situation. He didn't think the kid would be able to jump without harming himself, and the climb had been difficult enough for him to do. He didn't expect an untrained climber like that meek boy to be able to make it. "Get on my back," he whispered up at the shocked teenager.

The boy shifted uncomfortably and hesitated before steeling himself and bravely climbing out the window. He grabbed Heero around the neck with both arms and clung desperately to his back. Heero's arms strained as the boy clung to him. He dug his toes into the shallow footholds he had found in the brick, took a deep breath and began to sidle to the right back the way he had originally come.

* * *

"Where do you think you are go-" The Russian was cut off by an elbow to the face. He loosened his grip just enough for Trowa to swing around and knee him in the groin, tearing the dress seams even more with the quick and jerky action. Fuck, he had hoped to give the dress to Cathy after this, but it was going to be ruined.

The Russian groaned in pain and Trowa panicked, hoping no one had heard the commotion. He quickly whipped around and put a hand over the loud bastard's mouth. He put his other hand on the side of the man's face and closed his eyes before giving a quick yank. There was a gross pop and a cracking sound resulting in the beefy Russian going limp and falling to the floor. Trowa let go and backed away. _Shit shit shit… back to the window._

Before he could make a run for it, Trowa rushed to the door and made sure it was locked from the inside. He headed back to the window and successfully pushed it open. It was starting to rain and he could smell the moisture in the air. Was that the low rumble of thunder he heard? Slipping his heels off, he hoisted the dress train up and tucked it back so it wouldn't get tangled in his feet. Trowa carefully slipped out the window, gun placed carefully between his teeth (barrel pointed away from his body). He found his footing and started to make his way down the side of the building.

* * *

Heero had just reached the ground with the kid still clinging to his back when he heard a sound from above. He swung around and pressed himself and the kid against the side of the building into the shadows and peered up in the direction of the sound. He saw light pour of of one of the rooms before it was occluded by a body, which swung easily out the window and began to descend the wall. The corner of Heero's mouth perked as recognition dawned upon him. He knew that sexy ass anywhere.

"They're going to get us..." the kid frantically whispered from his shoulder. He could feel the boy's arms tighten around his neck desperate with fear.

"No, it's fine. He's with us..." he whispered back. He dropped the kid carefully to the ground and grabbed his discarded jacket and carefully tucked it around the boy's shoulders before tugging his hidden socks and shoes on quickly. By the time he was done Trowa had reached the ground. He didn't want to startle him by approaching so he grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at him. It clattered at his lover's feet and when Trowa spun around with gun in hand Heero stood in front of the cowering boy with his hands raised in surrender and a smile on his face.

Trowa dropped the gun to his side and let out a relieved sigh. _Heero._ He unraveled the dress train and straightened up, offering a smile back before he walked quietly over to his partner. "Good timing." He whispered and then noticed a boy hiding behind him. "You saved someone." It wasn't a question.

Heero nodded his head and gestured to the SUVs at the treeline. "Stay here with him, I'll get us a ride. Did you get it?" He meant the pictures. The boy hiding behind him peered over his shoulder and stared wide-eyed at Trowa.

"Yes." Trowa didn't go into detail. He watched his lover disappear into the shadows and looked back down at the kid. "Hi." This was awkward.

There was a soft cracking noise as Heero broke into the SUV window. The faint sound of a car door opening and then silence as he worked on hot wiring the vehicle. The kid nodded mutely and studied Trowa's form in the ripped dress.

He didn't know what to think about these two guys, but he was glad for them. He hadn't expected his night to end up like this. "He killed him..." he whispered softly to the tall guy as he hugged himself. "I'm glad he did."

"He killed someone?" Trowa tried not to sound confused. Heero hadn't killed anyone in years. "How?" He folded his arms across his chest and kept a steady gaze on the kid.

The kid shifted uncomfortably under the man in the dress's gaze. He didn't know why he was asking that question. The man had a gun, clearly he was there to kill people too, wasn't he? He crossed his arms tighter around himself and stared down at the floor. He could still see his old owner's bloody, pulpy face in his mind's eye and the smaller man's figure hunched unmoving over him.

"He came through the window. Kept hitting him... " He whispered. "He stopped moving. He kept hitting him anyway."

"I see." Trowa said coldly as he processed this information. He didn't have to wonder what the other man saw to make him act that way. "We'll get you to safety. You don't have to live this lifestyle anymore."

The driving lights of the SUV sprang to life as the engine rolled over and hummed softly in the darkness. It rolled forward and up to them. The kid hurried into the back seat in silence and once Trowa had gotten in the car Heero eased it quietly around the building. Unfortunately the end of the long driveway was blocked with a gate and armed guards. They stirred as the SUV approached with its headlights dimmed. Heero's eyes narrowed and he began to gun it.

"Seatbelt." He said plainly to the kid in the back seat who whimpered with his belt fastened and doubled over and covered his head. The guards began to open fire on the SUV as it approached, gaining speed, and jumped out of the way as it crashed through the gate. Heero didn't even flinch as bullets riddled the front and back of the SUV. Once they were a quarter of a mile down the narrow mountain road he glanced in his rear view mirror. "They're probably going to chase after us," he said slowly, his voice flat and matter-of-fact. "You okay?" He asked the kid who only lifted his head and nodded frantically that he was fine.

Heero glanced at Trowa and frowned. "He didn't..." he was referring to the man who purchased him. His eyes narrowed. "I hope you killed him anyway."

"He didn't." Trowa knew he looked like a rape victim right now with his dress torn, hair pulled into a mess, faint shape of hand across his cheek. "And yes, he's dead." Green eyes darted to the left, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. "I'm untainted, just for you." He teased, forgetting there was a kid in the back.

Heero blinked. The last statement had pulled him out of his hardened shell for a moment and he chuckled, leaned over with one hand still on the wheel and grabbed Trowa by the back of the neck and tugged him across the expanse between their seats to kiss him.

The kid in the back gawked. Was this guy for real? They were driving down a winding mountain road in the dark with no headlights! He wasn't even looking at the road! "DRIVE DRIVE! OMG THE ROAD!" The kid yelled from the back seat, kicking the back of Heero's drivers seat in a panic.

As soon as their lips parted Trowa turned to look over his shoulder. "Cool it, kid. We know what we're doing." His voice was smooth and stern. "Heero, headlights." He turned back to look at the road in front of them. The rain was starting to pelt down on the car, coming in heavier waves.

"Yes, dear." Heero replied plainly as he flicked the headlights on. He took a hairpin with the heavy SUV at an alarming speed. The tail end of the massive car swung and fishtailed before it caught traction again. As they hit a straightaway Heero gunned it. He could see two pinpricks of headlights spring to life in the distance behind them. "There they are," he said plainly to Trowa.

The kid was terrified. He clutched his armrests and moaned in agony. "Oh God... Oh God, we're going to die..."

Trowa rolled the passenger window down and gripped the gun. He watched the headlights grow bigger through the rearview mirror before turning and slipping half his body out the window. He steadied the gun in his right hand, and braced it with his left. Taking aim, he pulled the trigger and cursed. Fuck his right hand! His aim was off… Trowa adjusted and took aim again, this time successfully hitting the front right tire of the car trailing behind them.

The car behind them slid side to side as it lost a front tire, hydroplaned on a sheet of water and slammed into the guardrail before spinning to a stop. They continued down the mountain road at breakneck speed, Heero tossing the SUV around every turn and hairpin turn. Finally they had broken free from the mountain and skidded out onto the autobahn. There was no speed limit on this section of the highway so Heero forced the SUV as fast as it would go. Soon they were peaking at nearly 110 mph, weaving through the traffic effortlessly.

"We need to take this kid somewhere," Heero finally said with a frown. He hadn't thought this part through.

The green digital clock on the dash of the SUV read 11:43 pm. "It's late. Nothing is open." Trowa turned back around in his seat and looked at the kid. He looked carsick. "Do you have a family? Or a name?"

"My name is Julius," the kid said weakly, swallowing. He was definitely carsick. "I... I haven't seen my parents in... since I was nine..." He wiped at his tearfilled eyes. "Please don't let them take me. Those men. They're powerful. They are friends with the police here. Please... don't take me to the police station." The kid started to cry and buried his face in his hands.

Heero frowned. "No. You'll come with us." He decided. That was new information. He hadn't considered that the police were in on some of this, but it made sense considering how rich and powerful the clientele were. No wonder Preventer was looking into it personally. "You can come back with us. We'll work it out in the morning." He said plainly as he cast Trowa a glance.

Trowa gave a short nod of approval. Great, the police were involved? Hopefully they could get more information from the kid in the morning. "Do we have any idea where we are?" They had neglected to get the address of the large estate, and neither had their phones with them. Trowa wasn't even sure they were headed in the right direction. He looked at the dash again and noticed there was a screen with a GPS. Fingers lashed out and moved across it, bringing the screen to life. Their coordinates updated and Trowa punched in the hotel name. Its address popped up. "We are about 45 minutes out. Are you hungry, Julius?"

"Yeah," the kid said quietly from the back seat. Heero nodded and glanced at the navigation. They were going the wrong way. He sighed and pulled off of the highway to turn around. "If the police are in on this, we had better keep a low profile. They could be looking for us, too." He gestured to the bullet holes in the windshield. They stood out like a sore thumb.

The kid was watching the two men in front of him exchanging looks and interacting. He found the way they communicated without words fascinating. "Who... who are you guys anyway?"

"Preventer agents." Trowa didn't see a point in lying to the kid. "What do you want to eat?" He wondered if drive through was out of the question considering the current state of the car. "We could order a pizza to the hotel room…" What else would be open this late at night?

"Pizza at the room would work." Heero replied. He didn't think going through a drive through would work, and it was almost midnight their choices were limited. He hauled ass down the interstate and sighed, looked in the rearview and spoke to the kid. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen..." the kid said quietly. He ran his shaking fingers through his dark brown hair slowly and closed his pale grey eyes. "Thank you. For saving me. I thought I would never get out of there."

Trowa reached out and put his hand on Heero's knee. They should stop asking the poor kid questions. He looked exhausted.

* * *

After 30 more minutes of driving they reached the city. "We can't bring this car anywhere near the hotel." Trowa pointed out the obvious. They needed to ditch it somewhere after grabbing all the information off of it.

Heero nodded and pulled the bullet peppered SUV into a back alley a few blocks away from the hotel and leaned over to dig through the glovebox to gather all of the paperwork from inside. He got out and helped the kid climb out of the car and noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing shoes. He toed his own off and gestured for him to use them. The kid hesitated but didn't argue. They were a little too big but he shuffled along in them anyway.

They were quite the sight for the poor concierge as they entered the lobby. Heero broke away from Julius and Trowa to approach the stunned man and asked him to order two pizzas and send them up to his room before joining them in the elevator. They rode up in silence and made it to their room. Once inside Heero dug through his suitcase and pulled out a spare pair of shorts and a shirt and handed them to the kid. "Shower. When you are done the food will be here," he said flatly. The kid didn't argue. He ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. This would give Heero and Trowa a moment to discuss the case without the kid hearing. He set the paperwork he had pulled out of the car onto the small table by the window and flipped through it.

"Alan Richards," he read the name the vehicle had been registered to aloud.

"Doesn't ring a bell." It was a pretty average name. Trowa was in the process of removing the dress. Once it was off and he was standing there naked, he ripped the small seam inside the bodice and pulled the camera out. "I can upload this and send it to Wufei tonight. I'll have to warn him ahead of time. I'm pretty sure there is footage of my naked ass wrestling that Russian."

Heero's spine straightened and he glared at the camera in Trowa's hand as if it had personally offended him. He noticed Trowa was changing and for the first time looked down at himself and his disheveled, grungy bloodstained shirt and sighed as he popped the buttons free and began peeling it off over his arms. He tossed the bloody shirt onto the floor in the corner before casting a glance at the closed bathroom door. He could hear the water rushing in the shower inside. As Trowa was digging in his luggage for a change of clothes he grabbed him and hugged him affectionately from behind without saying anything. Now that they had finally stopped moving he was able to really appreciate how amazing his lover was tonight. He was glad he made it out okay.

Trowa turned in Heero's arms and pulled him into an embrace. "See, we made it out just fine." He'd been fully aware of how on-edge his lover had been. "And you ended up saving some kid." And killing someone… but Trowa wasn't going to bring that up just yet.

"Hm." Heero had a bad habit of saving people, it was true. "What are we going to do with the kid?" He asked curiously. Maybe Trowa had a clue, because Heero didn't. He ran his palms up Trowa's back and pressed him against his own exposed chest. He was glad nothing happened to him. "If we can't take him to the police, then where...?" Would they have to bring him back to Copenhagen with them?

"I think we need to get him as far away from Germany as possible…" Trowa didn't feel safe leaving the kid here. "I'm sure Wufei will want us to bring him back to Preventer for questioning." He pulled away from his warm boyfriend and quickly put on a shirt and some pj pants. His laptop was on the desk next to the bed. Trowa took the camera card and went over to upload it onto his computer. "Speaking of. You should probably give Fei a call." He remembered Heero's phone had been taken away, so he tilt his head in the direction of the bed where his own phone lay.

Heero nodded, finished taking off his tuxedo and put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt and socks before taking Trowa's phone. As he activated the screen a picture of their cat sitting in their apartment window looking out onto the street below glowed in his hand. He unlocked and dialed Wufei. Their conversation was brief. He told him they had finished the assignment but were detected upon exiting. They had stolen a car, and had taken a kid from the location with them. Just as suspected Wufei wanted them on their way to Copenhagen first thing in the morning.

"Trowa is sending you video footage of the man who purchased him. He said to be warned there may be graphic images on it."

Wufei hesitated on the other end of the line. "Oh. Okay, is Trowa alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Heero replied flatly. "Also, I have acquired 12.5 million credits from the man who bought him. Unfortunately he used a third party bank unlisted to transfer the money so we won't have any evidence that way."

"Where is the man now?" Wufei asked curiously.

"Dead." Heero replied coldly.

"Alright. I'll book you guys three tickets back here in the morning. I'll text you the itineraries when I'm done."

Heero nodded and hung up. As he did the kid came out of the bathroom. "What's going to happen now?" He asked meekly. Someone knocked on the door. Heero answered it, tipped the guy who delivered the pizza and set it on the table. He opened the box and gestured for the kid to sit at the table opposite of Trowa while he worked on transferring the data to Wufei on the laptop. Heero sat on the foot of the bed and began flipping through the paperwork from the SUV again, searching for addressed or any other information they could use.

"You're going to come with us to Copenhagen Denmark where you will be kept in protective custody for a while. We'll try to find your family after you provide our agency some information," Heero explained honestly.

The kid was devouring his pizza hungrily. He paused mid bite and frowned. "My parents are dead."

Trowa took a break from the computer screen, looking up at the kid. "How did they die?" The video was currently uploading. The goal was to get it sent off to Wufei before Heero saw it. Trowa reached for a slice of pizza and took a bite. He brought his knee up under his chin while he sat there, wrapping an arm around it. Trowa watched as Julius mimicked him and brought his own knee up, thinking he looked cool.

Heero raised an eyebrow at the kid but didn't say anything.

The kid took another bite of his pizza and frowned. "They were killed in a shuttle crash when I was five. I lived in foster care for a while, but then one of my foster parents sold me off when I was nine... " He confided. Heero's eyebrow twitched at the comment and he cast a glance at Trowa. He wasn't sure what to say. He gathered up the paperwork and went to shove it into his bag.

"I don't want to go into foster care again," the kid said quickly. "They're not going to put me in there again are they?"

"I don't know." Trowa said honestly. "You should be in school, though." A window popped up on his laptop notifying him the upload was done. He used one hand to send the file to Wufei while the other hand balanced the greasy pizza. Once his work was done, Trowa shut the laptop, finished his piece of pizza, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, remove the makeup, and take the hair extensions out.

The kid looked exhausted. Once Trowa got in the shower Heero ushered the kid into the bed. It didn't take much convincing. He curled up in the center and passed out. Heero sighed and dimmed the lights before taking a seat at the laptop. He pulled up the itinerary for their flight tomorrow. They would need to leave by 6 am. He saw a copy of the file Trowa had sent Wufei on the desktop. He let the pointer arrow hover over it for a moment before deciding against it and snapped the laptop closed. He got up, crossed the room to the circular lounge chair in the corner of the room and sat down on it with his arms crossed, propping his feet up on the round coffee table.

The water was warm and felt good against his aching muscles. Trowa spent longer in the bathroom than normal, cleaning himself vigorously as he thought about that Russian touching him. The bar of soap was half it's normal size by the time he exited the shower stall.

He washed his face next, removing every trace of makeup. Finally he was starting to feel like himself again. He'd taken his phone into the bathroom and noticed all the texts from Cathy and Tom. Shit. He wouldn't be able to say bye to them since they were leaving so early in the morning.

The kid had passed out and was snoring softly from under the blankets in the center of the massive bed. Heero rolled his shoulders and stared down at his feet for a long moment before he closed his eyes and started to drift off himself.

Trowa finished up in the bathroom and shut the lights off. He saw that the kid was in the bed, so he headed over to the couch where his lover was slowly starting to doze off. Trowa dropped down next to him, grabbing a blanket off the armrest. He set the alarm on his phone for 4:30AM and curled up against Heero's warm side.


End file.
